Ritual
by Humildemente Ju
Summary: Ninguém é perfeito, nem mesmo Hermione Granger. No seu sexto ano em Hogwarts a vida de Hermione muda completamente...
1. Amizade virtual

**Ritual  
**

N/A: Essa fic será toda narrada em primeira pessoa, "pela Mione". Talvez a personalidade de alguns personagens esteja um pouco mudada, é que eu kis dar um toque mais adolescente, mais humano. Espero que gostem!!!!!

****

**Amizade virtual**

Finalmente eu cheguei. A vista deste penhasco é tão linda... Uma visão panorâmica da simpática Hogsmeade. Não combina nada com os rumos que tomei esse ano... Dor que dói, dor que sangra, dor, insistente dor... na alma! Sinto lágrimas grossas e quentes rolarem pelo meu rosto. Impossível evitar.  
  
Dor de amor? Não sei... Houve dias em que chorei apaixonada, mas agora me sinto tão diferente... Deve ser, só pode ser esse tal de amor.  
  
Não sabia que amar seria assim. Tanto sofrimento. Há alguns meses atrás eu sonhava com isso. Amor. Já tinha passado por todo tipo de aventura na minha vida. Menos a de se apaixonar. Como eu queria isso! Embora nunca demonstrasse. Devia haver algum problema comigo, pois nenhum garoto parecia se interessar por mim. E eu não me interessava por ninguém, tampouco.  
  
O único que se interessou por mim foi Vítor Krum.  
  
Mas apesar de ele ser rico, famoso, legal, enfim tudo o que uma garota pode querer, eu simplesmente não conseguia me imaginar caindo de amores por ele. Por isso pus fim a qualquer esperança que ele pudesse ter comigo, por meio de uma longa carta.  
  
Ora eu queria que meu primeiro beijo fosse perfeito! Num lugar legal e com alguém por quem eu fosse perdidamente apaixonada. Igual aos filmes e aos livros românticos. E isso eu consegui. Mas tudo o que aconteceu depois disso... Só de lembrar começo a chorar novamente.  
  
Luna diz que tudo começou com o Ritual. Pra mim começou bem antes disso, nas férias de verão.  
  
Tédio. Essa palavra resume muito bem o início de minhas férias. Não podia escrever aos meus amigos, nem vê-los. Afinal, a ameaça chamada Voldemort continuava a solta e "todo cuidado é pouco", diziam todos. Fiquei ilhada em minha casa, sem nada pra fazer, até que numa noite normal de quarta-feira em que eu estava totalmente à toa e já tinha lido e relido todos os meus livros, me achava deitada em minha cama, quando a brilhante idéia me ocorreu: Por que não me fingir de trouxa e entrar num chat na internet, só pra passar o tempo?  
  
Idéia mais infeliz. Mente desocupada dá nisso. Mas enfim, conheci um garoto que logo me despertou interesse pela sua ironia e humor negro. Gosto de pessoas engraçadas. Finjo que não, mas gosto. Talvez seja porque eu não sou e acho que nunca serei... Também gosto de pessoas diferentes. Adoro discutir. Sobre tudo. E quando a pessoa é igual a você não tem como discutir, né...  
  
Ele me conhecia por Menina Mi. E ele era pra mim Mr. D. Todos os dias nos falávamos e logo nos tornamos amigos. Discutíamos coisas como relacionamentos, comida, estações do ano... Ou seja, falávamos sobre tudo e ao mesmo tempo sobre nada. Ignorávamos a identidade um do outro e nem desejávamos saber. Até um certo dia...  
  
- Menina Mi!!!! Estou te amando. – escreveu-me ele.  
  
- Será possível amar a quem nunca viu? – respondi.  
  
- E se eu te dissesse que nunca em minha vida tive tanta atenção para as besteiras que digo?  
  
- Ah! Não é amor. É só carência.  
  
- Me sinto tão à vontade conversando contigo... É como se eu fosse outra pessoa agora. E por isso quero te conhecer.  
  
Não esperava aquilo. Mas para a minha surpresa, eu também queria o conhecer.  
  
No dia seguinte, à tardinha, mirava-me no espelho. Vestido de alças branco com flores azuis, sandália baixa, cabelos lisos que me batiam no meio das costas. Adoro usar os cabelos assim, lisos. Ficam lindos. Estava pensando que "até que eu estou apresentável", quando uma coruja adentrou meu quarto. Pichitinho. Rony me convidando pra passar os últimos dias de férias na Toca. "Até que enfim ele se lembrou de mim!", pensei. Pensar... Pensava muito no Rony. Muito mais nele do que em qualquer outro amigo meu. Gostava do jeito dele, mas quando estava frente-a-frente com ele, sempre brigava, discutia, discordava... Porque ele me fazia sentir de um jeito tão estranho... E isso eu não sabia explicar. Só sei que sentia sua falta mais do que tudo e mesmo que encontrar com ele significasse briga, eu estaria na Toca no fim-de-semana com certeza.  
  
Saí. "Hoje eu vou me encontrar com Mr. D.", pensava. "Ele vai estar com uma blusa verde... como será que ele é?"  
  
Decididamente aquele era o melhor dia das minhas férias. Recebera uma carta do Rony, iria passar uns dias na Toca e conheceria meu amigo virtual!  
  
Pensava ainda nessas coisas, quando entrei no shopping em que nós marcamos o encontro. Parei no meio da praça de alimentação procurando-o com os olhos. Ninguém de blusa verde. "Assim vai ser difícil", pensei.  
  
Foi quando senti uma mão enlaçar-me a cintura, uma respiração na minha nuca. Estremeci. E uma voz masculina estranhamente conhecida ao meu ouvido, dizia:  
  
- Minha menina!  
  
"É ele", pensei. Mas ao me virar para abraçar meu amigo, dei de cara com talvez um dos meus piores inimigos: Draco Malfoy.  
  
Milhares de coisas passaram na minha cabeça na hora. Eu queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não saía nada... Ele parecia igualmente perturbado, e assim passamos a eternidade de um minuto somente nos encarando. Foi quando eu percebi que a mão dele continuava em minha cintura.  
  
- Tira a mão daí, seu nojento!  
  
- Você é Menina Mi? – ele disse parecendo totalmente sem graça.  
  
- Infelizmente sou.  
  
Ele começou a rir e depois a gargalhar. Eu ainda não conseguia pensar direito, mas resolvi que ir embora era o melhor a fazer. Ia me retirando, quando ele disse:  
  
- Hei, Granger! Você não vai embora assim, vai? Deixe-me te pagar um sorvete... Afinal somos velhos "amigos", não?  
  
Não sei porque, mas me deixei ficar. Eu queria respostas pra certas perguntas que pipocavam em minha mente. "Por que um Malfoy se interessaria por uma garota trouxa? Como ele fingiu ser trouxa tão bem? Por que ele teria um computador e como sabia mexer nele?"  
  
- Você não acha engraçado nós dois? – ele perguntou entre uma colher de sorvete e outra.  
  
- O sangue puro e a sangue ruim. – eu disse ironicamente.  
  
- Mudei muito o meu conceito sobre trouxas falando com alguns deles na internet. Quer dizer, eles continuam não sabendo nada, mas até que são legais.  
  
- É você mesmo, Malfoy? Pensei que me odiasse, justamente por eu ter pais trouxas.  
  
- Eu também pensei.  
  
- Então você não me odeia mais?  
  
- Não... e você? Me odeia?  
  
- Nunca te odiei... Te desprezava. E sabe... Até que você não é tão nojento quanto parece...  
  
- Até que você não é tão feia... – ele disse, brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo.  
  
- Até que você não é tão cavalheiro. – eu disse, ofendida, afastando sua mão.  
  
- Até que você não é tão boba.  
  
- Até que você não é tão idiota.  
  
- Até que você não é tão amável. – ele disse sorrindo, me fazendo sorrir também.  
  
Poderíamos continuar com esse jogo de palavras o dia inteiro. Mas nos desafiávamos com o olhar, ambos com um sorriso no rosto. Fui a primeira a quebrar o silêncio:  
  
- Então... damos uma trégua quando chegarmos a Hogwarts?  
  
- Estava pensando em te ver antes disso. Iria a minha casa nesse fim-de- semana?  
  
- Oh! Mas quanta honra... Conhecer a mansão dos Malfoy... – ironizei – Mas infelizmente não poderei ir. Já vou à casa de um amigo.  
  
- Quem? O Potter? Ah, não, me esqueci que os tios trouxas malvados dele poderão te tratar mal... Afinal eles não tratam bem nem o próprio sobrinho... Poderia ser o Weasley, mas acho que você não ficaria o fim-de- semana inteiro passando fome. Tem ainda o Longbottom, mas ele é tão chato, que você não agüentaria cinco minutos de papo com ele, sem dormir. Ah! Já ia me esquecendo do seu mais novo amigo, Krum, mas acho que não seria legal, ele babando em você o tempo todo... Por isso acho que a melhor opção mesmo é ir à minha casa...  
  
Apesar de ele estar falando mal dos meus melhores amigos, não pude reprimir um sorriso.  
  
- Vou pra casa do Rony, e tenho certeza de que não passarei fome lá. – disse, ficando séria novamente.  
  
- Não acredito que você prefere passar dias no lixo a conhecer minha casa...  
  
- Pelo menos tenho certeza de que lá eu me sentirei muito bem.  
  
Ele engoliu em seco, mas continuou:  
  
- E amanhã? Você poderia me visitar?  
  
- Ora, ora! Draco Malfoy, insistindo pra Hermione Granger ir à sua casa! Irônico, não acha? Nem ao menos me conhece direito... E eu nem confio em você.  
  
- Sinto que te conheço faz tempo.  
  
- Mas não conhece. E nem eu te conheço.  
  
- Droga, Granger! Não vou te fazer nada de mal!  
  
- Por que eu deveria confiar na sua palavra?  
  
- Pelo mesmo motivo que te trouxe hoje aqui. Faz dois meses que nós conversamos. E eu te tratei bem, não foi? Então, aceita ou não? – ele perguntou impaciente.  
  
- Quem sabe?  
  
_(continua...)_


	2. Nas casas deles

**Nas casas deles**

Eu poderia não ir à casa do Malfoy no dia seguinte. Mas as perguntas na minha cabeça só se multiplicavam e eu iria obter respostas a todas. Maldita curiosidade! O fato é que acabei indo à casa dele. Ele passou em minha casa pela manhã e nós fomos juntos. De carro. Pois é... ele tinha um carro. Lindo, vermelho e conversível. Todo o caminho eu fui calada, com uma sensação muito grande de estar fazendo algo errado. Mas longe de me dar medo, essa sensação, apesar de ser estranha e diferente, tinha algo de bom, de excitante.  
  
A casa dele era linda também. Um tanto sombria, mas linda. Fomos direto para o seu quarto. A casa parecia vazia. O quarto dele tinha de tudo, coisas bruxas e trouxas. Ao bater os olhos no computador, não pude deixar de perguntar:  
  
- Me diz... por que um computador?  
  
- Porque eu quis.  
  
- Pensei que desprezasse os trouxas e tudo o que representasse eles.  
  
- Eu gostei desse troço.  
  
- Seu pai concordou em comprar pra você?  
  
- Eu sou rico, Granger. Posso comprar coisas sem o meu pai saber.  
  
- Então ele não sabe, nem aprova?  
  
- Exatamente.  
  
- Como conseguiu passar por trouxa? Me enganou tão bem...  
  
- Livros. Eu leio muitos livros trouxas.  
  
- Cada vez mais isso me soa mais estranho...  
  
- Sempre tive curiosidade sobre o mundo trouxa.  
  
- Então por que você sempre me humilhou, como se eu fosse menor que você?  
  
- Puro hábito. Ou você ainda não reparou que eu acho legal ser cruel... Mas não sou cruel realmente, só sou pra sacanear. Toda escola precisa de um bad boy, menina. E em Hogwarts sou eu. E não posso estragar minha reputação.  
  
- Sei... Ou você é uma grande surpresa, ou uma grande piada, ou uma grande mentira... Mas isso eu vou descobrir.  
  
- Tenho certeza disso. – ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente.  
  
Ele me levou pra conhecer o resto da casa que além de linda era grande demais... Meus pés já estavam cansados de tanto andar, quando fomos almoçar. Conheci a mãe dele, Narcisa. Muito linda e chique, mas também muito fria. Se não gostou de mim, pelo menos me tratou bem.  
  
Entrando no mundo dele, conhecendo a casa dele, eu pude pela primeira vez entender um pouco mais do Draco. Tudo era frio, impessoal. Naquela casa não havia amor. Pude ver a solidão dele, afinal nem com a mãe conversava direito, e senti uma coisa que eu nunca tinha sentido por ele: pena.  
  
- Então, vamos nos divertir um pouco? – ele perguntou depois que comemos.  
  
- O que você sugere? – respondi eu, que até aquele momento não tinha me divertido nadinha.  
  
- Piscina?  
  
- Adorei. – menti.  
  
Como não tinha levado biquíni fui com um short e uma camiseta dele mesmo. Ele pôs sunga. Ele era maravilhoso. Corpo perfeito, braços fortes, ombro largo e ainda tinha aquele cabelo lindo. E os olhos... O que era aquele olhar? Parecia um raio x, me desnudando com os olhos... Merlim! Como eu ainda não tinha percebido que o Malfoy era um gato?!  
  
Naquele tempo que ficamos na piscina pareceu que nós esquecemos que éramos desafetos. Ele voltou a me chamar de menina. Conversamos, brincamos e brigamos como crianças, nadamos... Eu era um horror nadando e ele fez questão de me imitar. Rimos muito.  
  
- Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa. – ele disse assim que saímos da piscina, me puxando pra dentro da casa. Entramos numa sala que eu ainda não tinha visto. Livros. Livros em todas as paredes, até o teto. Definitivamente aquela era a maior biblioteca que eu já tinha visto.  
  
- Ai... Dá até vontade de chorar! – disse, passeando com os olhos pela sala. – Me empresta alguns?  
  
- Quantos você quiser.  
  
Peguei cinco. A maioria era de magia negra, mas alguns me interessaram bastante. O resto da tarde nós passamos jogando xadrez bruxo. Fui massacrada. Ele jogava muito melhor do que eu. Ao nos despedirmos ele disse:  
  
- Sabe que você é a primeira amiga que eu convido pra vir aqui?  
  
- E Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy?  
  
- Não os suporto.  
  
- Então por que anda com eles?  
  
- Eu não posso andar sozinho, né...  
  
- Anh... Então a gente se vê, Malfoy.  
  
- Pode apostar nisso, Granger.  
  
Até que a visita à casa do Malfoy não foi tão ruim quanto eu imaginara. Pra falar a verdade eu até me diverti um pouco... mas era tudo tão fora da realidade... eu e Draco Malfoy... nos comportando como amigos... e aquela amizade toda dele me soava tão falsa... alguma coisa ele estava querendo armar pra mim, mas eu não ia cair nessa.  
  
No dia de ir para a Toca, acordei cedo. Pus o mesmo vestido florido e alisei meus cabelos como no dia que encontrei Malfoy, pois queria passar uma boa impressão para... "Afinal pra quem eu quero passar uma boa impressão se só vão estar lá as mesmas pessoas que eu sempre vejo na escola? Eu sou uma idiota mesmo.", eu pensava enquanto me olhava no espelho.  
  
Nós estávamos planejando fazer uma festinha surpresa para o Harry, pelo aniversário dele e pra ver se ele se alegrava um pouco mais, pois depois da morte de Sirius, ele ficou mal demais. Quando eu cheguei à tardinha, já estavam todos lá: Neville, Dino, Parvati, Luna, Simas, Lilá, Angelina, Cátia, Alicia, Lino e todos os Weasley, exceto Percy, que continuava brigado com a família mesmo depois de saber que estava errado o tempo todo com relação à volta de Voldemort.  
  
Senti-me um pouco excluída, pois quando cheguei os garotos discutiam sobre quadribol, exaltados. Angelina, Cátia e Alicia cochichavam num canto. E para minha surpresa, Gina conversava com o resto das meninas, animadamente. Digo surpresa, pois Gina nunca foi muito com a Parvati e vice-versa. O único tão perdido quanto eu era Neville e por isso fui conversar com ele. Mas aí ele começou um papo sobre plantas tão chato, que eu não agüentei. Dispensei-o dando uma desculpa qualquer e fui para a varanda ver o pôr-do- sol.  
  
Não fiquei muito tempo sozinha.  
  
- O que você está fazendo aqui, isolada? – Rony perguntou.  
  
- Nada. Pensando, acho. – "Que resposta imbecil é essa?", pensei.  
  
- Eu pensei muito em você nessas férias...  
  
- Bonito, não? – eu disse, apontando para o sol se pondo. – "Mas que tipo de idiotice estou dizendo?", pensei.  
  
- É... lindo... – ele disse sem tirar o olhar de mim.  
  
- Mas e aí? Como se saiu nos NOM's? – "Perfeito, sua idiota. No momento mais romântico da sua vida, estraga tudo.", pensei.  
  
- Não tão bem quanto você, imagino... – ele respondeu, cabisbaixo.  
  
- Não se menospreze...  
  
- Tem falado com o Krum? – ele perguntou, fazendo uma cara engraçada. – "Agora é ele quem está estragando tudo.", pensei.  
  
- Nem tanto. – ele fez uma cara de alívio com a minha resposta.  
  
- Ele queria namorar você.  
  
- Acho que não. Ele pode ter garotas muito mais bonitas que eu.  
  
- Pra mim você é linda... – ele disse pondo minhas mãos entre as suas. Nós agora estávamos muito próximos, dava pra eu sentir a sua respiração...  
  
- Rony, Mione! – ouvimos alguém gritar. Rapidamente ele soltou minhas mãos e se afastou de mim. Era a Parvati. Apareceu na porta e disse:  
  
- Vamos! O Harry está vindo!  
  
Depois daquela hora, na varanda, Rony passou o resto do finzinho das férias me evitando. Não que eu o procurasse, mas ele quase não olhava pra mim. Isso me deixou profundamente irritada, não só com ele, mas com todo mundo. Me peguei até pensando que a ida à casa do Malfoy tinha sido melhor. No entanto, o que eu não conseguia entender era o porque de eu estar tão chateada com aquilo. Afinal eu não ia beija-lo, não gostaria que ele me beijasse e nem acho que ele pretendia fazer isso. "Mas afinal no que é que eu estou pensando? Beijo?! Nós éramos amigos e só."  
  
Quando embarcamos no Expresso de Hogwarts, meu mau-humor continuava mais forte do que nunca. Harry, Rony, Simas e Neville, jogavam snap explosivo e eu me achava sentada com a cara quase colada na janela, alheia a tudo que se passava na cabine, quando Malfoy e seus capangas Crabbe e Goyle entraram.  
  
- Vejo que os idiotas estão se divertindo... – Malfoy disse, com sua voz arrastada.  
  
- Cai fora, Malfoy! – os quatro gritaram juntos.  
  
- Que lindo coro de babacas... Hei, Potter! Aquilo que você fez vai ter troco! – ele disse, se referindo aos vários feitiços que eles levaram de Harry e outros membros da A.D., da última vez que andaram naquele trem.  
  
-E o que você vai fazer? Vai contar pro papai? – disse Rony, que pareceu ter tocado no ponto fraco de Draco, pois ele ficou alguns segundos sem ação. O pai dele ainda estava em Azkaban.  
  
- Não, não, Weasley. Espere e verá. – ele respondeu, enfim, sorrindo.  
  
Aí o que eu mais temia aconteceu. Ele se virou pra falar comigo!  
  
- E aí, Granger, o que você está fazendo com esses quatro idiotas, quando poderia estar sozinha comigo?  
  
- Antes quatro idiotas do que um nojento convencido como você. – disse tentando parecer normal.  
  
- Tudo bem, menina... já que você os prefere, pelo menos tira essa carinha triste e dá um sorriso, pra eu poder ir embora feliz. – ele disse com voz doce.  
  
Até Crabbe e Goyle ficaram perplexos com essa última frase de Draco. Senti que corava até a raiz dos cabelos, quando respondi, com um sorriso nervoso no rosto:  
  
- Você é o cara mais desprezível que eu conheço, Malfoy. – todos se viraram pra mim.  
  
- Pensei que você já não me achasse tão mau. – as cabeças tornaram pra ele.  
  
- Acabei de mudar de idéia.  
  
Então ele saiu, jogando antes um beijo na minha direção. Aí os quatro ficaram olhando pra mim, abobalhados, esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa pra explicar aquilo.  
  
- Que foi? Estou de verde e não sabia? – disse, mal-humorada.  
  
- O que significa isso? Você e o Malfoy? – Rony foi o primeiro a falar. Era também a primeira vez que ele me dirigia a palavra depois de muito tempo e eu não podia desperdiçar a oportunidade pra descontar toda a raiva que eu estava sentindo dele.  
  
- Significa que talvez eu me entenda melhor com o DRACO – frisei bem o nome dele – do que com um certo "amigo" meu que nunca me escreve e quando eu vou pra casa dele, simplesmente me ignora! – disse quase gritando e depois saí correndo para o banheiro, onde fiquei chorando sentada no chão por um bom tempo.

N/A: oi gente! Vcs devem ter estranhado uma fic r/hr, começando como se fosse d/hr... poizé, é que vai rolar um triângulo amoroso(ron/mione/draco) nessa história! Continuem lendo e comentando pliz!!! E nos coments deixem sua opinião sobre c/ kem a mione deve fikr!!!!!! E brigadaum pelos coments!!!! Vou responder a medida q der, viu? Até o próx. Cap. entaum! Bjuz da Ju.


	3. Universo paralelo

**Universo paralelo  
  
**

Gina weasley me encontrou no banheiro, mais tarde. Fiquei feliz em ter sido ela, pois era a única garota a quem eu podia chamar de amiga em Hogwarts.  
  
- Mione, por que você está chorando? – ela perguntou, com uma cara preocupada.  
  
- Nada não, foi só um cisco que entrou no meu olho e...  
  
- Hermione, se você não quer me dizer o que houve, tudo bem, eu entendo, mas por favor não minta pra mim! Eu sei muito bem reconhecer uma pessoa chorando.  
  
- Sabe o que é, Gina... nem eu sei direito porque estou chorando.  
  
- Você gosta do meu irmão, não gosta?  
  
- Você tá louca?! – disse, levantando-me de um salto do chão – Imagina, eu gostar daquele insensível do seu irmão!  
  
- Tudo bem, desculpe! – ela disse, rindo – Enxugue essas lágrimas e venha para a cabine comigo.  
  
- Mas eu não vou atrapalhar? Pensei que você estivesse com o Dino.  
  
- Ah, não! Nós terminamos hoje cedo... – ela disse sorrindo.  
  
- Vocês, o quê?!  
  
- É, ele meio que tava dando em cima de uma garota antes do trem sair, na plataforma, quando eu cheguei e vi tudo. Aí nós discutimos e terminamos. Mas até que eu gostei, esse garoto estava muito mala ultimamente e eu já estava querendo terminar mesmo. E quer saber? Acho que estou afim do Simas. Rolou um clima entre a gente na festinha lá em casa. Só não te contei antes porque estava confusa em relação a ele e o Dino.  
  
- Mas vocês faziam um casal tão perfeitinho... Nunca os vi brigando... Gina!!!!!!! O Simas e o Dino são melhores amigos!!! E você não me disse que o Simas estava ficando com a Cho, nas férias? Cuidado amiga, você pode sair queimada dessa história.  
  
- Pois é, ele e o Dino serem melhores amigos é o grande problema! E o Rony também, né... do jeito que ele é ciumento comigo, vai armar uma tempestade em copo d'água, dizer que eu estou rodando nas mãos de toda a Grifinória! Agora, quanto á Chang, eu tô mais é gostando. Essa garota tem alguma perseguição comigo, Mi! É incrível o modo como ela consegue ficar com todo garoto que eu gosto. Primeiro foi o Harry. Eu nem tive chances com ele, afinal ela já o tinha hipnotizado. Depois o Miguel. Mal nós terminamos e ele começa a sair com quem? Com ela. Agora é a minha vez. Eu vou ganhar o Simas dela. Nem que seja só pra passar o tempo. Nem que saia muito queimada dessa.  
  
- Eu te invejo, sabia? – disse em tom de brincadeira, fazendo-a sorrir – Mas será que tudo não passa de uma grande coincidência? Vocês duas terem gostos iguais pra homens?  
  
- Por Merlim, Mione!!! – ela disse, lançando-me um olhar incrédulo.  
  
- Tá, tudo bem, você tem motivos pra não gostar dela...  
  
- Eu a odeio! Mas tá tranqüilo, eu...  
  
Enquanto ela falava sem parar de planos de vingança pra Cho, eu pensava que disse a ela que a invejava de brincadeira, mas havia uma pontinha de verdade nisso, afinal ela era quase um ano mais nova que eu, já beijara 2 garotos e não tinha nenhuma dificuldade para arranjar namorados. Puxa, quem me dera ter alguém pra passar o tempo!  
  
- Hermione?! Você escutou o que eu disse?  
  
- Anh? Eu... eu... não. O que foi?  
  
- Perguntei se você queria uns sapos de chocolate.  
  
- Não, obrigada.  
  
Nesse momento entrávamos na cabine. Estavam lá: Luna Lovegood, Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown. "Muito estranho isso... Parvati e Lilá sempre desprezaram a Luna... E o que a Gina tanto conversa com elas?", pensei.  
  
- Olá, Hermione! Junte-se a nós! Estamos falando dos nossos amores impossíveis... – disse, Parvati.  
  
- O meu caso eu já te contei, né... – disse Gina a mim.  
  
- E qual seria o seu, Parvati? – perguntei, fingindo interesse, enquanto sentava.  
  
- Bom, meus pais são muito conservadores e me impediram de namorar esse garoto. Nós nos encontrávamos às escondidas, nas férias, mas mamãe descobriu e quando soube quem ele era, me proibiu de vê-lo só por ele ser como eles chamam vulgarmente de "sangue-ruim". Você deve conhecê-lo, é Zacarias Smith da Lufa-lufa.  
  
- É... conheço, dos nossos encontros da A.D. – "Mas logo esse nojento?", pensei. – Mas agora que vocês vão pra Hogwarts não vai haver nenhum problema, né? Quer dizer, sua mãe não tem como saber o que você faz na escola.  
  
- Não teria, se eu não tivesse uma irmã espiã.  
  
- Entendo... E o seu, Luna? Amor impossível? – disse me virando pra ela, que até aquele momento estava a contemplar o teto. Ela olhou pra mim como se tivesse despertado de um sonho e disse:  
  
- É o Neville.  
  
- Neville Longbottom?! Sério?! – perguntei surpresa.  
  
- É... bem sério...  
  
- E por que impossível?  
  
- Porque quando eu falei que gostava dele e que gostaria de ser sua namorada, ele disse que não poderia porque a avó dele sentiria muito ciúme.  
  
- Mas isso é mentira dele!  
  
Ela olhou profundamente nos meus olhos e disse:  
  
- Se ele falou, eu acredito. E além do mais, nós nos beijamos e foi muito sincero. – e tornou a olhar pro teto novamente.  
  
As outras se continham para não rir. Eu não achava a mínima graça. O Neville tinha mentido pra garota e isso não ia ficar assim.  
  
- E você, Lilá? – perguntei.  
  
- Ah, eu não tenho amor impossível.  
  
- Então somos duas solteiras. – eu disse com um sorriso amarelo.  
  
- Na verdade, eu namoro há mais de seis meses. Pensei que você soubesse.  
  
- Ah... – foi o único som que saiu da minha boca. Eu queria cavar um buraco no chão pra enfiar minha cabeça ou então ir chorar no banheiro de novo, mas permaneci ali ouvindo a conversa delas e desejando que algum dia eu pudesse falar sobre garotos também.  
  
Chegando na escola eu grudei na Parvati e na Lilá. Aliás mais na Parvati do que na Lilá, pois esta preferia ficar com seu namorado, que estava no último ano e pelo visto não estava nem um pouco preocupado com os NIEM's. Assim unimos o útil ao agradável. Eu precisava andar com alguém já que queria evitar o Rony e ficar junto com o Harry não era a melhor maneira de fazer isso. Ela meio que perdera a melhor amiga para o namorado desta. E sabe quando você pensa uma coisa de uma pessoa, mas quando a conhece realmente, percebe que estava totalmente errada? Pois é... já fazia muito tempo que eu achava que a Parvati não passava de uma patricinha chata, mas andando todo dia com ela pude ver que na verdade ela era um doce de pessoa.  
  
Novidades no colégio? Não muitas... só que a nossa nova professora de DCAT era... Nossa, nem pude acreditar quando vi Ninphadora Tonks na mesa dos professores!!!!!!!  
  
Nos primeiros dias de aula notei que Rony queria falar comigo, ficava olhando direto pra na minha direção, mas eu virava-lhe a cara ao menor olhar que ele lançava pra mim. _Linda... _O que ele quis dizer com isso, naquele dia, na varanda? Só podia estar delirando pra achar alguma beleza em mim. Logo eu, magricela e com esses cabelos que por mais que eu tente, nunca ficam direitos. Com certeza não só ele, como todos os garotos, apreciam muito mais beldades como Fleur Delacour, ou então garotas estúpidas como Padma Patil, o que seria muito pior. Poderia até imaginá-lo casando com uma mulher loira, linda e estúpida. Eu podia até não ser linda, mas pelo menos tinha alguma coisa na cabeça. Porém, ser inteligente não ajudava em nada na hora de arrumar um namorado... namorado... quando eu pensava que tinha 16 e que nunca aconteceu nada, nem um beijo... Nessas horas eu desejava secretamente ser linda e burra, mas apaixonada por alguém. E ter alguém apaixonado por mim.  
  
_Linda... _Por que eu não conseguia tirar isso que ele disse da minha cabeça? Por que eu não conseguia esquecer o que aconteceu naqueles dez minutos de fim-de-tarde, na casa dele? E por que, Merlim, por que eu não parava de pensar nele?  
  
No fim-de-semana, uma outra pessoa me encostou na parede...  
  
- Você pode até ignorar o Rony, mas a mim você vai explicar direitinho que história é essa sua com o Malfoy e a amizade repentina com a Parvati. – cochichou-me Harry. Passava das oito da noite, quando ele sentou ao meu lado na biblioteca.  
  
Fomos para a sala comunal e sentamos num canto. Rony, do outro lado da sala tentava fingir que não nos observava, sem sucesso.  
  
- Do Malfoy, eu conto. Se você não disser nada pro Rony.  
  
- Ok. Não conto, mas acho que você deveria falar com ele também.  
  
Depois de lhe contar, com detalhes, tudo o que aconteceu, ele disse:  
  
- Mione, cai fora dessa. Esse cara tá armando alguma e coisa boa é que não deve ser. Você se arriscou muito indo a casa dele e...  
  
- Eu sei, Harry. Sei me cuidar, pode deixar. – interrompi.  
  
- E a Parvati? Por que você só vive com ela agora?  
  
- No começo, só pra não andar sozinha...  
  
- E eu sou o quê?? Nada?! – ele disse, irritado.  
  
- Se eu quero evitar o Rony, andar contigo não é uma boa idéia, né. E além do mais a Parvati é bem legal.  
  
- Quer um conselho de amigo?  
  
- Diz...  
  
- Resolve logo esse seu problema com o Rony. Antes que seja tarde.  
  
- Que problema?  
  
- Se você não sabe, não sou eu quem vai falar... Só sei que ele quer conversar com você, e não vai te causar nenhum mal ouvir o que ele tem a dizer, não é? Ah, e pra quem joga no time de quadribol, não é nada difícil arrumar "amigas" bonitas assim como você. – ele disse, e começou a falar logo depois das aulas da Tonks e da suspeita que ele tinha de ela estar em Hogwarts somente para vigiá-lo, afinal ela era auror e não professora. Continuamos conversando durante um tempinho sobre o rumo da A.D., que decidimos abandonar, já que as aulas da Tonks, eram muito boas, apesar de ela ser meio confusa e muito atrapalhada.  
  
Porém, durante todo o tempo que nós conversávamos eu pensava que o Harry só podia estar ficando maluco. Primeiro, por causa daquela mania de perseguição, por achar que ele era a única razão da Tonks estar na escola. Depois porque... afinal que história era aquela de amigas bonitas com o Rony?? Não entendi o que ele quis insinuar, mas sei que isso não me agradou nada.  
  
Antes de irmos dormir ele disse que seria muito bom se eu voltasse a andar com eles, como sempre. Eu achei isso muito gentil e fofo da parte dele. Também sentia falta dos meus melhores amigos. Mas mesmo se eu voltasse a andar com eles, não ia abrir mão da amizade com as garotas. Me sentia tão mais mulher, desde que comecei a falar mais com elas... tinha mudado meu modo de vestir e até de agir ou falar. Com elas podia compartilhar coisas que com Harry ou Rony, não teria coragem de falar nunca. Estava mais feminina e gostava disso. Podia ser porque eu tinha mudado mesmo, porque tinha chegado minha hora de crescer. Hoje, relembrando tudo o que aconteceu, vejo que agora é que estou realmente amadurecendo e que ainda tenho muito o que aprender nessa vida. Que crescer não é somente uma questão de mudança de atitude ou visual, como pensava antigamente. Crescer, acontece na gente, quando nós mudamos de dentro pra fora.  
  
Naquela noite, antes de deitar, não pude me conter e fui olhar-me num pequeno espelho que tenho perto da cama. Virei o rosto de um lado, de outro... _Linda... _"Ai, Merlim, o que eu estou fazendo?", pensei e em seguida fui dormir. Impaciente... Ansiosa... Irritada, sem ter porque. Apaixonada, sem nem saber.  
  
No dia seguinte, Harry Potter, meu melhor amigo, me fez cair direitinho numa armadilha. Conseguiu fazer o Rony sentar ao meu lado na aula de Feitiços. Foi assim: eu fui uma das primeiras a chegar na sala. Harry entrou logo depois e sentou ao meu lado. Ficamos conversando uns minutos e a sala foi enchendo. Quando Rony chegou, só tinha um lugar, ao lado do Neville e ele já ia se encaminhando pra lá, mas o Harry foi mais rápido e no segundo seguinte, já estava sentado lá, no lugar que o Rony ia sentar. O único lugar sobrando era o do meu lado. Meu coração acelerava a cada passo que Rony dava em minha direção. Ele sentou e disse 'oi', que eu respondi com um tímido aceno de cabeça.  
  
Eu evitava olhá-lo, mas pude perceber que ele não tirou os olhos de mim durante todo o tempo de aula. No final, quando eu arrumava minhas coisas pra sair, ele tocou minha mão, me fazendo parar e olhar pra ele. A sensação que eu tive na hora foi como se uma onda quente envolvesse meu corpo. "Uma coisa, qualquer coisa pra falar e disfarçar que eu me perturbei com esse toque!", pensava desesperada.  
  
- O que foi? – falei, finalmente.  
  
- É que eu... eu quero conversar contigo.  
  
- Ah, então agora você quer conversar comigo?! – eu disse com a raiva já subindo à cabeça.  
  
- Você anda muito histérica ultimamente, sabia?  
  
- Pois saiba que você tem muito a ver com isso! – eu disse com muito mais raiva. Como ele ousava me chamar de histérica?! Porém vendo a reação dele às minhas palavras me arrependi automaticamente do que disse. Ele sorriu. Não se zangou, nem me respondeu. Apenas sorriu. E apesar de ter achado o sorriso bonito, eu fiquei com mais raiva ainda. Dele. De mim mesma.  
  
Pus-me a arrumar minhas coisas novamente, até que ele me tocou outra vez. Mesma sensação.  
  
- Me encontra as nove, em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.  
  
- Se der, talvez. – eu disse tentando parecer indiferente, mas um pouco mais calma, e já dando as costas pra ele, pra sair da sala. Ele puxou levemente meu braço, olhou nos meus olhos e disse baixinho:  
  
- Por favor.  
  
Eu perdi a fala e o movimento das pernas também. Só depois de alguns segundos o olhando foi que eu tomei consciência do que estava fazendo e saí correndo dali, murmurando qualquer coisa sobre estar atrasada, sem conseguir dar resposta nenhuma a ele.  
  
Pensei nisso o dia todo e concluí que eu estava agindo como uma boba. Não valia a pena ficar comprando briga assim com o Rony, já que a gente brigava naturalmente mesmo. Além do mais eu sentia a falta dele. E já que ele dera o primeiro passo e o mais difícil, de passar por cima do orgulho e vir falar comigo, eu decidi dar uma chance. Passei o resto do dia pensando no que eu ia falar, em todas as possibilidades de resposta dele e decorando frases feitas sobre tudo que eu gostaria de conversar com ele. Treinei com o espelho, com o Bichento e até falar sozinha na hora do almoço eu falei. Garotas são tão previsíveis...  
  
Cinco para as nove, lá estava eu, sentada num murinho que dá pra escada em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Vi um vulto surgir ao longe. Não era o Rony.  
  
- Você ta sumida, hein menina.  
  
- Tenho mais o que fazer, ao contrário de você. Aliás, você está perdido, Malfoy? Por que eu tenho certeza de que o caminho pras masmorras não é este.  
  
- Ta agressiva hoje, hein... Qual é? TPM? TPM... Tarada Por Malfoy.  
  
Me fez rir. Ele tinha esse poder.  
  
- Cai fora, Draco. Tô esperando uma pessoa.  
  
- Quero te ver mais... Quando?  
  
- Amanhã na aula de Poções, provavelmente.  
  
- Engraçadinha... Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. No próximo fim-de- semana tem visita a Hogsmeade. Me encontre às 13 hs no Madame Puddifoot, Ok?  
  
- Veremos... – disse, levantando-me e fazendo menção de ir embora.  
  
- Veremos, nada. – ele me puxou pelo braço – Você vai.  
  
- E quem vai me obrigar? Você? – perguntei com um sorriso irônico.  
  
- Talvez. – ele disse sorrindo também.  
  
Ainda sorríamos um para o outro, quando ouvimos alguém gritar ao longe:  
  
- Ô IDIOTA! Tire as suas patas de cima dela! AGORA! – era Rony, que vinha correndo em nossa direção.  
  
- Seu namoradinho. Vindo ao seu socorro, pra te defender do Malfoy malvado. - Draco sussurrou, soltando meu braço.  
  
- Ele não é meu namoradinho.  
  
- Menos mau, então.  
  
- O que esse cara ta fazendo aqui, Hermione? – Rony perguntou ofegante, quando parou ao nosso lado.  
  
- Ele já estava de saída.  
  
- É eu já estou saindo. – Draco disse - Mas não antes de te dar um beijinho de boa-noite, Mi. – e beijou-me a face esquerda. Eu senti meu rosto queimar. Rony avançou pra bater nele. Eu consegui segurá-lo a tempo.  
  
- Mas o quê esse cara quer contigo, Mione?! – ele perguntou, furioso.  
  
- Ele só quer provocar, Rony. Só isso... Pelo menos ele já não me destrata como antes, né.  
  
Conversando com ele, nessa noite, nós meio que fizemos as pazes. De um jeito muito estranho, mas fizemos. Porque nada saiu como eu planejei, como eu ensaiei. Não consegui dizer tudo que eu tinha pra dizer e as respostas dele não foram do jeito que eu pensei. Ele se desculpou por ter me ignorado nas férias e eu contei por alto (ou seja, quase nada) o que estava rolando entre eu e o Malfoy. Só que nós nos tratamos tão friamente... E ele falou como se não fizesse nenhuma questão de voltar a falar comigo. Garotos são tão imprevisíveis... Por isso, quando eu deitei na cama, naquela noite, tinha o rosto molhado.  
  
Me fez chorar. Ele tinha esse poder.  
  
O resto da semana passou rápido. Eu voltara a andar com os garotos e aos poucos eu e Rony voltamos ao normal, mas ainda falava muito com as meninas. E era exatamente isso que eu estava fazendo naquela noite de sexta.  
  
Elas estavam falando sobre garotos de novo. Gina estava reclamando que só beijara Simas uma vez, desde que começaram as aulas. Ele não queria que o Dino soubesse e ela não queria que Rony descobrisse, de modo que só conseguiram ficar a sós uma vez, no banheiro da Murta-que-geme.  
  
- Deve ter sido bem engraçado... – disse Luna, sonhadoramente.  
  
- Seria, se não fosse trágico! – disse Gina.  
  
Logo depois, Parvati começou a lamentar-se por seu amor proibido com Zacarias. Aliás, ela se tornava muito chata quando falava nele. Enquanto ela falava, eu pensava numa forma de fazer não só ela, como Gina, se encontrarem em paz com os garotos. "Tem de ter um jeito de fazer essas garotas se encontrarem em segredo com os seus 'amados'. – pensava – Mas como?... Peraí... Será que... Não. Melhor não. A não ser que..."  
  
- Parvati Patil! – gritei, interrompendo-a – Me chama de esperta.  
  
- Ta maluca? – ela perguntou, rindo – ES-PER-TA. – disse entre risos.  
  
- Não, não... Me chama de super-esperta.  
  
- SUPER-ESPERTA! – disse subindo mais ainda o tom de voz.  
  
- Obrigada, obrigada. – todas riam. Supunham-me louca, acho. – Acabei de ter uma grande idéia que pode ajudar muito vocês. Mas antes preciso ver se daria mesmo certo. – disse levantando-me – Amanhã, 15hs, Três Vassouras, todas lá, OK? – e saí correndo, sem esperar a resposta.  
  
Naquele sábado eu acordei feliz. Tinha motivos de sobra pra isso. Era dia de visita à Hogsmeade, achara uma solução para parte dos problemas amorosos das minhas amigas e... iria me encontrar com o Draco. Sei que não devia, mas ele possuía algo que me atraía, apesar de eu saber que aquela nossa "amizade" poderia ser perigosa. Parecia que eu estava em um universo paralelo. Nunca tinha me imaginado me dando bem assim com Draco Malfoy. Era muito surreal isso que rolava entre a gente.  
  
Desci cedo para a sala comunal e me surpreendi ao ver Rony acordado.  
  
- Caiu da cama? – perguntei.  
  
- Não. Eu só queria falar contigo a sós.  
  
- Fala.  
  
- É que eu tive uma idéia... talvez você ache boba...  
  
- Me conta e eu te digo o que acho.  
  
- Não. É melhor deixar pra lá... – ele disse hesitante.  
  
- Fala logo, Rony! Começou então termina.  
  
- Eu queria te perguntar... se... vocêiriacomigoàHogsmeade. – ele disse muito rápido.  
  
- Hein??  
  
- Você gostaria de ir comigo a Hogsmeade, hoje? – ele disse ficando muito vermelho.  
  
- Mas se nós vamos sempre juntos! Essa eu não entendi.  
  
- Não! Dessa vez sem o Harry. Só nós dois.  
  
- Como assim? Como se fosse um... – eu disse me aproximando.  
  
- É... como se fosse um... – ele disse, também se aproximando.  
  
- Como se fosse o quê? – interrompeu, Simas, que vinha descendo as escadas do dormitório masculino correndo – Caramba, Rony, aposto que você não adivinha o que acabou de chegar via-coruja pra mim!  
  
- QUE DROGA, SIMAS!!! – Rony gritou, assustando-nos.  
  
- Que houve, cara?! – perguntou, Simas.  
  
- Nada. Esquece! – e saiu, deixando nós dois, eu e o Simas, com cara de bobos.  
  
- Eu atrapalhei alguma coisa? Do que vocês estavam falando?  
  
- Nada... Esquece. – respondi e já ia saindo também, quando ouvi Simas dizer, irritado:  
  
- Qual é o problema com vocês dois?  
  
"Qual era o problema com ele?", eu também me perguntava. Fiquei encucada pensando no que o Rony tentara me dizer. A impressão que deu é que ele estava querendo marcar um encontro comigo. Será? Procurei-o por todo o castelo, mas só o encontrei mesmo na hora de irmos para Hogsmeade.  
  
O dia estava feio. O céu cinza-chumbo anunciava uma tempestade que podia acontecer a qualquer momento. Mas nós não nos importávamos. A animação era geral, por ter um dia de "folga" em Hogsmeade.  
  
- Então... vamos para o Três Vassouras? – perguntou, Harry.  
  
- Não vai dar. Tenho que encontrar uma pessoa agora. Mas vejo vocês lá mais tarde ou então na escola.  
  
- Com quem você vai se encontrar? –perguntou, Rony.  
  
- Com uma amiga.  
  
- E você tem amigas?  
  
- Meu mundo não gira em torno de você. – respondi, irritada.  
  
- Nós não podemos ir com você? – ele insistiu.  
  
- Não, Rony! É particular. – disse, voltando-lhe as costas para evitar mais perguntas.  
  
Fui todo o caminho me xingando mentalmente de burra. Eu devia ter ficado com os garotos. Me perdi duas vezes até chegar à maldita casa de chá. Nunca tinha andado por aqueles lados da cidade.  
  
- Atrasada. – disse, mal-humorado. Sorri. Se tinha uma coisa que me deixava momentaneamente feliz, era deixar o Malfoy aborrecido. Sentei na mesa e nós ficamos nos encarando por um tempo sem dizer uma palavra. Ele quebrou o silêncio.  
  
- Não vamos pedir nada? Imagino que você ainda não comeu. Eu estou faminto.  
  
- Tudo bem, mas você paga. Afinal, você é rico e me convidou. – falei, brincando.  
  
- É claro que vou pagar. – levantei as sobrancelhas, num gesto irônico ao ouvi-lo falar – Mas falando assim até parece que você é realmente pobre. Eu vi a sua casa e pobre você não é. Acho que está andando demais com o Weasley. – ele zombou.  
  
- Por falar nisso, por que você insinuou que ele era meu namorado?  
  
- Porque parece. Acho que ele gosta de você. E que você gosta dele.  
  
- Acho que você ta achando demais.  
  
- Vai dizer que não gosta?  
  
- Gosto dele como amiga e imagino que ele também.  
  
- Ah, Hermione Granger... julgava que você fosse mais esperta. Tão inteligente e ao mesmo tempo tão...  
  
- Termine. – disse desafiadora.  
  
- Tão zangada... – disse sorrindo. Sabia que não era isso que ele tencionava falar, mas deixei passar. Ficou observando-me fazer nossos pedidos.  
  
- Que foi? Por que tá me olhando? – perguntei, impaciente.  
  
- Te achei bonita hoje. – ele me desconcertava com aquele jeito direto de ser.  
  
- E eu te achei feio. – que coisa mais criancinha de se dizer! Mas foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça na hora.  
  
- Mentira! Sei que você me acha um gato.  
  
- HÁ-HÁ-HÁ. Você é que se acha né, gostosão?  
  
- Você é quem ta dizendo...  
  
- Ah, moleque, te odeio.  
  
- Me odeia nada... você me ama.  
  
- Odeio.  
  
- Ama sim, tá caidinha por mim.  
  
- Se enxerga!  
  
Comemos discutindo. Sobre o quê? Não lembro, nem importa agora... esse era o nosso jogo preferido. Já eram quase 15hs, quando lembrei que marquei de encontrar com as meninas no Três Vassouras.  
  
- Tenho que ir embora.  
  
- Mas já?  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Fica mais um pouco. Só mais um pouco. – ele disse, parecendo ansioso.  
  
- Não. Tenho de ir agora. – disse, levantando-me para sair.  
  
- Por favor, Hermione. Não vá agora. – ele pareceu se desesperar um pouco. Me puxou pelo braço.  
  
- Me solta, Malfoy! – disse empurrando-o. Todos prestavam atenção em nossa briga.  
  
- Eu to falando sério! Espera um pouco.  
  
- Não!  
  
- Então eu vou te acompanhar.  
  
- NÃO! Você vai ficar exatamente aí. – e o empurrei, fazendo-o cair sentado no chão. – todos bateram palmas e assoviaram pra mim, fazendo festa. Eu tinha ganhado a "briga". Saí rápido de lá, com medo de ele me seguir. Que garoto estranho! Ele me assustava às vezes. Por que aquela cena toda, pra não me deixar sair?  
  
Estava pensando em como seria se em vez do Draco eu fosse me encontrar com o Rony. Talvez fosse mais divertido. Talvez eu não estivesse perdida como estava naquele momento.  
  
Acontece que eu entrava por ruas cada vez mais desconhecidas. E escuras. E vazias. Estava começando a ficar com medo, pois tinha um pressentimento muito forte de que iria acontecer uma coisa ruim. Uma sensação de estar sendo seguida. Me xingava de burra e desejava ardentemente encontrar o Rony. Não sei porque mas achei que me sentiria muito mais segura se ele estivesse por perto.  
  
E por que eu não aceitei que o Draco me acompanhasse?!  
  
A sensação de estar sendo seguida aumentou. Andava mais rápido, sem rumo, e sempre olhando pra trás. Mas não havia ninguém. Talvez fosse coisa da minha cabeça. É só podia ser isso. Foi quando ouvi um barulho. Muito baixo, mas como se fosse um ruído de passos. Olhei pra trás. Ninguém. Me desesperei. Comecei a andar mais rápido. O ruído de passos aumentou.  
  
- Quem está aí? – gritei, e só obtive como resposta o eco da minha própria voz.  
  
Andava de costas e olhando pra todas as direções. Não havia ninguém, mas eu estava sendo seguida! Meu coração acelerado. Meu corpo todo a tremer. O som assustador do vento em meus ouvidos. Foi quando eu esbarrei numa coisa. Não! Era em alguém!  
  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – nós gritamos ao mesmo tempo, mas paramos assim que nos reconhecemos. Eu estava salva! Era o Harry!  
  
- Ai, Harry... que bom que você está aqui! - eu disse o abraçando.  
  
- O que houve? Você está tremendo!  
  
- Tinha alguém me seguindo. Eu posso jurar que tinha! Cadê o Rony?  
  
- Eu estava o procurando. Ele veio pra esses lados, mas sumiu.  
  
- Vamos embora daqui. Rápido.  
  
Nós voltamos a andar e por um instante eu achei que tudo estava bem. Foi quando ouvi o ruído de passos novamente.  
  
- Você ouviu isso?- nós dois perguntamos ao mesmo tempo. Olhamos pra trás. Vultos encapuzados surgiam ao nosso redor.  
  
- CORRE!!! – gritamos juntos. E começamos a correr o máximo que nossas pernas podiam agüentar. Podíamos ouvir que eles nos perseguiam correndo também.  
  
- Você se lembra de todos os feitiços da A.D.?! – ele me perguntou, ofegante.  
  
- Sim!  
  
- Que bom, porque olha só pra onde a gente está indo!  
  
- Olhei pra frente e só vi a névoa, inicialmente. Depois, forçando a vista, vi que nós estávamos indo direto em direção a um penhasco. E não tinha como dar meia volta.  
  
Paramos com as varinhas em punho só à espera de que eles chegassem. Eu estava morrendo de medo, pois nós estávamos em grande desvantagem. Mas de repente uma onda de coragem percorreu meu corpo, me dando forças. Eu não ia morrer ali. Ia sobreviver. Tinha que sobreviver.  
  
Eles se aproximavam cada vez mais de nós. Mas aí aconteceu uma coisa que me fez ter medo de novo. Harry caiu subitamente.  
  
- O que houve? – eu disse quase chorando, me ajoelhando ao lado dele. – Harry, me responde! – eu o sacudia e olhava pra cima desesperada. Eles já estavam bem perto.  
  
- Minha cicatriz... – foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer, e desmaiou logo depois.  
  
Eu levantei. Eles me cercavam. Eram cinco, vestidos com capas marrons. As lágrimas já corriam soltas pelo meu rosto.  
  
- Afastem-se! – eu gritava – EXPELLIARMUS! – gritei, empunhando a varinha, mas nada aconteceu. Eles formaram uma roda ao meu redor e começaram a falar umas palavras em latim que eu não sabia o que significavam. Eu tentava atingi-los com todos os feitiços que me lembrava, mas não fazia nenhum efeito... Foi quando eu senti como se todas as minhas forças acabassem e caí direto no solo. E a única coisa que eu via naquele momento, em que eu ainda estava consciente era a escuridão.


	4. Loira, linda e estúpida

****

**Loira, linda e estúpida**

_O dia estava bonito. Raios de sol tocavam meu rosto levemente e passarinhos cantavam ao longe. Eu andava pelos jardins do castelo me sentindo relaxada, flutuante... era um daqueles dias em que a vida parece ser uma suave melodia. Mas aí, repentinamente, tudo escureceu. Como se uma grande nuvem negra cobrisse o céu. Eu parei de andar e meu coração começou a bater mais forte, assustado, como se pressentisse algo ruim. O coração não se enganou. Vultos assustadores começaram a surgir ao meu redor. Tentei gritar por socorro, mas não saía voz nenhuma da minha boca. Tentei correr mas não pude. Os vultos se aproximavam e eu entrei em desespero. Ia morrer e não podia fazer nada contra isso! Foi aí que ele apareceu. Segurou forte na minha mão, enxugou minhas lágrimas e disse ao meu ouvido que estava tudo bem. E apesar de os vultos estarem bem mais próximos de nós, ao lado dele senti que estava salva. Olhei para o seu rosto e não pude reconhecer quem era, mas soube que ele me amava só pelo toque das suas mãos. Então eu sorri._

Acordei lentamente. Não pude ver imediatamente pois a claridade feria meus olhos. Era um sonho... tão bom... mas a minha mão... que estranho. Alguém estava realmente a segurando. Curvei um pouco a cabeça pra ver quem era e me surpreendi ao ver Draco Malfoy sentado ao meu lado. Ele sorriu pra mim e disse algo como: "Que bom que você acordou!". Eu me sentia fraca, cansada e um pouco zonza. Olhei ao redor e reconheci que estava na ala hospitalar da escola.

**- **O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – disse sentando na cama.

**- **Sshhh... fala baixo. – ele sussurrou – Senão aquela velha chata vai vir encher o saco de novo. Você não se lembra de nada? Do que aconteceu em Hogsmeade?

De repente tudo voltou na minha cabeça. Os momentos angustiantes que eu passei naquelas ruas escuras. Naquele penhasco.

**- **Ai, Draco... foi horrível... – e comecei a chorar.

Ele soube respeitar muito bem esse momento, pois não fez perguntas nem disse nada pra tentar me consolar, apenas me abraçou forte, transmitindo uma sensação muito boa de paz e segurança. Eu fiquei chorando e soluçando nos braços dele durante muito tempo até que lembrei de uma coisa muito importante.

- E o Harry?! Como ele está? Onde ele está?

- Ele está bem. Fui eu quem os encontrou caídos naquele penhasco. Ele acordou logo depois que eu cheguei e nós até começamos a discutir, mas aí concordamos que o melhor e o mais sensato a se fazer na hora, era te carregar de volta até Hogwarts. Foi estranho eu e o Potter fazendo uma coisa juntos, pela primeira vez. Mas como era de se esperar, ele não me disse nada sobre o que aconteceu. Só me pediu pra não comentar nada com Madame Pomfrey, nem com ninguém. Eu concordei só por você. Agora me diz o que aconteceu com vocês naquele sábado.

**- **Que bom que ele está bem, o Harry. – despistei. Se nem eu mesma sabia o que tinha acontecido, não ia mesmo contar ao Malfoy – E eu? Estou a quanto tempo aqui? – perguntei em seguida.

**- **Uma semana. No mais profundo sono.

**- **Sério?! – disse num tom de voz um pouco mais alto.

**- **Sr. Malfoy! A menina acordou e o abusado nem pra me avisar! – era Madame Pomfrey que tinha aparecido com uma cara de poucos amigos – Pode ir saindo daqui!

**- **Já vou. – ele disse parecendo entediado.

**- **Já vou, coisa nenhuma! Saia já daqui! O senhor já ficou tempo demais!

**- **Tá bom, velha chata! Já estou saindo.

**- **O quêo senhor disse?! – ela perguntou. Essa hora eu já me controlava pra não rir.

**- **Isso mesmo que a "madame" ouviu. VE-LHA CHA-TA! – e saiu, batendo a porta. – Ah, e abusado é o seu vovô! – ele disse abrindo a porta novamente e depois jogou um beijo pra mim, que correspondi rindo, jogando um pra ele também.

**-** Esse seu namorado, hein... é uma verdadeira peste! Não arredou o pé daqui nem um minuto durante o tempo em que você esteve desacordada. Acho que veio em todo intervalo de aula e tempo vago que teve. Que trabalho me deu! Sabe que visitas não podem se demorar aqui...

**- **Sim, eu sei. Mas ele não é meu namorado. É só meu amigo. – disse sorrindo. Achei muito legal o Draco se preocupar tanto assim comigo. Demonstrava que ele gostava de mim e se importava comigo. Mas amigo... será? – Mais alguém além dele veio me ver, saber de mim? – perguntei em seguida.

**- **Harry Potter também veio todos os dias. Três meninas apareciam de vez em quando...

Sorri. Deviam ser Gina, Parvati e Luna.

**- **E Ronald Weasley? Não veio?

**- **O ruivinho? Uma vez. Não quis entrar, só me perguntou como você estava. Parecia muito preocupado. Aí viu o sr. Malfoy saindo e foi uma briga daquelas.

- Eles brigaram?! De se bater?

**- **Não. Só porque eu não deixei chegar a esse ponto.

**- **Que horror! – disse. Me deixei abater mais ainda com aquilo. Por que ele não quis me ver? Por que não veio sempre, como os outros? Será que foi por causa do Draco? Será que ele disse alguma coisa que fez o Rony tomar raiva de mim? Fiquei algum tempo pensando nessas coisas, quando me dei conta que estava na ala hospitalar da escola e ainda não sabia o porquê.

**- **Madame Pomfrey... o que aconteceu comigo?

**- **Sinceramente... eu não sei. Nunca vi uma coisa dessas. Você estava aparentemente bem, mas não havia nada que a fizesse acordar. Se ficasse mais de uma semana desacordada, teríamos de chamar seus pais para encaminhá-la ao St. Mungus. Como esta se sentindo agora?

**- **Bem, mas cansada. Estranho isso, já que dormi tanto.

**- **Isso deve sermá alimentação. Não sei porque vocês, meninas, têm essa mania de dietas. Tem certeza de que nada te aconteceu antes do desmaio?

**- **Aham.

**- **Muito estranho mesmo. Vou te examinar mais algumas vezes, mas não vou te prender aqui, se você me prometer que irá se alimentar bem.

Quando saí da ala hospitalar já era hora do almoço. Me sentia triste, cansada, chateada, curiosa. Triste por causa do Rony, embora ele não merecesse nenhum sentimento vindo de mim a não ser raiva, afinal eu fiquei uma semana lá, desacordada e ele nem quis me ver. Cansada de fazer tantos exames que não deram em nada. Chateada por ter perdido uma semana de aulas e curiosa pra saber quem eram aquelas pessoas que nos cercaram em Hogsmeade e o que elas fizeram comigo.

A primeira pessoa que me viu quando cheguei no Salão Principal foi a Luna. Ela levantou, deu um gritinho de felicidade e veio correndo ao meu encontro. Porém, um sonserino vendo-a correr, pôs o pé na frente fazendo-a tropeçar. Ela caiu de cara no chão, coitadinha, arrancando risadas de todos. Mas como para a Luna, pagar esses micos na escola era normal, ela não se abalou, levantou-se, deu um pisão bem forte no pé do garoto, fez todos rirem da cara dele e depois continuou correndo em minha direção.

**-** Mione! Até que enfim, acordou! – ela disse ao me abraçar.

Logo várias pessoas vieram me cumprimentar, entre colegas e professores, mas senti falta das duas pessoas mais importantes: Harry e Rony. Por outro lado, Gina e Parvati queriam me arrastar para a mesa de qualquer jeito, mas Tonks me puxou num canto e disse:

**- **Sei quevocê deve estar cansada e querendo pôr as conversas em dia com os amigos, mas eu preciso muito conversar contigo. Assim que puder vá até a minha sala, ok?

**- **Ok. – respondi, intrigada.

Deixei-me levar pelas garotas até a mesa e enquanto me empurravam toda a comida possível, me enchiam de perguntas sobre o que tinha acontecido comigo. Mas como eu também estava cheia de dúvidas, resolvi não dizer nada a elas naquele momento.

**- **Por favor gente, não me façam perguntas que eu não posso responder. Quando eu tiver plena certeza do que aconteceu comigo, conto tudo a vocês, certo?

Elas concordaram e por um momento comemos em silêncio. Foi aí que eu o vi. O Rony.

Ele estava na outra ponta da mesa, conversando com uma garota loira, bonita. Eu fiquei o olhando até que ele também olhou na minha direção e nós ficamos nos mirando por um tempo. Ele estava com uma expressão séria, talvez até um pouco zangado. Eu sorri, mas ele não retribuiu, continuou sério. Foi aí que a garota virou o rosto dele para ela de novo. E eu abaixei a cabeça. Morrendo de raiva. Poderia matar aquela garota, naquele instante, se não estivesse tão fraca. Se fosse há alguns meses atrás, aquilo seria um fato estranho, o Rony conversando com uma garota. As únicas meninas com quem ela falava eram eu e Gina. Mas desde que tínhamos voltado das férias, ele só vivia rodeado de garotas, geralmente mais novas. Talvez fosse porque ele estava diferente, menos magro e desengonçado que o normal e com o cabelo penteado (ou melhor, despenteado), de um jeito que eu não podia negar, era um charme.

É... talvez aquela vontade louca que me deu de pular no pescoço daquela loira aguada fossem só ciúmes de amiga.

Talvez não.

Tentando tirar o babaca do Rony da cabeça, voltei-me para conversar com as meninas. Nós formávamos um grupo interessante, justamente por sermos muito diferentes. Gina Weasley, moleca e atrevida. Luna Lovegood, espontânea e louquinha. Parvati Patil, determinada e doce. E eu... um mistério até para mim mesma.

Porque alguma coisa tinha mudado em mim, depois do meu desmaio naquele penhasco. Eu que me achava "a forte", "a sabe-tudo", de repente me sentia frágil como uma garotinha. Mas não era só isso. Eu estava diferente e isso me assustava. Era como se uma pequena parte de mim tivesse morrido naquele dia e minhas emoções estivessem mais à flor da pele. E logo eu, que sempre fora boa em resolver problemas e responder dúvidas, agora as tinha aos montes em minha cabeça. Dúvidas.

- Fala louca! Estamos todas curiosas. – disse Gina, dirigindo-se a mim, e tirando-me de meus pensamentos.

**- **O quê? – perguntei.

- No dia em que aconteceu o que aconteceu, você ia nos contar uma coisa... – disse Luna.

**- **Mas eu nunca cheguei no Três Vassouras pra contar. – completei – Tá legal, é sobre os seus "rolos" com os garotos.

Todas se inclinaram para frente, curiosas.

**- **Bom, vocês precisam de um lugar pra encontrar com os garotos, um lugar bem escondido, que ninguém desconfie que esteja sendo usado pra esse fim. Pensem bem, garotas! Qual o lugar que nós usamos pra fazer uma coisa proibida, ano passado? – perguntei.

**- **A sala precisa! – disse Luna, num tom um pouco mais alto.

**- **Sshhhh!!! – fizeram todas.

**- **Como eu não pensei nisso antes? – sussurrou Parvati.

**- **Fui lá ontem e mostrei muita necessidade de uma sala para três casais namorarem. Vocês não vão acreditar em como ficou! Hoje á noite vamos lá, e mostro a vocês. Mas antes quero falar uma coisa contigo, Luna.

- Pode falar. – ela disse.

**- **É sobre o Neville. Aquela história que você me contou no trem está me cheirando a uma mentira muito grande. Não creio que a avó dele sentiria ciúmes se ele arrumasse uma namorada. Na verdade, acho que ela ficaria até muito feliz. E mesmo que ela não o deixasse namorar, não teria como saber se ele está com alguém aqui em Hogwarts. Se você quiser, posso conversar com ele pra tirar essa história a limpo.

**- **Não precisa. Eu confio na palavra dele.

Troquei olhares com Gina e Parvati e pude ver nos olhos delas que eu não era a única a não levar fé na história do Neville.

**- **Sugiro que nos encontremoslá na mesma hora, todos. – disse Gina algum tempo depois, quebrando o silêncio.

**- **Por que?

**- **Pensa bem, Parvati. Se eu e o Simas sumirmos na mesma hora, sempre, ia ficar muito estranho. Mas se nós três sumirmos juntas, eu, você e a Luna, então teremos um álibi. Assim como Simas e Neville.

**- **Fazsentido. – disse Luna – Acho bom também ser só duas noites por semana. Esse ano eu e Gina temos NOM's. Combinado assim?

- Combinado!** – **Gina e Parvati disseram juntas

**- **Um nome. Tem de ter um nome em código pra quando nós formos conversar. Alguma sugestão, Gina?

**- **Noites quentes... – ela disse, fazendo pose.

**- **Não... muito grande... Gina, sua safadinha! Tem de ser outro. Luna, tem alguma idéia?

**- **Que tal, GBSL: Gangue do Beijo na Sala Precisa? – ela disse.

Todas ignoraram educadamente.

**- **O que acham de Ritual? – eu sugeri.

- Ritual... gostei. Mas por que Ritual? – perguntou Gina.

**- **Porque aposto que isso vai ser religioso pra vocês, com regras e tudo o mais – respondi. Mas na verdade só sugeri esse nome porque ele não me saía da cabeça desde o momento em que acordei. Talvez já o tivesse lido em algum lugar.

**- **Eu gosto de Ritual. – disse Luna.

**- **Eu também. – disse Parvati.

**- **Então está criado onosso Ritual! Um brinde a ele! – disse Gina, levantando seu copo de suco de abóbora. E ao som de risadas terminou nossa pequena reunião.

* * *

****

Passei a tarde toda na biblioteca, estudando e tentando recuperar a semana perdida. Depois jantei com as meninas e quando voltava para a sala comunal, conversando com Gina e Parvati, Harry e Rony passaram por nós. Só pelo olhar que Harry me lançou, percebi que ele queria falar comigo.

**- **Me encontrem daqui a meia-hora, perto da sala precisa. E avisem a Luna. – disse a elas.

Encontrei-os na sala comunal, sentados nas mesmas poltronas de sempre.

**- **Más notícias? – perguntei ao ver a cara feia dos dois.

**- **Como está a suarelação como Malfoy, Mione? – perguntou Harry, sem responder a minha pergunta.

- Que relação? A gente só se fala quando se esbarra por aí. – menti – Por que você está perguntando isso?

**- **O Sirius, antes de morrer, me deu um espelho para me comunicar com ele.

**- **Já ouvi falar nesses espelhos... mas e daí? – perguntei, sem entender que relação o Draco poderia ter com isso.

- E daí, que o Hagrid viu Malfoy usando um desses espelhos para se comunicar com o pai dele no sábado passado. O mesmo dia em que fomos atacados em Hogsmeade. Você tem noção do que isso significa?

**- **Que a segurança de Askaban tá realmente péssima? – disse, tentando parecer despreocupada. Mas não estava.

**- **Significa que você corre perigo se continuar se encontrando com ele! – disse Rony, irado.

**- **Você tá delirando, garoto... me encontrar com ele?!

**- **Não se faz desentendida. Ele não saiu da ala hospitalar enquanto você esteve lá. E eu os vi juntos no Madame Puddifoot, semana passada.

**- **Não posso crer que você me seguiu!

**- **Só te segui porque me preocupo com você!

**- **Que piada, né Rony... eu fico uma semana desacordada, você nem vai me ver e quando finalmente eu acordo, nem ao menos pergunta como estou, se estou bem! Já sai logo partindo pra briga! Grande preocupação a sua...

Ele calou-se e nós ficamos um bom tempo nos encarando. A maior razão da minha raiva não era por ele ter me seguido e sim porque tinha descoberto meu encontro com Malfoy. Mas também estava muito magoada com ele, por não ter demonstrado confiança em mim quando me seguiu, e pior ainda, comigo mesma, por ele ter razão em não confiar, já que eu me encontrara com a pessoa de personalidade mais duvidosa em Hogwarts, além de ser o pior inimigo dele. Me odiava naquele momento, por dar tanta confiança a alguém que provavelmente estava tramando algo contra mim. Quando senti que as lágrimas iam começar a cair, saí correndo, sem dizer palavra aos dois. Precisava falar sobre tudo isso que estava sentindo com uma pessoa e sabia que essa pessoa devia estar treinando quadribol naquele instante. Pelo menos fora isso que ele me disse quando saímos, que sábado à noite era treino da Sonserina. Um absurdo isso. Estava chovendo forte, mas eu não me importava. Quando o vi voando, chamei feito uma maluca, até que ele também me viu e desceu pra falar comigo.

**- **Ficou louca?! Olha só o seu estado, tá toda molhada! – Draco disse.

**- **O quevocê quer comigo?! Você é que tá me deixando louca!

**- **Não entendo... por que você está gritando comigo?

**- **Ah, você não entende... pelo menos sabe como me sinto!!! Eu gosto de você, Draco. Te acho legal. Mas não sei se deveria gostar ou odiar. Por que você não me diz o que esconde?! Por que não se abre comigo?! Por que você tem que ser sempre essa interrogação?! Por que você tem que me fazer de idiota, me usar?! – ele permaneceu calado. As lágrimas caíam e se confundiam com a chuva rolando pelo meu rosto. Eu baixei o tom de voz – Não me faça de boba. Ponha um pouco de fé na pessoa que pôs muita em você. Se pudesse confiar em mim, nós poderíamos nos ajudar... – alguém o chamou de volta. Ele se despediu de mim dizendo:

**- **Depois a gente termina essa conversa. Agora volta e se seca. Você já ficou muito tempo na ala hospitalar, está frágil, e não vai querer voltar pra lá novamente.

Eu obedeci, meio a contragosto. Não disse tudo o que eu gostaria de dizer, queria pôr pra fora e desabafar as coisas ruins que estava sentindo, mas acabei fechando tudo dentro de mim. Como sempre.

"Será que os garotos iam me perdoar? Será que Rony ia me perdoar? Ele já tinha ficado tempos estranho comigo, quando fui ao baile com Vítor, imagina agora, me encontrando com o Malfoy! O pior é que eu não tinha nada a ver nem com o Vítor, nem com o Draco!" – pensava. Estava confusa, eu, Hermione Granger, confusa! Minha cabeça estava rodando. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como agir, não sabia o que pensar...

Ao entrar no castelo, lembrei que as meninas estavam me esperando. Me sequei rapidamente e fui correndo e enxugando as lágrimas. Estava tão distraída que acabei esbarrando numa garota que vinha na direção contrária e derrubando os livros que estavam em suas mãos. Ao abaixar para ajudá-la, me surpreendi.

Era a loira que conversava com o Rony no almoço. Aquela noite ia ser longa.

**- **Hermione Granger. A monitora. – ela disse me olhando dos pés a cabeça.

**- **Eu mesma.

**- **Escuta, Hermione. – ela disse, como se estivesse falando a uma criança – Sabe o seu amigo, o Rony? Eu gosto dele. E nesses dias em que você estava doente ou sei lá o quê, nós nos entendemos muito bem e eu espero que continue assim. Porque eu sou capaz de passar por cima de qualquer coisa ou de qualquer pessoa pra conseguir o que eu quero. E eu sempre consigo. Por isso é bom ninguém se meter no meu caminho.

**- **Você está sugerindo que eu...

**- **Eu não estou sugerindo nada. – ela interrompeu – Estou afirmando. Conheço muito bem garotas como você se fazendo de vítima e de santa. Pensa que não vi, hoje mais cedo, você olhando descaradamente pra ele? Você não me comove.

**- **E você não me assusta. Não tenho nada com Rony além de amizade. Por mim não precisa temer. Mas acho que ele não ficaria com uma garota tão estúpida como você. Ah, e por favor não me dirija mais a palavra. Não conheço garotas como você e nem quero conhecer, sabe por que? Porque eu sou alérgica a besteiras. Olha! Já estou começando a me coçar. Com licença. – e dei um esbarrão nela de propósito ao passar.

Minha tristeza deu lugar a uma imensa fúria e eu quase chorei de raiva. "Nós nos entendemos muito bem...", foi o que ela disse. Depois daquela discussão com a loira, tudo ficou mais claro na minha cabeça. Foi por isso que o Rony não foi me visitar quando eu estava desacordada. Devia estar "se entendendo" com ela em algum lugar. Pois que continuassem! Eles bem que se mereciam! Que raiva senti naquele momento!

**- **Que aconteceu? Já estamos esperando há um tempão... – disse Parvati quando finalmente cheguei ao local combinado.

- Desculpe. Eu perdi a noção do tempo.

- Seus olhos estão tão vermelhos... – disse Luna, se aproximando de mim.

- É, eu acho que peguei uma gripe. – menti.

**- **Melhor ver Madame Pomfrey.** – **disse Parvati.

**- **Irei. Pela manhã. – respondi – Agora, vejamos... Preciso muito de uma sala pra três casais namorarem sem serem descobertos.

**- **Uau! – disse Gina ao abrir a porta – É perfeita!

Realmente a sala era ótima. Tinha três divisões, uma para cada casal, separadas por uma espécie de cortina e em todas elas tinham enormes almofadas no chão, que também era meio fofinho. Toda a sala tinha uma aparência de sonho.

E enquanto elas exploravam o lugar, eu me afundei em uma almofada.

**- **Parece que estou pisando em nuvens. – disse Parvati.

**- **É o seguinte, meninas: o que acontece aqui, não sai daqui, hein! – gritou Gina, animada.

**- **Você andou chorando e eu sei. – sussurrou Luna, sentando ao meu lado.

**- **Só não diz pra ninguém que eu chorei, tá? Amanhã já vai estar tudo bem. – disse cabisbaixa.

**- **Tem certeza?

**- **Gostaria de ter.

**- **Pode contar sempre comigo, viu?

**-** Obrigada, Luna.

**- **Você gosta de Ronald Weasley, não é?

Essa pergunta, vinda da Luna, me surpreendeu. Mas o que me surpreendeu mais ainda foi a minha resposta:

**- **Não sei... – disse perplexa, olhando-a nos olhos.

Tinha os olhos inchados pela manhã, pois passara a noite em claro pensando e cheguei a conclusão de que o melhor a fazer era cortar relações com o Malfoy. Me afeiçoei a ele, mas se ele mantinha contato com o pai logo no dia em que nos atacaram em Hogsmeade, poderia estar até envolvido nisso. Precisava conversar com os garotos e procurá-los foi a primeira coisa que fiz ao entrar no salão principal naquela manhã. Encontrei-os conversando e parecendo se divertir com aquela loira convencida, que parecia me perseguir. Uma mágoa momentânea me envolveu, pois passara a noite inteira chorando e depois encontrava os dois se divertindo a valer. Mas o que mais me incomodava mesmo, era ver aquela garota desconhecida tomando o meu lugar.

**- **Preciso falar com vocês. Em particular. – disse, vendo que a loira também se voltara pra me ouvir.

**- **Já vou indo então, gente.Encontro vocês daqui a 15 minutos. – ela disse levantando-se.

**- **Eu pensei muito naquela nossa conversa de ontem, e... – disse hesitante.

**-** E? – perguntou Rony.

**- **E cheguei a conclusão que vocês têm toda a razão. Só podia estar louca pra me encontrar com Malfoy e ser amiga dele depois de tudo que ele nos fez.

**- **Me admira você,sendo tão inteligente, só chegar a essa conclusão agora. – disse Rony, desafiador, esperando que eu fosse brigar com ele. Mas minha resposta foi:

**- **Ninguém é perfeito. Nem mesmo Hermione Granger.

Nós ficamos nos encarando e parecia que a qualquer momento íamos explodir um com o outro. Porém, Harry, percebendo isso, começou a falar, atraindo nossa atenção.

**- **Nós temos que tomar muito cuidado pra não cair numa armadilha como a do ano passado. E o que foi aquilo que aconteceu com a gente em Hogsmeade, Mione? Só pode ser coisa de Voldemort, com certeza.

**- **Se ao menos eu estivesse lá com vocês... – disse Rony.

**- **Você faria o quê? – perguntei, debochando.

- Ia chutar a perna deles e sair correndo. – ele disse e começou a rir muito em seguida. Mas quando viu que nem eu nem Harry tínhamos achado graça, se tornou muito sério subitamente.

**- **Liga não, Mione. É que esse ano está sendo muito bom pro nosso amigo aqui. – disse Harry, sorrindo.

**- **Pois é, agora eutenhouma capa de chuva novinha praenfrentar esses temporais de ultimamente.

**- **Você sabe que não é disso que eu estou falando, Rony.

- Do que você está falando? - perguntei

**- **Pergunte ao Rony.

**- **Do que ele está falando, Rony?

**- **Sou o novo capitão do time.

**- **Sério?! – gritei. Todos da mesa olharam pra mim. – Isso é maravilhoso! Parabéns! – disse num tom mais baixo e o abracei – Quando foi isso?

- Segunda-feira. Nós escolhemos o resto do time e ele foi nomeado capitão. – respondeu Harry.

- Desculpa, eu não sabia, Rony. – falei.

**-** Você não me deve nenhuma desculpa. Eu vacilei, você vacilou. Estamos quites. Está tudo bem.

**- **Vai ficar tudo bem. – sorri – E aí? Não vão me dizer quem é aquela garota? – perguntei, referindo-me à loira.

**- **Olívia Jones, nossa nova artilheira, que vai formar nosso ataque com a Gina e o Simas. – respondeu Rony. – Aliás, descobri o motivo de ele nos interromper daquele jeito, naquele dia. – e ao dizer isso ficou muito vermelho – Ele ganhou uma Nimbus 2004 de presente de aniversário e está simplesmente eufórico com isso.

**- **Legal, o Simas jogar. – eu disse.

**- **Quesúbito interesse é esse pelo Simas? – perguntou Rony, rispidamente.

**- **E os batedores? – perguntei ao Harry, sem dar atenção a Rony.

**- **Colin e DênisCreevey. – mas quem respondeu não foi o Harry e sim a tal de Olívia, que estava parada em pé, atrás de nós. – Vamos, gente! O resto do time já está esperando por nós! – ela disse aos garotos, em seguida.

**- **Esqueci completamente! – disse Harry – Vamos, Rony! – e despediu-se de mim – Nos vemos mais tarde, ok?

**- **Ok!

- Té mais, Mione. – disse Rony, já saindo.

**- **Até.

**- **Tchauzinho, Mi-o-ne. – disse Olívia, que tinha ficado pra trás e depois derrubou meu resto de suco de abóbora na minha camisa branquinha, de propósito, e saiu rápido, me deixando sem reação.

Naquele momento, quando estava ali sentada, completamente suja de suco de abóbora e me sentindo no fundo do poço, jurei pra mim mesma que ainda iria me vingar daquela loira.

Custasse o que custasse.

* * *

****

À noite, eu, Rony e Harry, conversávamos na sala comunal. As coisas voltavam ao normal.

Nós elaboramos várias teorias loucas sobre o que tinha nos acontecido no penhasco, mas não chegamos a conclusão nenhuma. Só concordamos em não contar nada a ninguém naquele momento e em deixar de ir aos passeios a Hogsmeade, por mais que isso fosse chato. Harry sugeriu que nós procurássemos alguma coisa que explicasse aquele "ataque" a nós, na biblioteca. Rony se opôs a essa idéia totalmente.

**- **Você tem alguma idéia melhor, Rony? – perguntou Harry

**-** Pela nossa vasta experiência em tragédias, você já devia saber que nós nunca encontramos respostas concretas nos livros. Nós somos muito bons em uma outra coisa que é espionar e escutar conversas dos outros. Se estiver acontecendo alguma coisa séria por aqui, logo saberemos. – respondeu Rony.

**- **Se estiver acontecendo alguma coisa séria?! E a Mione, uma semana na ala hospitalar, não é sério o bastante pra você?! Eu não sei quem eram aqueles que nos cercaram em Hogsmeade, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza sobre eles. Eles não queriam a mim. Eu não era o alvo dessa vez. Alguma coisa de muito séria aconteceu a ela, pra ficar todo esse tempo desacordada. E enquanto não escutarmos nada? Ficamos de mãos atadas?

- Não temosnada a fazer, a não ser esperar. Aceite isso, Harry. – respondeu Rony.

**- **Eu concordo com ele, Harry. – eu disse.

A conversa terminou aí, pois todos nós parecemos mergulhar em nossos pensamentos e nos calamos. Os meus pensamentos foram me levando a outros lugares até que eu me lembrei de uma pessoa.

**- **Vocês têm visto o Neville? – perguntei.

**- **O Toco-man? – perguntou Rony, rindo.

**- **Anh? – perguntei.

**- **É o apelido dele: Toco-man.

**- **E o que isso significa?

**- **Que ele só vive levando tocos.

**- **Tocos?

- Um não. Um fora. Um chega-pra-lá, de uma garota. – ele explicou.

**- **Mas ele já pediu pra ficar com tantas garotas assim, pra ganhar esse apelido? Nós começamos as aulas faz pouco tempo...

**- **Ele é homem, né...

**-** Ah, então quer dizer que você também pede pra sair com várias garotas?! Afinal, você também é homem.

- Mas eu sou diferente. Sou um moço mais na minha, comportado. Se eu gostar de uma garota, acho que vou querer ficar só com ela. Eu sou o homem perfeito. – ele disse de um jeito meio convencido.

**- **Que garota de sorte, será essa, que você gostar! – disse ironicamente.

- Só posso dizer que ela não terá do que reclamar... Se ela me quiser.

**- **Então essa garota... já existe? – perguntei, sem ter coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos.

**- **Existe.

**- **Posso saber quem é?

**- **Por enquanto, não. Prefiro manter o sigilo. Se eu ainda nem tive coragem e oportunidade de dizer a ela o que eu sinto! Nem sei se vou conseguir isso, mas quando eu disser a ela, te prometo que você será a primeira a saber.

O que tinha acontecido com aquele garoto? – eu pensava. Ele estava totalmente rude comigo pela manhã, mas naquele instante nós estávamos conversando civilizadamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu gostei, é claro, de ter parado de brigar com ele, mas alguma coisa me dizia que aquela nossa trégua não iria durar muito.

Só não gostei de saber dessa garota que ele gostava. Seria a tal Olívia Jones?

* * *

****

Dia seguinte. Herbologia. Duplas. Parvati preferiu ficar com Lilá, que lhe contava da noite passada com o namorado. E eu acabei sobrando com o Neville. "tima oportunidade pra tirar a limpo a história com a Luna e o caso dos "tocos".

**- **Que coisa feia, hein Neville... – eu disse.

**- **O quê? – ele perguntou, assustado.

**- **Inventar que não pode namorar com uma certa garota, porque sua avó sentiria ciúmes, quando na verdade, você não quer compromisso sério com ninguém e sim ficar com o maior número de garotas possível.

**- **Quem te falou isso?

**- **Interessa?

**- **Posso imaginar o que você está pensando de mim, mas eu tive motivos para mentir à ela. Posso te explicar isso depois da aula. Se você quiser.

Assim que a aula acabou ele me puxou, correndo. Pude ver que Rony nos observava com o canto do olho e sorri intimamente. Já não estava mais com raiva dele. Eu e Neville fomos correndo direto para o dormitório dos meninos. Chegando lá, ele me perguntou, ofegante:

**- **Ela também está chateada comigo?

**- **Não. É incrível, mas ela acreditou na sua mentira.

**- **Que bom. Agora vou te mostrar uma coisa.

Ele me puxou pra perto dele e passou os braços em volta do meu corpo, num abraço.

- Espera aí, Neville! O que você está pretendendo fazer?! – perguntei, assustada.

**- **Nada que tire a sua honra de moça pura. – ele disse com um sorriso estranho – Não se preocupe. Você vai ver.

Ele me abraçou mais forte e começou a beijar meu pescoço. Eu tentava me desvencilhar dele, mas quanto mais lutava, me sentia cada vez mais fraca. Não conseguia nem gritar por socorro. Naquele momento, não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Parecia que todas as minhas forças tinham acabado completamente. Ele foi se aproximando pra beijar minha boca e a última coisa que eu queria era isso, porém a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer na hora era chorar. Mas aí, por sorte minha, Rony entrou no quarto e gritou, furioso:

- O que significa isso?!

* * *

N/A: Primeiramente eu gostaria de pedir perdão. Me perdoem por favor, pela demora desse capítulo!!! É q td de mal que vcs possam imaginar me aconteceu no mês passado. E pra piorar, qd esse cap já estava pronto, meu computador deu um "tiu-ti" e eu perdi td, tendo q escrever td de novo!!!!

Esse cap foi o mais difícil de escrever, pq eu não podia esclarecer de cara mts coisas (senão, como é que ficava o suspense?). Mas eu acho q ele ficou legal, msm assim. E vcs? O que acharam???? Comentem, pliz!!! Dúvidas e opiniões serão bem vindas!! Comentem, nem q seja p/ dizer q está um cocô, pois aí eu poupo vcs dessa história!

E o Neville, hein... que safado! Tá, eu sei que o nosso querido Nev, dos livros da J.K. nunca faria uma coisa dessas, mas eu bem q avisei q a personalidade de alguns personagens estaria um poko mudada. E isso serviu tbm p/ demonstrar q a maioria dos homens são cafajestes, por mais bonzinhos que pareçam. (desculpem boys, saum crises)

E agora?! O q será da Luna? E a Mione? Será q vai parar de falar com o Draco msm? E a Olívia? Nossa loira-linda-estúpida, conseguirá o coração do Ron? Espero q o próx cap naum demore tanto, eu já comecei a escreve-lo e as coisas devem fikr mais quentes. Fiquem curiosos! Bjuz da Ju.


	5. Onda quente

**Onda quente **

_"O calor aumenta, derrete as coisas, faz as coisas ferverem, põe fogo nas coisas. E eu ver os efeitos desse calor ao meu redor, só percebo de forma assustadora o quanto a minha vida não estava se expandindo, que eu estava presa."_

- O que significa isso?! – Rony perguntou furioso ao ver Neville quase me beijando. Este me largou quase imediatamente ao ver a cara nada amiga de Rony.

Os dois começaram a discutir, ou melhor dizendo, Rony gritava feito um louco com Neville e ele tentava se explicar, sem sucesso, pois gaguejava mais do que falava. E eu no meio disso tudo, comecei a passar mal.

Uma fraqueza que me envolvera desde a hora em que Neville me agarrara, naquele momento começou a ficar mais intensa. Tive de me apoiar na parede para não cair. Fiquei zonza e de repente pareceu que o quarto girava a minha volta. As vozes deles discutindo se tornavam cada vez mais distantes e incompreensíveis. Minhas pernas bambearam e eu senti que ia cair. Foi quando Rony, percebendo isso, me segurou.

Ele gritou mais algumas coisas com Neville, ainda me amparando, depois me pegou no colo e comigo nos braços desceu a escada até a sala comunal, me pôs em um sofá e disse algo como: "Já volto" e saiu. Minutos mais tarde ele voltou. Eu já me sentia um pouco melhor.

- Ron, eu não queria... – disse num fio de voz.

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu – Como você está se sentindo? – perguntou em seguida.

- Melhor.

- Júlia! Melissa! – ele chamou por duas meninas quartanistas que estavam mais próximas de nós.

- Dá um tempo, Rony. – uma delas respondeu.

- Acho que vocês esqueceram que sou MONITOR!!! Venham aqui, agora!

- Quero que levem a Mione até o quarto dela. Ela está passando mal. – ele disse à elas e depois chegando mais perto de mim, me deu um beijo na testa e disse:

- Fica bem.

- Ficarei. – respondi.

Já estava me revirando na cama há pelo menos uma hora. Não conseguia dormir, embora estivesse muito cansada e com sono. Fiquei muito perturbada com a atitude de Neville, mas por mais incrível que pareça, o beijo que Rony me deu na testa perturbou muito mais. É que desde as férias, só a presença dele me fazia ter sensações esquisitas e agir diferente do que eu queria. Isso me deixava com tanta raiva dele, mas mais ainda de mim mesma... já não tinha controle das minhas ações quando estava perto dele, quando ele me tocava era como se passasse uma corrente elétrica pelo meu corpo, quando ele falava comigo era como se o mundo parasse... e só existisse nós dois e quando a gente brigava eu me sentia tão bem, mas depois tão mal...

Era estranho e por ser estranho, assustava, mas ao mesmo tempo era... sedutor.

E por causa dessas sensações eu não sabia dizer se gostava ou não dele. Porque às vezes eu pensava: "Ele é só o Rony, seu amigo de sempre que nem deve te ver como mulher" e outras vezes pensava: "Uau! Ele é o Rony, e como ele está diferente... e... uau!"

Podia ser porque eu estava muito carente e acabava fantasiando alguma coisa com meu amigo e talvez qualquer homem provocasse em mim o que eu senti (um estremecimento bom por todo o corpo), quando os lábios dele encostaram de leve na minha testa.

Ah, nem sei...

Mas acho que não foi só pelo beijo, foi também a situação que me balançou muito. Porque aquele Rony que me salvou daquela ocasião terrível não parecia ser o mesmo Rony de sempre. O Rony de sempre faria uma piada sem-graça sobre o que tinha acontecido ou então começaria uma briga sem razão comigo. Mas ele nunca me beijaria. Ele nunca demonstraria sentir um mínimo de carinho por mim. Foi um gesto simples, infantil. Um beijo na testa. Coisa de amigos normais. Mas acontece que a nossa relação de amizade nunca foi normal.

* * *

Quando acordei, totalmente encharcada de suor, já era de noite. Tinha perdido todas as aulas da tarde, mas estranhamente,pela primeira vez não me importava com isso. Tomei um banho gelado e desci para jantar. O teto encantado estava lindo, repleto de estrelas, muito diferente do que nós estávamos acostumados a ver nos últimos dias: completamente nublado.

- Muito estranho essa noite linda e esse calor todo agora, no meio do outono. – eu disse ao sentar entre Gina e Parvati.

- Pois eu adorei! – disse Luna, aparecendo atrás de nós – Já não estava mais suportando todo aquele frio e as chuvas constantes. Sou uma pessoa muito solar...

Só de ver a Luna, meu estômago revirou. Lembrei do que tinha acontecido, ou melhor, QUASE acontecido mais cedo entre eu e Neville. Eu teria de contar tudo a ela e não gostava nem um pouco disso.

- Só posso dizer que as coisas vão esquentar mais daqui a pouco. Hoje tem Ritual. – disse Gina.

- Sabe, Mione, antes de nós começarmos com isso, eu já tinha ouvido alguém aqui na escola falar alguma coisa sobre essa palavra: Ritual. – disse Luna.

- Sério?! Quem??

- Não lembro. Mas se eu lembrar...

- Me diz, por favor.

- Digo, sim. Mas por que a curiosidade?

- Só por curiosidade mesmo. – respondi. Mas na verdade alguma coisa me dizia que essa palavra, ritual, poderia ser a chave para muitos dos meus problemas e a resposta para algumas das minhas dúvidas.

- A propósito, hoje não vou ao Ritual. Tenho um trabalho enorme de Astronomia pra fazer. Se o Neville aparecer por lá avisem a ele. – disse Luna, retirando-se logo depois.

- A propósito, acho que ele nem deve ir mesmo. Olha o estado da cara dele! – disse Gina apontando para Neville, que entrou no salão um minuto depois de Luna ter saído. O lado esquerdo do rosto dele estava completamente roxo. Rony tinha feito um grande estrago.

- Gente, tenho uma coisa muito chata pra contar a vocês. – e comecei a contar tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eu, Neville e Rony.

- Não diga a ela. – disse Gina, se referindo a Luna, quando terminei de contar.

- Seria mais correto contar, mas do jeito que ela está apaixonada por ele, é bem capaz de não acreditar em você e até ficar chateada contigo. – disse Parvati.

- Eu também acho que vai acontecer exatamente isso. – disse Gina.

- Eu não vou conseguir omitir isso dela. Contarei e mesmo que ela me odeie depois, pelo menos minha consciência estará limpa.

- Coitadinha da Lu... se isso acontecesse comigo, nem sei como iria reagir. – disse Parvati.

- Nem sei se gostaria de saber. – disse Gina.

- E continuar vivendo uma ilusão? A verdade às vezes dói, Gi, mas ela é sempre o melhor caminho. – disse a ela, mas também tentava convencer a mim mesma que por mais que eu gostasse do Draco, cortar relações com ele e tentar enxergar a verdade era o melhor a se fazer, por mais doloroso que fosse.

Mais tarde elas foram pro Ritual e eu fiquei sozinha na sala comunal. Tinha dado uma boa idéia às meninas para se encontrarem com seus namorados e agora elas estavam todas felizes, fazendo planos... me sentia feliz por isso, por tê-las ajudado, mas me perguntava: Quando vou ser feliz por mim mesma? Até quando vou pegar carona na felicidade dos outros pra me sentir bem? Minha vida era totalmente medíocre, sentimentalmente falando, então como eu sabia dar conselhos aos outros quando se tratava de amor? Só gostaria que meus conselhos e idéias pudessem se aplicar a mim mesma.

Pouco tempo depois, Harry e Rony apareceram para saber como eu estava e nós ficamos conversando um pouco. Harry subiu logo pra dormir, aliás nos últimos dias ele estava dormindo muito cedo. Eu e Rony ficamos sozinhos e um silêncio constrangedor se abateu sobre nós. Eu estava quase indo dormir para sair daquela situação, embora não estivesse com nenhum pouco de sono. Foi aí que Rony me convidou pra dar uma volta nos jardins. Não sei se aceitei por estar quase derretendo com o calor que fazia dentro do castelo, ou por achar uma boa combinação eu, Rony, o jardim e as estrelas...

Sabe quando você está num momento perfeito, com uma pessoa que gosta e até a natureza parece conspirar a favor desse momento? As flores...nunca as tinha visto tão lindas. E as estrelas, tão brilhantes e misteriosas! E vocês dois já conversam há um bom tempo e se entendem como jamais haviam se entendido na vida. E aí, você começa a sentir coisas que jamais sentiu. Coisas como o coração leve, a mente leve, o corpo em chamas, pedindo que aquele momento não acabasse nunca, que o tempo parasse e que a distância entre os dois corpos diminuísse cada vez mais e mais e mais...

Mas aí você estraga tudo.

Eu estraguei tudo.

A nossa conversa estava indo muito bem até que eu disse a ele que não havia necessidade de bater daquele jeito em Neville, mas ele entendeu tudo errado e achou que eu estava defendendo Neville e o acusando. Nós brigamos feio e acabamos voltando pra torre da Grifinória.

Ao chegarmos na sala comunal eu resolvi dar o braço a torcer.

- Rony, desculpa vai... você me salvou de ter um primeiro beijo desastroso e eu nem sequer te agradeci. Obrigada. Mas ainda acho que não devia ter feito um estrago tão grande no rosto do Neville.

- Você nunca beijou? – ele perguntou, sem dar atenção a minha última frase, que há alguns minutos atrás o tinha deixado furioso.

- Nunca.

- Quer experimentar?

- Eu te adoro, Rony. – disse rindo, antes de subir pra dormir.

* * *

- "Eu te adoro." Que tipo de garota normal diz isso? Eu deveria ter dito: "Claro que quero!" ou então não ter dito nada e agarrá-lo e beijá-lo antes que ele mudasse de idéia. Ou que eu mudasse de idéia. Ai, Hermione, como você é burra! Óbvio que ele estava só brincando quando perguntou se você queria experimentar! "Eu te adoro..." eu sou uma idiota mesmo...

- Deu pra falar sozinha, é? – perguntou Luna, se aproximando de mim.

- Não... só pensando alto. – respondi, ficando mais vermelha que um tomate. – Luna eu preciso conversar sério contigo.

Era de manhã bem cedo, de modo que ainda tínhamos tempo até o começo das aulas. Nos sentamos em um banco do lado de fora do castelo e eu contei tudo ela, da tentativa de me beijar ao caso dos "tocos", sem omitir nada. Quando acabei ela disse:

- Hermione, eu gosto muito de você e realmente acho que não mentiria pra mim, mas também acho que o Neville não tentaria te agarrar nem pedir pra ficar com outras garotas além de mim. Isso deve ser algum mal entendido.

- Acredite, Luna. Se houvesse alguma dúvida quanto a tudo isso que lhe contei eu não te diria!

- Desculpa, Mione. Mas eu não posso acreditar nisso.

- Bom, eu fiz o que achava certo. Se você acredita ou não, aí vai da sua cabeça. Só lamento ser porta-voz de notícias tão ruins pra você. – disse já me retirando.

O calor estava tão insuportável que eu poderia até classificá-lo como infernal. E talvez por causa disso, Tonks resolveu dar a aula daquele dia fora do castelo, próxima a Floresta Proibida. Desde o começo do mês, ela nos ensinava como enfrentar comensais. E apesar disso não ser novidade pra mim, Rony e Harry, as táticas que ela nos mostrava eram muito boas, embora um tanto sombrias. Por exemplo, na aula daquele dia, ela estava ensinando um feitiço que os fazia ter um tipo de ataque do coração. Tudo bem que ela auror, mas aquelas coisas que ela ensinava não tinham nada a ver com o jeito dela.

Ao fim da aula ela me chamou a um canto isolado:

- Está tudo bem com você? – ela perguntou.

- Sim. Ai, Tonks! Foi mal! No dia em que eu acordei você pediu pra conversar comigo e eu esqueci totalmente! Pode falar agora.

- Não era nada... nada de mais. – ela disse me olhando de um jeito esquisito e virando para ir embora. Mas voltou de repente e perguntou – Mione, tem acontecido algo de estranho com você?

- Não... acho que não.

- Olha, Mione, eu não quero ser apenas a sua professora de DCAT, eu gostaria muito que você visse em mim uma amiga que vai estar sempre pronta pra te ajudar com qualquer coisa, qualquer problema, qualquer dúvida...

- Puxa, eu agradeço muito... mas não há nada pra se preocupar. Ainda. – disse ligeiramente intrigada. Essa nossa conversa foi bastante estranha. Parecia que ela sabia de algo que eu deveria saber e que ela queria me contar algo a mais, mas por algum motivo desconhecido, não o disse.

* * *

Os dias foram passando e mais nada de anormal aconteceu, exceto pelo calor incomum. A Luna continuava saindo com o Neville e se tornara muito estranha comigo, me ignorando todas as vezes em que eu tentava falar com ela. Já Neville mantinha distância de mim, talvez por medo do Rony. Draco me cercava de vez em quando, tentando conversar comigo, mas eu sempre conseguia me esquivar dele. Eu e Rony continuávamos tendo nossas pequenas briguinhas sempre e a Olívia não desgrudava dele, o que era insuportável, mas pelo menos ela não falou mais comigo. Melhor pra ela.

Nesse meio tempo aconteceu nosso primeiro jogo de quadribol. O dia bonito de sol e calor fez com que a escola em peso fosse ver nosso jogo contra Corvinal. E a Grifinória arrasou, é claro! Nós ganhamos de 210 a 10!!! Rony estava demais na defesa e se o Harry não pegasse o pomo tão rápido, nós ganharíamos por uma diferença muito maior, pois Gina e Simas no ataque, eram tão afinados quanto no amor. Aliás a Gina não perdia uma oportunidade para provocar a Cho. Zombava dela pelas costas, arrancando risadas de todos; atrapalhava a visão de campo da outra e a impediu de pegar o pomo 2 vezes, cortando o seu caminho. No fim elas quase brigaram, mas quando Gina viu que Cho se aproximava pronta a lhe dar uma vassourada na cara, agarrou o Simas e lhe deu um longo abraço, deixando Cho só olhando, sem ação. E a Olívia... tudo bem, eu tenho que admitir que ela também jogou muito.

Antes de começar o jogo eu comecei a me sentir mal. Tontura e dores de cabeça ultimamente eram minhas companheiras, porém naquele dia eu estava bem pior. Mas nem pensei em descer da arquibancada e agüentei até o final do jogo. Quando acabou, fui procurar Gina pra voltarmos juntas ao castelo, mas Rony estava tão eufórico, que ao me ver não me deixou dar nem mais um passo. Levantou-me do chão, bem alto, e disse:

- Essa você viu, não viu?? Admita que eu sou o melhor. Melhor até que o Krum.

- Sim, eu vi. E todos jogaram muito bem. Agora me põe no chão, seu maluco. – eu disse e ele fez que 'não' com a cabeça.

- Não?! Como assim, não?? – perguntei.

- Só te ponho no chão se você falar: "Weasley é o rei".

- Você ouviu essa musiquinha besta durante todo o jogo! Eu não vou falar isso.

- Ah, mas vai. – e ameaçou me carregar nas costas.

- Se você está pensando que fazendo esse joguinho eu...

- Se você está pensando que eu vou te largar, Granger, está muito enganada. O que todos vão pensar ao ver os dois monitores da Grifinória assim? – ele disse sorrindo, me interrompendo. Eu estava quase chorando de raiva do Rony, mas por um breve momento nossos olhos se cruzaram e havia fogo. Eu queimei por dentro, por um instante, e gostei disso. Foi aí que eu percebi o quanto nós dois estávamos próximos. E fiquei sem saber se aquela queimação que eu senti foi de raiva ou de alguma outra coisa...

- Por que é tão difícil pra você admitir que eu sei fazer pelo menos algo de realmente bom? Por que você só repara as coisas ruins em mim? – ele continuou, mas agora seu tom de voz era amargo. E eu percebi que aquela seria mais uma briga inconseqüente. E percebi também que eu não estava em condições de brigar. E o que eu mais queria naquele momento era uma poção pra dor-de-cabeça. Então resolvi dizer:

- Tudo bem, eu digo: Weasley é o rei. Você acabou com eles, Rony. – falei baixinho.

- O quê?! Não ouvi nada! Fala mais alto! – ele disse, voltando a sorrir.

- Weasley é o rei. – disse entediada, de forma que só ele pudesse ouvir.

- Continuo não escutando!! Grita!!! – ele disse rindo.

Aí eu me revoltei. Ele estava se divertindo às minhas custas, mandando aquele papinho de "por que você só repara as coisas ruins?". Aí dei um chute forte na canela dele, fazendo-o me largar e pôr no chão novamente e depois, enquanto ele fazia uma careta de dor, colei minha boca no seu ouvido e fiz o que ele tinha me pedido pra fazer: Gritei.

- _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! – _e depois saí correndo. Mas ele foi atrás de mim e me alcançou rápido, puxou meu braço com violência e gritou:

- VOCÊ...! – mas aí começou a rir de repente, me abraçou e sussurrou ao meu ouvido - ... é uma boa menina. Mas precisa aprender a controlar essa sua histeria. – e me beijou o rosto, entrando no vestiário em seguida. E eu fiquei ali parada e trêmula, o rosto em chamas, o corpo úmido de suor meu e dele, mais dele por causa daquele abraço. A mão sobre o rosto, no lugar do beijo, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido se é que tinha alguma coisa pra entender.

Depois eu só me lembro que a Gina saiu do vestiário e me puxou pelo braço, falando alegremente alguma coisa sobre a Cho, mas eu não prestava atenção. Nós andávamos no meio da multidão que voltava para o castelo e a última coisa que eu reparei, foi na quantidade de gente que passava esbarrando em nós duas. Se eles soubessem o quanto isso me incomodava... aí tudo começou a ficar muito confuso na minha cabeça e eu apaguei.

Quando voltei a mim, estava sentada no chão em frente à ala hospitalar da escola, com várias pessoas a minha volta, todos olhando curiosos pra mim. No meio delas reconheci Gina e perguntei:

- O que aconteceu comigo?

- Você desmaiou quando nós voltávamos do campo de quadribol. Agradeça ao Antônio, que te carregou até aqui. – e apontou para um garoto que eu reconheci ser Antônio Goldstein, monitor de Corvinal.

- Obrigada, Antônio. – disse à ele.

- Disponha. – ele disse sorrindo – E pra você pode ser 'Tom'.

- Certo, Tom. – eu disse, retribuindo o sorriso – Mas por que eu estou aqui no chão e não lá dentro? – perguntei apontando para a porta da ala hospitalar. As pessoas começaram a ir embora ao ver que eu já estava melhor.

- Madame Pomfrey foi embora hoje de manhã. – disse Antônio, sentando ao meu lado – Parece que a mulher surtou, disse a Dumbledore que precisava de férias e partiu, sem dar mais explicações, o que é muito estranho.

- E a fofoca que está rolando por aí é que ela ficou muito rica de repente, com uma herança de um parente distante e foi embora pra começar a gastar a grana, o que também é muito estranho. – disse Gina, sentando no chão também.

- Mas o que é mais estranho, e que não pode acontecer, é a escola ficar sem ninguém pra cuidar dos alunos doentes e eventualmente feridos! – eu disse.

- Estão dizendo que Dumbledore vai pôr Snape pra cuidar disso enquanto não achar alguém pra ficar na ala hospitalar. – disse Gina.

- Eu só fico imaginando a cara de "felicidade" dele ao saber que vai ter de cuidar dos seus alunos doentes... – disse.

- Se isso for verdade mesmo, vai ter gente preferindo ficar doente a se consultar com o "titio" Snape. – disse Antônio, nos fazendo rir.

- O que nós ainda estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntei depois de um tempo de conversa – Eu já estou melhor, gente! – disse e nós nos levantamos. Eu já ia embora com a Gina, quando Antônio me puxou pela mão.

- Posso falar um minuto com você, Hermione? – ele perguntou.

- Claro. – respondi. Gina, atrás dele fazia gestos de que ia embora e eu nem pude pedir pra ela me esperar.

- Você foi muito legal em me carregar até aqui. – eu disse sem-graça, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Foi um prazer te carregar. – ele disse, olhando nos meus olhos.

- Você não ia me dizer alguma coisa?

- Eu ia dizer que é realmente uma pena nós quase não nos falarmos. – e chegou mais perto, pondo o braço em volta da minha cintura – A gente podia mudar isso, não é? – perguntou em seguida.

- Sim, mas... – comecei a dizer, embaraçada, olhando o braço dele em volta do meu corpo.

- Seria legal se nós dois saíssemos juntos – interrompeu – Poderia ser na próxima ida a Hogsmeade... o que acha? – perguntou. Mas ao ouvi-lo me chamar para ir a Hogsmeade, comecei a rir. Já não estava afim de sair com ele e se fosse naquela cidadezinha então... pior ainda. Acho que ia passar um bom tempo até eu ter coragem de voltar lá.

Foi aí que começamos a ouvir um som de palmas. E ao nos virarmos pra ver quem era... era o Rony.

- Parabéns, Hermione. – ele disse, ainda batendo palmas – Que comportamento exemplar, ficar se agarrando com outro monitor nos corredores vazios da escola!

- Bem que você gostaria que o "outro monitor" fosse você, né? – perguntou Antônio, ironicamente.

- Eu não fico com qualquer uma. – respondeu Rony, friamente.

- Mas que droga é essa!!! – gritei.

- Escuta aqui, cara... – disse Antônio, partindo pra cima dele. Porém eu entrei na frente dos dois a tempo.

- Antônio, pode ir. Eu sei me defender sozinha.

- Mas Hermione, eu...

- Vai embora, eu cuido dele. – interrompi autoritariamente e ele me obedeceu, contrariado.

- Agora somos eu e você, Weasley. E eu só quero saber o por quê dessa cena toda.

- E você ainda pergunta?! Eu pensei que você se desse mais o respeito. Pelo menos poderia arranjar um lugar mais escondido pra se agarrar com esse cara!

- Eu não estava me agarrando com ele, imbecil!

- Então eu só posso estar com problema de vista! Ele estava te agarrando, sim. E você estava gostando muito, rindo...

- Mesmo se nós estivéssemos fazendo alguma coisa, o que não estávamos, você não tem direito algum de falar desse modo comigo! Quem é você?! Está dando uma de meu pai agora?!

- Não. Eu sou só seu amigo ou pelo menos achava que era. Pelo visto eu não sou nada pra você, né?!!

- Não pense que com essas chantagens emocionais você me comove.

- Não pense que com essa atitude de eu-sou-certinha você consegue esconder o que realmente é!

- E o que eu sou então?! Diga logo!!!

- Uma vagabunda.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas instantaneamente ao ouvir essas palavras saírem da boca dele. Não pude falar mais nada e acho que nem conseguiria continuar discutindo. Pude ver que os olhos dele se enchiam de lágrimas também e ele pareceu se arrepender.

- Eu... eu não quis dizer isso. – ele disse, chegando mais perto de mim.

- Mas disse...

Ele passou a mão pelo meu cabelo devagar, talvez com medo de que eu explodisse com ele, mas embora eu tivesse muita vontade de gritar e machucá-lo como ele me machucou, acabei desabando no choro e ele me abraçou lentamente. Quase me deixei levar pelo cheiro bom de sabonete que ele emanava e pelas suas mãos, que deslizavam suavemente pelas minhas costas. Mas aí, o empurrei e disse:

- Nossa amizade acaba aqui. – e depois saí correndo dali, mas ainda pude ouvi-lo chamar meu nome uma última vez.

* * *

Era estranho o modo como a palavra "estranho" se tornava cada vez mais comum em Hogwarts. Cada vez mais aconteciam coisas esquisitas, sendo a mais estranha delas, o professor Snape faltar 1 dia inteiro de aulas. Porém o que mais chamou atenção foi a explosão repentina de casais. O romance estava no ar e as coisas pegavam fogo mesmo. Pra todo canto que eu olhava, lá estava um casal se amassando. Parecia que todos na escola tinham se arranjado. E quanto mais eu via essas coisas, mais eu me sentia "a coitada" por ser praticamente a única que não estava vivendo esse "calor".

As pessoas estavam também cada vez mais caras-de-pau. O próprio Harry me contou que duas garotas já tinham tentado agarrá-lo e como eu também já tinha sido quase agarrada duas vezes, comentei com ele o quanto isso era chato, mas para a minha surpresa, ele disse que nem tinha achado tão chato assim e que com uma das garotas até tinha deixado rolar algo a mais já que, segundo ele, ela era bem bonitinha. Homens...

O sábado chegou e eu decidi me trancar no dormitório e estudar o dia todo. Eu não queria ver o sol, não queria ver os casais, não queria ver ninguém...

Odiava todos e suas expressões de felicidade. Odiava meu reflexo no espelho, minha cara de quem não espera mais nada dessa vida. Odiava o dia. Odiava o calor. Odiava a comida ultimamente. Odiava as garotas, por tentarem me animar. Odiava o Harry e seus conselhos sem nexo. Odiava o Malfoy, porque ele não estava lá. Odiava o Rony, porque ele era o motivo de tudo. Noites em claro, pensando nele... noites de sono, sonhando com ele. Noites infelizes. Um menino ruivo de nariz sujo. Um garoto ruivo e seu rato idiota. Um amigo ruivo que admirado, finalmente percebeu que eu era uma garota. Um rei ruivo que arrasava no quadribol. Um ruivo que me deixava sempre vermelha. Um cara ruivo que me chamou de vagabunda e me lançou um olhar vazio. E aquele olhar doeu mais do que tudo.

Porque agora eu estava vazia. Eu me sentia vazia sem ele.

"Malditos sejam todos os elfos domésticos e sua submissão burra aos bruxos. Que se danem todos eles!" – quando me peguei dizendo isso à Gina na noite anterior, percebi que não estava bem. Então resolvi passar o fim-de-semana inteiro fazendo a única coisa que poderia me animar: ESTUDANDO.

Só que nem estudar eu conseguia. Não tinha mais concentração. Então acabei dormindo em cima dos livros.

Acordei morrendo de calor e de sede e por causa disso, quebrei minha promessa de não sair do quarto por nada no mundo. Ao descer as escadas do dormitório feminino reparei logo na sala comunal. Ela estava escura demais e ainda não tinha anoitecido. Foi aí que percebi que todas as cortinas estavam fechadas e vi os vultos de um casal se agarrando no sofá. Me escondi no pé da escada e forcei a vista pra tentar identificar quem eram e pegá-los de surpresa com uma detenção, porém meu queixo caiu ao constatar que o cara era o Neville. Com uma garota que definitivamente não era a Luna.

Fiquei ali os observando durante um tempo. Eles não estavam fazendo nada de mais, mas como a minha experiência era zero, tudo era novidade pra mim.

- Wow! A temperatura subiu por aqui! – disse Gina, me dando um susto.

- Sshhh! Que susto, Gi! – fiz sussurrando. – De onde você veio?

- Do paraíso...

- Simas?

- Aham. – ela disse rindo.

- O Neville está nos saindo um verdadeiro cafajeste, não?

- E a Luna não sabe de nada. Ou finge não saber. Sabe qual é o apelido dele agora?

- Não. Qual?

- Rodo-man. Porque todas "rodam" na mão dele. Ela tá pegando geral aqui na escola, Mi!

- Quem diria...

- Quem diria mesmo.

* * *

Parece que quando a gente está triste, o tempo passa mais devagar, se arrasta. Às vezes me perguntava: "Quem eu sou?". Sentia como se eu fosse só tristeza e desilusão. Queria mudar isso, mas não conseguia. Todo mundo estava tão feliz, que eu me sentia só, presa pela minha tristeza. Incapaz de sorrir. Incapaz de manter contato. A Parvati dizia que tudo ia passar com o tempo. 'Deixa o tempo dizer...' Na maioria das vezes o tempo não dizia nada. Seria eu quem teria que dizer, que mandar na minha vida. Sair desse quarto escuro no qual eu tinha me trancado. Queria desabafar, gritar, ficar meio louca, mas eu não me permitia. Eu não conseguia. As melhores horas do meu dia eram quando eu deitava na minha cama e dormia. Era só eu comigo mesma, sem ter que dar explicações a ninguém, sem ter que ver rostos felizes, sem sentir pena de mim mesma. Durante o dia, eu me isolava, andava sozinha. Só assim pra não ter que fingir para os meus amigos que estava tudo bem. Se bem que devia estar estampado na minha cara que eu estava mal.

Foi na terça-feira. Eu fui a última a sair da biblioteca, expulsa por Madame Pince. Não que eu estivesse estudando. Eu não estava. Só estava pensando um pouco. Saí andando pelo castelo a esmo, sem pressa nenhuma, afinal eu não tinha pra onde ir, nem com quem encontrar. Meus pés, já acostumados, me levaram à sala comunal. Ela já estava vazia, exceto por uma pessoa. Rony Weasley.

Acho que jamais esquecerei essa cena. Ele estava sentado num sofá, cabeça baixa, chorando. A primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça foi ir até lá e saber o que tinha acontecido. Mas aí eu lembrei de tudo. Da nossa briga. Do meu orgulho. Perdi a coragem e torcendo pra que ele não me visse, fui em direção à escada. Foi aí que ele chamou, incerto:

- Mione? É... você?

Mas ao ouvir a sua voz, tão frágil, eu mandei tudo às favas e corri até o sofá.

- Ah, Ron...

- Eu fui um idiota com você.

- Isso já passou. O que houve contigo?

- Acabei de receber uma carta dos gêmeos... o Percy, Mione... pegaram ele. Você-sabe-quem lançou a Imperius nele. Agora meu irmão é um... um... comensal. – disse, e depois recomeçou a chorar. Eu fiquei tão abalada quanto ele, mas procurava não demonstrar. O que eu poderia dizer? Não vinha nenhuma palavra de conforto na minha cabeça, para uma situação como aquela. Então eu toquei de leve o seu rosto, enxugando suas lágrimas. Ele estremeceu levemente e fechou os olhos. Eu estava muito abalada naquele momento. Tudo bem que eu não tinha tanta intimidade com o Percy, mas ele era um Weasley, droga! E eles eram como minha segunda família! A gente nunca imagina que as coisas ruins vão acontecer com a gente, ou com pessoas que a gente gosta, mas infelizmente cedo ou tarde essas coisas acontecem. A vida poderia ser muito cruel. Não, a vida, não. As pessoas.

Mas se tinha uma pessoa que estava mais arrasada do que eu, era o Rony. Nunca o tinha visto daquela maneira e chorando daquele jeito. Eu travei. Não conseguia dizer nada que pudesse trazer ânimo e se eu abrisse a boca naquele momento, corria o risco de acabar falando alguma besteira. Ele continuava de olhos fechados e eu ainda com a mão sobre o rosto dele. Nesse instante eu percebi que isso que nós estávamos dividindo, seria um passo muito importante na nossa amizade. Pude ver um lado dele que até então eu não conhecia. Não era aquele Rony bobo que estava na minha frente. Era um Rony humano, que tinha sentimentos adultos. Me arrependi de todas as vezes que o xinguei em silêncio de coisas como estúpido e infantil. Acho que no fundo eu o invejava. De nós três, o Rony foi o único que realmente teve uma infância. Eu e o Harry sempre tivemos que cuidar de nós mesmos, que crescer muito rápido. Agora eu o via na minha frente, crescendo da forma mais difícil.

As sardas... o nariz... a boca. De repente vi uma beleza que ainda não tinha reparado nele. Se ele abrisse os olhos, lá estaria aquele azul profundo. Oh, Merlin, era verdade... eu poderia mergulhar naqueles olhos. Mas ele não podia os abrir agora. Senão veria que eu estava perdendo o controle.

A boca dele parecia me chamar, mesmo estando parada. E eu fui me aproximando... aproximando... até que ele abriu os olhos. E eu hesitei.

- Por que não? – ele perguntou me olhando nos olhos.

- Por que não o quê?

- Por que não faz o que ia fazer?

Aí eu não relutei. Sorri pra ele e continuei me aproximando... para dar-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Sabe... esse beijo consolou muito mais que mil palavras. – ele disse, ficando bastante vermelho. Nós sorrimos de um jeito sem-graça um pro outro e ficamos nos olhando durante um bom tempo, em silêncio. E eu senti queimar por dentro novamente.

- Me abraça?

Ele pareceu tão frágil ao fazer esse pedido, que eu não pude resistir. Eu não quis resistir. O abracei timidamente, mantendo um pouco de distância, mas ele me puxou mais contra si, num abraço apertado. Eu me perguntava se ele tinha idéia do quanto aquele abraço podia ser perigoso. Era difícil manter o controle, sentindo os braços fortes dele me envolverem.

- Sabe Mione, é bem difícil pra mim pedir perdão. Eu não queria ser assim. Estúpido e grosso quase sempre. E quase sempre com você. – ele afrouxou o abraço, segurou minhas mãos e continuou a falar – Sei que apenas um pedido de desculpas não vai te fazer esquecer o que eu disse, mas só quero que saiba que realmente não penso aquilo de você. Não faz idéia do quanto eu fiquei mal depois daquela briga. Eu desci num nível muito baixo. Foi pra te atingir, eu admito. Mas eu nunca quis te machucar. Eu não quero mais ficar sem você, Mione. Não quero perder essa amizade...

- Eu já disse que isso é passado, Rony. Há coisas mais importantes agora do que uma simples briguinha nossa. Eu posso superar isso. Tô aqui do seu lado e sempre estarei enquanto você precisar de mim.

- É que eu fiquei tão fora de mim quando te vi com aquele cara, que acabei dizendo coisas que não têm nada a ver. Esses dias eu andei pensando em você.

- Em mim?

- Nesse meu ciúme contigo. Acho que encontrei uma resposta.

- E qual é? – perguntei, ansiosa.

- _Eu te..._ – e ao ouvir ele começar a falar, eu pus as mãos a esconder meu rosto. Não sabia se estava preparada pra ouvir, o que ele tinha a dizer – _... amo_. Como se fosse uma irmã.

- Claro, eu compreendo. O que mais poderia ser além disso? – disse levantando-me subitamente.

- Prometo que vou tentar não ser mais tão superprotetor. E ser legal com qualquer outro "pretendente" seu. – ele disse de um jeito esquisito.

- Agradeço.

- Eu é que tenho de agradecer. Obrigado. Por tudo.

- De nada. Boa noite. – disse já saindo. Não queria que ele me visse chorar.

* * *

Depois daquela noite tudo voltou ao normal. Eu e Harry tentávamos sempre animar Rony, mas não tocamos mais no assunto do Percy, pra não magoá-lo ainda mais. A verdade é que tudo voltou ao normal em termos. Harry andava esquisito e eu não sabia o motivo, Rony se tornou meio sério, tentando fingir que nada tinha acontecido e eu às vezes me pegava olhando fixamente pra ele, me perguntando sempre o que era aquilo que eu estava sentindo.

Também, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil evitar o Malfoy. Ele me seguia, me mandava corujas... tanto tentou, que um dia conseguiu. Foi na biblioteca. Ele sentou ao meu lado sem eu perceber.

- Eu só queria saber por que você está me ignorando e por que fez aquele show no campo de quabribol outro dia. – ele disse, me fazendo levar o maior susto, derrubando meus pergaminhos no chão.

- Ah, oi Malfoy. – disse olhando pro chão.

- Você não vai me responder?

- Olha, eu vou acabar perdendo meus amigos se continuar falando contigo, por que...

- E eu sou o que pra você?! – interrompeu – Hermione, você é a única pessoa a quem eu posso chamar de amiga, por mais bizarra que a nossa amizade seja. Os idiotas da Sonserina só me bajulam porque eu tenho dinheiro. Minha mãe não se importa comigo, meu pai me odeia. Da última vez que nos falamos, ele só soube me humilhar...

- Quando foi a última vez que você falou com seu pai? – foi a minha vez de interromper.

- Mês passado, acho. Por que?

- Como? Ele ainda está em Askaban, não está?

- Todo mundo sabe que os comensais fazem o que querem lá agora.

- É por essas e outras que eu não posso confiar em você!

- Ah, então é isso... olha, eu sei que não sou o cara bonzinho como o seu amigo Potter, mas curto muito mais você do que essas paradas de forças das trevas. – ele disse, abrindo aquele sorriso lindo. E corando violentamente eu retribuí o sorriso.

Ele estava sendo sincero. Eu sentia.

* * *

N/A: esse cap eu escrevi inspirada num capítulo c/ msm nome de uma série q eu amava: Roswell. A frase no comecinho é da personagem Liz (Shiri Aplleby). Só posso dizer q essa frase se encaixou perfeitamente nessa fic!

Gente, eu estou escrevendo isso quase fechando os olhos, to morrendo de sono, mas resolvi q ia terminar essa capítulo hj de uma vez e aí está. Se houver erros naum reparem, prometo caprichar no próx.

Sobre as demoras: eu sei q é chato, q vcs devem estar me odiando mas só quero q vcs saibam q naum é falta de inspiraçaum, nem falta de respeito a vcs leitores. Eu sofro de um problema mt gd q é FALTA DE TEMPO. Estudo o dia todo e nos fins de semana às vezes tbm. Quase todo o meu tempo vago eu reservo pra escrever, mas naum tem sido o suficiente, eu sei. Só naum me odeiem dmais please!!! Notem q esse cap demorou menos!! Minhas férias já vão começar e aí vou ter mt tempo p/ terminar essa fic rápido. Peço a compreensão d vcs (nossa, falei bonito agora!). ateh o próx entaum, gente!! Bjaum, Ju.


	6. Humilhação na aula

**Humilhação na aula**

Como o Draco conseguiu me convencer tão rápido da sua inocência, eu não sei. Só sei que ele me pareceu sincero e resolvi confiar na minha intuição.

- Me daria uma prova dessa amizade então? – perguntei.

- Que tipo de prova?

- Você me manteria informada sobre todos os planos dos comensais e de Voldemort. – ele estremeceu ao ouvir esse nome – Tudo o que conseguir saber que possa nos ajudar a enfrentá-lo.

- Escuta, eu sei que meu pai tá nessa e que é errado, mas ele é meu pai e isso não vai mudar. Não quero fazer nada que possa prejudicá-lo.

- Você não percebe que ficando assim, em cima do muro, só vai prejudicar a si mesmo? Seu pai escolheu o caminho do mal, será mesmo que você quer ser como ele? Você tem de escolher de que lado vai ficar e tem de ser logo! Ou você prova que realmente mudou ou não olhe mais na minha cara.

- É que... não me agrada nadinha ficar do lado do Potter.

- Não acredito nisso! – disse indignada, já me levantando pra ir embora.

- Espera aí! – ele disse segurando, com força, meu braço – Eu aceito.

- Isso é ótimo! – disse sorrindo e o abracei – Mais tarde nos falamos. Tenho aula agora.

- Eu também.

- Trato das criaturas mágicas! – nós dois falamos ao mesmo tempo, rindo.

Quando cheguei no local da aula, próximo à cabana de Hagrid, Parvati estava me esperando a uma certa distância de todos.

- Oh, meu amor... Por que demorou tanto? Estava te esperando! – ela disse.

- Estava na biblioteca. Pra variar...

- Com ele, né? – ela perguntou ao ver Draco passar por nós.

- É... mas não é nada do que você está pensando.

- Ah, Mi... temos que arranjar alguém para você! Já notou como o amor está no ar?

- Por que você está aqui? E não ali com todos, assistindo aula? – perguntei tentando fugir do assunto.

- São bichos realmente horríveis hoje... uma espécie de barata superdesenvolvida e amarela.

- Blergh! – dissemos juntas.

- Mata aula aqui, comigo? – ela perguntou.

- Tudo bem... não estou afim de pegar em baratas mesmo.

Nós ficamos sentadas na grama observando nossa turma em aula, de longe, e Parvati apontava uns garotos bonitinhos pra mim.

- Saulo Rocket da Sonserina – ela disse, apontando para um garoto fortinho – Esse é gato. Se não tivesse namorando o Zac, pegava.

- Não faz o meu tipo. Gosto de homens mais altos.

- Malfoy é alto. E lindo.

- Nem rola! Ele é lindo sim, mas não ficaria com ele.

- Que mentira, Hermione! Vai dizer que nunca pensou em ter algo a mais com ele?

- Sim, já pensei...

- Ahhhhh!!!! Eu sabia!

- MAS... – falei alto pra interromper o 'ataque' dela – Eu não ficaria com alguém só por atração física.

- Então você só ficaria com um garoto se estivesse rolando um clima a mais com ele?

- Sim... eu acho. E penso que seria muito difícil vir a rolar com o Draco um dia. Eu gosto dele, mas de outro jeito.

- E o que você me diz de Rony Weasley?

- Ele é só meu amigo, Parvati! Pára com isso...

- Você pode até me convencer disso. Mas a si mesma, amiga... aí vai ser mais difícil.

- O que você quis dizer com isso?

- Tire a conclusão que quiser. – ela disse, deitando-se na grama – Sabe, eu já fui afim do Rony. Ele não é lindo como o Malfoy, mas é bonitinho e tem uma coisa, um charme... o jeito dele é charmoso. E aquele cabelo ruivo-escuro contrastando com aquele olho azul tão escuro também... é uma bela combinação, né?

- É... – disse observando-o – Mas quando você gostou dele?

- No terceiro ano, por pouco tempo. Minha irmã também já se interessou por ele. Ela ficou mal no Baile de Inverno quando percebeu que ele não queria nada com ela. Na verdade, ela achava que ele tinha uma queda por você. E eu também.

- Não... ele me considera como irmã. Ele disse isso com todas as letras na minha cara.

- Ah! Adivinha quem gostava dele também? A Luna!

- O quê?! Me conta isso!

- Foi a Gina quem me disse. Que no ano passado ela tinha um amor platônico por ele. Mas aí aconteceu o Neville e o resto nós sabemos. É, garotinha... Rony Weasley é um cara concorrido aqui em Hogwarts. A Olívia é louca por ele, você sabe. E se formos contar todas as meninas mais novinhas apaixonadas por ele...

- É verdade.

- Você também ficaria com ele, não ficaria? Ah, Hermione, admita!

- Não sei... talvez... sabe, eu nunca pensei... – disse meio gaguejante e ela me lançou um olhar descrente – Tudo bem, vai. Eu já pensei sim. - confessei

Ela começou a ter um acesso de riso tão grande que sua cara estava ficando cada vez mais e mais vermelha. Eu lhe perguntava o que houve, mas ela não conseguia falar de tanto que ria.

- Mione, sabe o que eu descobri? – ela disse ainda rindo um pouco.

- O quê? Diz logo!

- Que você gosta do Rony e nem sabe!

- Eu não gosto dele. Não desse jeito.

- Você acabou de dizer que não ficaria com um cara só por atração física, e sim se gostasse. E depois que você FICARIA com o Rony. Se você ficaria é porque você gosta!

- Eu não disse que ficaria com ele. Disse que já pensei nisso. – e fiquei algum tempo em silêncio, mas depois continuei – Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, Parvati. O Rony é meu amigo, mas às vezes eu me pego pensando nele de outra forma. Será que fui só eu que reparei que ele mudou ou fui eu mesma que mudei? Sei lá, eu posso estar errada mas acho que as coisas já não estão mais as mesmas pra nós dois. Nós nunca tivemos tanto contato como ultimamente. Contato físico mesmo, entende? E quando ele me toca, às vezes, eu me sinto quente, sabe? Como se ele passasse algum calor pra mim. E também, nós nunca tínhamos tido uma conversa mais profunda, mas faz pouco tempo, nós tivemos. Nós estamos mais próximos. É como se só agora, depois de anos de amizade, que nós estamos nos conhecendo mais a fundo. E eu quero mais. Decifrar mais dele.

- Vocês dois mudaram mesmo, Mione. Mas isso é uma coisa que acontece. Ou você achou que a sua amizade com ele seria sempre resumida a briguinhas & fazer as pazes? A relação de vocês tinha que subir um degrau.

- Mas e se ele não quiser subir esse degrau? E se eu não quiser? Eu tenho medo de...

- De cair e quebrar a cara? – ela interrompeu – Esse é um risco que se corre.

- Mas que não se precisa correr. Há muita coisa em jogo nessa história...

- Sim. A sua felicidade.

- Pára de tentar me dar esperanças! Eu sou praticamente uma irmã pra ele. E você já viu como ele anda rodeado de garotas agora? – disse o olhando de longe.

- Alooouu, Hermione!! Ele é o rei da Grifinória!!! Capitão do time!!! Qual a garota que não gostaria de sair com o goleiro mais popular de Hogwarts?? Você é muito invejada por aqui, sabia? Qualquer uma daria tudo pra andar com Harry Potter e Rony Weasley.

- É, mas agora finge que nós estávamos falando de outra coisa porque o Rony tá vindo aí. – disse ao perceber que ele vinha em nossa direção. A aula tinha acabado.

- Que feio, hein mocinhas... matando aula! E até você Mione!

- Gente, sabem o que eu lembrei? Que eu tô... eu tô... com muita vontade de ir ao banheiro! Fazer xixi! É... xixi. – disse Parvati muito rápido e depois saiu correndo.

- Ficou louca? – Rony perguntou apontando para Parvati.

- Sei lá. – respondi tentando sorrir e não ficar muito vermelha.

Ele sentou ao meu lado e ficou calado olhando na direção da Floresta Proibida. Eu tentava não olhar pra ele e pensava que a Parvati fora muito má ao inventar aquela mentira pra nos deixar sozinhos.

- Como você está? – perguntei, quebrando o silêncio.

- Você não se cansa de me perguntar isso?

- Não.

Ele ficou um tempo calado, mas começou a falar de repente:

- Ás vezes eu penso nele, sabe...em como nós éramos unidos quando eu era menor. O Percy sempre se preocupou muito comigo. E às vezes, quando estou sozinho... – e parou de falar subitamente. Deu pra perceber que ele lutava para não deixar as lágrimas caírem.

Sentia meu coração pesar ao vê-lo sofrendo tanto. Eu faria de tudo pra não vê-lo chorar, porém naquela situação eu não podia fazer nada. Entrelacei minha mão na dele e apertei com força, como se aquele gesto pudesse transmitir alguma paz. Ele me olhou com os olhos marejados de lágrimas e eu sorri embora tivesse muita vontade de chorar também. Ele sorriu um sorriso triste. Ele era tão bonito... mas não era pra mim. Eu era só a irmã. E embora isso fosse muito, ser só amiga dele já não era o bastante pra mim.

- Não chore, Rony. Vai dar tudo certo. – disse sem muita certeza. Os olhos dele ainda eram tristes.

- Sabia que não fica bem pra um homem do seu tamanho, chorar? Você é um rei e reis não choram, viu... – disse tentando sorrir. – Seja forte... eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você. E se eu não estiver, muitos outros estarão. Tem muita gente que te ama, sabia? Tem muita gente boa do nosso lado e é essa gente que vai salvar o mundo bruxo e com ele, seu irmão. – os olhos se tornaram muito vermelhos. Eu estava piorando tudo.

- Qualquer dia desses, não demora muito, a gente vai olhar pra trás e rir bastante disso. Sabe por que? Porque vai acabar tudo muito bem. Nós merecemos ser felizes. E nós iremos ser. Eu te prometo. – disse com um nó na garganta. Uma dor crescia dentro de mim.

- Eu te prometo, Rony. Confia em mim... – aí eu me calei. Acho que não conseguiria dizer mais nada.

Nós ficamos um pouco em silêncio. Eu não acreditava em metade das coisas que tinha dito, mas queria desesperadamente acreditar. E queria que ele confiasse também. Porém sabia que ele se sentia tanto como eu. Nós dois, mudos, sem nem ao menos trocarmos um olhar, nos compreendíamos como nunca na vida.

Até que ele tirou um pequeno embrulho do bolso e passou às minhas mãos.

- Eu comprei isso pra você depois da nossa briga. Ia te dar no natal, junto com um pedido de desculpas.

Eu ia abrindo lentamente o embrulhinho malfeito, entre o prazer e a admiração...

- Já tinha percebido há um tempo o quanto você gosta de estrelas... vive as desenhando, por vezes sem nem perceber, e sempre olhando o teto encantado pra ver se está nublado ou não.

Era um par de brincos no formato de estrelas. Se eu quisesse poderia comprá-los sem problema. Mas sabia que Rony devia ter gasto as economias de toda uma vida neles.

- Não precisava...

- Precisava sim. Foi a segunda vez que eu te fiz chorar... Segunda e última... – ele disse não conseguindo mais segurar as lágrimas. – Mione... – e deitou a cabeça no meu colo. – Eu não queria... fui um babaca... e você é tão melhor que eu...

- Tudo bem... mas não precisa ficar se acusando. Porque eu não estou.

- Quando você tiver vontade de brigar comigo ou me corrigir ou me dizer umas verdades, pode fazer mesmo, eu nunca mais vou resmungar ou reclamar...

- Aham... – eu disse sem prestar muita atenção, tentando segurar a dor que aumentava. Não era só sobre aquela briga. Era sobre tudo que de repente virara a minha vida de pernas pro ar. Não sei ao certo quanto tempo mais ficamos em silêncio. Eu não queria sentir mais nada. Só a brisa que nos envolvia. Só os cabelos vermelhos entre os meus dedos. Aí, do nada, ele falou:

- Sabe, se eu pudesse, te daria o céu inteiro.

Eu me calei e fiquei a olhar o céu azul, lindo e sem nuvens, durante uns segundos. Quando baixei a cabeça novamente, meu rosto já estava molhado de lágrimas.

Se ele quisesse poderia me dar uma coisa melhor do que o céu.

* * *

Nós almoçamos e depois fomos a caminho das masmorras para a aula de poções. Estávamos quase chegando na sala de aula, quando Rony disse ter que ir ao banheiro. Fiquei o esperando sozinha no corredor até que Draco apareceu com Crabbe e Goyle. 

- Como vai, Srta. Granger? – ele perguntou beijando minha mão.

- Draco, a gente não pode ficar se falando assim! – e completei sussurrando – Na frente de outras pessoas.

- Por que?

- Porque não! Vou arranjar um jeito de nós nos encontrarmos sempre mas sem ninguém saber. Se Harry e Rony desconfiarem que eu voltei a falar contigo nem sei! – e imediatamente após essas palavras saírem da minha boca, ele me lançou um olhar congelante e virou as costas.

- Draco... – e segurei sua mão fazendo-o olhar pra mim – Eu os conheço há mais de 5 anos. E você nem por 5 meses. – disse esperando a pior reação dele. Mas aquilo eu tinha de dizer. Então ele me olhou nos olhos com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto e disse:

- Então continuamos inimigos na frente de todos?

- Nos odiando como nunca! – eu disse sorrindo. Enfim, Draco Malfoy era capaz de entender uma garota. E era incrível como cada vez mais parecia que ele poderia me impressionar a vida inteira.

- Lá vem o infeliz do Weasley... – ele disse olhando para o fim do corredor. – O que acha de o provocarmos um pouco? – perguntou se aproximando de mim.

- Draco, não...

- Hei, Malfoy! – gritou Rony – Mantenha a distância dela!

- Isso é impossível, Weasley.

- Realmente acha que a Mione ia querer um cara como você? Se enxerga, Malfoy. Ninguém gosta de você. Ninguém te suporta.

- Impossível, Weasley é eu obedecer a uma ordem sua. Que meigo... você pensou mesmo que eu estava afim da sangue-ruim?

- Não a chame assim... – disse Rony ficando vermelho de raiva.

- Eu a chamo do jeito que eu quiser.

- E eu te bato a hora que eu quiser! – disse Rony, já avançando pra cima dele, mas eu o puxei pela camisa.

- Não. – disse olhando-o nos olhos.

- Você não vale a pena, Malfoy. – disse Ron, voltando atrás – Vai acabar se tornando um velho sozinho e maluco, falando mal dos outros, que aliás é a única coisa que você sabe fazer.

- E você, Weasley? Acha mesmo que vai conseguir ter alguma coisa com ela? Até uma sangue-ruim como ela consegue coisa melhor que você. Pobre, feio, burro, ruivo e o pior de tudo: amigo do Potter. Sabe qual vai ser o fim dessa história? Vai vê-la casar com o seu melhor amigo e a sua mulher, se você conseguir uma, vai te trair com o vizinho. Um velho brocha e corno, babando o ovo do Potter, que aliás é a única coisa que você sabe fazer...

Mas eu parei de ouvir a discussão dos dois ao ver Snape chegar acompanhado da Tonks. Eles conversavam animadamente, como se fossem velhos amigos e eu me perguntava o que havia de errado com aquela cena. Pois que tinha algo estranho, ah, isso tinha. Quando eles foram se despedir, um Snape muito embaraçado tirou uma mecha dos cabelos dela que lhe cobria os olhos (naquele dia Tonks estava loira). E esse gesto dele me pareceu de uma intimidade e carinho tão grande... ela enrusbeceu ao seu toque e eu percebi impressionada o que havia de errado.

- Você viu isso, Rony?! – perguntei. Mas ao olhar pro lado percebi que ele já estava no chão, aos socos com o Draco.

- O que significa isso?! – perguntou Snape, furioso ao ver a briga – 30 pontos menos para Grifinória por seu comportamento agressivo, Sr. Weasley!

- Mas isso é injusto! – eu disse.

- E o Draco?! Não vai tirar pontos dele também?! – perguntou Rony, levantando-se do chão. Ele tinha o lábio cortado.

- Quer perder mais pontos, Weasley? – perguntou Snape com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

Rony já ia começar uma briga com Snape também, mas eu disse à ele:

- Não faça mais besteiras.

Então ele voltou atrás e respondeu, engolindo a sua raiva:

- Não, professor. Não quero perder mais pontos.

- Ótimo. – disse Snape – Podem entrar na sala então.

- Professor, eu acho que quebrei o nariz... – disse Draco. Snape pareceu se atrapalhar um pouco, mas enfim disse:

- Vá até a minha sala, tome essa poção... – e entregou um frasco a Draco - ... e me espere.

Foi aí que o Harry chegou com a maior cara de quem tinha acabado de acordar e eu dei graças a Merlin por ele ter chegado a tempo de evitar um atraso que com certeza seria desculpa para descontar mais pontos da Grifinória. Porém naquele dia Snape estava estranhamente feliz. E isso me deixava mais apreensiva. Afinal a gente já sabia como lidar com um Snape mal-humorado e alguma coisa me dizia que feliz ele poderia ser bem pior.

Ele começou a aula com a poção da ilusão. Era uma poção muito difícil de fazer, os ingredientes eram muitos e se nós errássemos uma só medida, podíamos correr sérios riscos de vida. Snape passava de mesa em mesa conferindo e fazendo perguntas. Já tinha jogado fora sete poções erradas. Até que chegou na mesa de Neville, sua vítima preferida. Ele fazia dupla com Diana Silver (seu novo caso, segundo as fofocas) e os dois pareciam ter errado tudo. Snape começou a humilhá-los e a parte sonserina de turma ria a valer. Ele acabou jogando a poção deles fora também depois virou-se para a turma e disse:

- Imaginem que eu perguntei a esses alunos qual a função das ervas cestuns e eles não sabiam... à essa altura do curso... é um absurdo não acham? – todos os alunos se entreolhavam – Quem souber me dizer todas as funções dessas ervas vai ganhar... 30 pontos? É, acho que 30 pontos é o merecido.

Imediatamente todos da Grifinória olharam pra mim. Era uma grande chance que eu tinha de recuperar os pontos que Rony perdeu e também não era sempre que Snape distribuía 30 pontos assim. Aliás não lembro de ele ter feito isso antes. Mas aí aconteceu uma coisa incrível: eu não sabia a resposta.

- Diz logo, Mione! – disse Parvati me cutucando.

- Eu não sei... – sussurrei.

- Há! Impossível.

Todos continuaram me olhando, inclusive o professor, esperando que eu levantasse o braço pra responder, mas eu não o fiz.

- Ora, ora... parece que ninguém sabe... porém acredito que a Srta. Granger possa nos esclarecer a nossa dúvida, não é mesmo? – disse Snape.

- Desculpe professor. Mas eu não sei.

Uma exclamação geral de surpresa ecoou pela sala. Todos pareceram se admirar e começaram a cochichar uns com os outros.

- Então 5 pontos menos pra Grifinória.

- Mas isso é...! – eu comecei a dizer.

- Injusto? – ele completou – Faça-me um favor, garota. Vá aprender um pouco mais sobre a vida e depois venha falar comigo sabre injustiça. Você é patética, Granger, com esse seu ar intelectual. Não se aprende tudo da vida nos livros. Vai haver uma hora que essa sua inteligência não vai servir de nada e aí você vai perceber o quanto foi BURRA de não ter vivido mais com os pés no chão, no mundo real. Nem todo mundo aí fora é bonzinho, coisas injustas são as que mais acontecem e VOCÊ tem que aprender a lidar com elas.

Eu nunca tinha visto do Snape falar assim com ninguém. Mil vezes mais rude que o normal. Me sentia a menor das menores garotas por não saber a resposta daquela maldita pergunta e por ser humilhada daquela forma. O silêncio reinava na sala. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas involuntariamente.

- E se for chorar, não o faça na minha frente! – ele disse. Então eu me levantei depressa e saí pisando firme. As lágrimas, teimosas querendo cair mas eu me controlava pra não dar esse gostinho à ele. Fui me esconder, como sempre, na biblioteca.

Depois de 15 minutos, Harry e Rony me acharam. Eu estava procurando livros de Poções.

- Oi... Mione. – disse Rony. Eu nem olhei pra cara dele.

- Você tá bem? – perguntou Harry um tempo depois. Eu continuei procurando os livros como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você não vai achar respostas nos livros para o que está sentindo. – disse Harry.

- Não vou achar mesmo! Esses livros são uma droga!!! – e joguei todos no chão, fazendo um grande barulho e recomecei a chorar. Harry catou os livros do chão e Rony me abraçou, porém eu o empurrei e disse:

- Não tem necessidade de ter pena de mim, nem de me abraçar. – mas ele me puxou e me envolveu nos braços novamente e falou quase com raiva:

- Quem disse que eu tenho pena de você?!

- Que barulheira é essa aqui?! – perguntou Madame Pince.

- Não é nada... nós já estávamos de saída. – disse Harry.

Quando nós atravessamos o salão principal, eu e Rony ainda estávamos abraçados. Podia sentir os olhares curiosos sobre nós e ouvir os cochichos.

- Já estão fofocando sobre a gente... – sussurrei pra ele.

- Que se danem todos eles. – ele disse enrusbecendo um pouco.

* * *

N/A: eu sei q esse capt naum esclareceu quase nda e q está pequeno em relação aos outros, mas é q como ele ia fikr enorme resolvi dividir em duas partes... se v6 comentarem eu prometo (dessa vez é sério) postar o cpt 7 mais rápido 

Tbm sei q teve poko d/hr, mas nos próximos cpts vai ter mais interação entre draco e mione assim como r/hr tbm... a partir do capt 7 não vai Ter mais encheção de linguiça, as coisas vão começar a pegar fogo então comentem e não deixem de ler! Obrigada a todos q estão comentando, isso eh mt importante p/ mim!


	7. Duas doses de Malfoy

**Duas doses de Malfoy**

Fomos para a borda do lago e procuramos a sombra de uma árvore para nos abrigar do sol forte daquela tarde.

- Vocês também saíram no meio da aula? – perguntei após sentar no chão.

- Não, o Snape liberou a turma logo depois que você saiu. – Harry respondeu.

- Vocês não acham isso muito estranho?

- Eu acho que ele tem um caso homossexual com o Malfoy.

- Rony!!! – disse num tom de reprovação.

- Ah, Mione, essas coisas acontecem... você não reparou que ele mandou o Malfoy pra sala dele? E depois liberou a gente mais cedo. Esses dois... não sei não...

- Não se trata só desse fato, de nos liberar mais cedo. – disse interrompendo Rony. Tem muito mais coisas estranhas acontecendo por aqui.

- Como o quê? – perguntou Harry.

- Como o Neville ficando com várias garotas e o modo estranho como ele me agarrou...

- Nem me lembre disso! – disse Rony.

- É verdade. Eu nunca imaginei que o Neville se tornasse tão conquistador de repente. – disse Harry.

- E eu? O considerava um dos meus melhores amigos, e hoje nem consigo olhar na cara dele... mas voltando... o Snape tem estado muito feliz ultimamente.

- Não reparei nisso. – disse Rony.

- Ele só está feliz porque você não soube responder pela primeira vez! – disse Harry.

- Não acho que seja isso... acho que é por causa da Tonks.

- Tonks?! – eles exclamaram juntos.

- É, ela mesma. O Snape deveria odiá-la assim como ele odiou todos os antigos professores de DCAT, mas hoje eu os vi conversando. E pareciam bem íntimos e felizes.

- Você não acha que ele e a Tonks...

- E por que não, Harry?

- Por que ele é nojento. E feio. E velho demais pra ela.

- Você nunca ouviu aquela famosa frase "O amor é cego?"? – eles se entreolharam e fizeram uma cara de nojo – E o que vocês me dizem do calor em meados de outubro?

- É realmente incomum... – disse Harry.

- E põe incomum nisso! A partida de Madame Pomfrey, os meus desmaios... e agora pra piorar tudo, acho que estou ficando burra e faz tempo que não estudo.

- Bem vinda a minha vida! – disse Rony.

- E vocês? Não repararam nada de estranho? – os dois balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

- Mas sabe que agora com você falando eu também estou achando isso muito esquisito... você acha que essas coisas têm alguma ligação? – perguntou Harry.

- Você pode até achar loucura, mas eu penso isso sim. E acho que tem a ver com o que nos aconteceu em Hogsmeade. Eles podem ter feito algum ritual de magia negra com a gente e... _magia negra_... onde eu já ouvi isso?

- Depois você lembra. – disse Rony – Agora temos aula do Binns.

- E sabe o que é pior? Eu não sinto a mínima vontade de assistir a essa aula. – disse desanimada.

Nós nos encaminhamos para a sala de aula e ao chegarmos lá, Harry esperou Rony entrar e me puxou.

- Tem algo de estranho comigo sim. – ele disse.

- O que?

- Desde aquele dia... eu tenho tido sonhos. Mas não são sonhos comuns. Eles parecem reais e às vezes eu até os confundo com a realidade. E nesses sonhos... nesses sonhos...

- Diz logo!

- Nesses sonhos meus pais estão vivos e Sirius também. – ele disse rapidamente, sem coragem de me olhar nos olhos.

- Você sabe que a realidade não é essa.

- Eu sei.

- Quer conversar sobre isso?

- Ainda não...

- Eu percebi que você anda dormindo muito ultimamente.

- Pois é... – ele disse. E eu percebi que não daria em nada continuar com aquele assunto. Então resolvi deixá-lo pra depois.

- Tem uma outra coisa que eu achei muito estranha... mas acho que não tem nada a ver com todo o resto.

- E o que é? – ele perguntou.

- O fato do Rony ser o capitão do time e não você.

Ele ficou boquiaberto olhando pra mim. Foi quando vimos o professor entrar na sala.

Foi a primeira aula em que eu não prestei atenção, nem fiz anotações. Pensava num modo de me encontrar com Malfoy sem os garotos desconfiarem disso. A minha atitude de dar um voto de confiança a ele poderia não ser muito prudente, mas algo me dizia que isso era o certo a se fazer e que ele era sincero quando dizia que sentia amizade por mim. Por outro lado sabia que não poderia expor essas minhas opiniões a Harry e Rony. O ódio por Malfoy os cegariam e eles não admitiriam a nossa amizade. Não gostaria de perder a confiança de meus melhores amigos, tampouco perder a oportunidade de saber o que o lado do mal estaria tramando através de Draco. A questão era: como encontrar com Malfoy sem os dois saberem?

- Hei! Acorda, Mione! Acabou a aula. – disse Rony – Parece que entrou em transe... até eu que estava dormindo percebi que a tortura terminou. Mas você não anotou nada hoje... como é que eu vou estudar?

- Ai Rony, se você soubesse o quanto me irrita, pensaria duas vezes antes de abrir essa boca. Nem vou me dignar a te responder. Não quero estragar mais ainda meu dia brigando com você. – disse rispidamente, indo logo depois ver se alguém tinha pego a matéria da aula.

Rony me ignorou o resto do dia. Deve ter sido por causa do que eu disse à ele no fim da aula do Binns. Não estava mesmo com paciência para aturar aquele mala, então o ignorava também. Até que no jantar uma criatura indesejável chegou para nos fazer companhia.

* * *

- Oi gente! Tudo bem?

- Oi, Olívia. Tudo certo... – respondeu Harry.

- Oi! E você, tudo bem? – disse Rony.

- Tudo mal. Me diz... o que é essa matéria de Adivinhação?! Eu não consigo terminar nenhum dever!

- Ah, é muito simples. Você só precisa de alguma imaginação pra inventar tudo. – disse Rony, fingindo seriedade e arrancando sorrisos de Olívia e Harry. Eu fingia que não estava escutando.

- Então... – ela disse inclinando-se pra ele – ... você me ajudaria a inventar, mais tarde na biblioteca?

- C-claro...

- Bom garoto... te vejo daqui a pouco. – disse sorrindo e saiu logo depois.

Eu não podia acreditar no que acabara de presenciar. Que garota oferecida!

- Cada dia eu me surpreendo mais com as pessoas, Harry. Imagina que uma certa pessoa que só vive dormindo nas aulas está dando uma de professor de garotas do quinto ano... – ironizei.

- Sabe, Harry, as pessoas mudam. – disse Rony.

- Certas coisas não mudam, Harry. Como por exemplo o mau-humor permanente de algumas pessoas.

- Sem dúvida você é a pessoa certa pra falar de mau-humor! – ele disse me olhando nos olhos.

- É que é meio difícil pra mim manter o humor quando você está por perto.

- Ninguém te obriga a ficar perto de mim!

Já ia abrir a boca pra responder quando Harry, que até aquele momento se limitara a ouvir assustado a discussão, nos interrompeu:

- Chega! Eu não aguento mais isso! Por que vocês não admitem que se gostam e transferem essa energia que gastam brigando todo dia, para uma coisa mais proveitosa?

Odiei o Harry naquele momento.

- Com licença. – disse levantando-me depois de perder momentaneamente a fala. Foi aí que ouvi Parvati que estava um pouco mais a frente na mesa falar com a Gina:

- Hoje não vai dar pra ir ao Ritual. Muito dever acumulado, sabe?

Nessa hora me ocorreu uma idéia brilhante! Com um casal a menos a sala precisa era um ótimo lugar para encontrar alguém...

Procurei Draco com o olhar na mesa da Sonserina. Não foi difícil achar aqueles cabelos loiros. Com um aceno de cabeça, sinalizei que queria lhe falar...

- Fala. – ele disse se aproximando.

- Vem. – disse o puxando para um corredor mais vazio. – E o nariz? – perguntei.

- Lindo como sempre.

- Foi idiotice provocar aquela briga com o Rony.

- O quê?! Você acha que ele levou a melhor sobre mim? – ele perguntou e eu me limitei a sorrir – Poderia partir a cara dele se eu quisesse.

- E por que não partiu então?

- Tive pena... você sabe como eu sou né...

- Aham. Sei... – disse rindo.

- E aí?

- Achei um lugar pra gente se ver. Nós podíamos ir agora mas já vou avisando que estou de péssimo humor.

- Eu conheço um remédio pra isso. Muito bom.

- E qual é?

- Se chama Malfoy.

- E funciona mesmo?

- Ô se funciona! Apenas uma dose e você já fica bem mais feliz.

- Então eu acho que vou querer duas. Duas doses.

- Mas sabe, menina... tudo tem um preço.

- E imagino que o desse remédio seja bem caro, não?

- É mas pra você eu posso facilitar esse pagamento. – e saiu me puxando pelo braço. E eu nem pude pensar direito, só obedecer meu corpo, que naquele momento só queria fugir, fazer algo de muito errado e proibido. Se fosse pra todos me odiarem, então que tivesse motivo. Fazer uma coisa nova acontecer na MINHA vida. Sem Rony, sem Harry. Só EU, Hermione, me encontrando com Draco sem eles nem desconfiarem. E logo eles que se achavam os donos da verdade, os heróis e maiorais de Hogwarts... eu não precisava deles. Tinha uma aventura secreta!

Às vezes garotas podem ser bem tolinhas.

- Espera aí, pra onde você tá me levando? – perguntei ao perceber que ele me puxava para corredores cada vez mais desconhecidos.

- Para umas masmorras bem legais.

- Nada disso! Eu vou te levar para um lugar bem mais legal.

* * *

Ao abrir a porta da sala precisa ele disse:

- Não faço idéia do que seja esse lugar, mas já gostei dele. – ele disse deitando numa almofada.

- Esse é o lugar onde nós vamos nos encontrar daqui em diante. – "Se as garotas concordarem com isso...", pensei.

Expliquei pra ele toda a história do Ritual e ele concordou em nos encontrarmos lá. Riu muito ao saber da Gina e do Simas: "Aquela ruivinha é uma pimenta e os irmãos pensam que ela é santa" e de Neville e Luna: "O tonto e a louca, belo casal!". O fiz jurar que não contaria nada pra niguém e depois nós começamos a conversar sobre várias coisas...

- Às vezes eu sinto que daria tudo pra saber o que você está pensando. – eu disse.

- Tudo mesmo?

- Sem graça... – e sorri envergonhada.

- Ah, é fácil. Por exemplo, agora eu estou pensando em como você fica linda quando sorri. – e se aproximou de mim por trás e traçou uma linha com o dedo da minha nuca até o fim das minhas costas. Cerrei os olhos e estremeci involuntariamente com esse contato.

- Hermione, você iria adorar ficar comigo. Eu beijo muito bem. Entre outras coisas...

- E como você sabe?

- Relatos e confissões apaixonadas. – ele disse sorrindo – Se eu te pedisse um beijo...

- Eu te diria: não.

- E se eu te agarrasse? – e passou as mãos em volta do meu corpo.

- Eu te daria um soco.

- Ah, não... seus socos doem. – ele disse afastando-se – Tudo bem se você não quer. Hoje. Amanhã é outro dia e eu não costumo desistir com um 'não'.

- E com dois 'nãos'?

- Nem com mil. Então pensa bem, porque eu vou chegar em você de novo. Só não morre de vontade até lá, viu? – e saiu da sala. Eu fiquei mais um tempo lá, sozinha, recuperando meu ar. Estar com Draco Malfoy era como se tivesse a respiração suspensa durante todo o tempo. Como se a cada momento ele fosse fazer algo de inesperado, algo que o antigo Draco faria. Tinha medo de que ele de repente desse uma risada e dissesse: "Ah, Granger, sua sangue-ruim idiota! Você realmente acreditou que eu fiquei bonzinho de uma hora pra outra? Eu só queria brincar um pouco com você...". Mas esse momento nunca vinha e eu ficava cada vez mais curiosa sobre ele. Porém ainda me mantinha na defensiva. E ele me deixava sem fôlego apenas com palavras.

Logo ao entrar na sala comunal, vi Rony deitado num sofá. Dormia pesado, nem os barulhos de uns garotos jogando snap explosivo pareciam abalar seu sono. Então me deu uma vontade louca de chegar mais perto e assim o fiz. Catei uma pena nos bolsos das minhas vestes e comecei a passá-la de leve em seu nariz. Ele abriu os olhos devagar...

- Me esperando? – perguntei.

- Não. Nós fizemos as pazes? – ele perguntou, sentando no sofá.

- Não. – e saí andando a caminho do dormitório feminino.

- Mione! – ele chamou, mas eu fingi não ouvir – Que droga! Por que você é assim?! – sentia que ele vinha atrás de mim – Olha pra mim! – e puxou meu braço com força, forçando-me a olhar pra ele mas eu virei o rosto pro lado – Você não vai olhar pra mim? – ele perguntou e eu olhei-o nos olhos com raiva.

"Eu sou assim contigo por que você é um idiota! Por que você tem que ser tão perfeito dormindo e tão imbecil acordado?! Por que tudo que você diz me irrita?! Por que é amigo daquela loira burra?! E por que me faz sentir tão tola?!" – eu pensava mas não tinha coragem de dizer. Nós ficamos nos olhando, ambos com raiva nos olhos, até que ele disse:

- Já estou cheio de brigar com você hoje. Vá dormir. – e soltou meu braço quase me empurrando para as escadas.

* * *

"Também não vou! Não vou, não vou, não vou dormir e ponto!" – pensava enfurecida enquanto subia as escadas do dormitório feminino. Havia mesmo uma coisa que eu precisava fazer o quanto antes.

- Parvati! – chamei ao abrir a porta do quarto – Venha comigo! – ela estava de camisola e touca na cabeça, se preparando pra dormir.

- É urgente? Porque eu já estava indo dormir...

- Urgentíssimo. Ponha um roupão e vem. – disse fechando a porta. Dez minutos depois, nós estávamos saindo pelo quadro da Mulher gorda.

- Onde nós vamos, Mione? – ela perguntou, tentando acompanhar meus passos.

- Encontrar Gina e Luna. Elas devem estar saindo do Ritual agora, não? – e antes dela poder me responder vimos as duas dobrarem o corredor.

- Onde vocês estão indo? – perguntou Gina.

- Encontrar vocês duas. – respondi – Vamos entrar nessa sala. – disse apontando para a porta mais próxima – Preciso conversar com vocês.

A única que sabia da minha "amizade" com Draco era a Parvati. Então contei às duas, Gina e Luna, sobre ele, expliquei a situação e depois perguntei se elas concordavam se eu o encontrasse no Ritual.

- Eu concordo. Acho que não há nenhum mal. – disse Parvati piscando pra mim.

- Mione, Parvati, ele é o Malfoy! Draco Malfoy, Merlin! – exclamou Gina – Quantas vezes ele já nos xingou, atrapalhou nossos planos! Sempre fazendo piadas de mau gosto sobre nós e principalmente sobre você! Sonserino, filho de um comensal! Isso não entra na minha cabeça, como você pôde ter se tornado amiga dessa criatura?! Ele é nosso inimigo!

- Nem tudo na vida tem uma razão muito convincente... Gina, às vezes tudo o que uma pessoa precisa pra mudar está em coisas simples como uma chance, uma palavra, um amigo. Eu sei que corro o risco muito grande de quebrar totalmente a cara, mas esse risco é só meu e eu só te peço que me deixe lidar com ele.

- Esse risco não é só seu. Eu sou sua amiga e de certa forma tudo que te atinge, me atinge também. Qual é, Mi? Não vai dizer que se apaixonou por Malfoy?!

- NÃO! Não é nada disso. Só que algo me diz que... algo nos olhos dele... pedem que eu o salve, o ajude.

- Você é boa demais, Mione. E isso nem sempre é bom. Que droga, se é isso que você quer, então eu concordo. Mas já sabe o que penso.

- E você, Luna? – perguntei hesitante.

- Bobagem, é o que eu acho. Nem mesmo os kirikujos da Flórida são tão bobos.

- Anh?! – exclamei.

- É isso mesmo que você entendeu, linda, perfeita e esperta Hermione Granger. Talvez você não seja tão esperta assim.

- E não sou mesmo! Eu assumo! Se você acha que isso me ofende...

- Falou tanto de mim com o Neville e não enxerga o quanto está sendo idiota, caindo nesse papo do Malfoy!

- Olha aqui, garota...

- Olha aqui você. E presta atenção. – e seu habitual tom sonhador abandonou totalmente a sua voz – Quem bate esquece, mas quem apanha não esquece jamais. Eu não esqueci o que você fez comigo e agora sou até capaz de entender. Andando com Malfoy... boa coisa você não pode ter se tornado...

- Não fale assim, Luna... – disse Gina.

- Não precisa me defender, Gi. – eu disse – Luna, você está enganada sobre mim. Eu te disse aquilo tudo do Neville porque sou sua amiga e queria abrir seus olhos...

- Blá, blá, blá, blá! Conversa! – ela exclamou - Amigas assim eu não quero! Não precisa ser tão falsa, Hermione!

- Agora você passou da linha! – retruquei. Gina e Parvati estavam de queixo caído de espanto, olhando de Luna para mim.

- Não precisa se descontrolar! Pode ir se encontrar com seu amigão no Ritual! Eu não me oponho! Quem sabe assim, se ocupa e para de ficar inventando mentiras sobre os outros?!

Foi aí que eu parti pra cima dela, disposta a brigar. Mas Gina e Parvati foram mais rápidas e me seguraram.

- Você não passa de uma guimbley, Hermione. E ainda vai se dar mal! – disse Luna dando uma risada estranha e saindo logo após.

- GUIMBLEY É VOCÊ!!!! – gritei – Ah, me soltem! – disse às outras duas, que me largaram assustadas.

- Você não vai atrás dela, vai? – perguntou Parvati.

- Não... ela tá fora de si... e conseguiu me deixar também. Guimbley... até parece que sou isso! E que diabos é guimbley, afinal?!

Parvati e Gina deram de ombros.

Realmente pra mim aquele era o pior dia do ano. Mas o mais horrível é que eu mal sabia que o pior mesmo ainda estava por vir.

Fui deitar com a cabeça latejando, quase chorando de raiva. Não queria continuar daquele jeito, brigada com Harry, Rony e Luna. E tudo numa só noite. Era irônico que a única coisa boa que tinha acontecido foi o Draco ter conseguido me fazer rir um pouco. Mas não o suficiente para me deixar um pouco mais feliz. Minha mente rodava... rodava... fechei os olhos.

O céu que estava claro se tornou muito nublado de repente... eu corria pela Floresta proibida, as barras do pijama sujas de lama... chovia forte e eu me encharquei rapidamente. Mas isso não me preocupava nem um pouco. Pelo contrário, era um alívio para o meu corpo em chamas por causa do calor e por causa... dele. É ele mesmo. O cara dos meus sonhos de sempre e como sempre eu não via o seu rosto. Meu coração batia desesperado no ritmo das minhas pernas, que corriam desesperadamente para ele. O sussurro do vento nas árvores era como uma música calma que embalava aquele encontro. Mas por algum motivo meu coração não estava calmo. Ele batia cada vez mais freneticamente à medida que eu ia me aproximando dele. Nós nos abraçamos forte e eu pude sentí-lo muito meu. Uma onda de prazer me envolveu, provocada somente pelo contato dos nossos corpos. Foi aí que pela primeira vez ele falou, a voz tão familiar...

- Você é a... – mas não pôde completar, pois eu comecei a afundar de repente e muito rápido no chão. E ele não pôde fazer nada para me salvar, pois eu caía cada vez mais. E caía... caía... caía no buraco escuro. Minha agonia era tanta que eu era incapaz até de gritar. Comecei a ouvir vozes...

"Aonde você pensa que vai?!"

"Não tema. Seu segredo está a salvo comigo"

"Não queria ter participado disso, realmente não queria..."

"Você não devia estar aqui, devia?"

"O que você fez é imperdoável, Mione"

"São de magia-negra, mas pode pegar se te interessa"

_Uma prática muito antiga e maligna, porém eficiente se feita com a pessoa certa, que os antepassados chamavam somente de **Ritual**_

**_Anthus aeros melhoes horus_**

- _Nããããoooo_!!!!!! – e meu grito ecoou pela noite. Era um pesadelo. Tudo  
aquilo era um pesadelo estranhamente _real_. _Estranho_ porque  
aquelas vozes eram estranhamente familiares e porque aquelas palavras  
"anthus aeros melhoes horus" eram as mesmas que saíram das bocas dos caras  
de capas marrons que nos cercaram em Hogsmeade. E _real_ porque em vez  
de ter acordado em cima da minha cama, como de costume, eu estava deitada  
exatamente no meio do campo de quadribol, molhada de chuva da cabeça aos  
pés.

* * *

Entrei correndo no castelo, não podia ser vista ou iria perder muitos pontos. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que estava morrendo de medo pelo que tinha acontecido (afinal eu nunca fora sonâmbula) eu também estava eufórica porque aquele incidente e o sonho me fizeram descobrir i uma coisa /i . E aquela excitação que eu sentia, me impedia de esperar até amanhecer para descobrir mais.

Ao entrar na sala comunal, meu primeiro impulso foi de subir direto ao meu quarto mas parei na metade da escada, decidida a compartilhar minha descoberta com os meninos. Então tomei o caminho inverso, para o dormitório masculino.

Fui direto na cama de Harry, mas ele parecia estar tendo um sonho tão bom, que desnimei a acordá-lo. Parei então ao lado da cama de Rony, me perguntando se devia o acordar ou não. Foi aí que um trovão ecoou lá fora e ele abriu os olhos. E antes que ele pudesse gritar de susto ao me ver parada, molhada e olhando-o muito suspeitamente ao lado de sua cama, eu não pensei duas vezes, tapei com força a sua boca e falei baixinho e rápido:

- Se lembra daquele dia que você disse que nós não íamos conseguir encontrar nada nos livros sobre o que nos aconteceu em Hogsmeade?

Ele balançou a cabeça em concordância, o olhar mostrando o quanto estava assustado com a minha invasão no meio da noite.

- Lembra que eu até concordei contigo na ocasião?

Ele fez que sim novamente, o olhar agora ligeiramente intrigado. E eu continuava a tapar sua boca quando disse:

- Pois é... nós estávamos totalmente errados.

* * *

N/A: e aí? leram com bastante atenção? nesse capt eu deixei mts dicas do q  
vai acontecer nos próxs e p/ apimentar um suspensezinho tbm. E meio q por  
causa disso foi zero d romance... então no capt 8 vou caprichar mais no  
romance e tentar pôr o taum esperado BEIJO NA BOCA!!! (pausa rápida... se ligaram no meu latim, né... hehehe... se v6 soubessem como eu inventei essas palavras iam rir mt, mas issu eh segredo... e quem diria q eu já estudei latim na vida??? q meu antigo prof naum leia issu!!!  
Essa fic chega á metade e eu aproveito p/ agradecer a tds q estão lendo! vlw  
gent!

**éRiCa** .... espero q vc tenha gostado desse cap! continue comentandu!

**#Lili# ou Dalila McDanny**.... estou errada ou é a msm pessoa? olha eu não gosto de senhor dos anéis... eu dormi vendo os filmes mas ainda kero ler os livros um dia... devem ser melhores q os filmes. MAS... eu adoro harry potter e se vc fizer uma fic pode contar q eu vou ler sim! meu computador ainda naum chegou mas td indica q comprarei em breve! aí vai ser bem mais rápido atualizar! mas diz ae... kual vc prefere: r/hr ou d/hr? se kiser pode continuar me mandando emails p/ reclamar ou conversar tbm!

**Marina** .... ai nem axo q o ron tá taum fofo assim não... ele é um tapado isso sim! hehehe! em vez d beijar logo e sair correndo! huahuahuahuahuahua! e qt a sua pergunta se o final é r/hr ou não... leia e saberá!!!!! hehehe! q malvada eu...

**Luiza Grint** .... oie! brigadão pela review! naum deixe d ler e mate sua curiosidade!

**Anna Karolina** .... minha mais fiel leitora!!!! vc foi a primeira a comentar minha fic, sabia? e desde então não parou... e eu t agradeço mt, por seus elogios, opiniões e dúvidas... eu adoro suas reviews!!! e a gd curiosidade de saber com quem vai ser o primeiro bjo de mione!!!! logo, logo vc vai saber, garanto!

**Sweet Nightangel** .... a fic eh um triangulo amoroso!!!! imprevisível por sinal! e qto a luna e o harry... pode ser, mas ainda tem mt história pra rolar...

**AndrAIa **.... o rony eh realmente mt burro p/ ela, mas os opostos se atraem!!! acho r/hr um casal fofo e tbm simpatizo com d/hr, por isso fiz essa fic... pq vc naum dá uma chance pro ron e pra minha fic?

mais agradecimentos à:** Lu Granger, MaiRa, Ronnie Granger Weezhy** e tds q estão lendo. bjuz a todos!!!!!!!!


	8. Estrela

**Estrela**

Depois de realmente despertar, Rony demonstrou com um gesto impaciente, que estava bem desconfortável com minha mão sobre a sua boca.

- Você tá se divertindo com esse lance de me acordar, né- ele disse sentando na cama com uma expressão muito mal-humorada e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Depois correu os olhos pelo meu corpo e disse, boquiaberto:

- Você tá... _molhada_... - e aí que, completamente envergonhada, percebi que meu pijama estava meio transparente por causa da chuva. Então puxei um lençol da sua cama, me cobrindo o mais rápido que pude.

- Você não se importa, né- e apontei para o lençol.

- O que aconteceu contigo? Por que você está encharcada e por que, Merlin, me acordou com esse papo de livro?

- É uma longa história... vamos descer para a sala comunal.

- Olha, Mione, você sabe que eu não sou muito bom nesse lance de conselhos e de pensar... se você tá passando por algum problema, não é melhor acordar o Harry também- ele perguntou com uma cara preocupada, indo em direção à cama de Harry.

- Eu acho melhor não acord�-lo...

- Por que- perguntou enquanto balançava o ombro de Harry, que agarrou seu braço imediatamente. - É eu também acho melhor não- disse tentando se livrar de Harry, que agora tentava abraç�-lo.

- _Sshhh!_ - eu fiz pra ele se calar - Vamos conversar lá embaixo.

Nós descemos para a sala comunal, totalmente vazia. Ele sentou num sofá e eu ao seu lado, mantendo uma certa distância. O temporal continuava forte lá fora, mas até que era bom, pois aliviava um pouco o calor.

Então contei à ele o meu sonho (omitindo algumas partes, é claro) e o modo como acordei do lado de fora do castelo.

- E sabe o que eu acho, Rony? Acho que essa história de ritual está muito bem explicada nums livros que eu tenho lá em cima...

- Você tem certeza que não é sonâmbula- ele perguntou pela quarta vez.

- Não- e continuei - E eu tenho um pressentimento muito grande que se a gente descobrir o que é ritual, esclarecemos tudo...

- Mione, você não acha que foi você quem fez chover?

- Claro que não, Rony! Mas é obvio que se isso for magia negra mesmo, deve ter a ver com...

- Mas olha só, se você sonhou que estava chovendo...

- Eu não tenho esse poder! Não tem como uma bruxa de 16 anos fazer chover só com o pensamento! Choveu porque o tempo estava muito abafado mesmo, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer a qualquer instante!

- Ok, srta. Eu sabia! Só estava tentando entender e ajudar! Também não falo mais nada!

- Não é isso, é porque eu estou aqui falando coisas que realmente importam e você só sabe pensar na chuva e se eu sou sonâmbula ou não!

- Tudo bem, você falou em livros. Que livros são esses?

- Essa palavra, ritual, não me saía da cabeça. Eu sabia que já a tinha ouvido em algum lugar e esse sonho me fez lembrar onde! Sempre esteve embaixo do meu nariz, nums livros de magia negra que eu tenho lá no quarto!

- Magia negra, Hermione! Virou bruxa das trevas! Eu já tinha medo de você, agora então...

- Não, Rony... eu já estava pensando em aprender mais sobre rituais e coisas do gênero... como invocar espiritos... fazer rituais benignos... sei l�, aprender alguma coisa nova que eu pudesse mesmo fazer... qualquer tipo de coisa... sempre tive curiosidade e queria muito aprender. E quando eu vi esses livros sobre rituais malignos eu peguei só pra ficar por dentro, afinal a gente pode ter que enfrentar coisas assim e eu só queria estar preparada.

- Impossível ter pego na biblioteca... Mione! Você comprou na Travessa do Tranco!

- Não!... na verdade eu peguei com... Malfoy.

- Ah, não! Esse cara de novo, não! Que palhaçada é essa de você amiguinha dele! Eu achei que já tinha superado isso, principalmente depois dele ter te chamado de sangue-ruim na frente de todos!

- Isso dos livros foi há um tempo...

- E eu ainda não consigo entender o que ele queria contigo! Você devia me contar assim que ele começou a te procurar.

- Pra quê? Pra você quebrar a cara dele e fazer essa cena comigo? A era pré-histórica acabou, Rony. Hoje as pessoas conversam. Mas acho que você não sabe o que é isso.

- Conversar com o Malfoy! Isso é impossível... Mione, diz a verdade, vai. Ele te obrigou a falar com ele por alguma razão... pode me contar... você tá com medo de acontecer algo porque... bom, porque não tem sangue puro, não é?... ele te chantageou não foi? Mione, você não precisa ter medo dele, se quiser eu posso dar uma lição nesse cara... se você me pedir, se me disser...

Ouvindo o Rony falar sobre isso eu pude compreender algumas coisas... ele pensava que o Draco tinha me chantageado ou algo do tipo. Nem imaginava que eu quis me tornar mais próxima dele, que foi escolha minha... talvez, por causa disso ele não tenha ficado tão chateado como eu esperava quando soube e... se ele soubesse que eu continuava me encontrando com Malfoy... talvez... eu corria o risco dele não falar comigo nunca mais.

- Se você não quer falar, então por que não pega logo esses livros! Já que eu perdi meu sono mesmo... - ele disse emburrado, depois de um breve silêncio entre nós.

- Vou pegar... já desço.

Porém ao entrar no quarto e procurar os livros embaixo do colchão, onde eu os tinha guardado, me surpreendi ao ver que eles não estavam mais lá.

- Os livros sumiram, Rony!

- Tem certeza?

- Sim! Eu procurei embaixo do colchão, da cama e até no malão. Sumiram todos- disse deseperada.

- Quem pode ter pego?

- Bom, homem não foi. O dormitório feminino é totalmente à prova de garotos.

- Será que foi alguma menina do seu quarto?

- Não sei... posso saber disso quando amanhecer, mas tenho quase certeza de que não foi ninguém da Grifinória.

- Mas não tem como alguém de fora ou de outra casa entrar aqui!

- Tem sim... por vassoura. Pela janela.

- Anh...

- Não nos resta muito a fazer, né...

- Só dormir. – ele disse levantando-se. E quando estava quase na escada do seu dormitório, perguntou:

- Você acha que chove no dia do nosso jogo contra a Sonserina?

* * *

No dia seguinte, eu , Rony e Harry conversamos enquanto tomávamos café...

- Isso foi muito bizarro, Mione. – sussurrou Harry, quando terminei de contar sobre a noite passada.

- Eu sei... e o pior é que os livros sumiram, e nós estamos de mãos atadas novamente.

- Pra mim, foi o próprio Malfoy que pegou. – disse Rony.

- Eu já te falei que não tem como, um garoto no dormitório feminino!

- E eu já te falei que ele é homossexual...

- Não... e se tiver esses livros na biblioteca? – Harry perguntou – Você lembra os nomes deles?

- Lembro. Só não lembro em qual especificamente estava o que nós queremos.

- Esquece gente. Esses livros devem estar na seção reservada... sem autorização de um professor, não dá. – disse Rony.

- Pra tudo d�-se um jeito, quando se tem uma capa de invisibilidade...

E assim que Harry acabou de dizer isso, Dumbledore se levantou e pediu a atenção de todos:

- Bom dia, alunos! Como alguns de vocês já devem saber, nesse mês faz 100 anos que nós comemoramos o dia das bruxas, o nosso Halloween! E isso se deve a uma bruxa muito valorosa, devo dizer. Por isso, tenho o prazer de anunciar que esse ano, em vez da nossa tradicional festa, Hogwarts estará oferecendo um baile à fantasia no dia 31!

Houve uma falação geral no salão após esse anúncio. Uns estavam excitados. Outros preocupados. Alguns diziam que era loucura de Dumbledore promover um baile logo quando Você-sabe-quem tinha voltado. Mas a maioria parecia feliz.

- Eu sou contra o baile. – disse Rony – Festas de Halloween são as mais legais! A gente usa a roupa que quiser, come até passar mal e dança esquisito. Quer dizer, quem é louco de preferir um baile?

Eu e Gina levantamos as mãos.

- Vocês, com certeza, né... afinal no último baile foram com os "maravilhosos" Vitinho e Mikezinho... – ele disse com desdém.

- No baile a gente também pode fazer tudo o que você disse. E ah, o "Vitinho", já era.

- O Mikezinho também...

Nessa hora, o Draco, lá da mesa da Sonserina, começou a fazer gestos pra mim, me chamando pra ir ao baile com ele. Eu sorri em resposta e me arrependi automaticamente de ter feito isso, porque o Harry percebeu... e perguntou rapidamente:

- Mione, quer ir ao baile comigo?

- T�, tudo bem... – respondi surpresa e desconcertada.

- Quê! – exclamou Rony, se engasgando com o suco – Vocês vão juntos!

- É Rony, o que tem de mais? – perguntou Harry, que parecia preocupado com a reação dele. E Gina ao ver que o irmão tinha fechado a cara, propôs:

- Por que nós não vamos juntos, mano?

- Ah, não Gina! Você é minha irmã!

- Por isso mesmo! Ou você prefere que eu saia com um desses caras que vivem dando em cima de mim?

- Não, claro que não! Você vai comigo.

Eu e Harry nos controlávamos pra não rir da cara de Rony, quando as corujas começaram a invadir o salão. Na minha frente, junto com o meu habitual exemplar do Profeta Diário, caiu outra carta.

O envelope estava em branco, sem remetente, e foi com um certo receio que o abri. Dentro havia um pequeno papel com uma única palavra escrita:

_Snape._

Corri os olhos pelo salão pra ver se alguém me observava e dei de cara com Luna Lovegood, olhando direto do bilhete pra mim, como se quisesse me dizer algo com seus grandes olhos azuis.

Então tudo começou a fazer sentido na minha cabeça. Foi o Snape! Foi ele quem Luna ouviu falando sobre o Ritual! E ela só podia ter me mandado aquele bilhete pra me contar...

Me levantei para falar com ela e ao perceber que eu ia em sua direção, ela também se levantou, mas foi pro lado oposto.

- Luna! – chamei. Ela nem olhou pra trás, mas eu insisti:

- Hei, Luna! – e ela virou-se bruscamente. Me olhava com desprezo e eu comecei a me sentir muito mal... mas mesmo assim, continuei – Aquele bilhete... foi você? Foi sobre o...

- Ritual. – ela completou.

- Nossa! Você nem sabe como...! E nós temos tanto que conversar... – comecei a falar entusiasmada, mas ela virou-me as costas novamente.

- Espera aí, Luna! Eu só quero te...

- Fiz o melhor que pude... – interrompeu – De nada, Hermione. – ela disse friamente e se afastou rápido.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Rony voltara ao normal com a gente, pois tinha andado nos evitando no dia anterior. Harry disse que era porque ele estava com ciúmes de mim, por ele ter me convidado pro baile. Eu disse à ele que era mais fácil o Rony ter ciúmes dele, do que de mim.

Assim que descemos pro Salão Principal, os dois já foram falando de um tal plano...

- É perfeito, Mione! Vai ser moleza pegar esses livros na biblioteca. – disse Rony.

- T�, eu posso saber que plano é esse? – perguntei.

- Simples. – disse Harry – A gente sai no meio do baile, você e Rony vigiam o corredor e eu entro invisível na biblioteca. Só preciso saber os nomes dos livros e onde eles estão.

- Nossa, que plano mais elaborado, hein! – ironizei – Simples... simples de dar errado! Gente, isso não é certo. Se nós formos pegos... eu e Rony somos _monitores_!

- Nós já fizemos coisas muito piores! E com todos no baile, não tem como alguém perceber o "furto". Se tudo sair como planejado, podemos devolvê-los no dia seguinte. – disse Harry.

- Sei não... – eu disse. Mas começava a pensar seriamente no assunto.

Mais tarde, nós três fomos à biblioteca "explorar o terreno". Só desse jeito mesmo para aqueles dois irem até lá. Pude ver que lá tinha pelo menos três, dos cinco livros que eu peguei. Mostrei a Harry onde eles estavam e os nomes. Missão cumprida.

Mas quando íamos sair, ele parou pra falar com Justino, um garoto da Lufa-lufa. Eu e Rony ficamos sozinhos, e sem nada pra fazer, ficamos olhando um livro: _Bruxarias que dão errado – Como ter certeza do sucesso do seu feitiço. _Nele tinha umas figuras tipo, homens com pés de pato e bico de hipógrifo e uma mulher com 10 dedos em cada mão. Eram coisas bizarras, mas engraçadas. Era gozado como um simples erro podia estragar completamente um feitiço fácil.

- Será que os gêmeos já leram isso? – Rony perguntou, rindo.

Foi aí que ouvimos a voz de uma garota atrás da gente, sussurrar:

_- Olha lá aqueles dois... é um casalzinho nada a ver. _

- Espero que isso não seja sobre nós. – disse à Rony.

- Esse povo não tem coisa melhor pra fazer do que fofocar... – ele falou sério. Mas depois sorriu marotamente e sugeriu – Vamos fofocar? – e começamos a prestar atenção.

_- Essa garota é oferecida... como é mesmo o nome dela? – a amiga da garota perguntou._

_- Hermione Granger._

- Ah! É de mim! – disse subindo um pouco a voz.

- Sshhh! Fica quieta! – fez Rony.

_- Afinal, Rony Weasley é tão bonitinho... ele podia arranjar coisa melhor... – ela continuou._

_- Como você, né? – a amiga perguntou._

_- É. Como eu. Essa garota só vive atrás dele! Será que ela não percebe que não tem chances?_

- Ah, não! Isso foi demais! Eu correndo atrás de você! Vou tirar umas satisfações com elas...

- Calma, Mione, isso é inveja. Eu vou lá contigo e damos uma lição nessas duas. – Rony disse e nós fomos em direção à elas.

- Oi, Livy, Alisson... – Rony as cumprimentou e eu lhe lancei um olhar de morte. Então ele conhecia as vadias!

- Oi, Rony! – elas responderam.

- Posso contar com vocês na torcida da Grifinória no dia do jogo, né?

- Com certeza! – respondeu Alisson. Eu ia ficando cada vez mais vermelha de raiva, olhando delas, pra ele.

- Vocês podem ficar perto da Mione – e apontou pra mim – Já se conhecem?

Elas fizeram que não. E antes que eu pudesse mandar os três praquele lugar e sair dali, ele pegou na minha mão e disse:

- Bem garotas, essa é minha namorada, Hermione Granger.

Difícil descrever o que senti. Primeiro foi o susto, depois a vergonha. Mas aí, ao ver as caras de idiotas das duas, me deu uma imensa vontade de rir. Meio que por causa delas, meio que por felicidade, orgulho, por ele ter me defendido daquele jeito _inesperado._

- Você não devia ter feito aquilo, Rony. – disse aos risos, quando saímos da biblioteca.

- Viu as caras delas? – ele disse rindo também.

- Tudo bem, pra gente foi uma brincadeira, mas você sabe que essa fofoca vai se espalhar...

- E daí?

- E daí que você gosta de uma garota, não gosta? Como você acha que ela vai se sentir ao saber que nós estamos "namorando"?

- Deixa pra lá... não vai rolar com essa garota mesmo...

- Ué, por que?

- Porque... olha bem pra mim, Hermione! Eu não sou o tipo de cara. Sou meio lento, não sou muito inteligente, não tenho nada de interessante, sou pobre... bom, eu acabei de saber que sou bonitinho e isso é um avanço... – ele disse sorrindo.

- Um lento é verdade que você é... – e sorri também – Mas é legal, engraçado, simpático (às vezes), capitão do time e... _bonitinho_! Com tudo isso, que tipo de garota estúpida não namoraria contigo?

- Você.

Eu gelei e por um instante, nós só nos olhamos. Mas já prevendo o quanto eu ficaria vermelha, recomecei a rir e disse:

- Claro que não, né! Isso seria praticamente... um incesto!

- Boa. – ele disse rindo também.

* * *

Os dias iam passando e eu não tive mais nenhum sonho louco. Porém nada me tirava da cabeça que havia algo sinistro no ar. Podiam dizer que era paranóia, mas eu sabia que alguma coisa tinha mudado. E o que dava mais raiva, era ser a única a perceber isso. Já não prestava mais atenção nas aulas, não conseguia dormir direito à noite. Queria não lembrar, viver um dia normal. Mas o calor de todos os dias e as aulas de Snape não me deixavam esquecer. Porque era anormal. Tudo parecia anormal. Quantas vezes tive ímpetos de contar tudo à Dumbledore... mas provavelmente ele me mandaria pro St. Mungus, e isso eu não queria. Queria descobrir tudo o que estava acontecendo primeiro. Como sempre, essa minha curiosidade...

E o que Snape tinha a ver com tudo? O que ele sabia? Com quem ele falava sobre rituais? Seria sozinho? Morria de vontade de perguntar mais coisas à Luna, mas ela estava sempre fugindo de mim. E quanto perguntar ao próprio Snape, era quase impossível.

Estava cansada de me sentir doente, presa. De viver assustada à espera de que algo de mal acontecesse e eu não pudesse fazer nada, não pudesse impedir. Os garotos conversavam comigo sobre isso, mas naqueles dias eles estavam bem mais distantes por causa dos treinos de quadribol. Nem nas refeições eu os via. Parecia que o fato de se tornar capitão do time, mudava muito as pessoas e Rony, que costumava reclamar dos duros treinos de Angelina, agora pegava mais pesado ainda com os outros. E treinar durante horas debaixo do sol escaldante, não era tarefa fácil para o resto do time. Me lembro da Gina, furiosa, falando que ele exigia muito de todos, mas que o próprio quase não treinava.

Com o Draco era a mesma coisa, eu quase não o via, mas afinal o grande jogo era Grifinória _versus _Sonserina. Quando contei que ia ao baile com Harry, ele teve um acesso de riso... ainda mais quando soube que o motivo do convite era ele.

É, a gente continuava se vendo sempre que dava e eu ia aprendendo a gostar dele cada vez mais. Era engraçado, porque a gente não tinha nada a ver... e ele fazia cada coisa... às vezes eu o reprovava totalmente. Como na vez que pôs dois meninos da Lufa-lufa em detenção, pra escrever mil vezes no quadro a frase "Malfoy manda". Mas era aquele tipo de pessoa que a gente gosta de graça. Ele nunca mais tocou no assunto de querer ficar comigo. Isso me aliviava pois eu acho que não saberia o que dizer. Eu não estava apaixonada por ele, mas me sentia tentada às vezes.

Na noite anterior ao dia do baile e do jogo, eu vagava sozinha pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, pensando na vida, mas não querendo pensar em nada. Estava tornando isso um hábito. Unia a conveniência de ficar sozinha, com a obrigação de patrulhar à noite. Fui à casa de Hagrid, conversei um pouco e quando saí, decidida a ir dormir, vi uma figura solitária, voando no campo de quadribol. Poderia reconhecer a metros de distância aquele jeito de voar, a vassoura e o cabelo vermelho.

Não resisti. Fui até onde ele estava e gritei:

- Então é assim que você treina! Sozinho!

Ele desceu perto de mim e disse:

- Se você quiser me ajudar lançando a goles... vai ser melhor do que treinar com essa enfeitiçada.

- Você sabe que eu não sou muito fã de voar.

- É eu sei... já estava terminando mesmo.

Ele guardou as bolas e nós ficamos sentados no meio do campo. Bem onde eu tinha acordado um dia, que naquele momento pareceu tão distante...

- Ah, Mione, a gente precisa ganhar o jogo amanhã. Derrotar a Sonserina é uma questão de honra pra mim. E como se não bastasse a preocupação do jogo, ainda tem esse maldito baile.

- Eu jurava que o Harry ia convidar a Cho... – eu disse.

- Acho que o Harry já esqueceu ela. Ele te convidou...

- É, mas não tem nada a ver nós dois!

- Eu sei... – e riu – Sabe, no começo eu odiei ter que ir com a Gina, mas até que agora eu tô começando a gostar. Garotas são muito complicadas de se agradar. Quando fui ao baile com Padma, deu pra perceber o quanto ela me odiou. Bom, com a Gina posso ser eu mesmo, né?

- Garotas não são tão complicadas assim. Você só precisa dar um pouco mais de atenção à elas.

- Qual é, Mione... até você que é minha amiga, só vive dando chiliques comigo!

- É porque você é uma pessoa muito difícil às vezes.

- O mesmo te digo eu. Mas vamos l�, outro exemplo... o que você me diz do Harry com a Cho?

- Eu só acho que eles se envolveram no momento errado. Pra ambos.

- Então como a gente sabe qual é o momento certo? E não é só dessas coisas que eu falo. É de tudo. Por exemplo, a Olívia. Eu sei que ela faria tudo que eu pedisse, mas às vezes é tão difícil pra mim...

Não pude prestar atenção em mais nada do que ele disse. Aquele papo estava ficando muito estranho pra mim. Acho que ainda não estava preparada pra ouvir as confissões amorosas de Rony, e o que era mais estranho era ele me contando sobre essas coisas. E eu nem pedi pra saber! Não perguntei nem nada! Por que ele estava me contando aquilo! Eu não queria ouvir! Porque eu sabia o que isso significava. Significava que ele não se importava comigo... _como mulher._

Foi como se tudo rasgasse dentro de mim. Decepção foi o que senti. Então era a Olívia mesmo, a tal garota. Saber de verdade era muito pior do que imaginar. Por que tinha de ser aquela insuportável? Por que só naquele momento eu percebia, ou melhor, admitia, que estava sentindo algo por ele? E que era forte, que doía! Não podia ter deixado as coisas irem até aquele ponto. Ele nunca pensaria em mim do jeito que pensava nela. E nem poderia pensar! Droga! Eu não podia estar gostando de um cara que tinha tudo o que eu achava de mais errado num homem! Que tinha prazer em me irritar, me zoar! E o pior de tudo... que não me correspondia.

Mas afinal eu era a amiga e mesmo ele me contando coisas que eu preferia não saber, o meu dever era tentar ajudar. Me controlando para parecer o mais normal possível, falei:

- Não é tão difícil assim. Quer que eu te explique como?

- Acho que você não está entendendo o quanto eu posso ser tímido quando se trata de garotas. Até nisso...

- Não acho que seja tão tímido assim. Você melhorou muito. – disse sem nem ao menos ter noção do que estava dizendo.

- Eu não sei como você possa ter experiência nisso, mas vai, me mostra como.

- Eu não tenho experiência mesmo, mas a gente acaba aprendendo algumas coisas em filmes e tv.

- Anh? Filmes, tv?

- Esquece. – e me levantei – Bom, primeiramente você deve olh�-la nos olhos, como se não houvesse mais ninguém nesse mundo além de vocês dois. – disse com um sorriso triste. Aí ele também levantou e olhou nos meus olhos, sorrindo.

- Assim? – perguntou.

- É... – respondi, desviando o olhar. Não aguentava encar�-lo – Depois diga coisas bonitas à ela, a elogie.

- Mione, nós não estamos falando...

- Depois... – interrompi – ... você a acaricia. – aí eu não aguentei, me calei e saí de perto. Mas ele se aproximou devagar, afastou meus cabelos e e passeou com a mão pelo meu ombro, me ligando totalmente. Contatos entre nós eram pura eletricidade. Então ele disse:

- Continua...

- Vá com calma, mas não devagar demais. – sussurrei em resposta. _Mas o que era aquilo? Nós estávamos sussurrando em códigos ou o quê, _pensei, voltando a mim. Endireitei o corpo e continuei falando normalmente:

- Chegue mais perto dela, a toque gentilmente. – mas parecia que quanto mais eu tentava me afastar, mais ele me cercava. Eu estava em pânico. Não tinha como fugir dele e pior, dos meus pensamentos. Então ele seguiu minhas palavras... chegou mais perto de mim... segurou meus braços... e nós ficamos assim, nos olhando como hipnotizados.

Passaram-se milênios ou pelo menos poderia passar. Foi só um segundo, mas pra mim foram anos.

- E depois? O que eu faço? – ele perguntou num fio de voz.

- Faça o que tem que fazer.

Ele foi se aproximando do meu rosto lentamente. Já não importava mais se ele não gostava de mim ou se só iria me usar e depois jogar fora. Já não tinham importância rituais, comensais, Olívia ou Voldemort. Já não importava o que tinha acontecido comigo ou com o mundo. Se ele me beijasse, eu o teria nem que fosse por um instante. E isso, naquele momento, bastava.

Porém, ao invés de me beijar ele falou baixinho ao meu ouvido:

- Então eu diria... – e se afastou de mim e gritou – Olívia! Se você errar esse passe mais uma vez eu juro que te dou uma detenção!

- Anh! – fiz assustada.

- Eu não estava falando de beijo! Nem sei daonde você tirou isso! Eu quis dizer que não consegui brigar com a Olívia quando ela errava alguma coisa no treino! Afinal ela é praticamente a única garota no time. A Gina não conta, ela é um homenzinho... – ele disse e depois começou a rir. Eu também não conseguia controlar o riso, embora estivesse muito envergonhada.

- Então ela não é "a" garota?

- Não! Você foi tirando essas conclusões precipitadas...

- Por que você me deixou dar essa de idiota! Por que não disse nada?

- Eu tentei! Mas depois me interessei... – ele disse, e ficou me encarando com um sorriso estranho.

- Que foi? – perguntei sorrindo também.

- Eu te fiz rir.

- E...?

- Você não tem feito muito isso ultimamente...

- É, tiraram isso de mim.

- Uma pena, porque você fica mais bonita quando ri. Devia fazer isso mais vezes, mocinha. – ele disse de um jeito engraçado.

- Bonita, Rony!

- Você é bonita, Mione. E isso ninguém tira de você.

Não soube o que dizer. Ficamos nos olhando em silêncio. Acho que fui eu quem comecei a rir, de nervoso. Mas depois fui achando tudo tão _engraçado, _que comecei a fazer caretas feiosas e perguntando se ele ainda me achava bonita, me divertindo como há muito tempo não me divertia.

E nós ficamos ainda um bom tempo lá. Rindo às gargalhadas.

Fui dormir me sentindo nas nuvens. E passaria o dia seguinte todo assim, se não tivesse outro desmaio, bem no meio do jogo. Se Madame Pomfrey ainda estivesse em Hogwarts, com certeza não me deixaria ir ao baile, mas como a enfermaria estava aos cuidados de Snape, ele nem se importava. E pela primeira vez eu gostava disso. Quando acordei, o jogo já tinha terminado e as pessoas voltavam pro castelo. O resultado foi fácil de adivinhar ao ver a alegria de todos os Grifinórios.

Gina me contou que tinha sido um jogo sofrido, Harry demorou a pegar o pomo e o ataque sonserino estava cada vez mais forte. Mas no fim deu Grifinória para a alegria geral.

Fui direto para o quarto, descansar, ajeitar minha roupa, meu cabelo e o resto. Eu sabia que corria o risco de passar mal no meio da festa mas algo me dizia que eu não poderia perder aquele baile. Fiquei admirando minha fantasia. Ela era simples, blusa branca, saia longa meio rodada, decote generoso no busto. Eu ainda não sabia o porquê, mas ao olhar aquela fantasia, senti um ânimo, uma felicidade... como se crescesse uma pontinha de esperança em mim. Como se naquela noite eu pudesse ser só uma garota. Uma garota como qualquer outra e como qualquer outra, só queria um pouco de diversão.

Quando desci, Harry, Rony e Gina já me esperavam.

- Cadê as fantasias de vocês? – perguntei aos garotos ao vê-los com roupas normais.

- Eu estou fantasiado de Rony. – disse Rony.

- E eu de Harry.

- Anh... bem típico de vocês. E você, Gina? Por que está vestida de homem?

- Ah, eu também tô fantasiada de Rony.

- E que fantasia é essa? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu sou uma cigana. – e dei uma voltinha – Os ciganos são um povo nômade trouxa. – disse à Gina.

- Ela tinha mesmo que se exibir. – disse Rony à Harry.

- Vamos ao baile, então? – perguntei, ignorando o comentário de Rony.

Harry me ofereceu o braço e nós descemos. As pessoas não paravam de cumpriment�-los pela vitória no jogo. O salão estava lindo, transformado em pista de dança e nós pegamos uma mesa pra quatro, perto das janelas. Dino Thomas logo veio falar com a gente...

- Puxa Mione, cê tá muito gata! Se importa se eu a tirar pra dançar, Harry?

- Se importa! – exclamou Rony – Porque eu... eu já ia dançar com ela.

- Ia? – perguntei.

- Vamos logo. – ele disse me puxando pra pista. Estava tocando uma música agitada e ele começou a fazer uns passos muito esquisitos.

- Rony! Que dança é essa?

- É a dança da vitória. É só mexer os quadris e balançar a cabeça.

- É ridículo!

- É o máximo... – disse Olívia chegando perto da gente e o imitando muito sensualmente. Logo ele estava rodeado de garotas dançando igual a ele. E eu me sentindo sobrando muito, saí dali.

- Ué, cansou de dançar? – perguntou Harry, quando sentei novamente na mesa

- Pois é, né... e você? Por que não chama a Gina pra pista?

Ele lançou um olhar rápido à ela (que estava conversando com Parvati) e me perguntou:

- Sou péssimo dançando... você acha que ela aceitaria?

- Harry! Você tá afim da Gina! – perguntei surpresa.

- Não! Fala baixo, Mione! Só que ela cresceu, né... tá tão diferente...

- Anh... é... – disse distraída.

Olhei em torno e logo vi quem procurava. Agora ele estava no meio de vários garotos, provavelmente se gabando pelo jogo. Então uma coisa me voltou na cabeça...

- Por que você deixou o Rony ser capitão, Harry? – perguntei de supetão.

- Como assim!

- Ah, não se faz de bobo. Você está no time desde sempre, aí o Rony acaba de entrar e vira o capitão. Eu sei que os outros escolheriam você. Só não sei como escolheram o Rony.

- Não dá mesmo pra esconder nada de você, né... Mione, eu não sei quando vão acontecer coisas ruins comigo, mas pode crer, elas sempre acontecem. E isso não exclui jogos de quadribol, sem contar que acho que não teria cabeça pra essa responsabilidade. O Rony sempre quis isso e eu sempre soube. Acho que ele precisa provar pra si mesmo que não é só uma sombra dos irmãos, de mim ou de você. Que ele pode vencer por si mesmo. Assim como a gente venceu hoje. Por isso renunciei ser capitão desde o início.

- Ai, Harry... você é um amigão, sabia? – e o abracei – É sério, poucas pessoas fariam o que você fez por ele. – e continuaria meu discurso se não comessasse a tocar a introdução de uma música que eu amava.

- Essa música é linda! Dança comigo, Harry?

- Que nada! Você vai dançar comigo. – disse Rony, aparecendo atrás da gente.

- Por que eu dançaria contigo!

- Porque você me abandonou sozinho na pista

- Ah, mas você não parecia sozinho, não...

Ele não continuou com a briga. Apenas estendeu a mão pra mim, enquanto a música começava a tocar.

_Você está aqui, em frente a mim_

_Eu quero te sentir. Preciso de você_

Eu também não consegui dizer mais nada. Peguei na mão dele... e ainda pude ouvir a Gina dizer:

- Ih, Harry! Acho que perdemos nossos pares...

_Você é trevas. Você é luz_

_Você me faz sentir mais calma... ou não_

Chegamos na pista. Ele me abraçou timidamente. Eu passei a mão pelo seu pescoço. Queria saber o que se passava na cabeça dele... mentira. O que eu queria, na verdade, era que ele estivesse pensando o mesmo que eu.

Nós nos movíamos devagar e eu me sentia tão... leve... encostei a cabeça no peito dele, fechei os olhos... e de repente a música começou a tocar só pra gente:

_Você é a esperança_

_Que me faz tentar de novo_

_Mas também me desespera_

_Me põe pra baixo e eu acho que nunca vai dar certo_

_Você sempre foi meu companheiro_

_Você é tudo pra mim_

Quando eu o conheci e mesmo até pouco tempo, o jeito dele me irritava tanto... o achava convencido e inconsequente. E o pior é que ele não tinha nada pra se convencer! Ele era tão seguro de si, ao contrário de mim, que buscava segurança nos estudos. E ele sempre me menosprezava por causa disso, o que me chateava mais ainda. Mas se eu sentisse só isso, tudo bem. Acontece que doía às vezes. Mas aí o tempo foi passando e eu fui vendo que ele se importava comigo, de um jeito louco, mas se importava. Entre brigas sérias, brigas bobas e tréguas, a gente até que se entendia. Uma amizade estranha, mas verdadeira e forte. Porém, naqueles últimos dias ele pôde me mostrar um outro lado dele. Um Rony que também era inseguro, cheio de dúvidas e que não se envergonhava mais de demonstrar isso pra mim! E acho que foi isso que nos aproximou.

_Você vem com essas besteiras_

_Me deixando mal, chateada e nervosa_

_Você me machuca às vezes_

_E nem percebe_

O grande problema de tudo era que eu estava levando isso pra outro lado, que não era de amizade. Sabia que as chances que eu tinha de ficar mal nessa história eram as maiores possíveis. Mas todos esses sentimentos, além de serem muito novos pra mim, eram também muito difíceis de controlar.

A verdade é que eu estava morrendo de medo. Medo de estar apenas me iludindo. De acabar me tornando mais uma dessas garotas correndo atrás dele. Medo de me envolver. E até da possibilidade remotíssima de ele acabar se envolvendo também. E que depois acabasse tudo mal e as coisas ficassem estranhas entre nós.

Tomei coragem e olhei pra ele, que sorriu pra mim. Por que ele tinha que sorrir? Parecia um daqueles milhares de sorrisos que ele dava para as milhares de garotas que dão em cima dele. Então era isso. Eu era apenas mais uma. Já estava até me sentindo como uma delas! Boba, criando ilusões do nada total. Ele não gostava de mim, nunca ia gostar! EU ERA A AMIGA! A tal _garota _devia ser maravilhosa, uma Cho Chang da vida, cabelos lisos, corpo bonito, popular... ele só tinha me chamado pra dançar porque ficou com pena de mim..."Tadinha da garota nerd, que desmaia e é sonâmbula. Eu devia sorrir pra ela, afinal ela é praticamente minha irmã!" Que idiota, cafajeste! Se ele pensava que estava fazendo algum bem pra mim... ai, minha cabeça tava um nó!

_Os meus olhos não conseguem negar_

_O jeito como você mexe comigo_

_Seria o momento perfeito pra dizer coisas bonitas_

_Mas você está calado..._

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, sorrindo, e eu cheguei até a pensar que ele ia me fazer um elogio, mas só perguntou:

- O que é nômade?

E eu achei que aquilo era a coisa mais gentil que eu ia ouvir dele naquela noite. Isso foi me enchendo de ódio...

- _Vai se ferrar!_ – disse o empurrando e saindo o mais rápido que pude dali. Andei sem rumo por um instante, mas logo vi o que precisava: vinho. Peguei escondido da mesa dos professores e já estava quase com o copo na boca, quando alguém o puxou da minha mão.

Era uma pessoa totalmente vestida de preto. A cara mal aparecia sob o capuz.

- Draco? – perguntei, incerta.

- Isso não ajuda ninguém. – uma voz arrastada respondeu, jogando o vinho pela janela – Vamos lá fora. Quero falar contigo.

- Vamos... – eu ainda estava meio perdida. _Por que estava com raiva mesmo?_

Saímos. A noite estava perfeita. Fazia um pouco de calor, mas até quecorria uma brisa refrescante. Haviam casais nos cantos. Alguns passeando. Nós fomos sentar num banco.

- Você está bonita.

- Obrigada. E você? Que fantasia é essa? – _Ah, é... eu estava com raiva do Rony, o idiota..._

- Comensal.

- Você não presta! – disse rindo.

Ele permaneceu sério, me olhando com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Que foi, Draco? Você está estranho... – disse preocupada.

- Lúcio me mandou uma carta. Ele quer me iniciar nas artes das trevas, agora no fim do ano, pra nas férias de verão, me tornar comensal.

- E você?

- Antes eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa. Você confia em mim? Independente de tudo o que eu já fiz, agora, você confiaria em mim? Quer dizer, se alguém te falasse, coisas sobre mim, ainda assim, você me escutaria?

- Promete que não vai me magoar?

- Prometo tentar.

- Então estou contigo. E agora? O que vamos fazer?

- Dizer ao meu pai que conheci uma moça bonita que me fez mudar de idéia. – ele disse sorrindo. _Que fofo, ele dizer isso... eu poderia até... beij�-lo, _pensei.

- Que bom que essa moça conseguiu! – e sorri – Por que a gente não comemora isso com um beijo?

Aquela expressão de antes voltou nele. Foi como se pusesse uma máscara e ficou muito pálido de repente. Abriu a boca, como se quisesse falar algo importante, mas voltou a fech�-la.

- Você nunca vai gostar de mim, né? – perguntou irritado.

- Eu gosto de você, Draco... – respondi surpresa com a reação dele – pensei que quisesse ficar comigo.

- Não desse jeito. – e levantou me deixando muito confusa. Parecia que eu tinha estragado tudo mais uma vez.

Quando tomei coragem e levantei para voltar à festa, um gorila esbarrou com força em mim, me fazendo cair no chão. Eu fiquei meio desnorteada e ele ofereceu a mão, pra me ajudar. Porém, quando tirou a máscara, fiquei surpresa ao ver que na verdade não era 'ele'. Era a Luna.

- Foi mal, eu tava correndo... não te vi. – ela disse ofegante, mas tinha uma tristeza na voz e os olhs muito inchados e vermelhos.

- Luna, o que aconteceu contigo? – perguntei. Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dela.

- Só não me diga "Eu te disse", ok! – gritou e saiu correndo. Eu iria atrás, se o Rony não aparecesse do nada, dizendo:

- É melhor dixar ela ficar sozinha. De qualquer jeito, ela não ia te escutar mesmo...

- Por que? Você sabe o que aconteceu?

- Ela viu o Longbottom com uma menina.

- Você sabia deles dois?

- Não, mas pela reação dela, deu pra imaginar.

- Que estúpido... vocês homens não prestam mesmo.

- Opa! Espera aí, garota... não começa! Não fui eu que te empurrei e te mandei se ferrar, lá dentro!

- Desculpa. Acho que não estou muito bem hoje.

- Eu também acho!

- Rony, por favor. Dá pra esquecer! Já pedi desculpas.

- Não, Mione. Não dá. Tem muita coisa entalada na minha garganta. Olha, hoje a gente ganhou o jogo e você nem pra dar os parabéns, dizer uma coisa legal. Você acha que pode tratar mal as pessoas e depois fica tudo bem. Sempre acha que tem razão. Eu já cansei disso, de você pisando em mim. Sempre se achando a superior.

- Que horror, Rony... Eu não sou assim.

- Ás vezes sim.

É parece que eu tinha me enganado sobre aquele baile. Parecia que tinha entrado em um pesadelo sem fim! Draco, Luna e agora Rony. Todos contra mim.

- É porque você...! Você é tão chato, insuportável! Nunca me deixa em paz, sempre me provocando, perturbando! Por que está aqui! Por que não vai dançar com suas amigonas!

- Se olha no espelho, garota! Não existe criatura mais insuportável, metida e arrogante que você! Fica se metendo onde não é chamada, querendo que todos sejam como você, como se fosse um modelo de perfeição! Sabe, às vezes eu até concordo com o que o Snape disse.

Meus olhos marejaram. Ele, não satisfeito, continuou.

- E sabe o que é pior de tudo! O pior, é que eu gosto de você!

Sentia o olhar dele sobre mim. Minha cabeça estava baixa, não queria encar�-lo. Droga de Rony Weasley! Até me fazer chorar ele conseguiu. Estava esperando ele completar: "Eu gosto de você... como irmã". Mas ele não disse nada. E eu já não suportando mais o silêncio, perguntei:

- Se você gosta de mim, por que me ofende tanto! Por que me maltrata desse jeito!

- Ás vezes eu até me arrependo. Hoje não. Você não teve motivos pra falar aquilo. Mas apesar de tudo, acredite se quiser, eu gosto de você. A questão é: você gosta de mim?

- Não pense que sou tão insensível assim... se pudesse voltar atrás, também não faria muitas coisas. O que eu te disse hoje, por exemplo. Olha, hoje eu desmaiei no meio do jogo. E aposto que você nem sabia disso.

Novo silêncio entre nós. Parecia que finalmente estávamos nos entendendo. Pelo menos tínhamos parado de gritar. Eu não podia acreditar que eu estava cedendo. Mas o Rony falando que se arrependia de algo e que gostava de mim, também não era normal. Afinal, sobre o que era aquela discussão? Era sobreaquela noite ou sobre todas as milhares brigas que a gente teve?

- Eu vim aqui fora te procurar, pra gente ir logo pegar os livros com o Harry, mas...

- Mas...? – perguntei baixinho. Ainda olhava pro chão.

- Acho que ainda temos tempo, pra entrar num túnel do tempo.

O olhei intrigada. Ele pegou nas minhas mãos e perguntou ao meu ouvido:

- Quer dançar comigo?

Não sei o que me deu. Eu simplesmente me joguei nos braços dele. Rony deve ter me achado uma bobinha. Ele pegou na minha mão e me girou em torno de mim mesma, começando assim a dançar lentamente e tolamente, sem música. Aquela não era eu.

Ele me puxou pra mais perto, parando de dançar, e assim ficamos mais próximos do que nunca. O corpo dele junto ao meu... aquela era uma sensação que eu queria guardar pro resto da vida. Estava acontecendo... Merlim! Eu não podia acreditar! E sabe aquelas coisas que você acha que nunca vai acontecer contigo, nem com ninguém, que você tem que se beliscar pra acreditar que não está sonhando? Que até espera que alguém surja do nada e diga: "É uma pegadinha! Olha a câmera ali!", ou então que alguém sacuda sem ombro e você perceba que foi apenas um pensamento, uma coisa surreal que você queria muito que acontecesse, mas é impossível? Bom, tudo isso passou pela minha cabeça na hora, mas ao olh�-lo, vi que ele estava tão vermelho e nervoso quanto eu e percebi que era REAL e que estava mesmo acontecendo com a mais insignificante das garotas, no caso eu, Hermione Granger. Então parei de pensar e de respirar. E só se ouvia as batidas do meu coração no silêncio da noite. As mãos dele descendo lentamente pelo meu corpo e o som da sua respiração ofegante, me tirando completamente do sério.

Mas quando as mãos dele chegaram na minha cintura, um misto de prazer e medo me envolveu. Aquele mesmo medo que não me esquecia, que me acompanhava todos os dias, reapareceu naquele instante para roubar minha felicidade. Caí na real. _Eu não podia! _Aquela noite poderia ser tudo o que eu mais desejava. Mas eu não podia ir em frente. Não com o Rony.

Não com ele que sabia tudo de mim. Dos meus medos, manias, de todos os meus defeitos e mesmo assim, me quis de outro jeito. Mesmo com todas as brigas e implicâncias, ele sempre estava comigo, me aceitando. E naquele instante, _me_ _querendo_. Ele que podia ter todas, me queria! Não com o meu amigo, tão diferente de mim... Talvez ele nunca entendesse. Mas eu tinha meus motivos pra ter medo de ir em frente. E eles eram fortes demais.

Acontece que eu não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo comigo, todas as coisas estranhas... não queria atingí-lo de forma alguma. Como eu queria não estar nem aí pra isso, mas essa era eu e precisava tomar a decisão correta. Por mais que doesse.

- Rony, acho melhor a gente parar por aqui – disse me desvencilhando dele. Minha voz falhou e a primeira lágrima rolou.

- Por que? – ele perguntou, tentando me trazer de volta para seus braços.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. E se eu passar alguma coisa pra você? E se de alguma forma, eu te puser em perigo?

- Eu não ligo. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Não vamos fingir que está tudo bem, que a gente pode tudo – e o sorriso foi sumindo do rosto dele – Por que não seria a verdade.

- Não precisa ficar assim... – ele disse docemente ao ver que eu chorava – Eu já esperava por isso mesmo. Não arranje desculpas. Você pra mim é como uma estrela. Que eu desejo mas nunca vou alcançar... só não vamos perder o que a gente tem, ok?

- Não é isso! Eu te quero muito, mas... nós sabemos como somos. Se isso der errado de alguma forma, vai doer muito mais...

- Mais do que está doendo agora, impossível...

- Nós devíamos esquecer isso e esperar que tudo acabe. Aí então, depois, a gente vê.

- Você pode me mandar embora se quiser. Mas, Mione, se não for agora, vai ser quando? Sempre que acontece algo contigo... tenho tanto medo de te perder... não vamos deixar essa conversa pra depois! Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez – ele disse pondo as mãos nos meus ombros. Os olhos nos meus – Você _gosta_ de mim?

- Gosto. – disse num fio de voz. Não pude mentir.

- Era tudo o que eu queria saber! – e começou a rir – E sabe como eu me sinto agora? FELIZ! Só não sei como você não se sente assim também. Será que a gente não pode ser feliz! Será que é proibido, faz mal! A gente não pode se gostar, se tocar, se _beijar_? Viver isso sem culpa? Mione! Me deixa te ter pelo menos um pouquinho! Agora que eu sei que você quer... olha eu quero muito te beijar, não vou negar... mas se você não quiser, se você só me deixar tocar seu rosto, por mim tudo bem! E amanhã... te abraçar. E depois te beijar na mão! Eu respeito seu tempo! O tempo que você quiser! Posso fazer isso... se souber que você está comigo. Depois a gente deixa rolar algo a mais. Mas por mim, hoje, agora, nem precisa.

Acho que não existe nenhuma mulher no mundo, que se não se derreta ao ouvir isso de um homem. Eu me entreguei sem nem pensar. Corri pra ele, me pus na ponta dos pés e o beijei. A princípio, desajeitadamente, somente um toque de lábios. Sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Mas depois ele se inclinou pra mim, as mãos no meu rosto... os olhos se fechando instintivamente. Não era preciso ver. Só sentir... me beijou de verdade. Carinhoso e terno... calmo... a gente ia experimentando uma boca na outra, as línguas se descobrindo... até que pegamos o jeito. Ele tocava meus cabelos, alisando-os e eu me derretendo nos braços dele. Então ele beijou minha testa e disse tão baixinho que eu quase não pude ouvir:

- Você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi.

Me senti uma princesa. Impossível dizer tudo o que ele provocou em mim. Porque aquele não foi só um simples primeiro beijo. Ele tocou meu coração.

O beijei de novo e de novo. Não dava pra cansar de fazer isso. Ele me apertava em seus braços e eu sentia que podia me perder cada vez mais nele. Até que paramos e ficamos só nos olhando, os sorrisos largos nos rostos vermelhos...

- Tá bom, isso é muito importante, então não ria. – ele começou entre risos – _O que você achou?_

- Humm... acho que "E".

- "E"?

- "Excede expectativas".

- Ah, não... que horrível!Você não acha que eu mereço um "O" de ótimo?

- Claro que não! – eu disse séria e ele me largou com uma cara aborrecida, mas aí completei – Isso foi muito melhor que ótimo... foi maravilhoso. – e o abracei novamente. Ele voltou a sorrir. – E você? O que achou?

- Molhado... – disse imitando o Harry e depois, inesperadamente, lambeu meu rosto ainda lavado de lágrimas – ... e salgado também!

- Que nojo, Rony! – e comecei a bater nele. Ele, por sua vez, puxou a manga da camisa e secou meu rosto, todo cuidadoso.

- Foi demais, Mione. Melhor que ganhar da Sonserina e bater no Malfoy, juntos.

Me beijou de novo.

- INCRÍVEL! – gritou – E você, sua boba, ia perder tudo isso. – disse apontando pra si mesmo – 1,90m de puro prazer!

- Então vamos continuar de onde a gente parou.

Mas nós não conseguíamos parar de rir. Não sei se ria das palhaçadasdele, de nervoso ou de felicidade. Porém nosso riso foi interrompido ao ouvirmos um estrondo muito grande e gritos. Uma multidão saiu correndo porta afora, desesperada e eu tive um ligeiro tremor, pressentindo algo ruim. Não dava pra ser feliz.

Parecia que tinha explodido algo no castelo.

* * *

N/A: brigada a todos q estaum comentando (respondo no próximo capt). kem torce por r/hr ou d/hr, continue torcendo. A fic ainda naum terminou. Bjaum, Ju. 


	9. Antes que amanheça

**Antes que amanheça**

_Magia negra é a magia obscura, voltada para as artes malévolas, vingança e desgraça ao próximo. A magia negra pode ser feita com cabelos, roupas, objetos pessoais e diversas coisas pertencente à pessoa na qual se quer prejudicar, no entanto há magias que nem precisar de objetos da pessoa precisa, basta se concentrar nela._

Uma explosão em Hogwarts. Pânico generalizado. Eu e Rony nos entreolhamos preocupados. Acredito que a mesma pessoa nos passou pela cabeça: Harry. Por que aquelas coisas fora do normal que aconteciam, eram sempre com a gente. E se dois do trio não faziam a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo, fatalmente devia ser o Harry quem tinha algo a ver com aquilo.

Fomos correndo para dentro do castelo, sem ao menos trocar uma palavra, em contramão ao resto dos alunos que tentavam desesperadamente sair. Pudemos ver a aflição dos monitores e dos professores para controlar o pânico (menos o Draco, que parecia estar tocando o terror nos alunos mais novos da Sonserina). Naquela hora, nós nem pensamos em perguntar a alguém o que estava acontecendo. Nós só corremos.

O salão principal estava quase vazio e também sem nenhum sinal de explosão. Nós continuamos correndo pelo caminho que dava nas escadas. Meu coração parecia querer sair pela boca. Eu ainda não tinha visto nem Harry, nem Gina e isso desesperava ainda mais. Até que Rony me puxou pela mão, me fazendo parar bruscamente.

Que foi! – perguntei, irritada.

_-_ Olha lá. – e apontou para a sala dos professores. Um pequeno grupinho conversava despreocupadamente em frente à porta. Entre eles estava Lilá Brown. Nós fomos até eles...

Por que vocês não estão apavorados como os outros? – perguntou Rony, ofegante da corrida.

Esse povo é muito impressionado! É só ouvir um barulhinho de nada e já pensam que Você-sabe-quem está em Hogwarts... – disse um garoto, sorrindo.

Não foi um barulhinho, não. Foi uma explosão e bem forte porque deu pra ouvir perfeitamente lá de fora. – eu disse, sériamente.

Vocês perderam! Foi a louca da Di-Lua... – disse Lilá – Ela estava brigando com o Neville e jogou umas bombinhas na cara dele. Só que ele abaixou na hora e acabou atingindo outro garoto.

Luna! – perguntei surpresa.

Bombinhas? – perguntou Rony.

É, bombinhas de estalo. Daquelas que seus irmãos vendem, que deixam a pessoa se coçando por uns minutos. Como é mesmo o nome...?

Tem as bombas _"Se deu mal"_ ou _"Seu pastel"_ sem contar as de _bosta_ e _super bosta_... eu não lembro muito bem...

É! Essa mesma!_ Seu pastel_! Eu sempre gostei desse nome... – ela disse rindo.

Mas não pode ter sido só isso. Foi um barulho muito grande. Essas bombas só fazem um estalo. Nem as de bosta provocam um estrondo tão alto. – disse Rony, confuso.

Mas que foi uma dessas bombas, foi. A gente estava discutindo qual seria o feitiço que ela usou pra fazer esse barulhão. Porque apesar dela ser maluca e tal, isso foi histórico. Vai ser uma lenda em Hogwarts. Gente, tirando nosso grupo aqui, que viu ela fazer isso, todo mundo entrou em pânico. Vocês deviam ver a cara da prof ª Sibila... ela quase teve um acesso! – disse outro garoto, em tom de gozação.

Não é engraçado – eu disse séria, as ao mesmo tempo aliviada, por não ter sido nada de realmente assustador. Porém sabia que se fosse aquilo mesmo que eles diziam ter acontecido, a Luna estava com sérios problemas.

Como foi que aconteceu, afinal? – Rony perguntou.

Eu já disse! A Luna jogou essas bombinhas no Neville, só que pegaram em outro garoto. Isso provocou aquele barulhão enorme e enquanto a gente ria, todos começaram a correr e a gritar, ainda mais quando um cara gritou que tinha visto Você-sabe-quem. Só que a Luna se ferrou bonito agora, porque a maioria dos professores viram que foi ela e agora, Mcgonnagal e Flitwick estão trancados com ela aí dentro, provavelmente discutindo qual será o castigo. – Lilá disse de uma vez só, sem nem ao menos parar pra respirar.

Que droga, hein... – disse Rony.

Vocês. – eu disse autoritariamente – Vão agora, lá pra fora ajudar a tranquilizar a todos. – eles protestaram, mas logo expulsei todos dali.

E nós? Não devíamos ajudar também? – perguntou Rony.

Nós vamos. Só que ajudar a Luna. – respondi e colei o ouvido na porta. Não dava pra ouvir muita coisa, mais a prof ª Minerva falando. Fiquei alguns minutos, só escutando...

O que você tá ouvindo aí? – perguntou Rony, impaciente.

_Sshhh! – _fiz pra ele se calar.

Mione, você tá pálida! O que aconteceu!

Vão suspendê-la por um mês... – respondi chocada, depois de um tempo.

E por que isso é tão ruim! Ela vai ter um mês de férias!

Acorda, Rony! Se ela perder um mês de aulas, vai repetir de ano, com certeza! – disse ao mesmo tempo em que batia na porta.

O que vocês querem? – perguntou Flitwick.

Esclarecer algumas coisas sobre o que acabou de acontecer. – respondi firmemente.

Ele olhou intrigado para as nossas caras, por um instante. Mas depois, nos deixou entrar. Eu respirei fundo. Aquela era a única chance que eu tinha de aliviar a barra da Luna.

Ela estava afundada numa poltrona com uma cara de quem não espera mais nada dessa vida. Nossos olhos se cruzaram, mas ela abaixou a cabeça rapidamente. Eu me dirigi aos professores:

Professores, desculpem a intromissão, mas nós estávamos passando aqui em frente e não pudemos deixar de ouvir a prof ª Minerva dizer que a Luna será suspensa...

É verdade. O que ela fez foi muito grave e merece uma punição à altura. E se vocês não têm mais nada a dizer, podem se retirar aos dormitórios. – disse Macgonnagal, que parecia furiosa.

Eu sei, mas acontece que eu estive com a Luna antes de acontecer tudo isto e posso afirmar que ela estava muito abalada emocionalmente. Sei que não justifica o fato dela ter feito o que fez, mas também sei que ela não o faria se estivesse tão mal. Professora, ela vai acabar perdendo o ano se for suspensa... por favor reconsidere esse castigo. Sabem que eu não a defenderia se soubesse que ela estivesse totalmente errada.

Não podemos fazer isso. Ela desrespeitou totalmente normas da escola e perdeu nossa confiança. – disse Flitwick.

Ela pode cumprir um castigo tão grave quanto este, mas que não prejudique tanto seus estudos.

E o Sr. Weasley? Não tem nada a dizer? – perguntou Macgonnagal, irônica.

Eu? – ele perguntou assustado – Eu não...

Porém lancei-lhe um olhar de reprovação e ele falou, rápido.

Eu também a vi antes da explosão, professora. Ela não estava, nem acho que esteja bem. Acho... acho que ela se arrependeu. Mas a gente só vai ter certeza disso, se dermos um novo voto de confiança à ela, não é?

Que castigo você sugere? – Macgonnagal me perguntou.

Abri um sorriso contido. Estava conseguindo convencê-los.

Bom...não sei... o que você acha, Ron?

Ele deu de ombros. Eu pensei por uns instantes e respondi:

Ela pode, por um mês, nos tempos vagos e depois das aulas, ajudar Hagrid, Filch... e quem sabe até os elfos!

Os professores se entreolharam. Rony me olhou com cara de espanto e Luna se afundou ainda mais na poltrona.

Tudo bem. Então essa será sua punição, Srta. Lovegood. Se o diretor concordar, é claro. Que isto não se repita. – disse Flitwick, sorrindo amavelmente. – Agradeça a Srta. Granger.

Podem ir crianças. – disse Macgonnagal.

Luna se levantou da poltrona e ao passar por mim, disse em voz baixa e ameaçadora:

Obrigada por nada.

Vamos. – disse Rony, pegando em minha mão. Nós andávamos lentamente. Ele perguntou:

O que você achou disso tudo? Bisonho, não é? A Luna é meio maluca, mas acho que ela não faria aquilo. E ainda com as bombas dos meus irmãos! Isso é loucura. Alguém deve ter armado pra ela.

Eu também acho... mas você viu? Depois de tudo que a gente fez pra livrá-la da suspensão, ela me agradece daquele jeito... como quem não fez questão...

Ás vezes ela queria ser suspensa...

Ora, Rony! Quem quer ser suspenso!

Sei lá... mas posso ser sincero com você?

Sempre.

As suas intenções são ótimas, mas as suas atitudes, a forma como você age, algumas vezes, parece que é por obrigação e não por amizade. Sei que não faz por mal. Mas parece.

Eu não falei nada. Estava com raiva porque sabia que no fundo, ele tinha uma certa razão. Ele foi parando de andar e nós nos abraçamos, como se aquilo fosse o mais óbvio a se fazer. Ficamos algum tempo assim até que perguntei, baixinho:

Você quer me beijar?

Quero.

Vem. – e o puxei para dentro de uma sala vazia.

* * *

Depois de percorrer em meia hora, um caminho de cinco minutos, passamos pelo quadro da mulher gorda. Parecia que a notícia de que tudo não havia passado de uma "brincadeira", correra rápido. Todos comentavam sobre a noite assustadora. No meio do povo, achamos Harry e Gina, conversando em frente à lareira apagada.

Se vocês soubessem o quanto eu temi por vocês agora há pouco... que bom que estão bem. – eu disse ao chegar perto deles.

Se soubesse que tinha razão ao temer... – Harry disse, parecendo aliviado – Eu quase entrei numa fria tão grande quanto a da Di-Lua.

Como? – perguntou Rony.

Bom, vocês estavam demorando muito e eu resolvi pegar os livros sozinho. Quer dizer, eu _ia_ sozinho, se a Gina não insistisse em saber de tudo e ir comigo.

Gina, sua intrometida! – Rony exclamou.

Rony, seu mongol! – Gina revidou.

Será que eu posso continuar? – perguntou Harry, irritado.

Pode! – dissemos os três, juntos.

Nós fomos, ela ficou vigiando o lado de fora e eu entrei invisível. Estava fácil demais pra ser verdade. Porque eu não contava que ia encontrar o Snape lá dentro.

Snape...? – perguntei, incrédula.

É, o próprio, seboso cabeludo. Ele quase... por um pouquinho, não me descobriu, esbarrou em mim. E eu já estava quase com os livros nas mãos... fui burro em não levar o mapa do maroto. Então aconteceu a explosão. E a Gina começou a gritar ao mesmo tempo.

Acontece que eu não gritei só por causa da explosão. Vi um vulto se aproximando. E gritei para alertar o Harry... t�, _mentira..._ – ela disse, baixando a cabeça e corando muito - ... eu gritei de medo mesmo. Mas aí o Snape saiu da biblioteca, me tirou pontos por minha "atitude suspeita" e me forçou a descer com ele. Aí... vou te dizer que eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver Sr. Seboso.

Só que o pior, o mais bizarro e incomum e...

Diz logo, Harry! – exclamei.

Depois da explosão, eu segui Snape e Gina, esqueci dos livros, fiquei bolado com a explosão e os gritos e fui ver também o que tinha acontecido. Agora há pouco, quando subi pra tentar pegar os livros de novo, era tarde..._ eles já não estavam mais lá_! Não é muito sinistro?

Eu já não me surpreendo com mais nada... – eu disse, pensativa.

Vocês não percebem! Se o Snape tivesse me visto l�, na certa ia me incriminar pelo sumiço dos livros, e nós sabemos que ele não ia facilitar pra mim...

Ainda bem que ele não te viu... – disse Rony.

Nem tinha como! Se ele estava invisível, imbecil! – disse Gina.

Um vulto estranho... livros sumindo... Snape... Ritual... bizarro... – disse em voz alta, mas mais pra mim mesma.

Ficamos em silêncio. Parecia que todos estavam pensando a mesma coisa que eu: que a gente podia estar correndo risco de vida. Ou de morte, tanto faz. Que aquela poderia não ser mais uma aventura. Que podia ser sério, sério mesmo. Muitas coisas tinham mudado. E a pior delas era o retorno de Voldemort. Por um instante preferi não saber o que era tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Desejei que tudo fosse paranóia da minha cabeça. Mesmo dando uma agonia crescente por dentro, não saber, podia ser uma opção. Porque acho que não aguentaria ver minha felicidade indo pelo ralo, sem poder fazer nada. Não queria perder aquela noite, os momentos com Rony. Não queria dormir, acordar e perceber que nada mudou. Só eu mesma.

Quando voltei a mim novamente, depoi do vôo pelos meus pensamentos, notei que a Gina olhava surpresa para a minhã mão. E só aí percebi que ela ainda estava entrelaçada na de Rony. Foi estranho, porque mesmo envergonhada com isso, eu não quis largar a mão dele. Porém tive. Ao mandar todo mundo pra cama. Depois de uns vinte minutos, só restavam nós quatro na sala comunal.

Dei boa noite ao Harry, mas quando chegou a vez do Rony, eu não soube o que fazer. Se o beijava no rosto, na boca, ou se saía correndo. Ele resolveu o impasse, me dando um selinho e dizendo: "A gente se fala amanhã". Eu morri e voltei a vida depois disso. Nem tive coragem de olhar na cara do Harry.

Gina só conseguiu se conter até o segundo lance de escadas.

_- Aaaaaaahhh! - _ela gritava, gesticulava e pulava feito uma louca. Eu não acreditooooooooo! Até que enfim meu irmão tomou uma iniciativa! Como foi? Me conta!

Foi perfeito... - disse me sentando no degrau. - Ele foi muito fofo.

Que bom! Estou torcendo muito por vocês dois! - ela disse sentando ao meu lado e me abraçando.

E agora você já sabe de tudo, né... o que aconteceu comigo e com Harry.

Pois é... eu não entendo porque vocês três me escondem as coisas. Como se eu fosse sair por aí, contando à todo mundo.

É uma forma da gente te proteger.

Mione, olha bem pra mim. Eu cresci! Estou crescendo... e todo mundo continua me tratando como um bebê, eu odeio isso!

Eu sei, Gi. Você está se tornando uma mulher linda e supercorajosa. Só que às vezes também grita de medo.

E você, não?

Sim! Mas eu já estou mais acostumada à tudo isso.

E como vocês querem que eu me acostume, se não me deixam viver! – ela interrompeu – Olha, isso aqui não vai dar em nada, eu sei. Só que um dia, eu vou provar a você que não sou mais uma criança.

Tudo bem, mulher madura. Vamos falar da festa, então. Quais são as novas?

Nem sei... só sei que eu quase matei a Chang. Cê acredita que ela ficou a noite toda com o Dino! Isso só pode ter sido pra me perturbar...

E conseguiu. Gina, você está ficando muito paranóica... nem gosta mais do Dino!

É mesmo. E você viu o cafajeste dando em cima de você na minha cara! Ele não presta! deixa ela pegar os meus restos então. _Restos... _gostei disso... - ela disse sorrindo.

E a Olívia? Você viu a fantasia dela! Nem vadia, né... - disse irônica.

Não imagina! - Gina completou - O pior é que ela é gamadinha no Rony, você sabe...

Será que ele a acha atraente...?

Mione, se nós que somos mulheres achamos, imagina ele..

Então eu corro riscos, não é? Afinal, ela poderia dar tudo que ele quisesse.

Impossível... se tudo o que ele mais quer é você.

Ah, Gi... ser�? Tem muita mulher em cima dele... como eu só percebi isso agora? Outro dia mesmo, na biblioteca tinha uma tal de Alisson muito chata...

Alisson Von Buren? Uma morena de cabelo cacheado e corpão bonito?

É... acho que é essa...

Ela não presta! É uma patricinha rica da Lufa-lufa! Está no terceiro ano com dezesseis, de tanto repetir e dizem que ela nem usa calcinha debaixo da saia! Não se preocupa muito com ela... vai por mim, a pior é a Olívia. Ela tem uma carinha de boba que convence qualquer um, e no fundo é uma sonsa. Mas não se liga, o Rony gosta de você... agora, mudando totalmente de assunto... o que houve com a Luna?

Eu não sei... pra falar a verdade, acho tudo muito estranho. Vou tentar conversar com ela amanhã, isso se ela não bater em mim antes.

Vocês continuam brigadas?

É, mesmo depois de tê-la defendido hoje. Mas o Rony disse uma coisa... acho que ele quis dizer que a Luna achou que eu estava a ajudando por obrigação, sabe? E não porque eu realmente gosto dela, apesar de tudo.

Como ela mesma diz, é a vida... mas agora vamos pra caminha, que pra mim esse dia já foi.

Dormir... como se eu pudesse fazer isso. Sei que dormindo o tempo passaria mais rápido e o tão esperado amanhã chegaria logo. Mas os acontecimentos passavam na minha cabeça, sem parar. _"A gente se fala amanhã". _O que ele quis dizer com isso? Eu não queria só falar amanhã, queria ter aquela sensação boa de estar nos braços dele novamente. Será que ele também estava acordado, assim como eu? Será que ele estava pensando em mim? Será que ele não conseguia me tirar da cabeça e longe de achar isso ruim, estava adorando? Minha cabeça se enchia de dúvidas... me perguntava se aquilo fora real, se não foi um sonho. Me lembrei das nossas brigas inconsequentes, de como todo mundo percebia que eu gostava dele, menos eu mesma. Fiquei ali sonhando acordada me sentindo uma princesa... ele me fez sentir assim. Fez o meu primeiro beijo ser _especial._

A noite continuava linda e principalmente, feliz. Estava flutuando. Sentia que poderia me apaixonar, apesar de ter uma pontinha de medo. Porém sabia exatamente o que queria pra mim dali pra frente: não queria pensar coisas tristes, nem ouvir músicas melancólicas. Não queria comparações, nem lembranças ruins. Não queria mais me diminuir, nem pensar mal de mim e nem que fizessem isso. Queria esquecer um pouco a realidade, mas também não queria sonhar. Não queria mais esperar... queria que acontecesse.

Queria levantar da cama e dançar de olhos fechados, pensar que a vida poderia ser sempre um fim de festa muito legal – e por que não? – sem arrependimentos... conversar sobre coisas idiotas e rir tolamente, só por rir. Diversões. Falar sozinha. Queria abraçar a vida e não desgrudar dela. Receber carinho... e dar também. Enlouquecer um pouco. Esquecer coisas que já deviam estar esquecidas. Ser otimista. Fechar os olhos e sorrir. Dormir um sono tranqüilo.

E aproveitar o que sobrou daquela noite... antes que amanhecesse.

* * *

Acordei muito cedo (ainda estava escuro), e sem ter o que fazer fui tomar um banho, onde fiquei pensando nele durante horas. Me vesti e me arrumei o melhor possível. Tons de vermelho e rosa invadiam o quarto. Amanhecia. Decidi descer para a sala comunal e esperá-lo. A sala estava vazia. Peguei um livro, não consegui ler nem a primeira linha. Joguei-o no sofá e fui para a janela. Esperando ver os jardins vazios, espantou-me a visão de uma cabecinha loira tão conhecida. Draco. Desci para falar com ele:

Oi, Draco. – cumprimentei, timidamente.

O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou ríspido, sem nem ao menos olhar pra mim.

Vim conversar contigo.

O que te fez pensar que um cara como eu, conversaria com uma garota como você? – a voz dele era tão gelada quanto seu olhar que agora estava sobre mim.

O que nós fizemos nos últimos meses? Jogamos?

Não sei... o que você acha? – ele perguntou com ironia, se afastando logo depois.

Pela segunda vez ele me deixava sozinha sem ter entendido nada. Se o que ele pretendia era me deixar arrasada e sentindo muito burra, estava conseguindo. Por que sempre que acontecia uma coisa boa tinha que acontecer algo ruim depois? Eu odiava me sentir a coitada, mas até que tinha meus motivos. Só que eu precisava lutar contra isso, seguir em frente e ir até o fim.

Estava voltando para o castelo quando a Luna surgiu na minha frente. Parecia que eu tinha entrado mesmo num déja-vu.

Por que você fez aquilo? – ela perguntou. Parecia estar normal (a seu modo) e eu resolvi conversar.

Porque eu quis te ajudar. Fiz mal?

Fez! Eu queria ser suspensa! – ela começou a gritar com uma cara nada amiga – Esse é o seu problema, Granger! Se ponha no seu lugar! Eu não preciso da sua opinião, nem da sua ajuda, nem da sua caridade! – ela gritava apontando pra mim, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto – Não sou sua amiga, nem tenho amigos! Não preciso da sua pena quando eu já tenho o suficiente por mim mesma!

Já não estava mais aguentando vê-la tão angustiada. Ela chorava muito e gritava também. Porém tinha medo de que ela partisse pra cima de mim e eu fosse forçada a brigar com ela sem querer. Pus as mãos em seus ombros, tentando acalmá-la. Ela tremia e eu estava assustada. Não soube o que falar naquela situação. Então resolvi não falar, só abraçá-la. Ela relutou a princípio, mas depois de um tempo deixou as lágrimas molharem minha camisa branca.

Eu não queria ter feito aquilo, Mione... não fui eu. Eu só queria pregar uma peça nele, porque estava zangada, mas não quis machucar nem assustar ninguém. Não fui eu quem fez aquele feitiço... não foi...

Tudo bem, Luna. Não precisa falar nada agora.

Eu errei muito contigo, me perdoa... eu estava cega! E agora estou totalmente ferrada. Como ele pôde?

* * *

Fui tomar café com ela, na mesa de Corvinal. Todos nos olhavam e cochichavam. Alguns palhaços vieram cumprimentá-la pela explosão. A maioria a evitava como se ela tivesse algum tipo de doença contagiosa. Eu lançava olhares de reprovação a todos.

Liga pra eles não. Daqui há uns dias todos já vão ter outro assunto para comentar. – eu dizia à ela.

Só deu pra trocar alguns olhares (muito envergonhados) com Rony durante o dia, já que quando não estava nas aulas, estava com a Luna. De tarde, nós duas fomos para a varanda do castelo. Lá estava fresco e vazio. Ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e ficou em silêncio. Isso estava me agoniando mas decidi que o melhor era deixá-la quietinha, se acalmando um pouco. Comecei a pensar no Draco, na discussão estranha que tivemos ao amanhecer... estava muito confusa. Não sabia o que devia pensar dele. Minha cabeça me dizia que ele era um perigo, alguém em quem eu não devia confiar, nem ao menos falar. Porque depois de ter me destratado tanto, logo uma pessoa que dizia ser meu amigo... porém meu coração dizia que algo estava errado com ele, e que tudo que ele tinha dito fora da boca pra fora. Mas todos sabem como é o coração... prega peças e nos ilude, nos fazendo acreditar somente naquilo que queremos. Um exemplo disso era a Luna, que agora estava numa dura detenção, e uma boa parte de culpa disso, foi do seu coração. E eu não queria isso pra mim. Precisava manter a mente aberta e ligada, embora fazer isso estivesse muito difícil naqueles dias.

Porém eu queria muito que a minha cabeça estivesse errada. Acho que não suportaria mais ouvi-lo dizer mais grosserias. Não naquele momento, que eu estava começando a gostar tanto dele.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a chegada de Gina e Parvati.

Mas quem foi que beijou na boca ontem? Hein? Hein? – Parvati perguntava, gargalhando.

Quem foi, Mione? – Gina perguntou, rindo também

Pára com isso, gente... – eu respondi totalmente sem-graça. Parvati apontou para Luna e rodou o dedo em volta da cabeça, a chamando de louca. Eu fiz um gesto pra ela parar. Luna continuava de olhos fechados, com a cabeça no meu ombro.

Você sabe o que a gente quer, né? – perguntou Parvati, sentando-se.

Conta tudo. – disse Gina.

Vocês não vão fazer isso comigo... – eu estava ficando cada vez mais envergonhada.

Quem você beijou? – Luna perguntou, me assustando. Pensei que ela estivesse dormindo.

O Rony. – à essa altura eu devia estar soltando fumaça de tanto embaraçada.

Sério! – ela exclamou sorrindo – Então vai ter que contar.

Ok... – disse um pouco mais animada ao ver que a Luna parecia ter acordado pra vida – Eu estava sozinha aqui fora, quando ele chegou. E nós começamos a brigar...

Como sempre. – disse Gina.

Só que depois, nós fomos nos entendendo, o que foi bem estranho. Então ele fez uma coisa linda... me chamou pra dançar, sendo que não tinha música.

Que fofo! – disse Parvati.

Mas quando senti que nós íamos nos beijar, foi me dando um medo, uma vontade de fugir... disse à ele que era melhor a gente parar...

Hummm... fazendo um doce... isso é sempre bom. Faz ele te dar mais valor. – Parvati comentou.

Mas aí ele começou a dizer umas coisas tão lindas... e não eram frases feitas, sabe? Parecia que vinha mesmo do coração. Foi irresistível. Eu o beijei.

Wow! Tomando a iniciativa! É isso aí, garota! – disse Gina, animada.

Eu só não entendi uma coisa... – disse Luna, pensativa – Como foi que vocês se beijaram? Você subiu numa cadeira? – perguntou, provocando o riso nas garotas.

Ou quem sabe num caixotinho? Ou num degrau! – continuou Gina.

Não, gente! Ele a pegou no colo, com certeza! – Parvati exclamou.

Ah, eu não sou tão baixinha assim, t�! – eu disse ficando envergonhada de novo – Nós ficamos normalmente...

Tadinho do meu irmão... deve ter ficado é todo curvado!

Agora a pergunta que não quer calar: _Ele_ _manda bem_? – perguntou Parvati.

Como assim, manda bem? Foi meu primeiro beijo, e eu achei muito bom.

Que fofa... ela está apaixonada! – exclamou Gina.

Nesse momento, Píchi veio voando em minha direção e deixou uma carta em meu colo.

Nossa, que coincidência! Falando nele... – disse Gina, sorrindo.

Meu coração batia acelerado ao desdobrar o papel. Um sorriso foi se formando no meu rosto à medida que eu lia...

_Mione_

_Nosso treino acabou de acabar. Vou ajeitar as coisas, tomar um banho e em meia hora encontrar contigo em frente à biblioteca, ok?_

_P.S.: Frita uns salgadinhos que eu vou chegar com fome._

_Beijos._

Gina, seu irmão é um chato! – eu disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

E você está caidinha por ele...

Eu pensei que no dia seguinte as coisas ficariam estranhas entre a gente, que ele fosse ficar envergonhado, eu idem e uma situação muito chata. Fico feliz em ver que eu estava errada. Ele continua o mesmo palhaço irritante de sempre. Bom! Acho que vou me arrumar. Até mais, garotas!

Estava a caminho do meu quarto, quase saltitando de felicidade, quando o Draco apareceu na minha frente. O sorriso se esvaiu do meu rosto.

Preciso te contar umas coisas. – ele disse. Seu rosto estava pálido, com enormes olheiras.

Agora você quer falar comigo! Não vai dar. – disse friamente – E nós não devíamos estar nos falando aqui. A gente se odeia, lembra?

Não tem ninguém nesse corredor, deixa de ser fresca. – e me puxou para um vão, me encurralando entre ele e a parede.

Por que aquilo hoje de manhã? O que você quer de mim? – perguntei, assustada.

Que me ajude. – ele disse tirando um jornal do bolso das vestes e me mostrando. Era o Profeta Vespertino do dia. Na primeira página, uma grande manchete que dizia: FIM DE AZKABAN – PRISÃO É DESTRUÍDA POR INCÊNDIO, MISTERIOSO. – SEGURANÇA AMEAÇADA: 10 CORPOS DESAPARECIDOS, ENTRE ELES 6 DE EX-COMENSAIS. E seguiam-se as fotos deles, inclusive a de Lúcio Malfoy.

Ontem você nem estava prestando atenção em mim. Se tivesse, saberia que Lúcio só poderia ter me escrito se estivesse solto.

Oh, Draco... eu sinto muito. Desculpa mesmo. Eu fui uma idiota contigo. Mas me diz... se eles fugiram ontem, por que isso não saiu no Profeta Diário?

Eles fugiram anteontem. Eu acho que o ministério está tentando abafar o caso.

Ora, vejam só! – alguém exclamou atrás de nós. Ao nos virarmos vi que era uma das útimas pessoas que eu gostaria que me visse com o Draco... Olívia sorria olhando pra nós dois.

Mione! Você e o Malfoy juntos! Nosso amigo Rony vai gostar de saber da novidade...

Você não vai contar nada à ele. – eu disse, afastando o Draco.

Não me tire esse prazer...

Garota, vai cuidar da sua vida e me esquece! Se você disser algo ao Rony...

Você vai fazer o que? – ela perguntou com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Eu não soube o que responder. Ela continuou... – Eu vou te dizer o que _nós_ vamos fazer... você sai do meu caminho e deixa o Rony livre. Arruma uma briga ou sei lá o que, e nunca mais olha na cara dele, então eu não digo nada.

Nunca.

Então eu vou ser obrigada a contar! Não que eu não goste da idéia... mas fico com pena de você que vai ter que conviver com o desprezo dele. Para sempre. – ela disse sorrindo e saiu logo após.

DROGA! – gritei.

Se ele parar de falar contigo por causa dessa garota, é mil vezes mais mongolóide do que eu imagino. – disse Draco.

Eu vou procurá-lo. – disse tentando me acalmar e pensar direito.

A gente se vê mais tarde?

Não sei.

Não consegui achar Rony em lugar nenhum. Fui para a porta da biblioteca esperá-lo mas ele não foi ao encontro. Estava ficando cada vez mais angustiada porque sabia que ele seria bem capaz de parar de falar comigo dependendo do que a Olívia dissesse. Rony era teimoso e orgulhoso e o simples fato de eu estar conversando com o Draco podia acabar numa briga daquelas. Quando entrei na sala comunal vi o que eu mais temia: ele a loira insuportável conversando.

Garota, sai. Eu quero falar a sós com ele. – eu disse rispidamente.

Ela não vai sair. – disse Rony igualmente ríspido. Ela sorria pra mim. – Eu quero saber se é verdade o que a Olívia acabou de me contar.

_Uma das piores situações da vida é quando você tenta se explicar, sabendo que já está no erro. É difícil não meter os pés pelas mãos..._

Rony, não é o que você está pensando. Eu só estava conversando com o Draco. Ela deve ter inventado mais coisas...

Draco? Que intimidade é essa!

Quero dizer, o Malfoy.

_...porque você sempre se atrapalha_...

Foi só uma conversa, nada mais, Ron.

Se eu me lembro bem, você disse que não ia mais se encontrar com ele.

_...e cai em contradições..._

É verdade, mas... – disse atrapalhada.

Você mentiu pra mim. – ele interronpeu.

_... e em vez de admitir que errou e pedir desculpas, tenta livrar a cara..._

Você prefere acreditar nela?

Ela não mente pra mim. E não trai minha confiança. É melhor você voltar a se agarrar com ele.

Agarrar? – perguntei, arrasada.

_...e por isso, acaba ouvindo o que não quer e se ferrando..._

Depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem... você não presta...

Não presto?

_...e sem saber o que dizer, se ferrando mais ainda..._

E some da minha frente! Eu te odeio.

Ah, odeia... – repeti baixinho enquanto ele me ignorava ao se virar pra continuar a conversa com a Olívia, que mantinha seu sorrisinho cínico. Não sei como minhas pernas me obedeceram para sair dali.

_... e se ferrando completamente. Mas o pior, o pior de tudo, é quando isso acontece com uma pessoa que você realmente gosta e essa pessoa acaba tão arrasada quanto você._

Eu percebi isso. Ele não estava falando aquilo tudo como se realmente me odiasse. Ele parecia tão triste quanto eu. E isso me fazia sentir um lixo.

Também, o que era eu naquele momento! Parecia um papagaio, repetindo tudo o que ele falava, incapaz de me defender das suas acusações, incapaz de discutir com ele. Eu queria falar, me defender, mas não saía nada... porque cada palavra que saiu da boca dele, doeu mais do que uma bofetada em mim. e lá estava eu, parada em pé no meio do quarto vazio. Sem entender direito a gravidade do que tinha acabado de acontecer.

No dia seguinte, tentei assistir a todas as aulas normalmente e pôr as idéias em ordem. Não consegui. Estava confusa demais. O que eu tinha feito de tão mal para merecer aquela vida toda de cabeça pra baixo? O Rony nem olhava pra mim... fingia que eu não existia. E ainda tiva que suportar ver aquela garota pendurada no pescoço dele. Eu precisava esclarecer toda a história com ele. Mas decidi que o melhor era esperar um pouco ele baixar a guarda. À noite, Harry veio falar comigo. Disse que sabia de nós dois e da briga. Quis ouvir minha versão. Me deu uma baita bronca por ainda estar falando com Malfoy, mas também disse que acreditava em mim quando disse que eu não tinha feito nada além de conversar com ele e disse que achava que o Rony só não pôde aceitar isso porque estava com muita raiva por eu ter mentido. Disse também que estava disposto a me ajudar, que sabia que eu gostava do Rony e ele de mim, mas que era muito cabeça dura por achar que eu estava saindo com o Draco. Enfim, ele acreditou em mim e me deu uma força, o que me deixou um pouco mais feliz e confiante.

Os dias iam passando e tudo continuava na mesma. De início, tinha ficado com raiva de Draco, o responsabilizando por aquela situação. Mas depois pensei bem e vi que estava dando uma de Rony. Foi uma triste coincidência tudo o que tinha acontecido. Então continuei me encontrando com o Draco no Ritual. A gente falava muito sobre o que estava acontecendo no mundo bruxo, sobre o medo que a destruição de Azkaban tinha provocado em todos, inclusive em nós mesmos. Por que o incêndio simbolizou a destruição de tudo o que nós tínhamos de mais seguro. O pai dele não voltou a se comunicar, mas nós sabíamos que isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde... nos nossos encontros e conversas, tentávamos fugir um pouco das nossas angústias nos compreendendo silenciosamente... tentando falar das coisas como se nós não fizéssemos parte de tudo, como se não corressemos riscos, como se não tivéssemos de fazer escolhas. Mas no fundo, no fundo sabíamos que estávamos sozinhos. Que ninguém podia lutar ou escolher por nós. Sozinhos e inseguros...

Ás vezes ele tentava tocar no assunto do Rony comigo. Às vezes ele tentava se aproximar mais de mim. Mas eu não deixava. Até que ele desistiu.

Harry e Gina tentaram convencer Rony de que não havia nada entre eu e Malfoy. Não adiantava. Sabia que eu teria que falar com ele. Eu tentava... mas as feridas ainda estavam recentes. Se ele não fosse tão teimoso...

Naquele dia estava na beira do lago com as meninas, esperando a hora do almoço. Elas tentavam me animar...

Aquele jumento! Será que ele não percebe que você só tem olhos pra ele! - dizia Gina, exaltada - Pode deixar, Mione, eu vou arrumar um jeito de juntar vocês dois

Não, Gi! Deixa isso quieto. - eu disse.

Ele não te merece. Você arranja coisa melhor. O Antônio Goldstein é muito mais bonito e é afim de você. Sem falar no Malfoy! - disse Parvati.

Silêncio...

Como você est�? - perguntou Luna.

Respirei fundo e respondi:

Nunca me imaginei gostando do Rony, em compensação agora gosto e muito... ele não sai da minha cabeça e tudo me lembra ele. Todas as músicas, principalmente as que eu já ouvi ele cantando... qualquer comentário que me lembre nossas conversas, nossas brigas. A sala comunal que pra mim era um lugar agradável, agora está horrível, todos os cantos de lá me lembrando dele... Meninas! Nunca pensei que a nossa amizade ia se transformar nessa loucura e tipo que eu não tenho nem a "loucura" e ainda perdi a amizade... tudo o que eu tenho são lembranças de uma noite linda, de um sonho que terminou antes de amanhecer. Me diz, tem coisa melhor? Claro que não, né... Ele disse que me odeia, que eu não presto...

Mas ele falou isso da boca pra fora... ele não sente isso realmente. Falar é fácil, Hermione. Falar besteiras é muito fácil quando se está nervoso. Ainda mais, meu irmão, que já fala montes de besteiras normalmente... você quer ver como é fácil? - ela perguntou levantando-se - Hey, Você! - chamou um garoto bonitinho que estava passando perto de nós - Cê não presta, moleque! Te odeio! - o garoto fez uma cara de não-estou-entendendo-lhufas e ela completou - É tu mesmo! Feio pra caramba! - e virando-se para nós, disse sorrindo - Tão simples quanto isso! - todas nós batemos palmas. Só elas mesmo pra me animar um pouco.

Mi, se você quiser eu posso abrir as cartas pra você. - sugeriu Parvati.

Não, obrigada. Eu não acredito em adivinhação.

Você deveria falar com a prof. Sibila. Ela pode não saber dar aulas muito bem, mas entende muito de assuntos do coração.

Fiquei em silêncio enquanto elas se levantavam.

Você não vai almoçar? - perguntou Gina. Eu não respondi e ela se foi junto com Parvati.

Depois de algum tempo, Luna disse:

Eu sei que você não acredita em adivinhação. Eu também não acredito. Mas às vezes tudo o que a gente precisa é um motivo, uma coisa na qual se agarrar. Um incentivo pra continuar lutando ou uma razão para desistir. Qualquer coisa... por menor que seja... pode ser a mais banal, a mais incrível e inacreditável. - ela falou com uma voz totalmente sonhadora, mas de repente levantou de um salto e disse - Agora deixa eu ir, vou contar os pisos brancos.

Depois de pensar um pouco no que a Luna disse, levantei resolvida a ir falar com a Sibila. Provavelmente ela diria que o Rony me odiava, porque não imaginava ela vendo coisas boas pra mim naquela bola de cristal. Mas no fundo tinha uma ponta de esperança que ela dissesse que daria tudo certo. É incrivel o que a gente faz quando se está apaixonada. Mas talvez eu só estivesse querendo alimentar minha covardia, porque dependendo do que ela dissesse eu poderia adiar um pouco mais a conversa com Rony. No fim, acabei me arrependendo de ter ido "me consultar" com ela. Não disse coisa com coisa e no fim chegou á conclusão de que ele só estava me usando. _Usando!_ Usando pra que, Merlin! Se a gente não tinha feito nada de mais... mas até que isso me encorajou, ao contrário do que eu pensei. Então decidi que chegara a hora de conversar com ele

Saí em direção ao salão. Quando estava quase entrando pela porta, vi uma cena que me paralisou. Rony e Olívia de mãos dadas. Não consegui tirar os olhos dele. Ele me viu, mas eu não me importava com isso. Só queria entender porque a mão dele estava colada na dela. Ele também continuou a me olhar. Mas aí ela falou uma coisa e ele tornou o olhar para ela. Saí correndo, envergonhada e me sentindo ridícula, até que esbarrei em Harry. Estava tonta demais...

Harry, me diz que não é verdade.

O que? - ele perguntou e eu o puxei até uma janela e apontei para Rony e Olívia que ainda estavam juntos. Ele me abraçou e disse:

Infelizmente é, Mione... eles começaram a namorar hoje. Hoje de manhã.

* * *

N/A: Desculpa, gente! o capt não era pra terminar assim, mas a inspiração foi-se... eu sei que é um capt meio triste, mas espero q v6 tenham gostado, apesar d td... a mione naum vai ficar mt tempo assim, vai começar a lutar por ela, pela sua felicidade! )... o capt 10 terá mais ação! não percam!

desculpem tbm pela demora e por naum responder os rewiews no último capt. é q eu tava meio depressiva... e naum sei se vcs se lembram, mas eu estava meio confusa em relação ao fim da fic, com quem a mione vai fikr. pois bem, eu já resolvi isso! já sei como ela vai terminar, mas saibam q eu não darei nenhuma pista! vai ser suspense ateh o último capt! MAS... eu estou pensando em escrever dois finais, entaum se vc torce pro ron ou pro draco é hora d mostrar sua fidelidade!

Respostas e agradecimentos:

**Dibloom ...** ah! quer dizer q vc naum gostou do começo da fic! td bem, eu entendo, começo de fic pra mim eh um problema, mas fico feliz q vc tenha gostado do resto. mas diz ae... q tipo de ação vc ker? mais beijos, mais traições, mais brigas? eu naum entendi... me diga! eu simpatizo mt com os dois shippers tanto r/h qt d/h... e qt ao draco dar uns amassos nela... hehe... axo q ela ia gostar, naum? bom, eu ia... huahuahuuahuaha! mas vamos ver qual eh a dela... continue acompanhando! e comentando tbm!

**Luiza Grint ...** oie! ah vc não sab como me deixa feliz com essa rewiew linda! a melhor fic q vc já leu? procure mais, girl, pq existem mts melhores... mas eh bom saber q alguém tá gostando msm! ) qt a mione e ron... os dois saum um caso sério... dpois desse capt entaum...

O ron continua sendo um mané... ele sempre foi e sempre será mas axo q essa eh a graça dele!mas veremos até onde isso vai rolar... os ciúmes da mione e o ron com a olívia agora... isso vai ser importante, pq se a mione realmente o quiser, vai ter q lutar por ele.

Brigadaum pelos elogios!

**Marina ...** bom... EU TBM NAUM SEI COMO TE EXPLIKR! meio q assim, marina, naum é pra entender mesmo... pelo menos por eqto. tá td mt estranho msm mas espero q no fim vc entenda tds as loucuras q eu pus nessa fic... eu sei q eu ponho umas coisas nda a ver d vez em qd (kem presta atenção deve ter percebido), mas no fim elas tem uma explicação!hehehe!

no capt 8 vc deve ter gostado mais do ron, né! finalmente um bjo! mas agora, td por causa dessa chatinha da olívia, eles se separaram... q triste! (

**barbara weasley ...** nossaaaa! vc eh mto sincera! parabéns! hehehe... eu ri mt lendo o seu rewiew, pq eu sempre peço p/ as pessoas serem sinceras cmg e na maioria das vezes não são totalmente... adorei o seu rewiew as críticas e as sugestões. realmente escrevi algumas coisas viajantes... mas olha, eu atendi seu pedido de cena d beijo, viu?

**Lu Granger ...** oi, Lu! brigadão pelo rewiew e pelo elogio!

**Lari-Granger-Weasley ...** oie! q manero vc gostar! o ron foi mt fofo msm no capt 8, mas agora axo q ele ficou meio magoado e com ciúmes tbm...

**Ronnie Weezhy ...** aiai... eu tbm axei linda a última parte do beijo! fofix! mas agora td mudou novamente... tadinha da mione!

**maira ...** hehehe... eu tbm ri mt lendo seu ultimo rewiew! hauhahuahuahuahua! o q não fazem os apaixonados...? ateh lamber o rosto da amada! mas em alguns casos, miga, uma lambidinha até q não vai mal!(ah, eu naum acredito q eu escrevi issoooooo) mt envergonhada

**lina witch ...** ai, lina... fico mt feliz com essa rewiew! brigadaum msm... fico mt feliz msm em saber q eu prendo sua atenção! nossa!

bom, naum deixe de ler o prox capt, pq axo q vc vai gostar!

**Ryoko ...** klma! naum faça uma coisa dessas cmg! se vc morrer d curiosidade vou me sentir muito culpada! hehehe... e aí? gostou do capt? vlw pelos elogios!

Mais agradecimentos à: **Thiti Potter, shakaweasley, Dalila McDanny** e a todos que estão lendo e ainda não comentaram. Beijos a todos! (vcs pensaram q eu esqueci de pedir rewiews? EU SOU BRASILEIRA E NÃO DESISTO NUNCA! tomem vergonha na kra e comentem!rsrsrs!)


	10. Menina Má

**Menina Má**

Você é uma menina especial, Hermione.

Levantei os olhos e a mirei intrigada, não entendendo o porquê daquele elogio.

É diferente da maioria dos outros alunos, pensa muito nos estudos e no futuro...

Forcei um sorriso ao mesmo tempo que compreendia aonde ela queria chegar. Ter tirado mais um "passável" em Transfiguração já era ruim demais sem ter que ouvir um sermão simpático da Minerva.

Vou me esforçar mais, professora. - eu disse em resposta. – Bom... se tivesse um jeito de eu melhorar um pouco minhas notas...

Você pode fazer um trabalho. Transfigurar um colega de classe seu em um objeto. Quanto menor o objeto, mais eu posso melhorar a sua situação. O que acha?

Que ótimo, professora! – eu disse me sentindo bem mais feliz. Era um trabalho difícil, mas eu podia fazer. Eu conseguia.

Seria bom. Porque suas notas estão muito abaixo da média.

Abaixei a cabeça, me sentindo arrasada por dentro. Ela continuou:

Você não têm parecido muito bem ultimamente. Está triste. Eu poderia ajudar em algo?

Impressão sua, professora. Eu estou ótima. Só preciso me dedicar mais aos estudos, só isso.

Acho que menti muito mal, porque ela continuava a me olhar com aquela expressão penalizada.

Fico preocupada. São muitas obrigações! Todas as matérias, a monitoria... e você é só uma menina.

Eu dou conta, sempre dei! Não se preocupe.

Ela disse que eu pensava muito no futuro. Era no que menos eu queria pensar naquele momento. Tinha entrado numa espécie de depressão. Passava quase todos os horários vagos deitada na cama, comendo doces. Não via a hora de chegarem logo as férias de fim de ano. Estava precisando muito de colo de mãe.

Às vezes, Parvati escondia os doces de mim, tinha medo que eu engordasse. Eu não animava muito com isso. Ela falava o tempo todo que eu não podia ficar daquele jeito, que eu devia estar maravilhosa para arrumar um namorado lindo e esfregá-lo na cara de Rony. Me envergonho de admitir que essa hipótese passou mesmo pela minha cabeça. Porém, depois, de cabeça fria, achei que não faria muita diferença ficar sozinha ou ficar com alguém de quem eu não gostasse realmente.

Gina, ora falava mal do mais novo casal de Hogwarts, ora defendia o irmão, dizendo que a raiva dele por mim iria passar logo. Harry me lançava tantos olhares de pena profunda que eu até me convencia de que eu era mesmo uma desgraçada. Mas a verdade era que os dois já não falavam muito comigo. Acho que era porque eu não escondia mais a amizade com o Draco. Se eles soubessem o quanto isso me fazia mal... eu só queria que eles tentassem me entender. Em vez de me ajudarem, estavam me deixando cada vez mais revoltada e com muita raiva do Rony. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo comigo. Não logo depois de ter dito que gostava de mim. Não com a garota que eu mais odiava. Um sentimento ruim me invadia. Queria que ele sofresse tanto quanto eu. Um ódio crescia dentro de mim. Ficava procurando defeitos nos dois, como se fosse uma coisa fácil... eram o casal mais perfeito de Hogwarts. Mas quando ele estava sozinho (o que era bem raro, porque a Olívia era um grude), eu o observava secretamente e não conseguia ter raiva. Ainda gostava dele e esquecê-lo não seria moleza.

O engraçado foi que as pessoas que mais me entenderam foram Luna e Draco. Eu e Luna ficamos amigas demais. Me acostumei a passar as tardes na cozinha conversando enquanto ela cumpria detenção. Ela me distraía com suas teorias malucas sobre tudo e, é claro, eu não concordava com nada e a gente discutia bastante, mas era divertido. Nós estávamos no mesmo barco, ambas tínhamos levado um pé, o que fazia nos identificarmos muito. O Draco... era demais. Ele revelava muito o meu lado _maldoso._ Era estranho mas eu gostei muito disso. Nós passávamos horas falando mal do Rony e bolando planos cruéis que nunca seriam postos em prática.

Porque agora o Rony estava namorando. E não era comigo. Era com a Olívia, a linda e perfeita Olívia. Estava fazendo de tudo para esquecê-lo. Tinha vezes que eu falava coisas sobre ele sem pensar e aí eu me corrigia, só pra tentar colocar na minha cabeça que EU NÃO GOSTAVA DELE, mas estava difícil, muito difícil... Se nem minha cabeça estava aceitando, imagina meu coração? Nem sem falar com ele eu conseguia esquecer, nem assim! Mesmo sabendo que ele não estava nem ligando se eu existo ou não, se eu estou viva ou não, se eu estou bem ou não... Mesmo sabendo que ele ia acabar ficando com a Olívia de vez e eu continuar pensando nele...

Isso já é demais! Aparecer namorando outra, nem uma semana depois de me beijar! Como eu poderia gostar de um garoto assim! Eu o odeio. - disse revoltada ao conversar com Gina, Parvati e Lilá na mesa do café.

Então quer dizer que já não está mais apaixonada? - perguntou Gina.

Apaixonada? Eu alguma vez te disse que estava apaixonada?

Não, mas... você só falava nele e eu pensei...

Vou te dizer que o acho feio, chato e teimoso... e que odeio tanto o jeito que ele me olha, e me desarma, e me faz rir ou chorar... ou quando me toca e sorri para mim, e aparece nos meus sonhos... charmoso, legal, divertido, amigo, carinhoso, surpreendente!

Ê, doideira! Ou fala mal, ou fala bem! - exclamou Lilá.

Mas eu falei bem? É... falei... Só posso estar louca...

Não é loucura Mione. É amor. - disse Parvati.

Amor, que nada... Eu não sei o que é isso e nem quero saber! Vocês falam assim porque não viram como ele me desprezou. - disse com raiva, pegando um livro que estava na mão da Parvati.

Se, pelo menos, você parasse de andar com o Malfoy! Só está dando razão pro Rony pensar mal mesmo. - disse Gina.

Eu não vou parar. Eu gosto dele, por mais que isso soe loucura. Não estou fazendo mal a ninguém, falando com o Draco.

Acho que você só está fazendo isso pra irritar o Rony.

Também. Se for para ele ter raiva de mim, então que tenha motivo.

Por que você não pára de tentar fingir que não gosta dele? Isso é ridículo.

Por que você não pára de me lembrar disso a todo instante! Não adianta defendê-lo, Gi. Eu não consigo entender nem perdoar o que ele fez, por mais que eu goste dele. Não entra na minha cabeça esse namoro com a Olívia, sendo que antes ele disse gostar de mim. Sei que é seu irmão, mas não quero mais que você fale dele perto de mim.

Todas ficaram em silêncio depois que eu falei isso. Dava pra ver que a Gina tinha ficado profundamente irritada comigo, mas eu não estava nem aí. Não dava para ficar brincando de cunhadinha, sendo que não tinha mais nada a ver. Não suportava mais ouví-la falar do Ron, quando isso me fazia sofrer demais.

Abri o livro da Parvati e comecei a ler, sem vontade. Aos poucos elas voltaram a conversar. Gina falava sobre ela e o Simas. Que gostava muito dele, mas achava que não estava sendo correspondida, porque ele só queria ficar na amizade colorida e ela queria namoro sério, mas ficava sem-graça e com medo de perguntar.

Eu folheava o _Bruxas muito bem sucedidas _(esse era o nome do livro), e o abrina primeira páginaEu já tinha o lido no quarto ano, minha assinatura estava em 1o. de outubro de 2001. A da Parvati, vinha um pouco abaixo, em 19 de novembro de 2004. Não era um livro muito badalado. Foi de repente e rápido como um raio, que uma idéia me passou pela cabeça. Eu levantei da mesa e saí apressadamente, sem nem dar um 'tchau' às garotas. No meio do caminho encontrei o Harry, que vinha na direção contrária...

Você tem que vir comigo. – disse, o puxando pela mão.

Aonde? Eu tenho aula de adivinhação agora! – ele disse tentando se desvencilhar de mim.

O Firenze não vai se importar com o seu atraso. Aliás, ele nem vai notar. É que eu tive uma idéia que talvez valha a pena. E preciso da sua ajuda.

Eu não estou muito feliz contigo, não... – ele disse emburrado – onde nós vamos?

Já chegamos. – disse ao entrarmos na biblioteca.

Bom dia, Madame Pince! - cumprimentei - Nós gostaríamos de saber sobre esses livros. - e passei à ela uma listinha de papel dobrado.

Ela leu, franziu a testa e nos lançando um olhar desconfiado, disse:

Eles são da seção reservada. Vocês têm autorização?

Temos. Da profa. Tonks. - respondi e Harry me olhou apavorado - Mas primeiro queremos saber se estão alugados ou não...

Acho muito difícil, mas deixe-me ver... - ela resmungou, enquanto verificava o seu caderno - Estranho... Todos eles estão alugados pela profa. Ninphadora Tonks!

Ela deve ter pego pra mostrar a nós! - disse Harry, pensando rápido.

É verdade! Não tem nada de estranho, então! - eu disse, nervosa.

Não... não é isso. Estranho é ela ter pego no dia 31 de outubro, às 22:30 hs. Porque não tinha ninguém aqui.

* * *

- A Tonks deve ter sido o vulto que a Gina viu! 31 de outubro, à noite... bem na hora da festa de Halloween! - exclamou Harry.

É... pode ser. Mas por que ela pegaria os livros escondida assim?

E eu sei lá!

Harry, por que você disse que não está feliz comigo?

Porque você está andando com o Malfoy. Você e o Rony me deixaram sozinho! Ele com a Olívia e você com esse loiro insuportável !

Oh! Está com ciúmes! Não fique. Eu te amo muito mais do que o Draco. Você é o meu amigão! - disse irônica - E eu não faço nada além de conversar com ele.

Não brinque, Hermione. É sério. Como se conversar com Draco Malfoy fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo! E... Draco! Ele já te pediu pra chamá-lo de Draquinho! Esse mundo está perdido mesmo! - ele disse, me fazendo olhá-lo de um jeito admirado e triste ao mesmo tempo.

O que foi? - perguntou ao perceber o meu olhar.

Nada... é que você falou igual ao Rony agora.

Eu vou pra aula. - ele disse após um breve silêncio entre nós. - Você não vai?

Não, eu pedi dispensa à profa. Vector. Aritmancia é a única matéria que eu vou bem como antes e como estou precisando muito estudar Transfiguração e Poções...

Então depois a gente se fala. Tchau. - ele se despediu, parecendo muito decepcionado comigo.

E lá fiquei eu, estudando como nunca. Ou como sempre de antigamente. Era muito bom fazer isso, dava uma sensação de utilidade incrível e mantinha meus pensamentos afastados de coisas que me faziam muito mal. E tudo tinha saído tanto do meu controle, naquele começo de ano letivo... Não sei como tinha deixado minhas notas caírem àquele ponto. Mentira. Eu sabia sim.

Acabei dormindo em cima dos rolos de pergaminho de tão exausta. Quando acordei a biblioteca parecia estar completamente vazia. Fechei os livros e começava a guardar minhas coisas, quando ouvi alguém sussurrar meu nome. Olhei em volta. Ninguém. Comecei a me sentir gelada.

Tem alguém aí? - perguntei, sem obter resposta.

"Madame Pince!" - chamei e recebi novo silêncio. Meu coração acelerou.

Fui até a mesa dela. Vazia. Eu era a única pessoa no lugar. Eu e o dono da voz. Saí correndo para pegar meu material, dizendo pra mim mesma que estava imaginando coisas, mas cantando baixinho para espantar o medo. Apertava forte a varinha na mão ao me encaminhar para a porta. Foi quando eu ouvi de novo: "Hermione...". Acelerei os passos. As fileiras de estantes pareciam que não iam acabar nunca. Não conseguia olhar para os lados, com medo do que iria ver. Comecei a achar que a biblioteca devia estar assombrada. Parecia que havia alguém me olhando.

Finalmente cheguei à porta. Girei a maçaneta, não abriu. A forcei, desesperada, as gotas de suor descendo pelo meu rosto, mas foi em vão. Estava trancada. Então, ao sacar a varinha para um Alorromora, ouvi em alto e bom som, alguém ao meu ouvido fazer: "Búúú!". Eu pulei de susto e num reflexo me virei e apontei a varinha no pescoço da pessoa. A Olívia Jones.

Ah, é você. - disse indiferente.

Muito assustadinha hein, Mione. Vai ver é o stress. Ou então, dor de cotovelo mesmo.

Olha só, você quer morrer? Porque eu tenho uma varinha na mão e vontade não me falta!

O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui! - exclamou Madame Pince, saindo detrás de uma grande estante - A biblioteca já fechou, podem indo para as suas casas.

Nós subimos juntas e a peste, não parou de me atazanar...

Sabe, Mi-o-ne, eu e o Rony, estamos pensando em passar natal juntos.

Não me chame de Mione. - rosnei.

...Ele é tão romântico! Me escreve longas cartas de amor.

_O Rony, romântico! E escrevendo! Só se fosse nos sonhos dela. Que garotinha mentirosa!_

Mas o melhor são os beijos. Eu não sei se você sabe o que é isso... de se sentir _desejada._

_Sei... Ô se sei..._

É quase tão bom quanto ouví-lo dizer que te odeia! - ela disse soltando uma sonora gargalhada.

Foi mais forte que eu. Sei que foi infantil e digno de Fred e Jorge, os quais eu tanto censurei, mas quando ela passou á minha frente, escrevi magicamente em letras garrafais nas costas de sua camisa: "EU SOU UMA VADIA".

* * *

Subi ao dormitório masculino, precisava falar com Harry sobre várias coisas. Ele estava deitado na cama, olhando o teto...

Oi. - eu disse.

Você o detestava tanto quanto eu. - ele disse como se nós náo tivéssemos parado a nossa conversa à tarde.

Eu também era amiga do Rony. As coisas mudam.

Você ainda é amiga do Rony. Só que vocês dois são muito teimosos pra perceber isso. Agora, o Malfoy! O que aconteceu, Hermione!

Eu o conheci.

Te defendi pro Rony, disse que você não tinha nada com o Malfoy, mas agora... não sei de mais nada.

Mas eu realmente não estou com ele. Vamos mudar de assunto?

E falar de quê? - ele perguntou ainda de cara fechada.

Sobre tudo o que está acontecendo. Dos livros e tudo o mais.

O que é ritual, Hermione?

Um meio rápido de conseguir aquilo que você quer. É geralmente magia mais complexa, uma séria de passos a serem seguidos até atingir um objetivo. Na verdade, toda magia é um ritual. As palavras mágicas, o modo de segurar a varinha...

Pode ter sido, não é? - interrompeu - Pode ter sido um ritual maligno, aquilo que os caras encapuzados nos fizeram no penhasco. Foi uma dor muito forte a que senti. Você ficou uma semana na enfermaria. E todas essas pequenas coisas estranhas acontecendo, inclusive essa sua amizade com o Malfoy. Eu fico pensando se tem algum motivo pro Voldemort não ter aparecido até agora para me matar.

Você fala de um jeito... tão conformado, que me assusta.

É o meu destino.

Espera aí! Você sabe, Harry! Sabe porque ele sempre tenta acabar contigo? - perguntei excitada. Ele ficou nervoso de repente e se atrapalhou:

É... é... por vingança, Hermione!

Vingança de que? Tudo bem que ele se destruiu por tentar te matar, mas qual o motivo dele querer matar um bebê? Você não oferecia perigo. Você sabe da profecia, não sabe?

Não! Te disse que ela se quebrou no ministério.

Harry Potter, essa é a coisa que eu mais odeio em você. Essa mania de não querer preocupar ninguém, de aguentar o tranco sozinho. Droga, você tem amigos!

Você bem que podia ir falar com a Tonks, né? Pelos livros... - ele disse, ficando vermelho.

E ele muda de assunto! - eu disse, irritada.

É sério, você devia ir lá agora.

Eu vou. Acho que já devia ter falado com ela há muito tempo.

Seria bom.

É, seria.

Um silêncio incômodo recaiu sobre nós e aí eu percebi que ele estava praticamente me expulsando do seu quarto. Ele estava diferente comigo e eu sabia bem o porquê.

Você vai mesmo continuar assim comigo? - perguntei.

Você vai mesmo continuar falando com ele? - retrucou.

Vou. - respondi firmemente. Ele deu de ombros - Eu só espero que um dia você me entenda.

Eu também espero.

Sei que devia me sentir triste pela nossa amizade, por as coisas terem tomado esse rumo. Porém, eu não podia deixar de sentir um pinguinho de raiva, por ele parar de falar direito comigo só por causa do Draco. Talvez eu me sentisse assim porque o Rony fez o mesmo e eu estava com muita raiva dele. Sei que devia tentar entender o lado do Harry, mas eu não conseguia... mesmo sabendo que se ele ficasse amigo da Olívia, eu agiria igual.

Estava descendo a escada do dormitório, quando Rony apareceu na minha frente. Era a primeira vez que a gente ficava cara-a-cara desde a briga. Nós estávamos nos evitando ao máximo. Tive vontade de sumir e de jogá-lo escada abaixo ao mesmo tempo. Mas o pior foi a escada estreita. Nenhum dos dois queria dar o braço a torcer e pedir licensa. Ficamos num impasse durante segundos que pareceram eternos, até que ele falou:

É melhor você passar primeiro. - e foi pra esquerda.

Acho bom. - disse metidamente.

Calma aí, Hermione... - ele disse com uma cara assustada e levantou meu queixo.

TIRA-ESSA-MÃO-DE-MIM! - disse batendo no braço dele. Só que eu pisei de mal jeito e tropecei. Quase caí. Se não fosse por ele ter me segurado.

Presta atenção! - ele disse preocupado.

Presta atenção, você! Se não fosse ficar parado aí que nem um mongolóide na minha frente, eu não tinha tinha tropeçado!

OK! Quer cair, então cai, mal-educada! Da próxima vez, eu não seguro!

Ótimo!

Ótimo! E o seu nariz está sangrando, espertona.

Levei a mão ao nariz, enquanto o olhava subir. Estava mesmo sangrando. Agora até isso acontecia comigo.

Fui à sala da Tonks, depois de conjurar um algodão para o meu nariz. Bati à porta e imaginem a minha cara de susto ao ver o Snape abrí-la...

Agora você está em todos os lugares, é? – perguntei irônica. – A Tonks está aí? – perguntei, espichando o olho para dentro da sala.

Não. E essas são maneiras de se dirigir a um professor, srta. Granger? Menos 5 pontos para Grifinória.

O que você está fazendo na sala dela, posso saber? – perguntei entrando na sala, indiferente ao piti dele.

Menos 10 pontos.

Desculpe. Eu agradeceria muito se o senhor me dissesse onde ela está.

Ela não está em Hogwarts. Viajou. E enquanto ela estiver fora eu dou as aulas de DCAT.

Tomei outro susto quando ele falou isso. Já não bastava suportá-lo em Poções?

Bom, já que a senhorita está aqui, gostaria de falar sobre suas notas – ele disse abrindo um sorrisinho malígno. Minhas notas eram as piores em Pocões. E ele começou a falar sobre isso, fazendo questão de me humilhar. Mas depois de um certo tempo eu já não prestava mais atenção. Meus olhos estavam vidrados num pedaço de pergaminho preto que estava em cima da mesa. Não dava pra ler suas miúdas letras prateadas, mas eu estava tão atraída por ele, que quando Snape se distraiu, eu o peguei rapidamente e o enfiei dentro da blusa.

* * *

No dia seguinte, acordei atrasada para aula de Feitiços. Assisti as aulas com tanta atenção que até esqueci o pergaminho preto dentro do meu bolso.

No almoço, pensei em ir sentar com o Harry, mas lembrei que ele estava com raiva de mim e eu dele. Gina, tentava chamar a atenção de Simas a todo custo e Parvati, conversava animada com Lilá. Luna lia o Pasquim muito interessada. Então olhei para o Draco, na mesa da Sonserina e vi que ele também olhava para mim. Fui pra lá.

Ao sentar do lado dele, Pansy e suas amigas, se afastaram imediatamente de nós e ela disse quase gritando:

Não dá pra comer perto desses _amantes de trouxas_!

Todos da mesa nos olharam de cara feia.

Agora ela não fala mais comigo. – ele disse, apontando para Pansy.

Você quer que eu saia daqui? – perguntei.

Não.

O Harry também está estranho comigo. Gina só vive mandando piadinhas e o Rony... você já sabe.

O pessoal da Sonserina me considera um traidor. Agora eu só tenho o Crabbe e o Goyle. Também... logo eu que sempre odiei os trouxas e sangue-ruins.

Ainda odeia?

Eu gosto de você.

Mas ainda despreza os trouxas.

Ele ficou calado

Draco, o que está acontecendo! Você está estranho desde o dia do baile. Às vezes, parece que você quer me dizer algo, mas não diz!

Impressão sua.

Impressão, uma ova! Você devia se ver agora. De repente fica assim, com essa cara de nada! Eu estou perdendo meus amigos por sua causa e você age assim comigo.

Não estou te prendendo aqui. Se você quer seus amiguinhos de volta, vá embora.

Talvez eu vá mesmo! – disse irritada, me levantando.

Não vá. – ele disse, segurando minha mão. Eu sentei de novo – O que está acontecendo entre a gente é muito novo para mim – ele continuou – Mas não dá pra me abrir totalmente contigo, quando eu sei que você não confia em mim.

Te digo o mesmo. Mas vamos tentar! Aos poucos?

Aos poucos. – ele disse, sorrindo.

Sabia que a Tonks viajou? – mudei de assunto – Agora o Snape dará as aulas dela.

Que bom. – ele disse enfiando uma colher de pudim na boca.

Pra vocês da Sonserina, né... Ontem ele conversou comigo sobre minhas notas. Elas estão péssimas.

Eu posso te passar umas colas na aula e fazer seus trabalhos.

Preferia que você me ajudasse a estudar.

Se você gosta do jeito mais difícil...

Ah! Por falar em Snape, lembrei que fiz uma coisa horrível! Achei este pergaminho na sala da Tonks, enquanto falava com ele, e o peguei! – disse, mostrando o pergaminho à Draco – Putz! Só agora percebi o que fiz! Eu _furtei _isso! É melhor devolver antes que arranje mais problemas! – disse, mas sem vontade nenhuma de devolver.

Já que você pegou, agora lê. - ele disse, parecendo muito curioso também.

Nínguém vai ter como saber, não é? - disse ansiosa, desdobrando o papel. Estava escrito em letras bonitas e prateadas, exatamente assim:

_Somos um grupo que trabalha incansávelmente com Alta Magia. Ao juntar-se à nós, você poderá:  
__- Dominar a pessoa amada  
__- Abrir caminhos  
__- Ter sucesso, em tudo, para o resto da vida  
__- Fechamento de corpo  
__- Dominar quem quiser  
__- Criar brigas entre amantes - o seu amor e a rival  
__- Tornar-se sexy, aos olhos dos outros_

_Quem nunca desejou ter o poder sobre as situações? Quem não desejava ter a pessoa amada a seus pés? Quem não desejava ser reconhecido? Quem não desejava vingar-se dos seus inimigos? Quem não desejava ser o centro das atenções? _

_Óbvio que todos desejam essas coisas. E para isso você só precisa se iniciar em nosso grupo. Qualquer pessoa pode ser um Iniciado, desde que seja executado o Ritual apropriado._

O resto do pergaminho estava rasgado. E eu estava completamente chocada...

Que horror... - murmurei.

Você sabe que a Alta Magia também é conhecida como magia negra, não sabe? E também sentiu uma grande atração por esse papel, assim como eu? - Draco perguntou e eu afirmei com a cabeça - Já vi um desses. É um panfleto de comensais que atraem os jovens para as trevas.

Por que você nunca me disse que isso existia? - perguntei apontando para o panfleto.

Porque você nunca perguntou...

Isso estava com o Snape. Será que ele anda distribuindo aqui na escola?

Eu não ponho a minha mão no fogo por ninguém.

É bem capaz... Sabe, antes eu defendia o Snape, mas hoje em dia, já não sei de mais nada!

Eu posso ficar de olho nele. E no próximo sábado ele vai à Hogsmeade. Seria um bom lugar para distribuir isso, não acha? Nós podíamos seguí-lo.

É, nós podemos. E vamos.

* * *

Eu não contei a mais ninguém, do panfleto. Não tinha clima com o Harry, a Gina andava me dando patadas e a Luna... bem, eu temia que ela acreditasse em tudo o que dizia no pergaminho.

Era sábado, finzinho de novembro e o sol rachava. Muita gente branquinha tinha tido queimaduras graves, inclusive o Draco e a Parvati. As sardas da Gina (que não eram poucas) se multiplicavam a cada dia. Eu curtia meu novo bronzeado. Aquilo já não era mais uma onda de calor. Era um fenômeno do tempo. O engraçado é que o jornal não dizia nada. Até parecia que no resto da Inglaterra fazia frio. Minha nova obrigação como monitora, passou a ser retirar os alunos mais novinhos do sol e distribuir poções bloqueadoras feitas por Snape.

Porém naquele sábado, independente do calor insuportável, eu estava feliz. Era a primeira vez que eu ia à Hogsmeade depois de um longo tempo e dessa vez iria para uma coisa útil. Me arrumava no quarto, quando Gina entrou, dizendo:

Oi, Mione! Planejei um dia muito animado pra gente, com paradas na Dedosdemel, Zonko's, Três Vassouras e ainda podemos cair no lago na volta! O que acha?

Fica pra próxima, Gi. Hoje eu vou com o Draco.

Ah, qual é, Mione! - ela exclamou, irritada.

Qual é o quê, Gina?

Será que ainda não caiu a sua ficha, que você está abandonando a gente por causa desse garoto?

Tem certeza que sou EU que estou abandonando vocês! Não é o contrário, não? Vocês odeiam tanto o Draco, que acabaram transferindo isso pra mim também. Eu penso que vocês têm que ser meus amigos por mim mesma e não pelas pessoas que eu me relaciono.

A gente só quer seu bem, Mione! O Malfoy não presta, já deu várias provas disso, não é ódio! Você está sendo tão idiota!

Então me deixa ser idiota, Gina! Eu quero assim! Será que custa muito, você continuar sendo minha amiga, sem me julgar?

Custa! Custa, porque você não percebe o quanto mudou e acha que a gente precisa aguentar isso! Agora você nunca está quando eu preciso e acha que eu sempre tenho que estar pra você!

Se você soubesse por tudo o que eu tenho passado...

Eu saberia se você me contasse, idiota!

Aquilo doeu em mim. Mas me fez ter uma vontade imensa de machucá-la também.

Se tem alguma idiota aqui é você! Fica correndo atrás do Simas o tempo todo e é a única que não percebe que ELE NÃO GOSTA DE VOCÊ!

Tchau, Hermione. – ela disse séria, vermelha de raiva.

Tchau, Gina.

Respirei fundo e saí logo depois. Eu não ia deixar aquilo estragar meu dia, não ia mesmo.

* * *

Era bom ver Hogsmeade novamente. Ainda mais sob a luz daquele sol, que parecia afastar todos os meus medos. Os alunos namoravam pelas ruas, brincavam e atacavam as lojas. Eu e Draco tínhamos uma missão diferente: seguir o Snape sem sermos descobertos. Eu estava adorando aquilo, queria pegá-lo fazendo algo errado desde aquela vez que ele me fez sair de sala.

É sério, cara, essa coisa de me chamarem de amante de trouxas, está começando a irritar de verdade – Draco dizia enquanto observávamos de longe, o Snape tirar pontos de uns alunos da Lufa-lufa – Acho que ainda não me vinguei o bastante. Quando eu machucar alguém ou lançar uma maldição de verdade...

Você não deve fazer isso. É monitor, tem que dar o exemplo e engolir tudo. E se está sendo tão ruim assim, talvez seja melhor a gente se afastar. – eu disse cabisbaixa.

Não é por sua causa. É só o modo como eles falam, como se pudessem mesmo se referir assim à um Malfoy.

Agora você sabe... Como eu me sinto quando alguém me chama de sangue ruim. Como era quando você me insultava assim. Você acha legal, Draco? Se sentir menor?

Ele desviou o olhar de mim. Um garoto mimado, sendo contrariado. Ele era só isso naquele momento. Mas eu ainda precisava dizer muitas coisas que estavam entaladas. Mesmo que no fim, não fizesse muita diferença.

Será que você ainda não percebeu sobre o que tudo isso se trata? É tudo sobre preconceito! Como um maluco psicopata se aproveita do preconceito das pessoas para ter poder. Só que pessoas como você, são tão cegas que não enxergam que viraram apenas fantoches nas mãos desse maluco. Que não têm capacidade de pensar. De escolher. De se impôr. De abrir os olhos e ver que o mais importante é o que a gente traz por dentro, o que nós realmente somos independente do sangue, de ser bruxo ou não. Você sempre falou mal dos trouxas. Mas veja só quanta coisa eles inventaram sem magia! Duvido que haja algum bruxo no mundo capaz de ter uma idéia de construir algo como um computador. Merlim! Nós nem temos eletricidade direito! – eu dizia, bastante emocionada – Você sempre falou mal dos sangue ruins e olha só pra nós dois agora! Estudamos na mesma escola, somos tratados como iguais... Eu gosto de você e sei que gosta de mim. E apesar de tudo que você já fez de mal a mim e aos meus amigos, eu não te culpo e sou capaz de perdoar, como já fiz! Porque sei que essa mentalidade foi te imposta desde criança. Mesmo assim, tenho esperança que mude isso. Não por mim ou pelo mundo, mas sim por você mesmo.

Parei de falar, esperando que ele dissesse algo. Porém ele continuou de cabeça baixa. Eu continuei:

Sangue puros e comensais, odeiam trouxas e sangue ruins. Mas um dia, quem garante que eles não possam acabar tendo um filho assim, por engano, por acaso ou por paixão? Comensais desprezam os bruxos dignos e mais pobres, mas esquecem que o dinheiro é traiçoeiro e pode acabar indo embora um dia. Sim, ele pode. A vida é irônica, Draco. Os comensais detestam um rapaz chamado Harry Potter. Que sofreu toda a infância, nas mãos de parentes que o ignoram, sem ter o amor de ninguém. E quando finalmente descobriu que era bruxo e veio para Hogwarts, além de correr risco de vida todos os anos, passou a sofrer humilhações de garotos mimados como você. E tudo isso porquê? Só porque quando ele era um bebê, derrotou aquele maluco psicopata e poderoso? Ele era só uma criança. Como eu e você já fomos. Como é aquele bebê ali. – e apontei para uma moça que passava com o seu filho no colo. À essa altura, eu já estava bem emocionada, os olhos marejados de lágrimas – Olha pra ele, Draco. Olha para aquela criança e me diz se você teria coragem de lançar um Avadra nela!

Ele saiu de perto de mim, ainda calado e sentou num banco da calçada. Eu sentei ao seu lado e esperei alguns minutos antes de dizer:

Você precisa se impôr mais. E daí que te chamam de amante de trouxas? Não ligue para o que essas pessoas falam.

Pra você é mais fácil, Granger. Nós somos muito diferentes.

Eu não vejo nenhuma diferença. Nós temos dois olhos, dois braços e duas pernas. Dois ouvidos e uma boca. Um cérebro e um coração. Nós só viemos de mundos diferentes, Draco. Mas no fundo, somos iguais.

Senti o olhar dele. Não era um olhar comum. Me envolvia, desamparava, incomodava, acuava e dava segurança ao mesmo tempo. Meu rosto estava começando a queimar...

O que foi? – perguntei, envergonhada.

Nada. – ele disse com um sorriso estranho e desviou o olhar.

Acabamos esquecendo o Snape momentâneamente. Passeávamos sem rumo e sem pressa pelas ruas da cidade, quando vi ao longe, Rony e Olívia de mãos dadas.

Vamos por outro caminho, eu odeio essa garota. – disse, ficando triste de repente – O pior é que todos a acham perfeita!

Me mostra quem é que eu acho um defeito nela, em dez segundos.

Nós entramos numa loja e eu a mostrei pelo vidro da vitrine. Ele ficou a olhando, hipnotizado.

Draco? – chamei. Ele nem ouviu.

"Draco! Já se passaram dez segundos!" – insisti. Ele se voltou para mim e disse:

Seus olhos são mais bonitos que os dela.

Meus olhos são da mesma cor que os dela. – eu disse séria.

Mas os seus são mais penetrantes.

Nossa, que bom! Eu tenho olhos penetrantes, os caras dão muita importância pra isso! – disse irônica.

Eu dou. – ele disse se aproximando.

Nem tente me seduzir com esse papo de _olhos penetrantes_! – disse irritada, saindo da loja – Agora, sério, vamos ver onde anda o Snape.

Depois de muito procurar, o achamos no Cabeça de Javali (o que já era bem suspeito), conversando com um homem que eu não reconheci. A sorte foi ele estar perto de uma porta lateral, onde eu e Draco nos esprememos para ouvir a conversa. No início era sobre Azkaban, até aí nada de mais. Então depois de muito tempo, eles falaram algo sobre a Tonks. Não estava dando para ouvir direito. Me arrisquei a chegar mais perto:

"Ela foi para a França, mas tenho certeza que volta logo. Pelo menos, espero..." – ele dizia – "...não está em Beuxbatons o que procuramos. Pra mim está aqui mesmo em Hogwarts."

E depois não deu pra ouvir mais nada. Ele começou a falar em sussurros e depois levantou pra sair. Eu tomei um baita susto. Se ele me visse ali espionando, a Grifinória teria vários pontos a menos. Me joguei em cima do Draco e nós nos esprememos entre duas latas enormes de lixo.

O que houve com o "se impôr mais", Granger? Você devia falar: "Estou ouvindo sua conversa, sim. E daí!" – ele disse rindo.

Há-há, muito engraçado.

Você está muito tensa, sei do que precisa. – ele disse pondo as mãos em meus ombros.

Do que eu preciso? – disse, ficando na ponta dos pés, a boca quase na dele, o provocando.

Disso. – e me agarrou forte, me deixando quase imobilizada. Quando ele estava perto de me beijar, dei um pisão forte em seu pé. Ele me largou imediatemente.

Sua louca! – ele disse com uma careta de dor.

E se tentar me agarrar outra vez, o chute vai ser mais em cima e juro que te lanço um feitiço tão forte, que vai ficar um bom tempo sem usar essa boca!

Isso é que é mulher... Assim que eu gosto... – ele disse sorrindo, antes de sairmos

Voltamos para Hogwarts somente com essa informação: Tonks estava em Beuxbatons. De que servia isso? Não muito, mas já era uma grande coisa saber que ela procurava _algo _lá. O que era o _algo, _era o X da questão. Nós andávamos despreocupados, depois do susto que tomamos por quase sermos descobertos por Snape. Eu balançava o pergaminho na mão.

Será que muitos daqui já leram isso? – perguntei à Draco, mostrando o papelzinho preto, quando entrávamos no castelo.

Acho que não. – ele respondeu.

Onde a Srta. pegou esse papel, posso saber? – nós ouvimos alguém dizer atrás da gente. Não era preciso virar pra saber de quem era aquela voz tão conhecida e que parecia tão monstruosamente assustadora naquele momento. Severo Snape, nos olhava muito ameaçador.

"Não vai responder, srta. Granger?" – ele perguntou novamente.

Eu achei no chão, professor. – respondi tentando fazer uma cara menos suspeita.

Você não sabe mentir, Granger. – ele disse mais sério do que nunca – Os dois. Agora. Na minha sala.

* * *

N/A: qdo eu disse q a minha inspiração tinha acabado no fim do capt 9, eu naum menti. o capt era pra ter acabado d outro jeito, mas graças a merlim, tenho leitores atenciosos! esse capt 10 não era pra ser assim, ele devia ser totalmente diferente, mas a Anna Karolina me lembrou de uma coisa mt importante! eu nunca mais toquei no assunto dos livros! então fiz esse capt, q devia ser pequeno, mas vcs já devem ter percebido q eu me empolgo escrevendo ) entaum aproveitei p/ pôr mais pimenta nas coisas... mas foi mto bom, Anna, vc ter me lembrado disso senão a fic ia fikr meio sem nexo! Ah, e vcs viram q o resumo mudou? Foi a Cali q fez, mas eu axo q vou pôr o velho d novo... prometi à ela q a próx persng q eu criar vai ter o nome dela! Hehehe...

Boas notícias! já estou pensando no final da fic, estou relendo os outros capts, vendo como vou dar um fim a td, p/ naum deixar falhas. o fim ainda está meio longe (FALTAM UNS 5 CAPTS), mas as coisas vão começar a se explicar logo, logo, os 2 últimos capts, vaum ser mais sobre os rumos dos personags.

agradeço mt, mt a tds q estaum comentando, principalmente à **W.K., Hannah** e **Jackeline** **Malfoy**, o trio de advogadas d defesa do loirinho e à **Roberta, Thiti, Paulinha Potter** e **Brine**, da torcida do ruivinho.

Respostas:

**Rioko...** olá! q bom q c gostou! eh chato o ron e a mione brigados msm, mas vamos ver se esses dois se entendem!

**Dedessa Shermie...** oie! mais uma p/ torcer pro Rony! ele agradece! brigadaum pelo review e tbm por ter passado lah no meu flog! ah, minina, eu naum acredito q tu leu minha bio, akela coisa escrita num momento d insanidade...hehehe... e vc leu Faça um pedido tbm! vc naum sab como eu fico feliz! essa fic eh minha primeira filha! valeu pelos elogios! vc tbm parece ser uma garota mt manera! ) entaum aí vai meu msn p/ vc e p/ todos q quiserem falar cmg: (e podem me mandar emails tbm, já q eu axo q naum vou ter mt tempo d entrar no messenger agora...)

**Thiti Potter...** koeh! amo seus coments! desculpe pela demora! a olívia eh uma idiota, irritante, vagabunda e intrometida! vamos explanar msm! p/ naum dizer outras coisas! hehehe...

**Dibloom...** oi! vlw pelo elogio! mas eu fikei curiosa sobr os palpites q vc tem! ah, diz vai! bom, eu naum sei se vou msm fazer 2 finais e se vou ter inspiração p/ isso, mas axo q o final "romântico" vai fikr bem legal sim pelas coisas q andei pensando... qt à sua pergunta... pq eu gosto d D/H?... bom, eu sempre tive mente aberta p/ shipper, pq axo q fic naum eh o livro. eu kero sim, q a mione fique com o ron no livro, mas adoro fics d/h! sempre gostei do draco nos livros, qd ele aparecia p/ encher o saco... ele eh um persong mt charmoso! ah, kem nunk gostou d um garoto cafajeste q jogue a primeira pedra! mas comecei a gostar d d/h qd li as fics Draco Dormiens e Ela é demais, q são mt boas! se eu naum lesse d/h, perderia mts fics boas... mas como vc disse, gosto naum se discute, kda um com o seu! pode parecer loucura gostar dos dois shippers, mas eu realment gosto!

**Anna Karolina...** senti msm a sua falta nos coments, até fiquei preocupada! mas tem nda naum, minina, sei como eh esse lance d computador estragar, isso já aconteceu cmg e eh bem horrível... mas vc viu o qt fez falta? se naum fosse por sua causa a fic ia ficar sem graça! vc eh mt perspicaz msm... bem q podia ser minha beta, naum? o q acha? ) olha soh o meu sorriso de felicidade! ah, q bom q vc ainda está gostando! brigada pelos elogios! a sua pergunta... o par da Parvati eh o Zacharias Smith, um garoto q apareceu no quinto livro, meio metidinho, apanhador do time da Lufa-lufa... se vc leu o livro em inglês pode ter tido alguma variação no nome... já sab quem eh? bah, eu sei q eh meio nada a ver, pôr ele p/ fikr com a Parvati, mas eu naum tinha mas nenhum persong em mente e naum estava afim de criar um, entaum foi ele msm! o beijo no ron foi fofo, naum? hj eu reli e achei mt fofinho... eu sei q vc eh r/h, entaum torce p/ esses dois cabeças duras se entenderem logo! pq o draco está sabendo mt bem se aproveitar da situação...

**Ana Jully Potter...** eu fico feliz em dobro qd alguém que naum gosta mt desse shipper (r/h), gosta da minha fic! MAS vc está torcendo pro draquinho! E o q ele é mais?...LINDO, TESÃO, BONITO, GOSTOSÃO? eh isso? huahuahuahuahua! pode dizer! brigaduuuuuuuu!

**mione03... **oie! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Nem mereço tanto! Q fofa, vc ) , bom eu pus meu msn aí em cima, pode me adicionar!

Gent! Desculpem qqr erro aí, pq eu escrevi isso mt rápido e tbm pela demora desse capt, mas eh q começaram minhas aulas e a facul já chegou, chegando esse período... espero q eu naum demore mt no próx... e sobre ele... preparem-se p/ mais ação, respostas mais completas, revelações bombásticas e... beijo? Será q rola? Não percam o capt. 11! Bjo grande a todos!


	11. Solstício de inverno

_A coisa mais perfeita, o desejo mais escondido e ardente do seu coração se torna real. Então você fica feliz e acha que essa felicidade vai durar para sempre. Mas aí, um pequeno fato completamente sem sentido acontece, e num momento, você perdeu a sua coisa mais perfeita e tudo vira de cabeça para baixo. No entanto, foi tudo tão rápido que você ainda tem esperança de que seja um sonho ruim e a qualquer momento você vai acordar e ser feliz novamente. Porém, os dias vão passando e você percebe que não é sonho. O pesadelo é real. Eu sou Hermione Granger. Bem vindos à minha vida._

**Solstício de inverno**

Ok. – disse Snape com a cara mais ameaçadora que eu já tinha visto – Qual dos dois pegou o pergaminho?

Nós dois nos entreolhamos assustados. Snape tinha nos feito ir à sala dele depois de ter visto aquele intrigante pergaminho preto em minhas mãos e a atmosfera sombria da sala só fez aumentar meu medo. Nós seríamos punidos seriamente se falássemos a verdade, não tinha a menor dúvida disso. Porém, eu não saberia mentir. Iria me enrolar e seria pior ainda. Então resolvi falar a verdade:

_Eu._ – Draco e eu falamos juntos.

Fui eu Prof.º Snape. – se adiantou Draco.

Uma atitude muito nobre, mas não inteligente, Sr. Malfoy. – ele disse com um certo desapontamento na voz. – Já que não querem se acusar, as casas dos dois perdem 70 pontos.

Meu queixo caiu. Era a primeira vez que eu via Snape tirar pontos da Sonserina. Mas me revoltei. Na certa, se Draco me acusasse ele pegaria muito mais pesado comigo. Descontrolada e com uma fúria me subindo, disse:

Nenhum castigo que o senhor der a nós muda o fato de ser um traidor, Snape! – disse no impulso da raiva. Já não me importava com o fato dele ser professor. O hipócrita tinha me feito passar por humilhações demais. Ele me olhou irado também e disse:

O Sr. Malfoy está dispensado. – ele disse, expulsando Draco de sua sala. Assim que ele cruzou a porta, Snape disse, me olhando ameaçadoramente:

Retire o que disse e me peça desculpas, mocinha. – ele disse, colerizado.

Jamais. – retruquei.

Me passa o distintivo! – ele gritou.

O senhor não pode fazer isso... – disse assombrada, apertando o distintivo de monitora contra o peito. De repente me dei conta da burrada que eu fizera.

Você merecia expulsão, mas sei que Dumbledore não concordaria. Mas te tirar a monitoria... Ah, isso eu posso fazer, srta. Granger. – ele disse com um sorriso maléfico.

Eu não tinha planejado aquilo. Não esperava que ele me tirasse a monitoria. Mas ao passar o distintivo à ele, e vê-lo quebrar ao meio, percebi que as coisas já não seriam as mesmas para mim.

Era bom ser útil, sentir que o meu trabalho era realmente importante para o andamento da escola, que precisavam de mim. Ser merecedora de tal função, de toda essa responsabilidade e da aura de respeito que o cargo impunha, era um orgulho. Mas aí, uma besteira, algumas palavras ditas num momento de raiva me tiraram tudo isso. E o pior era saber que a culpa tinha sido toda minha, que eu não podia ter de maneira alguma insultado um professor, mesmo que tudo fosse verdade. E saber também que não tinha volta.

Eu tinha sido destituída do meu cargo de monitora. E não tinha volta.

* * *

Dezembro chegou, mas com ele, nada de novo. Parecia que tinha sido há muito tempo que eu e Draco fomos à sala do Snape, morrendo de medo de sermos expulsos. Porque eu comecei a me sentir muito velha de repente e sem motivo. Acho que sempre fui mesmo uma garota meio antiquada, que não me permitia a grandes diversões, mas quando finalmente decidi me deixar levar um pouco, tudo virou e revirou. Minhas notas despencaram, perdi o cargo de monitoria, comecei a me sentir sempre doente e perdi meus velhos amigos. Ganhei novos, é bem verdade, mas os velhos faziam uma falta enorme. Porém tentava mostrar para mim mesma e para todos que eu estava bem e até que estava conseguindo.

Sem respostas. Era como eu me encontrava. Não conseguimos arrancar nada de Snape, mas eu tinha certeza de que ele tinha muito a ver com tudo. Só que o grande problema era: "_tudo, o quê?"._ Não fazer idéia de nada era ruim demais. Luna me disse que quando viu Snape falar de ritual, ele estava com a Tonks... Então era isso. Esperar a Tonks voltar de viagem e encostá-la na parede. Acontece que ela não voltava! E eu não podia arriscar ser expulsa ao fazer mais besteiras. Então resolvi me dedicar ao que eu sabia fazer de melhor: aprender.

Meu refúgio, alegria e consolo, estavam na biblioteca. Me concentrava mais no trabalho de Transfiguração, transformar um colega de classe em um objeto por cinco segundos. Era difícil, porque além da transformação, eu tinha que fazer a reversão e se não conseguisse reverter o feitiço, a pessoa poderia morrer. É claro que a Minerva não deixaria isso acontecer, mas eu não me perdoaria se errasse uma só coisa. Então estudei, treinei, não dormi, não comi, não respirei, de tanta coisa que tinha pra ler de todas as matérias. E eu amava isso.

Treinei muito com o Canino. Hagrid morria de medo que acontecesse algo com o seu cão, mas dava pra ver que confiava em mim, pois o emprestou de boa vontade. Eu conseguia fazer o feitiço com perfeição e sem problemas. Até chegar aquele dia...

A aula correu sem problemas, eu já tinha pegado o ritmo da matéria novamente e até recuperei alguns pontos para Grifinória ao responder perguntas. Estava confiante que ia conseguir cumprir a tarefa. Quando a aula estava quase terminando, Mcgonnagal me chamou à frente...

Confiei à srta. Granger um trabalho muito difícil... – ela começou a falar e descrever o que eu ia fazer. Eu sorria intimamente por ter aquela oportunidade de aumentar minhas notas.

"... Então, quem se habilita a vir aqui ser a cobaia?" – ela perguntou num tom divertido, depois de explicar a tarefa. Ninguém levantou o braço. Uns olhavam para a janela como se não tivessem ouvido nada. Pude ver o Harry se afundando lentamente na sua carteira.

"Vejo que terei de escolher." – ela disse passeando com os olhos pela sala – "Hum, vejamos... Sr. Weasley!" – ela chamou.

Meu sorriso e confiança se esvaíram totalmente. Rony foi relutante à frente da sala, resmungando algo inaudível.

"Ora, Ronald, não vai doer!" – disse Minerva, amavelmente – "Pode começar, Hermione."

Eu, que estava paralisada e evitando olhá-lo até o momento, levantei os olhos. Ele olhava para os sapatos com uma expressão muito estranha, que não pude identificar. Minha mente esvaziou. Deu um branco total, esqueci até a forma de segurar a varinha. Senti minha mão gelada e soltando a varinha lentamente. Quando ouvi o barulho dela caindo no chão, despertei.

Desculpe, professora. Eu não vou conseguir.

Saí da sala quase correndo sob vários olhares surpresos de meus colegas de classe. Parei do lado de fora e encostei na parede, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de fazer. Os alunos começaram a sair das salas e o corredor se encheu. Alguns me olhavam intrigados, a maioria nem olhava... Eu sabia que estava fazendo um papel ridículo. Mas estava pasma, os olhos vidrados em algum ponto distante, não querendo pensar em nada. Não sei quanto tempo se passou até eu perceber um olhar buscando o meu, ali, bem no ponto distante. Um monte de gente passando entre nós dois, mas a sensação que eu tinha, era que estávamos sós. Uma voz na minha cabeça dizia que eu devia desviar o olhar. Mas por alguma razão insana, eu não pude obedecer.

Você esqueceu. – Rony disse, se aproximando após algum tempo e estendendo minha mochila e varinha. Acho que fiquei tanto tempo o olhando igual a uma retardada, que ele disse:

Vamos voltar, ainda dá tempo de você fazer.

Não dá. Eu esqueci tudo... – e lembrei da vergonha que eu tinha feito na aula – Pronto! – disse com um sorriso nervoso – Agora você tem uma história engraçada pra contar à sua namorada!

Não acredito que você pensa isso de mim... – ele disse, ficando vermelho.

Oh, coitadinho... pobre Rony que só quer ajudar... – disse sarcástica – Eu sei que só veio aqui devolver minhas coisas pra ver minha cara de derrotada. Já viu! Dá o fora.

Quer saber? Bem feito pra mim! Eu só vim aqui porque o Harry me convenceu e agora, ouço isso! Vou procurar a Olívia mesmo, ela é bem melhor que você, mais bonita, mais meiga, mais i-n-t-e-l-i-g-e-n-t-e. É, Hermione, agora eu tenho uma "amiga", como você tem o seu!

Não deu pra controlar. Eu solucei, tentando prender o choro. Juntou tudo. Todas as tristezas de um mês inteiro e saber que o que ele estava falando era mesmo a verdade.

Você vai chorar? – ele perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

Não! – respondi de má vontade, querendo que ele saísse logo dali.

Ah, é bom mesmo! Porque isso não ia me fazer sentir pena de você!

Aí é que meus olhos se encheram mesmo.

Você tá chorando, sim. – ele disse.

Não pude encará-lo. Queria parar com aquela cena, mas não dava. Era patético, mas as lágrimas não paravam de cair e eu não conseguia me controlar.

Olha, você é realmente inteligente, sabe? E... – ele começou a dizer, nervoso.

Não é por sua causa! – interrompi, secando os olhos e o rosto, finalmente conseguindo falar – E não precisa sentir pena de mim!

Eu não sinto. – ele disse ficando quase da cor de seus cabelos.

Devia ter ficado calada ou então tê-lo mandado embora, mas saiu antes que eu pudesse pensar:

O que aconteceu com a gente, Rony? – perguntei num sussurro, me arrependendo no segundo seguinte. E foi nesse exato segundo que Draco chegou, acompanhado de seus "capangas".

Tsc, tsc, Weasley... Que coisa feia! Já está pedindo dinheiro emprestado de novo? – ele disse com sua costumeira voz arrastada e irônica. Um grupinho de garotas da Corvinal começou a rir.

Eu vou te matar. – Rony disse tão sério e tão vermelho, que me assustou.

Pára, Rony. – disse preocupada. Eu não podia fazer nada para impedir uma briga. Minha varinha ainda estava com ele.

Você não tem capacidade para isso. – disse Draco, sorrindo. Crabbe e Goyle se puseram imediatamente à sua frente.

Pára com isso, gente! – eu disse nervosa, mas ninguém pareceu me ouvir. As pessoas começaram a se juntar em volta de nós. Os dois trocavam olhares bem ameaçadores.

Foi muito rápido. Um Rony muito enfurecido estuporou Goyle, chutou Crabbe em partes, hum... íntimas e encostou a varinha bem no meio da testa de Draco, sob os aplausos e exclamações de surpresa de todos.

Me machuque um pouco e eu faço com que te expulsem! – exclamou Draco, mil vezes mais pálido que o normal e um tanto assustado.

Eu não vou te machucar. Vou te matar... Posso sair daqui pra prisão, mas vou feliz da vida. – ele disse sério. Eu nunca tinha visto o Rony tão fora de si. Parecia que tinha ficado louco! E ainda não acreditava que ele tinha se livrado dos dois armários Crabbe e Goyle, tão rápido. Todos ficaram em silêncio, na expectativa. Quando ele começou a falar "Avadra", eu comecei a gritar e chorar ao mesmo tempo:

Parem! Parem com isso! Eu denuncio os dois a Dumbledore, se não pararem agora!

Todos olharam para mim ao mesmo tempo, com cara de espanto.

Ah, que droga! – gritei e saí dali ainda chorando. Fui correndo até a sala do diretor, mas aí lembrei que não sabia a senha e me desesperei mais ainda. Já ia procurar o Filch quando Luna passou por mim, com uma caixa enorme nas mãos. Ela chegou perto e disse num murmúrio baixo:

Me disseram que tudo vai acabar bem.

Quem disse?

Uma fada. – ela disse como se fosse muito óbvio.

Não começa, Luna. – disse impaciente, engolindo o choro – Você viu o Filch ou algum professor? – perguntei.

Você não acha que a aura dele mudou? – ela perguntou apontando para alguém atrás de mim. Era o Draco. Meu coração deu um salto.

"Eu estava dizendo à Hermione que a sua aura mudou. Antes você tinha uma carga muito negativa, sabe? Agora está bem mais leve..." – ela continuou falando com Draco, sonhadoramente.

É mesmo? – ele perguntou com um sorriso maldoso – E porque você não vai entoar uns mantras pra agradecer por isto? Vai lá!

Boa idéia! – ela disse alegremente – Não! Melhor ainda! Eu vou fazer um desenho! – e saiu quase saltitando com aquela caixa nas mãos.

Garota doida, eu hein...

O que aconteceu com Rony? – perguntei apreensiva.

O cara quase me mata, e você vem me perguntando como ele está? – ele disse fazendo cara de ofendido.

Responde.

O Crabbe levantou do chão logo depois que você saiu e desceu a mão nele.

Ás vezes eu te odeio tanto, sabia? – disse, respirando aliviada, mas com uma raiva crescendo por dentro. Vontade de gritar com ele, dizer que era ridículo por ficar sempre perturbando Harry e Rony.

Pensei que você odiasse o Weasley. – ele disse chegando mais perto, pondo as mãos em meus braços.

Eu odeio os dois. – e desviei o olhar dele, mas sem nenhuma vontade de me livrar de suas mãos. Me lembrei do Rony com a Olívia e a raiva só fez aumentar.

Você está com muito ódio no coração, hein menina...

Nós estávamos cada vez mais próximos...

É a convivência contigo. – disse me aproximando involuntariamente, ficando quase colada nele. Alguma coisa estranha acontecia comigo. Vontade de bater muito nele e ao mesmo tempo, de agarrá-lo. Raiva e desejo lutando dentro de mim.

Quer dizer que eu estou te levando para o caminho do mal? – ele perguntou abrindo um leve sorriso – Bom... eu posso te levar a muitos outros lugares... – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu não ouvi mais nada. A raiva ia aumentando. A vontade também. Estava perdendo a noção de tudo... Então o toquei e disse sem pensar muito:

Me leva agora.

Ele passou um braço pelas minhas costas, me puxou e me beijou a boca de um jeito tão bom, que eu fiquei mole. Enfiou uma mão por dentro do meu coque, soltando meu cabelo e puxando levemente minha cabeça para trás. Seu beijo era intenso e exigente. Seus braços me prendiam de tal modo que era quase impossível me libertar. Eu estava sem ar e gostava disso. A raiva sumiu, foi como se tudo de mal abandonasse meu corpo. Ele foi descendo a boca pelo meu pescoço e eu, que até o momento estava parada, fiquei alucinada e comecei a reagir aos beijos, passando a mão pela sua nuca e puxando seu cabelo também. Ele voltou a beijar minha boca e depois de uns minutos, me soltou. Eu estava sem fôlego, zonza e despenteada. Ele estava apenas despenteado. Me olhou, sorriu e disse:

Se você me odeia assim, então nem precisa me amar.

* * *

Inevitável a comparação. O Rony, quando me beijou, me fez sentir especial. O Draco me fez sentir _viva._

Ele me deixou pensando naquele beijo pelo resto do dia. E o que me assombrava era o fato de que eu não era de fazer essas coisas. Num minuto nós estávamos discutindo e no outro, nos beijando! O que ele devia estar imaginando de mim? Nós fomos para o Ritual e ficamos juntos um bom tempo. Não era igual ao meu primeiro beijo. Foi diferente, mais quente. E eu gostei. Seu beijo me fez esquecer momentaneamente as coisas tristes, os problemas. Seu toque me deixava meio lerda, meio louca. As coisas que ele dizia, com aquele sorriso cafajeste, seriam as mais perfeitas se eu não soubesse que eram todas mentiras. Mas quem ligava? Eu estava lá, me agarrando com um dos garotos mais bonitos de Hogwarts. Devia estar feliz da vida. Devia...

Quando entrei no quarto, à noite, minha varinha e mochila estavam sobre a cama. Lembrei do Rony. Lembrei do quanto eu teria que estudar para aumentar minhas notas. Naquela noite demorei um pouco a dormir.

* * *

A gente começou aquele "caso", ou sei lá o que, aos poucos e escondido. Mais para não alimentar fofocas, mas eu também não ia me sentir bem, ficando com o Draco na frente de Rony. Não contei a ninguém sobre nós. Era boa... a sensação de estar fazendo algo proibido, de ter um segredo...

Afinal, eu era uma garota livre e desimpedida. Ele também. Então não via mal nenhum da gente se beijar um pouco.

Pelo contrário, fazia um bem enorme.

Havia uma coisa nele... algo de misterioso, que me fazia sentir segura e em perigo ao mesmo tempo.

Se antes já estávamos próximos, depois daquele beijo, mais ainda. Parecia que tínhamos um mundinho à parte onde só Draco e Hermione podiam viver. Ele era uma fuga pra mim. Uma pessoa com a qual eu podia ser diferente, sem ter que ouvir críticas ou censuras. Sem ter que ser boazinha e sensata sempre. Sem precisar ser "a chata". Com ele eu podia esquecer a minha vida de desastres. Afinal, de certa forma, nós só tínhamos um ao outro.

Ele era fofo do jeito dele. Nas nossas conversas, no jeito de me olhar, nos beijos e até quando me tratava meio mal. Porém ficava estranho com freqüência. Calado ou me perguntando coisas sem nexo, olhando para o nada... Ele também reclamava de mim sempre que percebia que eu estava vagando em meus pensamentos. Dizia que eu só podia pensar nele. Era engraçado. Nós não tínhamos nada a ver, mas até que dava certo. Não éramos daqueles casais típicos, cheios de "eu te amo". Nos tratávamos como duas crianças malcriadas. Nos beijávamos como dois jovens apaixonados. Conversávamos como dois adultos apreensivos.

Difícil era dizer o que eu sentia por ele. Não dava para definir. Atração... Desejo... Ternura... Amizade. Acho que tudo isso e um pouco mais.

Ele começou a me ajudar nos estudos, principalmente em Poções. Já não me sentia triste ao ver os vários casais da escola. Quer dizer, eu só ficava triste ao ver um casal.

O mês passou rápido. Eu melhorei muito em Poções e Snape não tinha mais porquê me tirar pontos, embora implicasse comigo durante todas as aulas, inclusive as de DCAT, já que Tonks ainda estava viajando. Sentia sempre uma felicidade crescendo ao lembrar que o natal estava chegando e eu finalmente ia para casa. As coisas na Grifinória estavam meio insuportáveis. Quase ninguém conversava comigo, por causa dos 70 pontos que Snape tirara por minha culpa. E também era difícil manter o respeito sem ter o distintivo de monitora. Só Parvati e Harry falavam comigo de vez em quando. Gina me ignorava desde a nossa discussão. Eu sentia muita falta de minha melhor amiga, mas nós duas éramos orgulhosas demais para pedir perdão.

21 de dezembro. Eu viajaria em dois dias para Londres. Draco queria passar o dia todo comigo, queria até que eu matasse aula, mas é claro que eu não faria isso. Ele estava esquisito demais, parecia estar com medo de algo, ficou me cercando... Só sossegou quando me deixou na torre da Grifinória, ao anoitecer. Dormir era uma coisa que eu devia fazer, mas a noite estava tão clara e bonita, que eu tive de sair. O céu estava maravilhosamente estrelado...

Finalmente livre, respirando o ar puro da noite, fui andando sem direção pelos terrenos da escola. Tentava jogar os problemas e preocupações para um canto bem escondido da cabeça. Até porque era bem estranho pensar sobre a minha vida e eu andava evitando isso. Nada fazia muito sentido. As coisas aconteciam rápido demais e eu já não tinha o controle absoluto. Acho que sempre tive tudo planejado, mesmo quando ainda era uma criança. Mas naquele ano, vi meus planos ameaçados e percebi que na verdade, eles não serviam pra muita coisa. Afinal, não se planeja uma surpresa. Não se planeja o inevitável, o desconhecido. Não se planeja a vida dos outros. Não se planeja o ódio... e muito menos o amor.

A gente tem que ter sempre a consciência de que a vida está em constante mudança e elas geralmente vêm sem avisar. E que podem ser boas ou ruins. E não adianta fechar os olhos, ou chorar, ou mesmo tentar se isolar do mundo. Certas coisas não passam com o tempo e nós precisamos seguir em frente. Gritar pro destino que ele não pode com a gente e lutar pelo que acreditamos até o fim. Eu estava começando a perceber essas coisas e não sabia se conseguiria me manter firme. Mas permanecia tentando. Dia após dia.

Estava tão distraída olhando o céu, que nem vi o Draco chegar...

Custa ficar sossegada no seu quarto! Você não percebeu que está na floresta, não! – ele exclamou irritado, me assustando.

Virou meu dono agora? Era só o que me faltava!

Vamos entrar, vem. – ele disse, puxando minha mão.

Não. – e me desvencilhei dele.

Ô garota, eu não estou com muita paciência hoje, não! Pode parar com a criancice e ir entrando! – ele disse fechando as mãos com força nos meus braços.

Eu não vou enquanto você não me disser o que está acontecendo pra agir dessa forma paranóica comigo o dia todo! – eu disse tentando não demonstrar que sentia dor.

Ele foi apertando meus braços cada vez mais. Os olhos nos meus, deixando transparecer toda raiva que ele estava sentindo. Comecei a ficar com medo.

Draco... você está me machucando...

Ele soltou meus braços imediatamente e me abraçou forte.

Desculpa.

Nós ficamos muito tempo desse jeito. Aquele silêncio e a esquisitice dele estavam me deixando indócil.

Hermione... – ele disse enfim.

Hum? – murmurei com a cabeça ainda contra o peito dele.

Eu gosto de você.

Eu sei.

Não ligo mais se você tem ou não sangue puro. Nem pro fato de você ser da Grifinória. Nem por ser amiga daqueles dois idiotas que não te merecem. Porque agora, você é minha. Acredita?

Aham – respondi surpresa. Aquelas declarações não eram típicas dele.

Preciso que você diga.

Acredito. – disse, ficando assustada de novo. Mas então ele me beijou e eu esqueci tudo. Foi um beijo diferente de todos que nós já tínhamos dado. Mais longo, mais doce, mais profundo... Como se nunca fosse terminar. Como se ele quisesse arrancar alguma coragem de mim.

Eu realmente tenho que te falar uma coisa muito séria. Antes que você acabe sabendo de qualquer jeito. – ele disse quando nos separamos – Mas além do medo que eu tenho da sua reação, você não facilita...

Agora sou toda ouvidos. Pode falar.

Talvez você não queira mais olhar na minha cara depois que eu te contar tudo. Espero que me compreenda.

Está me assustando. Fala logo.

Se lembra de quando nós dois estávamos lá em casa e você fez aquele interrogatório sobre eu me fingir de trouxa? Você não se convenceu com as minhas respostas. Lembra daquele dia no campo de quadribol? Eu vou te contar, Hermione. Te contar o que eu escondo...

Cheguei até a prender a respiração.

Eu já quis te matar.– ele disse muito rápido.

O quê! Como assim? – perguntei, pega de surpresa.

Não sei por onde começar...

Pelo começo? – disse, já irritada com a enrolação dele.

Bom, no começo das férias, eu e minha mãe fomos visitar Lúcio em Azkaban. Eu estava com muita raiva dele. Sempre fui a favor das idéias do Lord das Trevas, mas não gostei nem um pouco de ver nossa reputação prejudicada por causa da ligação do meu pai com ele. Antes eu achava isso muito legal, de ser comensal, de ter poder pra destruir os trouxas. Mas depois que muitos foram presos, minha opinião começou a mudar. Não queria isso pra mim. Nós, Malfoys, não precisamos servir a ninguém. Naquele momento só tinha uma pessoa que despertava mais a minha raiva do que Lúcio. Essa pessoa era Harry Potter. Por causa dele meu pai foi para a prisão e eu tive que passar um dia no St. Mungus com Crabbe e Goyle, depois de todas as azarações que ele e seus outros amiguinhos haviam me lançado. Bem, Lúcio se aproveitou disso, do meu ódio por Potter, para me convencer a entrar num plano para destruí-lo. E eu caí. Caí como um patinho."

"O primeiro passo do plano, era conquistar a confiança de Hermione Granger, ser seu 'amigo'. Se eu conseguisse cumprir tudo com perfeição, seria iniciado nas trevas. Na verdade, eu não queria ser comensal, mas se fosse preciso ser para concluir minha vingança, então eu seria. Alguém, que eu não sei quem é, se encarregou de fazer você entrar na internet no mesmo momento que eu. Não sei se foi com a maldição imperius..."

Eu ainda não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar. Mas sabia que aquele era o momento pelo qual eu aguardara desde o início do ano letivo. Começou a se formar um nó na minha garganta. Ele falava de um jeito muito frio. E eu estava sozinha, indefesa. A gente estava dentro da floresta. Comecei a pensar em feitiços que poderia usar se ele tentasse algo.

"Comecei a estudar muito sobre trouxas. No começo achava nojento ter que ficar seu amigo, fingir que gostava de você, mesmo à distância. Mas depois, foi acontecendo tudo tão natural, que já não era mais uma chatice ter que falar contigo todos os dias. Pelo contrário, era um prazer. Quantas vezes eu me peguei pensando em você... Mas aí eu me reprimia, lembrava que você era a Granger chata, sangue ruim e metida a sabe-tudo, que eu não podia gostar de você. Não podia estragar o plano."

"Primeiramente, eu só teria que te atrair até à minha casa. Uma pessoa ia se encarregar de preparar algum tipo de ritual contigo, onde você seria o sacrifício. Eu não sei muito sobre isso, só que o objetivo desse ritual seria matar um grande número de trouxas apenas com o poder do seu sangue. Nós pediríamos ao Potter o sacrifício dele em troca de todas essas vidas. Com aquela mania de herói e abalado pela sua morte, é claro que ele aceitaria. Depois o mundo seria dominado pelo mal facilmente. O Lord voltaria com força total."

Eu estava atônita. Minha cabeça tinha muitas coisas para processar, muitas peças para encaixar.

"Eu teria que me encontrar contigo e te levar à minha casa para te fazer ingerir uma quantidade grande de _óleo de almíscar_, um ingrediente importante para este ritual. Daí o almoço. Estava tudo certo. Mas como eu já disse antes, você não facilita nada. Tinha que aparecer tão bonita e diferente no dia do nosso encontro? Eu te olhava e não conseguia enxergar a 'Granger'. Eu via uma menina encantadora, levemente irritada. Era como se eu te visse pela primeira vez. Mesmo assim, eu não mudei minha posição. Você tinha que morrer e eu iria até o fim."

"Foi mais fácil do que eu pensei. Te convenci rápido demais. Não sabia que o meu charme era tão irresistível. Mentira... eu sabia sim. – ele disse sorrindo pela primeira vez – Naquele dia, na minha casa, te induzi a levar os livros onde tinha descrito o ritual só pra ter o prazer de saber que você iria morrer sabendo muito bem o porque. Sabendo que fora enganada. E foi assim que eu terminei minha parte no plano. Ou pelo menos achava isso. Porque eu teria de fazer outra coisa. Teria que te carregar até o local do ritual, em Hogmeade. E para isto tinha que continuar sendo seu 'amigo'. Acontece que a sua presença me fazia muito mal. Me fazia ter pensamentos estranhos. E foi no dia do ritual, no dia em que nós fomos ao Madame Pudifoot, que eu percebi que a sua morte não me faria feliz. Você é uma pessoa muito especial. Depois de tudo que eu tinha feito de mal, de todos os insultos e calúnias, você ainda demonstrava querer ser minha amiga. Você conversava comigo. Me ouvia. E não era pelo meu dinheiro, beleza, ou status. Era por mim mesmo! Eu nunca tive com ninguém o que eu tenho contigo. Eu sabia que estava ficando louco, mas não queria te perder. Devia ter outra maneira de acabar com o Potter. Tentei te manter comigo mais um tempo, mas você me empurrou e saiu correndo. Quando te encontrei caída no chão ao lado do Potter, pensei que já estava tudo acabado. Mas por algum motivo incrível, você sobreviveu! E eu teria uma chance de pensar se realmente a queria viva."

Minha mente era uma mistura de pensamentos. Ele queria mesmo nos matar! Não imaginava que ele fosse tão calculista assim. E eu, boba, sendo amiguinha, enquanto ele tramava tudo aquilo... Me perguntava o motivo de eu nunca ter desconfiado dele. A resposta veio rápido: porque eu percebi que ele tinha algo de bom.

"Sempre fui bom em Poções. Por isso, dei várias doses de poção da confusão à Madame Pomfrey, para ela sair do caminho. Ela poderia identificar o que você tinha, e então eu estaria perdido. Acabou que ela ficou meio lélé da cuca e foi embora. Tudo bem... eu nunca gostei dela mesmo. Depois de uma semana desmaiada, você acordou. Foi como se o sol nascesse de novo pra mim. O ritual tinha fracassado. A não ser que você ainda fosse sacrificada de outra forma. Soube que o Lord ficou enfurecido ao saber que você não tinha morrido. Mas ninguém entendia porque você sobreviveu."

"No mesmo dia em que você acordou, parou de falar comigo. Naquele dia, no campo de quadribol, você mudou algo em mim. Eu não me importava mais com meu pai, nem com o Potter, nem comigo mesmo. Só me importava com o fato de tê-la feito chorar e me sentia um mostro por isso. – ele disse acariciando meu rosto – Tentava te tirar da minha cabeça, mas já não dava. Parei de pensar em planos de vingança. Só que você começou a me ignorar muito! Na hora em que eu descobri que gostava de você, mesmo com seu jeito irritante de ser certinha, mesmo com seus amigos chatos, eu perco sua amizade, sua confiança... Então te procurei, te cerquei e finalmente consegui te encontrar quase sempre no Ritual! Disse ao meu pai que não iria prosseguir com esse plano, mas ele começou a me ameaçar. E as coisas ficaram piores quando ele fugiu de Azkaban. Eles tentariam te matar de novo na noite de Halloween. Mandariam dementadores, aquelas criaturas burras que só o seu amiguinho Potter tem medo. A carta que eu recebi de Lúcio, falava sobre isso. Então eu armei aquela explosão com as bombas de um moleque do primeiro ano, para afugentar os poucos dementadores que estivessem na orla da floresta, mas quem acabou as jogando foi Di-Lua. Te salvei da morte naquele dia, mas infelizmente não te salvei de beijar o Weasley." – ele disse com uma careta.

Por que você não me disse antes? – perguntei, cabisbaixa.

Porque eu tinha medo de te perder. – ele disse isso de um jeito natural, que amoleceu meu coração.

"Queria ter te contado antes. Desde o dia do baile. Mas eu te via tão triste, que perdia a coragem. Tinha medo que você parasse de falar comigo de novo... Apesar de saber que tem todo direito de fazer isso."

Enquanto ele falava, tudo foi se encaixando. Finalmente eu tinha uma idéia do que era ritual. Era pior do que eu imaginava. Um grande plano de Voldemort para matar o Harry, eu e muitos trouxas. E eu tinha sobrevivido. Talvez por isso as minhas crises de dor-de-cabeça e os desmaios, mas pelo menos estava viva. No começo, Draco estava envolvido com tudo, queria a nossa morte também. Mas eu pensava que se não me tornasse amiga dele, já poderia estar morta, pois como ele mesmo disse, se não fosse o barulho da explosão no dia do baile, os dementadores não teriam ido embora. Aquela era uma explicação perfeita para quase tudo. Quase tudo...

O que o Snape tem a ver com isso? – consegui finalmente perguntar.

Nada, que eu saiba. Mas aquele pergaminho que você encontrou com ele, não era meu. Eu nunca achei que o professor Snape fosse bonzinho...

Ele sabe do ritual. Desse ritual que você falou.

Bom, só teria um jeito dele saber. Se ele fosse comensal.

Quem é a outra pessoa envolvida nisso? Quem se encarregou diretamente do ritual, se a maioria dos comensais estavam presos?

Eu não sei. Meu pai nunca me disse.

_Ele queria que eu morresse. _Já sabia quase tudo sobre o ritual, já tinha informação o suficiente para tentar me defender, mas só conseguia pensar nisso: _Ele queria que eu morresse. _Mas também pensava que eu poderia estar morta se não fosse a nossa amizade. A amizade incomum pela qual todos me criticaram.

Você já mentiu muito para mim. Como vou saber se tudo isso que você falou é verdade?

Então, Granger? Vai me odiar pelo resto da vida agora! Acho que nunca fui tão sincero assim! Aquele beijo que eu acabei de te dar não foi sincero o bastante pra você! – ele disse, corando.

Era difícil vê-lo embaraçado, porém naquele momento ele estava! E aquilo tudo se encaixava tão bem, que era impossível alguém ter inventado.

Eu acredito em você. Embora já tenha feito muita coisa errada, e isso eu não sei se perdôo. – respondi, olhando em seus olhos.

Tenho tido alguns casos desde sempre. Não conseguia parar com uma menina só. Mas então te conheci e você me fez ver que existiam coisas em mim que nem eu mesmo sabia. As garotas vem em cima de mim e eu não quero mais. Não tem mais graça beijar outra, agora que eu te tenho. Não tem mais graça conversar com outras pessoas. – e deu um sorriso – Mas o mais engraçado de tudo é que eu te conheço assim faz tão pouco tempo, e você já tem essa importância toda na minha vida. E não me importa que você não sinta o mesmo. Não me importa que ainda goste do Weasley. O que realmente importa é te ter comigo. Você é a única pessoa que eu tenho agora. Então não me vire as costas, nem me diga que acabou.

Eu ainda estou aqui, não estou? – perguntei, ligeiramente emocionada com o que ele tinha dito.

Ele abriu um sorriso e me imprensou contra um tronco de árvore.

Eu ainda não disse que podia me beijar. – falei, séria. Ainda tinha muita coisa para perguntar.

Eu não pedi sua permissão. – ele disse prendendo meus braços com uma mão, enquanto a outra entrava dentro da minha camisa. Eu tentei lutar, até que cedi à sensação boa que era o contato de sua mão em minhas costas. Sua boca brincava com a minha, se aproximando e afastando, me deixando com uma vontade enorme.

Pára de me provocar. – disse, tentando beijá-lo.

Sshhh... Fica quieta. – ele mandou. Continuou com aquela brincadeira mais um pouco, até que me beijou finalmente.

Eu tinha acabado de saber informações muito importantes sobre Você-sabe-quem. Devia ter corrido logo e contado a algum professor da Ordem e ao Harry também. Tinha acabado de saber que o garoto que eu estava beijando já quis a minha morte. Devia ficar com um pé atrás, não ceder assim, tão facilmente. Mas afinal, ele se arrependera e tinha me dito tudo. E meu corpo não queria aceitar os comandos da cabeça naquela hora. As suas mãos iam descendo e ele começou a tentar levantar minha saia.

Ei! – exclamei, o afastando – Isso, só depois do casamento.

Quer casar comigo? – ele perguntou com uma carinha pidona.

Não.

Tem certeza? – perguntou, me puxando mais.

Não. – respondi rindo.

Garota! Antes de te conhecer eu estava bem. – ele disse, me soltando.

E agora?

Estou melhor ainda.

Ele queria me matar... porque aquilo me deixava mais excitada ainda? Por que eu sentia aquela necessidade enorme de estar com ele, de provar para todos que ele tinha coisas boas? Talvez fosse por causa de uma Hermione dentro de mim que não era assim tão perfeita. E ela sentia necessidade de fugir, de estar com alguém que não se importasse muito com isso. Alguém como Draco Malfoy.

Nós começamos a sair da floresta. Foi quando ouvi a voz do Rony me gritar:

Mione!

Soltei a mão do Draco quase imediatamente. Logo ele apareceu. Estava com a varinha em punho.

Graças a Merlim! – ele exclamou. – Você sabe há quanto tempo estou te procurando? – ele disse aliviado, porém fechou a cara ao ver o Draco – Mas agora já achei. – disse rudemente – Vamos voltar logo.

Me procurando? Por que? – perguntei.

O castelo foi invadido. Acho que por trasgos. Os professores estão levando os alunos para Hogsmeade pelas passagens secretas. A Macgonnagal me pediu pra te procurar. Ela só não imaginava que você estava na floresta, né! – ele respondeu. Pude ver que enrubescera um pouco.

Droga! – Draco gritou – São comensais. Vieram te pegar.

Como você sabe? - perguntei. Meu coração deu um salto.

Os professores não levariam todos para Hogsmeade se fossem somente trasgos. E hoje é solstício de inverno. Dia perfeito para sacrifícios malignos! Por isso te cerquei o dia todo. Por isso queria te manter segura em seu quarto. Não ia adiantar nada, eles invadiram o castelo!

Posso saber do que o _casalzinho_ está falando? – Rony perguntou aborrecido.

Longa história. – respondi constrangida.

Nós não podemos voltar. É muito risco. Vocês não sabem de outra passagem para Hogsmeade? – perguntou Draco.

O salgueiro lutador! Dá na Casa dos Gritos. – respondi.

Então eu volto sozinho. Não quero atrapalhar o _casal_ – disse Rony, muito vermelho.

Não, Rony, por favor. É arriscado. Vem com a gente.

Deixa ele ir, Hermione. Melhor assim. Três é demais. – disse Draco.

Pensando bem, acho que eu vou com vocês. – disse Rony, lançando um olhar ameaçador a Draco.

Nós fomos caminhando lado a lado. A tensão estava no ar. O castelo invadido, e eu ao lado de dois garotos que se odiavam. Dois garotos que já tinham me beijado.

E o Harry? – perguntei a Rony. Ele fingiu que não ouviu.

Essa não é hora para implicância! Deixa de ser mal-educado e me responde. – insisti.

Me perdi dele na confusão. – ele disse.

Ouvimos barulhos vindos de longe. Nos entreolhamos.

Podem ser centauros. – disse Draco.

Ou aranhas. – disse Rony.

Ou comensais. – eu disse. – Alguém sobe em uma árvore para ver. – sugeri, mas nenhum dos dois se moveu.

Ok, eu subo. – disse.

Escalei a árvore mais próxima e tive uma visão aterrorizante. Me desequilibrei e caí do galho, tendo outra visão mais terrível ainda. Meu coração acelerara, eu mal conseguia gritar. Os garotos foram me socorrer e também pararam abismados.

Um unicórnio brutalmente morto se achava em frente a nós.

A gente vai morrer. – eu disse enquanto Draco me ajudava a levantar.

O que você viu? – perguntou Rony.

São dez. Dez comensais!

Não era pra eles estarem atrás do Harry? – perguntou Rony.

Agora o alvo sou eu. – respondi.

Por causa daquela coisa de "magia negra"?

É... mas depois eu te explico.

Draco começou a pôr sua capa.

O que você está fazendo, anormal? – Rony perguntou a Draco, nervoso – Por que vai botar a capa com esse calor?

Pro meu pai não me reconhecer. – ele respondeu enfiando o capuz.

Você errou nas contas, Hermione. São onze comensais! – disse Rony, encarando o Draco.

Vocês parem com isso, por favor. Nó só teremos chance se nos unirmos.

Vamos tentar chegar no salgueiro? – perguntou Draco.

É a nossa única chance. – respondi – Mas vamos ter que passar por eles. E sem fazer barulho.

Tiramos os sapatos e fomos andando cautelosamente. Quando os comensais entraram no nosso campo de visão, paramos. Só havia um caminho: escalar um grande tronco de árvore para não sermos vistos. Fui a primeira a tentar, mas não consegui. Era escorregadio demais. Os garotos também tentaram, mas foi em vão.

Eu dou um impulso pra você pular, Hermione. Eu sou o maior de nós três. – disse Rony.

E eu? – perguntou Draco.

Você fica. Seu pai não vai te matar mesmo!

Rony, por favor... – sussurrei, pegando em seu ombro.

Tá! Eu faço esse sacrifício. – ele disse emburrado e levemente corado.

Ele segurou meu pé, dando impulso e eu pulei facilmente. Depois foi a vez do Draco. Quando Rony estendeu as mãos pra nós dois o puxarmos, recebeu um jato de luz vermelha nas costas e desmaiou. Um comensal o tinha visto.

Não solta ele! – gritei ao ver que Draco tinha conseguido pegar na mão de Rony.

Está muito pesado! Que feitiço foi esse? – perguntou.

Acho que o _estupefaça_. Se for, logo ele acordará.

O comensal começou a chegar perto. Eu me estiquei o máximo que pude e peguei a gola da camisa de Rony.

Vamos no três. – disse – Um, dois, três! – e puxamos o Rony com todas as forças. Ele caiu ao nosso lado e nós o arrastamos muito rápido para trás de um arbusto. Não sei de onde tirei tanta força. Vimos o comensal olhar por cima do tronco, virar e gritar:

Venham dar uma olhada aqui!

É o Nott. – disse Draco – Vamos dar o fora.

E o Rony? – perguntei.

Não dá pra correr carregando ele. Só vai nos atrapalhar!

Eu não saio daqui sem ele.

Vamos carregando então. – Draco disse contrariado. Nós passamos os braços dele por nossos pescoços e fomos.

Andávamos pelas sombras, nos afastando cada vez mais do salgueiro lutador para nos esconder. A visão do unicórnio morto não saía da minha cabeça. Podíamos sentir o bafo da morte em nossos pescoços. Os comensais deviam estar perto, e aquela atmosfera sinistra da floresta não ajudava em nada.

Por que os livros que você me emprestou sumiram? – perguntei num sussurro.

Sumiram? Você perdeu? – ele perguntou, surpreso.

Nessa hora, Rony começou a resmungar:

"_As aranhas comeram todas as minhas coisas... Até o meu pudim..."_

Ele está acordando! – exclamei. O deitamos no chão e eu me curvei sobre ele.

O que aconteceu? – Rony perguntou, ainda meio grogue.

Você foi atingido. – respondi – Consegue andar?

Claro. – respondeu, tentando se levantar, mas se desequilibrou – Mais ou menos...

Seja homem, Weasley. Levanta daí.

Ah, vai retocar a maquiagem, Malfoy! – Rony disse, levantando-se.

Falem baixo! – disse chamando a atenção dos dois – Olha, eu tenho uma idéia. Nós não temos chance aqui dentro dessa floresta. Precisamos chegar em Hogsmeade. E só vamos conseguir se eliminarmos o máximo possível deles. O plano é subir nas árvores e quando eles passarem, lançar o maior número de feitiços possíveis.

Uma armadilha... – disse Rony.

É isso aí. O que acham?

É a nossa chance. Parece que eles estão vindo. – disse Draco. Nós voltamos a ouvir barulho de vozes e da vegetação sendo arrastada.

Devem ter seguido nossos rastros. – disse Rony.

Subimos nas árvores mais altas que tinham ao redor. Foi quando vimos os vultos se aproximando...

Você tem certeza que viu alguém, Nott? – um encapuzado perguntou.

Absoluta, Malfoy. Acho que era um garoto.

O que é _aquilo_? – outro perguntou apontando para minha direção. Eu não pensei mais. Agi.

Começamos a gritar e disparar vários jatos de feitiços na direção deles antes que pudessem esboçar qualquer reação.

_- ESTUPEFAÇA!_

_- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_

_- RICTUSEMPRA!_

Depois de algum tempo disparando feitiços, descemos e começamos a correr feito loucos. Alguns poucos vinham atrás de nós, os jorros de luz quase nos atingindo, mas eu não me atrevia a olhar. Até que a terra começou a tremer. E as árvores ao nosso redor a cair. Alguém tinha feito o feitiço _terremotus._ Nós corríamos tentando não cair e escapar dos grossos galhos que tombavam por toda parte, mas eu logo fiquei para trás. E acabei sendo atingida em cheio por um tronco.

Hermione! – ouvi a voz do Draco em meio aos zumbidos de dor no meu ouvido, após uns minutos. Ele tentava retirar o tronco de cima da minha perna, quando vi Rony surgir ao longe, ofegante, ficando muito pálido ao me ver. Um comensal apareceu na frente dele e exclamou:

_Crucio!_

Se o Draco não tampasse minha boca, eu soltaria um sonoro grito, nos denunciando. Nós estávamos atrás de duas árvores, de modo que o comensal, de onde estava, não nos via. Lágrimas de desespero escorriam pelo meu rosto ao ver o Rony se contorcendo de dor no chão. Logo chegaram outros dois e começaram a torturá-lo também. Mordi a mão do Draco e gritei:

Hei, seus covardes! Eu estou aqui!

Ficou louca! – exclamou Draco – Eu não fui tão longe pra te ver morrer!

E eu não vou ficar vendo ele sofrer sem fazer nada.

Ora... Quem é viva sempre aparece... – disse um dos comensais, sorrindo para mim.

Não ouse tocá-la! – gritou Draco.

Cala a boca, pirralho! – e socou em cheio a cara do Draco.

Eles pegaram minha varinha e me carregaram até uma clareira que tinha sido feita com a derrubada das árvores. Eu não tinha força pra nenhuma reação. Minha perna se dobrava num ângulo impossível e sentia que podia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Era o meu fim e eu só pensava que não tinha tido a chance de pedir perdão por tantas coisas, de me reconciliar comigo mesma.

Eles me deixaram presa e acompanhada por somente um deles. Os outros provavelmente tinham ido buscar o resto dos comensais. Eu chorava baixinho, quando ele se aproximou.

Acho, que antes deles chegarem, eu poderia me divertir um pouco contigo... Ir adiantando o serviço. – ele disse sorrindo. Eu permaneci calada.

Você merece sofrer, garota. Quem mandou não ter morrido no outro dia? Eu só tenho uma dúvida se lanço um feitiço para abrir umas feridas em você ou se eu mesmo te faço sangrar um pouco.

Por favor... não... – eu suplicava entre soluços. Até que ele se impacientou e encostou um punhal no meu pescoço. Depois caiu no chão.

Era o Draco que tinha o atingido com uma pedra. Ele começou a me desamarrar, enquanto Rony pegava a minha varinha. Eu queria fazer várias perguntas a eles, mas só consegui chorar.

Tive uma idéia melhor. – Draco disse sério – Eu atraio a atenção deles pra mim, enquanto vocês vão para um lugar mais seguro. Como o Weasley mesmo disse, meu pai não vai me matar.

Eu não quero te deixar sozinho. – me esforcei para dizer.

Eles não podem te pegar de novo, Hermione. Leva ela, Weasley.

Rony hesitou por um instante.

Anda Weasley! – exclamou Draco.

E você? – Rony perguntou.

Eu me viro.

* * *

Nós estávamos feridos demais para agüentar ir até Hogsmeade. Então entramos na primeira caverna que vimos. Ainda não me perdoava por ter deixado Draco sozinho.

Dói muito? – Rony perguntou ao pegar na minha perna.

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, incapaz de falar de tanta dor.

Eu vou tentar colocar sua perna no lugar, vai doer, mas não grite. – ele avisou. Só que doer era pouco praquilo. Quase enterrei as unhas no braço dele. Porém agora minha perna estava direita e eu fiquei um pouco mais confortável.

A gente não devia ter deixado o Draco para trás. – eu disse após algum tempo, mais pra mim mesma.

Rony manteve o silêncio, mas depois de uns minutos disse:

Ele gosta mesmo de você.

Eu sei.

* * *

Acordei com um barulho. Estava deitada quase abraçada com Rony, o que me deixou muito embaraçada.

Rony... Você ouviu alguma coisa? – perguntei.

Até que enfim! Achei vocês! – falou naquele momento a voz que eu achei a mais suave do mundo. Era a Tonks.

Naquela hora eu nem me perguntei de onde ela tinha surgido. Até onde eu sabia, ela ainda estava na França. Mas eu estava preocupada demais para pensar.

Ela e Harry nos ajudaram a chegar no castelo. Nos contaram que Hogsmeade também fora invadida, mas por dementadores. E como sempre, Harry tinha salvado a todos com seu perfeito patrono.

E o Draco? – perguntei na primeira oportunidade – Vocês o acharam?

Sim. – disse Tonks, mudando seu tom de voz alegre – Mas ele não está nada bem. Achamos que foi torturado com a _Cruciatus_.

Assim que entramos na enfermaria fui vê-lo. Ele estava muito pálido e delirando. Meu coração se partiu.

Resista, Draco. Você tem que resistir. – eu disse baixinho.

Acha que pode mantê-lo acordado até eu e a Prof.ª Sprout fazermos uma poção revigorante, srta. Granger? – perguntou Snape, me assustando.

S-sim... eu posso tentar.

Então tente. – ele disse, saindo.

Olhei em volta. A enfermaria estava cheia. Eu mesma precisava cuidar da minha perna. Vendo o sol entrar pela janela, parecia incrível eu ter sobrevivido àquela noite. Fiquei olhando o Draco. Ele parecia mais dormindo que acordado.

Hum, Hermione... A gente precisa conversar. – disse Rony, sentando ao meu lado.

Agora não, Rony.

Ele levantou e foi caminhando para a porta. Fiquei observando suas costas. Parecia que tudo estava em câmera lenta. Uma oportunidade para conversar com Rony era tudo o que eu mais desejava há um tempo. Porém, naquele momento, eu tinha uma coisa mais importante a fazer. E não queria ficar mais triste do que já estava. Quando ele ia sair, nossos olhares se cruzaram. Mas eu abaixei a cabeça rapidamente.

Draco... – chamei, pegando em sua mão – Você está me ouvindo?

Ele apertou forte sua mão na minha.

Olha, você tem que ficar acordado viu? Eu já te contei sobre a F.A.L.E.?

* * *

N/A: dessa vez eu extrapolei, né? Desculpa gente, mas aconteceu tanta coisa q não deu pra adiantar esse capt... espero q vcs tenham gostado! É... agora o Draco está na parada... será q o loirinho já ganhou? Ou será q o Rony vai se mancar e correr atrás do prejuízo? e a mione? Será q ela finalmente se livrou da morte? De onde a tonks surgiu? E o snape? O q ele tem a ver com o ritual? Leiam o próx capt pra saber!

**Respostas e agradecimentos:**

**Anna Karolina... **krol, apesar das confusões, finalmente essa capt saiu, hein! Minina desculpa meus estresses! Brigadaum por td e por me ajudar!

**Dedessa Shermie... **mto obrigada pelos elogios! É... eu to msm fazendo a mione sofrer mto... e a Olívia ning merece msm! O rony deu uma melhorada nesse capt... vamos ver o q acontece no próx! E pow, eu coloquei o msn sim! Só q o ff tá meio doido e não saiu! Vc podia pôr o seu então!

**Thiti Potter... **ei, garota... vc não deve ter costado mt desse capt, né... foi mal pela demora... bom, do ritual vc já sabe mais ou menos! O q a tonks tá procurando vc já vai saber...!

**Sra. Weasley... **obrigada por ler e gostar! O draco é fofo msm... e como vc já viu, o rony morreu de raiva! (e d ciúmes tbm)! Aposto q eu confundi um pouco sua cabecinha!

**hermionejanegranger... **_juliana_ (meu autógrafo) huahuahuahuahuahuahauah! To brincando! Ah, garota, tem q pedir perdão não! Até fico feliz em saber q te inspirei! Fikaria chateada se a fic fosse igual a minha! Eu já t add no msn mas axo q nunk t vi online... brigada!

**Passatempo... **primeira coisa: eu espero sinceramente q vc não tenha quebrado o monitor do se pc ao ler esse capt... espero tbm q vc não deixe d ler... ainda falta pra fic acabar e eu não disse com quem ela vai fikr. Segunda coisa: adorei o seu comentário! Fiquei mt feliz msm, eu tbm adoro sua fic! Qt a onda de calor... vc vai saber... e ao contrário do q vc disse, rony e gina estão afetados por ela sim... eh q como a fic eh em primeira pessoa, fik difícil d explorar mais o lado deles... e realment, harry e mione são os menos afetados... pq? Vc saberá! (se continuar lendo, né...) e sobre os sonhos tbm. Mto obrigada pelos elogios! Fiquei tão feliz...

Eu quero falar agora sobre essa guerra dos shippers. Vcs me assustam às vezes... estão levando isso mt a sério! Mas td bem, eu entendo, eu tbm sou assim defendendo os casais q gosto! Tenho consciência d q kem causou essa guerra fui eu... e to pagando por isso, recebendo desde chantagens emocionais até ameaças d morte! To mto confusa msm... mas ela vai ter q akbar com algum dos dois (até pq eu nem penso na hipótese da mione acabar a fic sozinha e se eu puser ela com outro garoto, vcs me matam – com toda a razão) mas por favor, não me odeiem ainda! A fic não acabou, pode (e vai) acontecer mta coisa ainda! Espero q msm dpois desse capt os R/Hs continuem acompanhando... pois abandonar a fic agora seria uma pena.

Bjuz, Ju


	12. Difícil escolha

**Difícil escolha**

_Hermione Granger_

Escrevi num pergaminho. Devia estar terminando um trabalho de Aritmancia para entregar quando voltassem as aulas, mas já passava de onze horas e eu não conseguia pensar.

Na verdade, eu pensava sim. Mas em outras coisas. Coisas que nunca me dei conta que existiam. E eu as aceitava passivamente sem lutar e sem nem me perguntar o porquê.

Porque há coisas que começam e terminam pela metade, ou mesmo antes disso... ou terminam antes mesmo de começar, a gente querendo ou não... Há coisas que começam sem sua permissão, coisas que quando você percebe, já estão lá. Verdades concretas e inegáveis. E também há aquelas coisas que nascem de uma vontade enorme que a gente tem de que aconteça, e quando elas finalmente acontecem, nos vemos perdidos em nossos próprios desejos.

E é perda de tempo procurar o porquê dessas coisas. Não tem como explicar. Pois quando eu vi, já tinha acontecido tanta coisa, que já não dava para ter controle absoluto de tudo.

Não dava mais para dominar meus sentimentos. E meus pensamentos também.

Eu queria não pensar em mais nada para evitar sofrer. Só que já não _dava_.

E eu tinha que aceitar aquilo tudo, porque assim era a vida. Só teria que mudar a forma de encarar. A pergunta chave não era "por que". A pergunta era "como".

"_Como mudar o rumo das coisas?"_

Como parar com aquilo de me sentir uma morta-viva? Alguém que deveria ter morrido, mas não morreu por algum motivo obscuro que ninguém queria explicar?

Andei cercando Dumbledore, depois de ser dispensada da ala hospitalar, querendo dizer tudo de uma vez, querendo pedir conselhos, pedir ajuda. Mas ele disse sereno, apesar de meus protestos, que só conversaria comigo quando Draco se recuperasse. Então algumas coisas seriam esclarecidas. Bom, pelo menos era isso que eu esperava.

Nenhum dos outros professores pareciam dispostos a me ouvir também, todos estavam muito ocupados em lançar feitiços de memória para apagar as passagens secretas da cabeça dos alunos. Então, me sentindo muito ignorada e com raiva de todo mundo, fui me esconder atrás das cortinas de minha cama.

Logo eu que tinha tanta coisa pra contar!

Hermione Malfoy 

Escrevi embaixo. Me lembrei dele deitado, quase desmaiado, sentindo dor. Doía em mim também. Doía saber que fora por minha causa que Draco tinha se sujeitado ao perigo. Isso me fazia sentir ligada a ele de um jeito que eu nunca imaginei. Como se eu fosse responsável. Como se estivesse em dívida.

E eu estava.

Passei o dia todo sentindo uma angústia enorme. Odiava essa sensação. Odiava imaginá-lo sofrendo. Dava uma agonia por dentro, uma vontade de fazer com que tudo o que ele estivesse sentindo de mal, passasse para mim de alguma forma.

Li o que tinha escrito. Brincadeira boba essa de ficar vendo como seria meu nome de casada... Eu só podia estar ficando louca... Me pareceu muito estranho ter "Malfoy" no nome. Então logo risquei.

Hermione Weasley 

Escrevi logo depois. Lembrei do olhar que ele me deu ao sair da ala hospitalar. Como se nunca mais fosse me ver. Talvez ele não visse. Eu já não era mais a mesma.

Rony não me procurou mais o resto do dia. Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Ele era orgulhoso demais assim como eu. Se eu quisesse saber o que ele queria conversar comigo, teria que ir atrás dele. Mas eu não iria.

Talvez eu não quisesse saber.

Talvez eu tivesse medo de ouvir e falar coisas ruins, e mais ainda de serem coisas boas. Acho que não estava preparada para voltar a falar com ele. Eu não queria desculpas falsas, acusações inexistentes... não queria acreditar nele. Não queria voltar ao normal, fingindo que nada aconteceu. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo seguir o odiando. Ele e sua namorada maldita.

Achei aquele nome, Weasley, tão vazio de sentido, que rasguei a folha.

Deitei no sofá, encarando o teto da sala comunal. As aulas tinham sido suspensas. Todos já estavam dormindo, pois no dia seguinte, iriam para suas casas passar as festas de fim de ano. Todos menos eu. Dumbledore achou que eu ficaria mais segura em Hogwarts. Eu achava que não estava segura em lugar algum.

Passei o resto daquele dia escondida no quarto. Queria evitar os olhares curiosos, as perguntas que certamente viriam e as fofocas. Queria evitar a Olívia e suas piadinhas maldosas. Evitar também a censura dos meus melhores amigos, Harry e Gina, que ainda estavam brigados comigo e que brigariam ainda mais se soubessem o motivo inicial da minha amizade com o Draco. Queria evitar aqueles olhos que às vezes traziam paz, às vezes confusão. Os olhos azuis de Ronald Weasley.

E de repente desejei muito e forte que o Draco estivesse são. E que me beijasse daquele jeito que fazia esquecer. Que me dissesse que precisava de mim. Que me passasse alguma força, uma vontade de viver. Porque se existia alguém que realmente precisasse de mim, essa pessoa era Draco Malfoy.

Porém, pensando nisso, me dei conta do quanto o Rony estava longe. E isso dava medo. Era como se uma parte muito importante da minha história tivesse ido embora. Para sempre. Uma história que poderia ser feliz, que poderia ter sido tudo, mas não foi. Que terminou de um jeito triste e precoce demais. Ou melhor, que não terminou (o que fazia ser ainda mais assustador). E logo ele, com aquele jeito de chatear e brigar por tudo, bobo e insensível... Que me beijou tão desajeitado, e mesmo assim tocou meu coração...

Já não havia mais brigas. Nem chateações. Nem aquele olhar que por vezes censurava, por vezes desconcertava.

Nem ninguém me atentando por causa do Draco ou do Vítor, nem pedindo para copiar meus deveres, nem resmungando o quanto eu era chata, nem dizendo que daria o céu pra mim.

E isso incomodava. Como algo entalado na garganta. Como um dever mal feito. Como uma bronca do Snape.

"_E daí que o eu e Rony não éramos mais amigos? Melhor assim!" – _pensei.

Melhor do que me sentir uma boba por gostar dele. Melhor do que ficar sempre quebrando a cara.

Com o Draco eu era importante, confiante, livre. Com ele eu sorria, eu _esquecia._ Ele era divertido, lindo, interessante, inteligente, charmoso, irresistível. Naquele momento, era tudo o que eu precisava.

Tudo...

Dei um grande bocejo. Meus olhos estavam quase se fechando. Foi quando Gina e Harry entraram na sala comunal, cochichando entre si. Levaram um susto ao me ver ali, deitada.

Isso são horas de andar pelo castelo? Já pensaram que o Filch poderia pegar vocês? – perguntei, preocupada.

Hermione, você NÃO É MAIS MONITORA. – disse Gina, com uma cara aborrecida.

Eu sei, Gina. Não precisa me lembrar disso. – respondi amuada. Ela ainda não falava direito comigo... Mesmo depois de saber tudo que tinha acontecido.

Eu preciso conversar sério contigo. – disse Harry para mim.

Eu também preciso. Com os dois. – disse ao ver que Gina saía. Ela voltou os olhos para mim de um jeito surpreso.

É muito ruim ficar sem falar com seus melhores amigos, não é? – perguntei fazendo Harry sorrir com o canto da boca e Gina me olhar mais surpresa ainda.

Se é tão ruim assim, por que você não fala com meu irmão? Por que você não conta mais nada pra gente? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo – Tem idéia de como nós ficamos preocupados contigo? Acho que não, afinal você só pensa em si mesma. E é claro, no Malfoy!

Talvez eu seja mesmo uma idiota... ou ele seja... eu não sei... É que eu fiquei com tanta raiva do Rony que acabei descarregando em vocês. A gente faz cada besteira! Mas Gina, por favor, vamos parar com essa briga. Eu nunca trocaria vocês por ninguém nesse mundo... Afinal, o que seria das idiotas se elas não andassem juntas?

Um sorriso relutante foi se formando no rosto dela. Até que ela sentou-se ao meu lado.

Ai, Mione... O que seria de mim, sem você? – e me abraçou – Estou tão aflita com tudo o que houve... Merlim! O que aconteceu ontem!

Foi como se um enorme peso saísse do meu coração.

Ah, vem também, Harry! – disse Gina puxando-o para o abraço, sem nem perguntar se ele queria ou não. Ele ficou tão vermelho e atrapalhado que deu pena.

Depois de algum tempo de sorrisos e besteiras, a conversa se tornou séria... Contei sobre o que Draco tinha me revelado, e o modo como ele nos "salvou". Mas dessa parte eles já sabiam alguma coisa, pois o Rony tinha dito.

Daí contei tudo, tudo mesmo. Do Snape, da Tonks, dos livros, do pergaminho, do ritual, dos meus sonhos e até do meu envolvimento com Draco. Tudo o que eles não ficaram sabendo naquele tempo em que ficamos sem nos falar direito.

Você sobreviveu... assim como eu. – Harry disse pensativo, quando terminei de falar.

Não foi como você. Eram situações diferentes, Harry. Algo nesse ritual deve ter dado errado. – eu disse.

Mesmo assim... você _sobreviveu_. E isso tem que ter algum significado.

Gina, que até então estava calada, perguntou emburrada:

Então você está mesmo com _ele_? Mesmo depois disso tudo, _dele_ dizer que queria te matar?

Era incrível que depois de tudo o que eu tinha dito, ela se importasse mais com o fato de eu estar com o Draco.

É... Não... Não sei! A gente se beija às vezes. Mas só começou agora. Antes não tinha nada a ver. – respondi envergonhada por falar aquelas coisas na frente do Harry. Gina fechou a cara mais ainda.

E se ele ainda estiver te usando? E se ainda quiser te machucar?

Ele não quer.

Como você tem tanta certeza? – ela insistiu. Harry trazia essa mesma pergunta no olhar que lançava a mim.

Eu estou certa de que ele realmente gosta de mim. Pode ser que continue o mesmo Malfoy de sempre, metido, repugnante e chato, mas mesmo assim, gosta de mim. Ele salvou minha vida e a do Rony também. E se isso não for uma prova de mudança, eu não sei.

Os dois se entreolharam de um jeito esquisito.

Eu não gosto dele. Nunca vou gostar e sinceramente acho que você e o Rony ainda podem ficar juntos... – começou Harry com uma cara muito feia também.

Mas eu acho que não. – retruquei. Podia entender o lado deles. Eu e Draco juntos devia ser uma coisa bem difícil de digerir. E ele não era um exemplo de bondade. Mas eu não agüentava mais esconder nada de ninguém. Até porque eu não sabia mentir.

O caso, Hermione, é que ele não é confiável, já quis te matar e a gente acabou de ouvir uma conversa... Estamos desconfiados de uma coisa que não vai te deixar muito feliz.

E o que é? – perguntei, ansiosa.

Achamos que o Malfoy tem a marca negra.

Impossível. Vocês devem ter ouvido errado. Eu já vi o braço dele e não tem nada! Me conta essa história direito.

Nós estávamos procurando o Rony, ele sumiu o dia todo... Foi quando passamos na ala hospitalar e ouvimos a Tonks falar: _"Com certeza é ele... Draco Malfoy tem a marca, Minerva!". _Ora, ela não diria isso à toa. Então, é melhor tomar cuidado. A gente já sabe que ele salvou sua vida, e o Rony mesmo não acreditou quando eu disse, mas eu achei isso muito estranho.

Isso pode significar muitas coisas, Harry! Mas vou checar. Mal posso esperar pra ele acordar e Dumbledore nos explicar tudo. Eu tenho muito a dizer e perguntar. Principalmente sobre o Snape.

Nós vamos passar o natal na sede da Ordem, eles vão fazer uma reunião e eu poderei participar... Finalmente! E também vou poder perguntar a Tonks sobre os livros e sobre a viagem dela! – disse Harry, empolgado. Respirei fundo. Ele não tinha ficado tão chateado comigo.

Por que eu não posso passar o natal lá também? O diretor quer que eu fique aqui, disse que é mais seguro... Mas lá vai estar cheio de bruxos mais velhos e experientes, seria bem seguro... – disse com uma pontinha de inveja deles.

Pelo menos eles resolveram abrir o jogo com a gente, sem essa de ficar escondendo tudo. – disse Gina.

Sei não, Gi... Acho que sua mãe não vai te querer envolvida nisso. – eu disse.

De qualquer jeito, o Harry me conta mesmo... Não é, Harry?

É... - ele respondeu, corando um pouco.

Deixa-me fazer uma pergunta a vocês... – comecei com um certo temor – Se eu continuar com o Draco, vocês podem perdoar isso? Ou vão parar de falar comigo de novo?

Eles fecharam a cara novamente.

Nem quero me meter nessa história. – disse Harry – Mas sei que depois do que aconteceu, não dá mais pra gente ficar desunido. Se vocês morressem ontem, eu não iria me perdoar nunca... Hermione, eu não suporto o Malfoy, mas as únicas pessoas que eu tenho na vida são os Weasleys e você. E eu não quero perder mais ninguém. Só não espere que eu seja amiguinho dele e nem que bata palmas pra vocês juntos. Continuo achando isso ridículo.

Eu acho que você só pode estar sob efeito de algum encantamento bizarro pra gostar desse garoto horrível. – disse Gina de um jeito irritado – Mas também não quero te perder. E quando passar essa fase ruim de "Malfoy" na sua vida, você vai me dar razão.

Obrigada. – disse, sorrindo emocionada. Eles ainda gostavam de mim, apesar de tudo, e isso era o mais importante.

Vou subir. Ainda nem arrumei minha mala! – disse Gina, levantando-se rapidamente – Você vem, Mione?

Depois... – respondi.

Ela me abraçou mais uma vez e disse:

Você é estranha.

E foi como se ela dissesse: _"Eu não te entendo e você é louca de estar com o Malfoy, mas vamos continuar sendo amigas apesar de tudo". _Então ser estranha não era uma coisa tão ruim assim. Isso me deixou mais alegre.

Me desculpe por ter sido tão nojenta. – eu disse.

Tudo certo. – ela disse sorrindo – Se fosse comigo que estivessem acontecendo todas essas coisas, acho que agiria bem pior. Boa noite, gente.

Boa noite. – eu e Harry dissemos juntos. Ele foi acompanhando-a com o olhar até ela sumir de vista. Eu fiquei o encarando.

Quê foi? – ele perguntou sem jeito, ao ver que eu o olhava.

Eu acho que a Cho já era mesmo... – respondi, tentando parecer séria.

Ahn? O quê? O que você quer dizer com isso, Hermione? – ele perguntou, atrapalhado.

Nada...

Ah, agora você vai dizer!

É o modo como você olha para a Gina. Você está gostando dela, Harry?

Ficou maluca, garota? Claro que não! A Gina é como se fosse minha irmã!

Olha, Harry, eu já ouvi esse papo de "irmã" e no fim não era nada disso. Além do mais, eu sei da sua queda por garotas bonitas que jogam quadribol. – disse rindo.

Pára com isso, Mione. Não tem graça. E eu não gosto da Gi.

É pena. Vocês formariam um casalzinho lindo.

Por que você tá falando isso? Ela te disse alguma coisa?

Não, ela não disse nada. – eu fazia um esforço enorme para prender uma gargalhada.

Hum... – ele fez, pensativo.

Mas ela é uma garota e tanto, não é? – perguntei.

Isso é... Depois de tudo que aconteceu, com o Percy e também com vocês ontem... Agora que Voldemort voltou... E todas essas coisas estranhas... Ela continua com o mesmo sorriso de sempre no rosto, como se tivesse certeza de que tudo vai acabar bem. Como se soubesse de algo muito bom que ninguém sabe... só ela... sorrindo...

E você não correria o risco dela chorar enquanto a beijasse.

MIONE!

Ok! Parei! Não falo mais nada! – disse tentando segurar o riso, sem sucesso.

Você está diferente, sabia? – ele disse me olhando de um jeito como se não me visse há décadas, como se a gente não fizesse a maioria das aulas juntos.

Um diferente bom ou ruim? – perguntei.

Nenhum dos dois. Só diferente.

Nós ficamos nos olhando em silêncio. Senti-me inexplicavelmente mais feliz por ele ter notado a minha mudança. Era como se depois de muito tempo, alguém reparasse em mim de verdade.

Olha, Mione, eu vou me informar o máximo que puder, vou falar com a Tonks, pedir algumas dicas, tentar descobrir sobre tudo o que você falou hoje. E quando a gente voltar a se encontrar, depois das férias, vamos bolar um plano, um jeito de te tirar dessa. Você não vai morrer. Eu não vou deixar.

Eu sorri em resposta. Mas não estava tão certa como ele sobre meu futuro. E sinceramente, só não podia, nem queria morrer por causa dos meus pais, pelo Draco e por eles. Me lembrava de contar ao Rony sobre minha curiosidade de aprender rituais e coisas do gênero... Naquele momento, minha vontade era aprender a tirar a alma do corpo para um dia sair... e nunca mais voltar. Se eu pudesse mesmo, esperaria a hora certa e o faria com certeza, só para não trazer preocupações a mais ninguém. Ou então ao contrário disso, eu queria estar em coma ou do jeito que o Draco estava, só para algumas pessoas notarem quanto sou importante.

Desejos estranhos de um coração aflito.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, antes de partirem, Harry, Gina e outros amigos vieram falar comigo para desejar feliz natal, essas coisas... Menos o Rony. Eu não sei porque ainda esperava algo da parte dele.

Com um triste pensamento de que aquele seria o pior natal da minha vida, fui olhar as carruagens que levavam os alunos, desaparecerem no horizonte. Uma lágrima dançava em meus olhos, mas não caiu. Não sei ao certo quanto tempo fiquei ali, fitando o chão, antes de decidir voltar para dentro do castelo.

Passei por aquelas enormes portas ainda de cabeça baixa. Pensava em inventar alguma coisa para meus pais, explicando aquele natal em Hogwarts, só para não preocupá-los muito. Quando finalmente levantei os olhos, achei que ia ter um ataque do coração, ou outro desmaio, ou então que iria ficar paralisada para sempre, sem conseguir me mover nunca mais.

Tudo isso porque Rony estava parado na minha frente, a poucos passos de distância. E a menos que eu estivesse tendo alucinações, ele também olhava para mim.

Nós ficamos um tempo nos encarando, sem dizer nada. Milhões de coisas se embaralhavam na minha cabeça. _Por que ele não tinha ido com os outros? _– me perguntava. Pensei em fingir que não o tinha visto, mas era impossível. Queria desaparecer! Queria que ele desaparecesse... Meu coração acelerou e comecei a sentir uma vergonha imensa._ "Que ele não perceba! Que ele não perceba!" – _pensava

Meio que por não suportar mais o silêncio, meio que por uma enorme curiosidade, perguntei:

O que você está fazendo aqui?

O mesmo que você. – ele respondeu como se fosse muito óbvio, como se minha pergunta fosse a mais idiota das idiotas.

Isso me fez sentir raiva. E vontade de irritá-lo também.

Pensei que você fosse passar o natal com sua _namoradinha_.

Que namoradinha?

Como, _que namoradinha_? A Olívia!

Ela não é mais minha namorada. – ele disse dando de ombros.

Meu queixo caiu. Meu coração acelerou ainda mais.

_Sério!_ – perguntei um pouco entusiasmada demais – Mas então por que você não foi para o largo Grimmauld? – perguntei rápido, logo em seguida, tentando disfarçar e não demonstrar tudo o que estava sentindo e pensando.

Ele hesitou um pouco antes de responder, olhando para a janela mais próxima:

Porque... porque eu não quis.

_Porque você não quis! – _repeti incrédula.

É... Eu não quis! Qual é o problema! – ele exclamou um tanto irritado e vermelho.

Eu balancei a cabeça em negativa e voltei a olhar o chão.

Nenhum... – disse baixinho. Aquela definitivamente era uma das piores conversas que eu já tivera. Depois de algum tempo sem falarmos nada e sem coragem de nos olharmos, resolvi ir embora.

Tchau. – disse já andando.

Hermione! – ele chamou.

O quê? – perguntei.

Nada não... – ele disse depois de um instante. Nós continuamos parados. Como se alguma força nos impedisse de sair dali.

Isso é... estranho. – ele disse enfim.

É... – foi o único som que saiu da minha boca.

A gente podia... hum... Se você quiser...

Conversar?

É. – ele disse parecendo aliviado.

Então vamos. – disse decidida.

* * *

Quando dei por mim, já estávamos no dormitório masculino. Foi como se nossos pés nos tivessem levado até lá. Eu nunca tinha me sentido constrangida por estar ali. Nunca... até aquele momento.

Sentei na beira da cama de Harry e ele em sua cama. Nenhum dos dois parecia querer ser o primeiro a falar.

Será que vai fazer sol amanhã também? – ele perguntou olhando para fora.

Acho que sim... provavelmente. – respondi ainda sem coragem de olhá-lo.

Vai ser estranho... Um natal sem neve...

Por que você e a Olívia terminaram? – perguntei rápido e por impulso. Devo ter ficado roxa de vergonha depois.

Ele olhou diretamente para mim. Meu rosto começava a queimar.

Ela mentiu. Disse que a minha melhor amiga tinha me traído.

A vida é engraçada. Os papéis se invertem. E naquele momento, comecei a me sentir tão acima deles, tão _poderosa_... Sem mencionar o misto de surpresa e alegria por ele ter finalmente desmascarado aquela falsa.

Se a garota fosse mesmo sua melhor amiga, você devia ter confiança nela. E não em qualquer uma. – retruquei com o coração aos saltos.

Acontece que ela não era só minha melhor amiga... – ele começou, muito vermelho também – E quando a gente lida com sentimento, tudo foge do controle.

Eu emudeci. Meu corpo ficou quente.

"Ainda assim você não foi sincera comigo, Hermione! Continuou falando escondida com _ele_ e o que me mata é não saber o porquê!" – ele continuou.

_Porque ele é tudo o que você nunca vai ser. Porque ele precisa de mim. Porque me faz sentir viva. – _pensei.

O motivo não importa agora, Rony. Até mesmo porque eu não saberia explicar.

_E você não saberia entender... – _pensei.

Um dia você me perguntou o que tinha acontecido com a gente... Desde então isso não me sai da cabeça. E sabe... acho que o problema não é com a gente. O problema é o babaca do Malfoy. – ele disse parecendo estar com muita raiva.

Não. Ele não é o problema, e você sabe disso. O caso é que você também mentiu. Quando disse que gostava de mim. Quando falou todas aquelas coisas lindas. Quando insinuou que eu era insensível, sendo que o único insensível da história é você. – eu começava a me descontrolar – E eu não quero mais isso pra mim, sabe? Não quero que você me diminua mais... não quero que me deixe confusa, que me faça chorar no banheiro, que me faça passar a noite em claro e no dia seguinte dizer que me odeia, que me deixe pensando que estou errada, quando não estou! Por que você fez aquilo comigo! Por que fez com que me apaixonasse por você!

Porque eu gostava de você...

E eu ainda não consigo acreditar em como fui burra ao te beijar, ao me dar tanto a uma pessoa que não tem a mínima confiança em mim! Que dias depois, aparece na minha frente com uma garota bonita me fazendo sentir um lixo! – interrompi, antes que ele falasse qualquer coisa que me fizesse sentir pena dele e de mim mesma.

É que aconteceu tudo tão rápido! Eu finalmente te beijo e no dia seguinte, me dizem que você está com o Malfoy... Eu não sei! Eu não pensei...

Isso é uma coisa que você realmente não faz... Pensar.

Ok, me desculpe por existir. Mas, Hermione, tudo o que eu te disse naquela noite era verdade. E ainda é.

Nossos olhares se cruzaram. Eu não pude pensar em mais nada pra dizer. Ele ainda gostava de mim! E eu? Será que ainda poderia ficar com ele? Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre nós? Depois do que houve entre eu e Draco?

Os olhos dele foram baixando para minha boca e senti meu corpo esquentar mais ainda. Então ele fez uma coisa que eu não esperava. Se inclinou para mim, segurou meus ombros e me roubou um beijo. Tentei afastá-lo, a princípio, e lutar, mas ao sentir o gosto da sua boca novamente na minha, me deixei levar.

Então ele me soltou... eu fiquei paralisada um segundo, o olhando assustada... e no segundo seguinte, desci minha mão com força em sua cara.

Nem ouse tentar repetir isso. – disse tentando parecer fria, lutando para não chorar.

* * *

Andava rápido e sem destino, xingando o Rony baixinho. Depois de muito subir e descer escadas decidi voltar lá e dizer mais algumas verdades a ele. Foi aí que aconteceu a segunda surpresa do dia: Draco surgiu do nada, em uma das curvas dos corredores, bem na minha frente.

Oh, Merlim...! – exclamei emocionada, me jogando nos braços dele em seguida.

Queria te fazer uma surpresa. – ele disse ainda abraçado comigo.

Conseguiu. Como você está? O que fizeram contigo?

O que não mata, nos torna mais fortes. – ele disse indiferente.

Você disse que seu pai não te machucaria...

Acontece que comensais não perdoam traição. Mesmo eu ainda não sendo um deles.

Ainda? – perguntei confusa.

Ele levantou o pulso da mão direita e passou de leve um dedo nela, revelando o que parecia ser uma pequena tatuagem de caveira.

Quando eu fosse iniciado a marca aumentaria.

Então é isso... – disse pensativa, lembrando do que o Harry dissera sobre ele ter a marca.

Isso o quê? – ele perguntou.

Tem certeza de que você não é comensal, Malfoy? – perguntei, desconfiada dele.

Se eu fosse, nunca teriam me deixado permanecer aqui, Granger. – ele respondeu de um jeito aborrecido.

Aquela era uma resposta convincente. E na qual eu não tinha pensado. Realmente, se ele fosse comensal e a professora McGonnagal soubesse, não o teria deixado ficar em Hogwarts.

Temos que ir à sala de Dumbledore. Ele quer conversar conosco. – falei rápido, torcendo para que ele não tivesse ficado muito chateado comigo.

* * *

Minutos mais tarde, nós dois estávamos em frente a Dumbledore, na sala dele. O Rony também estava lá. Me lembrei rapidamente do beijo roubado de alguns instantes atrás. Mas eu estava tão excitada para contar tudo de uma vez e com tantas perguntas na cabeça, que esqueci completamente minhas confusões sentimentais.

Quis conversar com vocês aqui porque imagino que devem estar com muitas dúvidas. Espero solucionar todas. Porém, antes que perguntem algo, eu gostaria muito de saber o que vocês três estavam fazendo na floresta à noite, quando estão cansados de saber que ela é proibida.

A culpa foi minha, diretor. – eu disse rapidamente – O Draco e o Rony só foram me procurar. Eu estava caminhando e nem percebi que tinha entrado na floresta. Se alguém merece punição, sou eu.

A Srta. já teve punições suficientes. E eu não os trouxe aqui para puni-los. Pelo contrário, merecem meus parabéns. Afinal, não é sempre que três estudantes enganam um bando de bruxos mais velhos e experientes. – ele disse nos fazendo sorrir de nervoso. Lembrar daquela noite era ruim demais. Mas eu teria que dizer tudo a Dumbledore, se quisesse ajuda.

Bom, acho que nós precisamos contar algumas coisas... sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite e antes dela também. – comecei – O senhor deve lembrar que eu fiquei uma semana na ala hospitalar no começo das aulas...

Permita-me tentar adivinhar – Dumbledore interrompeu – A srta. foi vítima de um plano de Voldemort, uma prática muito antiga e maligna, porém eficiente se feita com a pessoa certa...

...que os antepassados chamavam somente de _Ritual... – _completei admirada, lembrando de um sonho que eu tive e das vozes que ouvi nele.

Mas você sobreviveu, e eles voltaram para te matar.

Como o senhor sabe? – perguntei ainda impressionada.

Do mesmo modo que você soube. – ele disse, lançando um olhar para Draco.

Olhei de um a outro, mais admirada ainda. Então Draco tinha contado tudo a Dumbledore! Quantas surpresas eu ainda teria naquele dia?

A coisa que mais me intriga é não saber porque eu sobrevivi. – disse.

Essa questão pode ter duas respostas... Ou você tem um dom muito poderoso que a protegeu, ou algo deu errado nesse ritual.

Acredito que seja a segunda opção. Eu não possuo nenhum dom, além de meus poderes normais de bruxa. – murmurei – Mas outra coisa que me incomodou desde o início, é não saber quem são as pessoas que fizeram o ritual comigo... Porque eles não eram normais. Não foram atingidos por meus feitiços, fizeram com que o Harry desmaiasse, tinham um ar fantasmagórico e não pareciam comensais.

Eram espíritos do mal, invocados por alguém para esse fim. – Dumbledore disse. Um friozinho percorreu minha espinha. Rony se mexeu, inquieto na cadeira – O Harry deve ter desmaiado porque sente a presença maligna mais forte. Porém, o mais importante no momento é saber a identidade dessa pessoa que invocou os espíritos. Só ela pode desfazer o ritual. E enquanto ele não for desfeito, você ainda corre sérios riscos, Hermione.

Diretor, talvez o senhor não me leve muito a sério, mas eu tenho uma suspeita muito forte de que essa pessoa seja o professor Snape. – disse decidida.

Pude ver seus olhos se estreitarem sob os óculos de meia lua e sua boca se abrir num sorriso.

O prof.º Snape me contou porque lhe tirou a monitoria, Hermione.

Não falei isso por vingança. – disse ao sentir minhas orelhas queimarem.

Eu sei. Mas deixe-me explicar o motivo dele estar com aquele pergaminho.

Por favor. É a nossa maior dúvida. – disse Draco.

Antes do começo do ano letivo, os bruxos da _Ordem da Fênix _já sabiam que Voldemort tinha em mente recrutar alunos de Hogwarts de outras escolas bruxas para serem comensais. Um tipo de iniciação. Certo, sr. Malfoy?

Draco assentiu com a cabeça.

"Por causa disso, Ninfadora Tonks veio dar aulas aqui. Ela e Severo estavam trabalhando juntos, tentando encontrar esses iniciados em Hogwarts e impedir qualquer aproximação do Lord aos alunos. Como depois de dois meses, não acharam nenhum indício ou pista, ela foi a Beuxbatons, a convite de Madame Maxime, para investigar por lá também. Snape continuou o trabalho por aqui. Foi aí que ele encontrou aquele panfleto."

"_...não está em Beuxbatons o que procuramos. Pra mim está aqui mesmo em Hogwarts." – _lembrei do Snape dizendo.

Dias depois eu descobri um iniciado em Hogwarts, ou melhor, ele se entregou. – Dumbledore disse olhando para o Draco.

Mas aquele pergaminho não era meu. – disse Draco.

Eu acredito, sr. Malfoy.

Eu não estava conseguindo engolir aquela história. Snape poderia estar mentindo.

Tudo bem, isso do pergaminho até que faz sentido, mas o prof.º Snape sabia do ritual antes mesmo do Draco contar ao senhor.

Ninfadora suspeitou desde o início desse ritual que foi feito contigo. Ela comentou isso comigo e com Severo. Porém nós não tivemos certeza disso logo porque primeiro: a srta. apesar de ficar muito tempo na enfermaria, estava viva e Madame Pomfrey não achou nada de errado ou suspeito em você (- Por falar nisso, ela volta na próxima semana, sr. Malfoy – ele disse muito rápido). Segundo: nem você, nem o Harry nos contaram o que tinha acontecido. Terceiro: a maioria dos comensais estavam presos.

"Mesmo assim não descartamos essa hipótese de ritual" – ele terminou.

Lembrei dos livros e entendi porque a Tonks tinha pegado antes de viajar. Mas aí lembrei também do sumiço daqueles que Draco me emprestara. Porém achei melhor não dizer nada.

Gostaria de poder ter impedido as coisas de chegarem a esse ponto e evitar essa conversa com vocês. Evitar assusta-los mais do que vocês já estão. Mas agora que o pior aconteceu, só me resta alerta-los e coloca-los a par de tudo para terem chance de se defender quando chegar o momento. Só peço que não saiam por aí caçando comensais, pois quem procura acha.

O senhor acha que essa onda de calor tem a ver com esse ritual? – Rony perguntou. Era a primeira vez que ele abria a boca.

É o mais provável. Talvez porque o ritual não foi feito de maneira certa. Quando não se emprega as palavras ou os materiais certos, os rituais podem ter conseqüências graves, surpreendentes e incomuns. Como esse calor, por exemplo.

Não queria ter participado disso, realmente não queria... – Draco murmurou.

Quase sempre é preciso errar antes de aprender, sr. Malfoy. – Dumbledore disse de um jeito bondoso. Me senti esquisita. Tive a nítida sensação de que já tinha vivenciado aquela cena.

"Lembrem-se sempre que se deve combater o mal com o bem. A magia negra é totalmente o oposto da branca, enquanto uma está preocupada em curar, a outra está preocupada em ferir e por isso muitas pessoas acham que a magia mais poderosa é a negra, devido aos estragos que a mesma faz, mas estão enganadas. Ela dá a impressão de ser a mais poderosa por causa das grandes desgraças e até a morte de outras pessoas, e isto não existe na magia branca. Mas a branca é capaz de destruir qualquer derivação da negra".– ele disse muito sério.

Uma última pergunta, diretor. – falei – Eu e o Harry temos tido sonhos estranhos desde o dia do ritual e...

Sonhos devem ser respeitados e levados a sério. – ele interrompeu – Sonhos são tão importantes quanto a realidade e às vezes eles se misturam. Não tente negar a si mesma, Hermione Granger.

* * *

Saí meio confusa da sala dele. O que Dumbledore quis dizer com _não tente negar a si mesma?_

Andava ao lado do Draco em silêncio mortal, quando Rony, que estava atrás da gente, chamou:

Hermione... quero falar contigo um instante. – ele disse parecendo com raiva. E eu não estava afim de brigar e nem de ficar a sós com ele depois do que tinha acontecido mais cedo entre nós. Então respondi:

Depois, Ron... depois...

* * *

Olhava o sol se pondo por uma grande janela do salão principal. Alguns poucos alunos estavam ali. Draco estava atrás de mim, eu podia sentir a sua respiração, o seu olhar, a sua mão em meu ombro.

Estou com tanto medo... – sussurrei. Ele me abraçou forte e nós ficamos um bom tempo assim, juntinhos, sem dizer nada. Já nem estava me importando se o Rony visse ou não. Na verdade, eu queria que ele visse. Naquele momento em que os papéis tinham se invertido e que ele estava atrás de mim, queria fazê-lo sofrer do mesmo modo que ele fez comigo. E ele ainda achava que com aquela meia dúzia de frases eu iria voltar para ele no mesmo instante! Ele nem tinha me pedido desculpas! Estava com muita raiva dele. Muita mesmo. Mas talvez fosse porque ainda sentia o gosto dos lábios dele. Daquele beijo inesperado... E não conseguia parar de pensar nisso.

Eu vou para casa no ano novo. – Draco disse, de repente.

Você quer morrer! – perguntei surpresa e irritada.

Só não fui para o natal porque ainda estou um pouco fraco. Mais dia, menos dia eu teria que voltar para lá. Mas fica tranqüila, meu pai não estará em casa, com certeza. Ele é fugitivo, lembra?

É verdade...

Só não me agrada te deixar sozinha com o Weasley. Vocês voltaram a se falar? – ele perguntou, ciumento.

Mais ou menos. – respondi.

Você não vai voltar correndo pra ele, vai?

Não.

Acho bom.

Eu sorri, achando graça no ciúme dele. Ele estava tão fofinho naquele dia! Não tinha me maltratado, nem feito nenhum comentário idiota... Estava quieto demais. Talvez pelo fato de ter acabado de sair da ala hospitalar depois daquela noite horrível. Então, por senti-lo mais vulnerável, tive coragem pra tomar a iniciativa...

O que você acha de irmos comemorar a sua recuperação? – perguntei o abraçando.

Comemorar? De que jeito? – retrucou. _Safado! Ele sabia o jeito que eu queria._

Fazendo a única coisa que pode nos animar. – respondi.

Xadrez bruxo? – ele perguntou.

Não se faça de desentendido. Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.

Não. Eu não sei. – ele disse friamente. Eu saí do abraço. Meus olhos embaçaram. _Será que ele queria mesmo terminar daquele jeito?_

Tive vontade de brigar, de chorar, de enchê-lo de perguntas, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Mas engoli tudo e disse:

Tudo bem. A amizade ainda está aí, a gente muda de assunto.

Ele sorriu, beijou minha boca e disse:

Sua lenta, eu disse que não sabia porque queria que você falasse!

Eu comecei a rir e o abracei novamente.

Eu te odeio tanto...

Eu te odeio mais... – ele disse me beijando logo em seguida.

Nós passamos o resto do dia juntos. Foi maravilhoso, uma noite linda. Eu consegui esquecer tudo naqueles momentos. Do ritual. Dos meus medos. Do Rony. Ao lado dele tudo ficava bem, parecia mais fácil. Nunca imaginei que iria pensar essas coisas de Draco Malfoy... Mas ele me conquistou de um tal jeito, que não me imaginava sem falar com ele de novo. Gostava do jeito que ele me envolvia, sem perguntar se eu queria ou não, e sim me convencendo com um simples toque ou olhar. Ele me carregou pra uma masmorra totalmente desconhecida e escura. Nós conversamos, nos beijamos, brigamos, nos beijamos, rimos e... beijamos. Ele foi menos safado naquela noite, apesar de tentar abrir minha blusa uma vez, parando assim que prometi lançar um feitiço de pernas presas nele.

Fui para o quarto com um grande sorriso no rosto e deitei pensando nele. O dia seguinte era véspera de natal e eu já não achava que seria tão triste assim. Dormi mais otimista, achando que tudo poderia terminar bem. Foi um sono tranqüilo e sem sonhos, como há muito tempo eu não tinha.

* * *

Acordei mais tarde que o normal. Tomei um banho e me arrumei rápido com medo de perder o café. Escolhi uma roupa mais bonitinha por causa do dia especial. Em vez das minhas habituais camisetas com calça jeans, pus uma blusinha estampada e saia. Prendi o cabelo de um jeito diferente e corri para o salão principal.

Procurei o Draco na mesa da Sonserina, mas ele não estava lá. O Rony também não estava na mesa da Grifinória, o que era bem estranho, pois ele não perdia as refeições nas férias, dizia que eram bem melhores.

Esqueci do café, e com um pressentimento ruim, fui em direção à sala comunal da Sonserina. Já estava quase lá, quando ouvi gritos entrecortados:

...você é patético, Weasley. Cai fora e me poupe de respirar o mesmo ar que...

... daqui até você ouvir tudo o que quero dizer...

Rony e Draco de novo! Apressei o passo para tentar evitar a briga. Afinal, os dois eram monitores, e se fossem pegos teriam o mesmo fim que eu. À medida que ia avançando, podia ouvir melhor a "conversa"...

Ela não é pra você, é melhor parar de enganar ela ou...

Ou você conta tudo pro Potter? Olhe pra você! Você não é nada e nunca vai ser. Você é lixo.

Avistei-os no fim de um corredor. Rony deu um empurrão em Draco, jogando-o contra a parede. Eu já ia correr e impedi-los de brigar, quando Rony falou:

Você nunca vai tê-la.

Eu parei. Não consegui dar mais nenhum passo.

Draco deu uma risada. Olhou pro lado e me viu. Eu me aproximei.

Ela é minha, Weasley. – ele disse apontando para mim.

Eu quis dizer que ela nunca vai gostar de você. De verdade. – Rony disse muito vermelho, quase da cor de seus cabelos, e me olhou como se me desafiasse.

Você está por fora... _Eu a tenho_. Hermione é minha namorada agora. – Draco disse, sorrindo.

Eu congelei. Achei que o Rony fosse tentar matá-lo de novo ou algo do tipo. Mas ele apenas caminhou para mim e perguntou:

Isso é verdade?

Balancei a cabeça em concordância, sem coragem de olhá-lo, sentindo uma mistura de vergonha e medo invadir minha cabeça. Estava prestes a desabar no choro ali mesmo. Por que era tão difícil dizer aquilo ao Rony? Por que estava sentindo meu coração apertado, prestes a explodir? Por que por um segundo, eu tive vontade de dizer a ele que eu e Draco não tínhamos nada?

O que você fez é imperdoável... – Rony disse com uma voz rouca e baixa, saindo dali em seguida.

E mais uma vez eu olhei as costas dele se afastando de mim. O tempo parecia estar lento novamente... Percebi que aquelas poderiam ser as últimas palavras trocadas entre nós. E eu não queria isso. Não queria perdê-lo para sempre. Onde morara a raiva e o orgulho, agora havia a imagem de um Rony que sorria, que era meu amigo de verdade. Um Rony que eu não podia esquecer. Não podia e nem queria. Então me senti muito sozinha.. Me deu uma vontade imensa de correr, correr atrás dele e dizer que nada do que Draco disse era verdade, pedir pra ele me perdoar e tentar novamente.

Senti raiva por ter me metido naquela situação. A pior garota do mundo.

Daí olhei para o Draco, tão altivo, tão satisfeito consigo mesmo, sorrindo para mim... Não. Definitivamente eu não poderia mais ficar sem ele. E não era por causa dos beijos que faziam esquecer, ou pelas gostosas conversas, ou mesmo por ele ter salvado a minha vida se expondo ao perigo.

Tinha mais coisas...

Muitas coisas.

Era um gostar diferente. Um diferente que eu não sabia explicar pra mim mesma. E de maneira nenhuma era má a idéia namorá-lo. Então, percebi que também não queria perdê-lo, que sentiria uma falta enorme.

Rony, Draco, eu. O tempo andando devagar... Minha cabeça a mil pensamentos por segundo.

De repente me dei conta de algo terrível: _Eu amava os dois._

E pior... teria que escolher.

Naquele momento.

* * *

N/A: ai, gent! me emocionei com o fim dessa capt! espero fazer o próximo à altura... na verdade, era pra ter posto mt mais coisa nesse capt 12, mas iria fikr mt grande e eu não terminaria nem tão cedo. então decidi dividir em dois capts as minhas idéias...

desculpem pela demora, se eu pudesse escrevia em uma semana, depois dos coments lindos q vcs mandaram, mas tive um bloqueio mt grande, ainda mais por causa das minhas provas...

**Dalila McDanny**... oie! Ah, liga naum, tem outras manteigas q acharam o 11 fofo tbm... hehehe... eu tbm to cheia d dúvidas, ainda naum sei com quem a mione vai terminar, mas veremos... eu estou pensando msm em fazer dois finais e na hora escolher o melhor, mas só vou publicar um, pq se eu quiser fazer continuação dpois, vai fikr mt confuso pra vcs! Foi mal pela demora! E brigada pelo review!

**Dedessa Shermie**... é os personagens taum meio loucos msm... é a onda de calor... hehehe... mas eh isso ae, nada de cachorrinha! Vc viu como ela o maltratou nesse capt? Estaum quites a mione e o rony! espero t ver mais no msn! Valeu pelo review!

**Thaty**... brigadaum por ler e comentar tds vcs! (Thaty,Mary,Prii,Dudynha e Chris)

**Sra. Weasley**…… brigada pelo elogio! Entaum tanto faz pra vc, né? Dh ou rh... Q pena q vc terminou sozinha no rolo com os dois carinhas... pode deixar q a mione vai terminar mt feliz com quem ela decidir fikr no fim!

**Luh Black**... oie! Seu review me deixou mt feliz! obrigada! (eh, a mione enchendo o saco com o F.A.L.E. nem o draco merece!)

**Sthefanie Granger**... obrigada pelo elogio e por ser sincera com relação ao draco! Cada um com seu cada um! c'est la vie... e aí? Gostou desse capt? (valeu por passar lá no meu flog e me apressar... rs... eh bom q vcs me encham o saco msm, pq preguiçosa do jeito q sou, esse capt só saía em 2006!)

**Hermionejanegranger**... puxa, obrigada pelos elogios! o q vc axou desse capt? (vc falou da jacke... a únik q eu conheço, eh a q escreve uma fic mt boa, A bela Black, mas eu só a conheço dos comnts msm, nem tenho o msn dela... mas qqr coisa pode dizer q eu aviso sim! Ah, o meu msn naum saiu da outra vez... é: agoraeusoufeliz

Obrigada a todos q acompanham a fic pela força... continuem lendo e comentando! é mt importante pra mim, ainda mais agora q está na reta final... entaum qqr sugestão, crítiks construtivas, dúvidas, opiniões, elogios serão mt bem vindos e levados em conta por mim! bjaum a todos!


	13. Tempo de perdoar

**Tempo de perdoar**

_'De repente me dei conta de algo terrível: **Eu amava os dois**.  
E pior... teria que escolher.  
Naquele momento.'_

Porém nem tive tempo de pensar, muito menos de escolher. Draco me puxou e me beijou quase com violência.

Fui escolhida.

Ele nem ligou quando o empurrei com todas as minhas forças. Olhou para onde Rony estivera há segundos atrás e disse:

- Será que ele viu? Tomara que tenha visto. Só é pena o Potter não estar aqui, ele também é afim de você e ia morrer de raiva!

Eu o fuzilei com os olhos, o sangue esquentando em minhas veias.

- Que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Então é isso que eu sou! Um objeto, uma coisa, que você usa para irritar meus amigos? – perguntei quase gritando.

- Não! Eu não disse isso.

- Você é um cretino. Idiota e infantil!

_E eu sou uma burra._ – pensei enquanto tentava me afastar dele.

Ele puxou meu braço, me forçando a olhá-lo e disse quase rosnando:

- Não me vire as costas. E vê se aprende a me respeitar.

- Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer, do que ficar aqui discutindo contigo. Me solta.

- O que você vai fazer? Ir atrás dele! – perguntou ainda segurando meu braço.

- Eu vou estudar.

- Imagino... – ele disse sarcástico.

- Se não quer acreditar, não posso fazer nada.

Ele me puxou mais uma vez, tentando me beijar, mas me livrei a tempo de suas mãos e com um singelo "tchau" saí rapidamente dali.

Porque eu sabia o que aconteceria se ele me beijasse pra valer. Eu ficaria tonta e esqueceria o quanto ele era idiota.

Se eu pensasse um pouco mais antes de ter provocado o Draco a me dar o nosso primeiro beijo, não estaria naquela situação. Quer dizer, ainda gostaria do Rony, mas pelo menos, só teria um problema. Bom, na verdade, também não deveria ter beijado o Rony. Porque aí não estaria gostando dos dois, em dúvida e em pânico.

Ai, que confusão!

E eu nem tinha com quem conversar, ninguém de fora para me ouvir e me dar uma opinião, um conselho sensato e sincero...

_Meu erro? _

Medo.

Eu estava com a vassoura nas mãos, na beira de um precipício, querendo voar para o desconhecido, mas não pude. Por covardia. Por receio de cair e quebrar a cara no chão.

Estava na margem de um grande lago, e meu coração ansiava por mergulhar e sentir as águas envolverem meu corpo, porém não consegui pular. Estava aterrorizada pela possibilidade de me afogar.

Estava entre dois garotos e não consegui escolher. Por fraqueza. Por medo de tomar o caminho errado e acabar me perdendo de mim mesma. Medo de me apaixonar, de viver, de me iludir, de mostrar para todos a minha completa ignorância em certos assuntos. Medo, que me levou a descobrir sentimentos em mim que nem sabia que existiam.

_Meu castigo?_

Ter que conviver com as conseqüências desse erro... Ver todos os meus medos se concretizarem, de uma forma ou de outra, como se não houvesse mesmo nenhuma escapatória de tudo aquilo.

Como se já não bastassem todos os outros problemas que teria de enfrentar.

Porque já não tinha como ignorar o que estava acontecendo. Chega uma hora na vida que a gente tem que olhar pra trás e se confrontar com as burradas que fez.

E tentar colocar tudo nos eixos novamente.

Antes que fosse tarde demais.

* * *

_O que você fez é imperdoável... – _essas palavras do Rony não me saíam da cabeça. Foi como se ele tivesse me derrubado no chão com essa frase. E o que perturbava mais era ter a impressão de já tê-la ouvido. Era a segunda vez em dois dias que eu tinha essa sensação estranha, de já ter vivenciado um momento. A primeira vez foi na sala do diretor.

Fui direto para a biblioteca, peguei o maior número de livros sobre rituais que pude carregar e sentei numa mesa disposta a ficar o resto do dia. Tinha imaginado uma véspera de Natal bem diferente. Sem brigas e beijando o Draco. Mas até que ficar no meio dos livros era bom, instigante... Eu sabia lidar com eles, tinha o controle. Aquele era o meu território, eu mandava, sabia exatamente o que fazer e como fazer para tirar dos livros tudo o que precisava. Ainda mais se fosse sobre esse assunto, rituais, que me intrigavam e tinham tanta importância na minha vida (ou na possível falta dela).

Já tinha lido todos aqueles livros, é claro, mas depois daquilo tudo que Dumbledore disse, comecei aquelas pesquisas na esperança de que talvez tivesse alguma "luz".

E também porque precisava reunir coragem para conversar com Draco e Rony. Já sabia o que fazer. Pedir desculpas e acabar com tudo aquilo era a única solução. Foi muita pretensão a minha, querer escolher entre os dois... Como se eu fosse muita coisa!

Ficar sozinha era o que eu merecia depois de causar toda aquela confusão e aumentar mais ainda a rivalidade entre eles. Os dois iam me odiar, mais do que já estavam odiando e seria horrível... Eu já estava morrendo por dentro, mas pelo menos não atormentaria a mais ninguém com aquela situação.

Tentando afastar esses pensamentos dolorosos da cabeça, comecei a procurar textos que tinham alguma ligação com o que Dumbledore falara... Sabia que os rituais deviam ser preparados com antecedência (por isso Draco teve que me levar naquele penhasco); que em feitiços mais complexos, deve-se usar uma substancia concentradora de energia (daí o _óleo de almíscar_); da extrema importância de usar palavras certas de maneira certa (será que foi nisso que o ritual deu errado?); que rituais de sacrifício só fazem efeito quando o sangue é derramado (por isso, queriam me matar); e que a arte de invocar, escravizar e fazer acordos com almas era chamada de _necromancia_. Tinha que admitir que essa foi uma sacada genial de quem planejou o ritual, pois com espíritos fazendo o trabalho sujo, não era preciso de muita gente para executar o serviço. _Somente duas pessoas. _Draco Malfoy e mais _alguém_. Alguém que conhecesse muito de magia negra... Alguém extremamente esperto... Alguém que invocou os espíritos.

Isso se encaixaria perfeitamente no Snape. Porque naquela época a maioria dos comensais estavam presos ou muito escondidos.

Mas Dumbledore confiava no Snape. E eu confiava em Dumbledore.

Voltando a estaca zero.

A não ser que...

"_...não está em Beuxbatons o que procuramos. Pra mim está aqui mesmo em Hogwarts."_

...fosse um aluno.

Isso explicaria o pergaminho que Draco disse não ser dele, a presença da Tonks na escola, os atos estranhos do prof.º Snape e toda aquela investigação sigilosa.

Porém ao pensar nessa hipótese, achei muito improvável um aluno de Hogwarts com conhecimentos avançados em magia negra. Mas não impossível. Eu mesma se tivesse tendência para as artes das trevas já estaria fazendo invocações e amaldiçoamentos como ninguém.

Não podia descartar essa teoria. E precisava investigá-la.

Pus-me a examinar atentamente os livros. Encontrei coisas interessantes:

Dentro da magia branca não se faz feitiços com intuito de vingança e satisfações pessoais que possam prejudicar a outrem, pois se acredita que tudo o que fizermos voltará para nós multiplicado por três. Tudo indica que os que praticam tais atos, terão de pagar por eles um dia ou outro. É o que se chama "a lei do retorno", ou "lei do carma".

- Hum... tomara que essa lei do retorno funcione mesmo. – falei baixinho.

Outro fator existente na magia negra são os sacrifícios, que podem ser tanto de um animal como de um ser humano. Tudo isso em nome de demônios, em forma de agradecimentos, para o aumento de seus poderes, ou para rituais de morte.

"Esse é o meu caso..." – pensei.

A pior das magias negras é a que se efetua diretamente, através do ódio. Por isto mesmo se torna necessária uma profunda educação para a paz visando reativar em cada ser humano o seu respeito com seu semelhante, assim como os grandes valores da humanidade e da espiritualidade verdadeira: o amor, a sabedoria e a verdade.

Lembrei do que Dumbledore disse sobre a magia branca superar a negra. Continuei a leitura, cada vez mais interessada.

Rituais Malignos 

Fórmulas mágicas, pragas, palavras de ódio, círculos amaldiçoados, sacrifícios e muita habilidade são essenciais para a realização desse tipo de ritual. Eles geralmente são muito antigos e extremamente difíceis de se realizar, porém um coração movido por maldade, ambição, inveja e/ou desejo de vingança pode levar as pessoas a fazerem de tudo para conseguir seu intuito nefasto, inclusive se aventurar a praticar essa arte tão oculta e perigosa.

Os rituais malignos são proibidos à todos os bruxos do mundo desde o século XVII, e punições severas são aplicadas àqueles que os praticam, visando a paz, harmonia e segurança no universo.

Rituais de morte são punidos com prisão eterna, pois é uma magia muito cruel. Os que são praticados por necromancia, antigamente eram condenados à morte, pois são os rituais mais eficazes e hediondos. É preciso ter uma ligação muito forte com as trevas para lidar com almas.

Senti-me gelar ao ler essa sentença. Se os rituais feitos por espíritos eram mais eficazes, a hipótese de haver algum erro era remota. Então por que eu sobrevivi? Por que Dumbledore não me alertou sobre isso? Será que eu tinha uma ligação forte com as trevas? Ou como o diretor sugeriu, seria possível eu ter algum dom?

E se tudo deu certo no ritual e eu tinha sobrevivido por outra razão, como se explicava a onda de calor, a incrível mudança de atitude de algumas pessoas na escola e os sonhos estranhos que eu e Harry estávamos tendo?

Subitamente minha cabeça começou a doer. Meu corpo amoleceu e minha vista falhou.

"_Não tente negar a si mesma, Hermione Granger_."

"_O que você fez é imperdoável..."_

"_Não queria ter participado disso, realmente não queria..."_

Tudo rodou. Não vi mais nada na minha frente.

* * *

Abri os olhos devagar. Estava tudo meio nebuloso. Pensei que tinha morrido, até sentir um cutucão no ombro.

- Que coisa medíocre usar a biblioteca pra dormir... Acorda! – era a voz do Draco.

Levantei a cabeça com dificuldade. Encontrei o olhar frio dele sobre mim.

- O que é isso? – ele disse tentando pôr as mãos no meu rosto.

Alguma coisa escorria do meu nariz. Assustada, levei uma mão até ele. Era sangue.

Levantei de um salto. Meu corpo inteiro começou a tremer.

- Algo ruim vai acontecer... Eu sei que vai! – sussurrei olhando para todos os lados.

- Hei! De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Da última vez que meu nariz sangrou, eu peguei aquele pergaminho na sala do Snape e perdi a monitoria... – comecei. Ele revirou os olhos – Sei que pode parecer besteira, mas sinto que vai acontecer alguma coisa!

- Bom, tem um banquete enorme nos esperando no salão, vamos sair daqui.

- Você não leva mesmo a sério...

Ele me abraçou, como se eu fosse uma criança e me carregou para fora da biblioteca. Dizia coisas, mas eu não prestava muita atenção. Quando dei por mim, estávamos nos beijando.

Eu não correspondi ao beijo com muita paixão. Abri os olhos e me surpreendi ao ver os dele abertos também.

- Você sempre beija de olho aberto? – perguntei.

- Não. Mas eu olho de vez em quando, pra ver como você está reagindo. Agora, por exemplo, acho que não gostou muito.

Meus olhos tentaram fugir dos dele. Não achei que fosse um bom momento para dizer que eu queria terminar.

Amanhã... amanhã eu falo. Ou então, quem sabe não dou a sorte dele perceber tudo e me poupar disso?

Afinal, eu nunca tinha terminado um namoro. E estava morrendo de medo de sua reação.

Nós fomos para o salão principal. Estava lindo, todo decorado com motivos natalinos. Havia poucas pessoas. Acho que ficaram com medo de festas em Hogwarts, depois do que houve no Halloween.

Comi pouco e falei menos ainda. Draco tentava me animar, dizendo que eu não devia me preocupar e parar de viver esperando algo de mal acontecer, e blá, blá, blá... Ele era muito ruim em consolar... Coisas de quem não estava na minha pele. Olhei duas vezes de relance para a mesa da Grifinória. Rony estava sozinho e com uma cara horrível. Senti meu coração pesar.

Draco começou a falar mal dos outros. Eu permaneci calada. Ele sugeriu irmos ao seu quarto. Eu neguei. Então percebendo minha apatia, ele me acompanhou até a sala comunal.

- Você tem sido uma menina muito fria. – ele disse ao chegarmos no quadro da mulher gorda.

- Se espera que eu aja naturalmente contigo depois do que aconteceu hoje cedo, esqueça.

- O Weasley não está a sua altura. Aliás, ele não está à altura de ninguém. Você é _minha _namorada agora. Então ponha isso na cabeça e o apague de uma vez.

- Você não tem direito de falar assim dele!

- Olha a malcriacão! – ele disse pondo um dedo na minha cara. Dei-lhe um safanão. Ele me agarrou e me beijou.

A principio, correspondi o beijo com a mesma fúria. Depois, lembrei que precisava terminar com ele e abaixei a cabeça.

Ele ficou parado por algum tempo. Eu poderia adivinhar a expressão do seu rosto. Pasmo e com raiva. Então, levantou minha cabeça até nossos olhos se encontrarem e disse:

- Sabe qual é o seu problema, Hermione? Você pensa demais.

E me deixou sozinha, sem se despedir. Eu disse a senha à Mulher Gorda e entrei na sala comunal. Estava indo em direção à escada que dava no dormitório. Foi quando ouvi o quadro se abrir e virei instintivamente para ver quem era. Me arrependi, pois era o Rony.

- A noite foi boa? – ele perguntou, sorrindo ironicamente.

_Como eu odeio ironias! – _pensei antes de responder:

- Eu não estou para brigas hoje, ok?

- Mas eu estou. – ele respondeu.

- Problema seu!

- O que vocês conversam? – ele continuou – Sobre o quanto eu sou idiota e vocês são perfeitos! É isso!

- Eu não vou brigar contigo. E não falo essas coisas de você!

- Pode assumir, Hermione! Assuma que vocês riem de mim! O pobretão, o babaca do Weasley... É isso! Vocês se divertem?

O modo como ele falou me constrangeu. Se ao menos soubesse o quanto meu coração sangrava ao ouvir aquilo...

- Não tem graça, Rony! Eu não gostei do que o Draco fez hoje... Não é engraçado!

Ele deu de ombros.

- Você sabe que... que sempre foi importante pra mim.

- Não, Hermione... Eu não sei.

* * *

Sonhei que estava morta. Jogada numa maca do St. Mungus. Meu pai consolava mamãe, Harry parecia estar em estado de choque e Gina soluçava com a cara escondida no peito de Rony. Ele tinha rosas vermelhas nas mãos, e me olhava de um jeito muito melancólico. Draco estava na porta, longe de todos. Ele derramou uma lagrima de sangue. Luna surgiu do nada saltitando e disse que tudo ia acabar bem.

Chorei um pouco ao acordar. Estava sufocada e suando muito. Levantei da cama e abri as cortinas da janela. O sol iluminava o jardim. Olhei em volta e vi vários embrulhos no chão. Até tinha esquecido que era Natal.

Comecei a abrir meus presentes...

Um livro de frases famosas de mamãe. Dez galeões de papai. Uma enorme carta assinada pelos dois, onde demonstravam preocupação e pediam notícias. Eu já tinha mandado os presentes deles e uma carta igualmente enorme no dia anterior. Desejei que tivesse chegado a tempo.

Um pacote mal embrulhado, contendo uma pequena quantidade de um pó verde e um bilhetinho que dizia:

_Pó de pum._

_A mais louca novidade da Gemialidades Weasley._

_**Aproveite bem e Feliz Natal!**_

Ass.: Fred e Jorge Weasley 

Tinha que ser invenção deles! Mas o que passou por aquelas mentes perturbadas para imaginarem que eu aproveitaria pó de pum? – pensei enquanto pegava o próximo embrulho.

Era uma caixa de bombons muito finos, recheados com amora, da Parvati. O cartão dizia: "_Como é Natal, libero os doces! Soube que está com o Malfoy agora... Você merece! Seja feliz!"_

Dei um sorriso triste e comi um bombom. Repentinamente, me senti mais animada. _Será que estão enfeitiçados_? – me perguntei.

Pedaços de bolo do Hagrid... Um pingente tosco de madeira, com a forma da pata de um urso, dado pela Luna, que escreveu num bilhete: _"Pessoas especiais como nós, precisam da pata como guia. Feliz Natal."_

Depois de comer mais um bombom e rir um pouco das doideiras de Luna, peguei o presente da Gina. Parecia um estojo de maquiagem, porém ao abrir, só tinha uma espécie de pomada translúcida. Junto com o estojinho, tinha um bisbilhoscópio de bolso, um par de orelhas extensíveis e uma carta com a letra dela:

Cara, TE AMO. Mais do que você imagina. Sei que não está numa das suas melhores fases e que eu não colaborei muito para te ajudar, mas espero que isso já tenha passado entre nós. Como você disse, AS IDIOTAS TÊM QUE FICAR JUNTAS. 

_Desculpe te encher, mas eu preciso desabafar um pouquinho, tá? Caraça, M, tá sinistro... Como se não bastasse tudo o que aconteceu contigo e com minha família, agora o Simas terminou comigo. E pior: todo mundo aqui ficou sabendo._

_Tudo porque o canalha teve a cara de pau de terminar por carta. Na véspera de Natal. Eu desabei no choro bem no meio da sala, pra quem quisesse ver. Logo o assunto se espalhou pela casa, Jorge tomou a carta das minhas mãos e o resto... você pode adivinhar. Três irmãos me passando sermão, unindo forças com mamãe, que não teve a mínima consideração por mim e não cansava de repetir "Oh, minha filha! Se você escolhesse melhor seus namorados..." Gente que nem era da família querendo se meter e dar palpite também... A maior confusão. Papai foi o único que me defendeu e ficou comigo no quarto até a hora da ceia._

_Devia ter te ouvido quando me disse que ele não gostava de mim. Sabe porque ele terminou? Porque eu era amiga demais. AMIGA DEMAIS! Só porque eu falo besteiras e tomo a iniciativa quando dá vontade? Porque eu não escondo o quanto gosto dele? Ou porque sou capaz de ganhá-lo no quadribol? Ah, M, que vontade me deu de ser como você! De ser capaz de guardar o que sinto, de ser bem malvada com os garotos! Não vê o Rony, que é louco por você? Ele até ficou aí por sua causa! (Por falar nisso espero que tenha o perdoado – sei que você não gosta que eu me meta, mas não deu pra evitar!)_

_Depois de comer, eu tava conversando com a nossa outra amiga e ela estava me ajudando a colocar na cabeça que o Simas não prestava pra mim. (Ela ficou bem surpresa ao saber da história). Ela até conseguiu me convencer por uns momentos, mas agora, escrevendo pra você, tive vontade de ver a foto dele... Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo._

_Os gêmeos também estão o odiando e dizendo que eu mereço coisa melhor, mas sabe o que eu acho? Que o Simas merece coisa melhor, que eu sou um nada. É assim que me sinto._

_Queria que você estivesse aqui. A gente poderia se consolar das nossas desgraças. Te adoro demais, espero passar muitos momentos contigo. Bons, maus, depressivos, alegres... Enfim. Você mora no meu coração. Feliz Natal! (espero que o seu seja muito bom) essa pomadinha que eu te dei é uma espécie de maquiagem, que faz milagres no rosto! (comprei um pra mim também! Nada como puxar o saco dos gêmeos pra ganhar uns trocados!) e o bisbilhoscópio e as orelhas são presentes daquela nossa amiga. Na volta ela te explica. O que eu posso falar de mais? Não temos muitas novidades, só uma coisa que vai te intrigar mais um pouco._

_Mas sabe o que foi mais chato? Pior do_ _que ter levado um pé na bunda? Ver o lugar do Percy vazio novamente. Ver a cara desconsolada do papai. Sentir essa angustia enorme de ter perdido um irmão sem perder realmente._

_Mamãe continua querendo viver no mundo da fantasia e fala umas coisas meio loucas, mas não sei se é pior ouvir as mentiras dela ou ouvir os gêmeos falarem que ele nunca prestou._

_P_ô_, pra quem me vê zoando e rindo, parece que eu não ligo, mas nem é... Depois, ao mesmo tempo, minha consciência pesa, eu fico pensando, misturo tudo e acabo não chegando a lugar nenhum. (isso ficou muito confuso)._

_Ae, vou acabar por aqui porque entregar o pergaminho com lágrimas não vai ser legal._

Beijos, Gina W.

P.S.: aqui tá fazendo um frio danado.

Fiquei mais algum tempo olhando praquela carta. Me deu vontade de pegar uma vassoura e ir rápido para a Ordem (isso se eu não tivesse medo de voar). Tadinha da Gina! Que barra!

Pelo que entendi, "a outra amiga" devia ser o Harry. Era mesmo muito arriscado pôr o nome dele, porque a carta poderia ser interceptada. Por isso também, eles não poderiam me mandar nada de muito revelador e eu teria que esperar a volta às aulas para saber das novidades que pelo visto não eram muitas... Foi o que Gina deu a entender. Porém, havia uma coisa que ia me intrigar... O que seria?

Fiquei com raiva do Simas. Muita raiva. Onde ele ia encontrar garota melhor e mais bonita que a Gina! Ele era _feio_! Esses homens só serviam para atrapalhar a vida mesmo. E ela dizendo que queria ser como eu! Não sei quem estava em situação pior.

Mas o que mais mexeu comigo, mais do que ela dizer que fazia frio lá, foi saber que Rony tinha ficado em Hogwarts por minha causa. Meu coração deu um salto, o estômago revirou de um jeito estranho e engraçado e me odiei mais ainda por tê-lo feito sofrer, ficar sozinho e pensar coisas que não eram verdade.

Quando pensei que os presentes já tinham acabado, Bichento apareceu e começou a tentar chamar minha atenção, miando alto e se enroscando em minhas pernas.

- O que foi? – perguntei tolamente, como se ele pudesse responder. O peguei no colo e vi que trazia uma pequena caixinha azul pendurada no pescoço. Eu a tirei e ele ronronou feliz. Preso na caixinha tinha um pequeno envelope com meu nome escrito. O abri:

Não vou escrever aquelas mesmas besteiras que todos escrevem, afinal tudo o que acho de você, já disse pessoalmente. Só peço que lembre que ainda sou seu namorado e espero presente hoje (não estou falando de presentes normais, eu te quero do jeito que sempre foi e você sabe). Não vou procurá-la, não vou cercá-la, não vou encher. Não te entendi ontem. Se você ainda quiser me ver, estarei no lugar de sempre. Então, acho que é só. Espero que goste do presente e o use. Feliz Natal.

_D. Malfoy._

Dentro da caixa azul havia um anel repleto de pequenas pedrinhas brilhantes. Merlim... Eram diamantes. Não pude acreditar que tinha algo tão caro em minhas mãos. Precisava devolver! Não tinha direito de ficar com o anel, já que ia terminar com ele.

Demorei algum tempo no banho, enrolando e pensando... Antes eu me preocupava muito com o futuro. Eu via à frente e sabia perfeitamente o que ia fazer com a minha vida. Por um tempo, tudo deu certo. Mas aí, as coisas começaram a mudar na minha cabeça e principalmente, no meu coração fazendo com que perdesse a direção.

Sempre soube que a comunidade bruxa corria perigo com a volta de Voldemort, mas pensei que fosse dar tudo certo no final, como sempre. Porém, a morte de Sirius, uma pessoa tão querida e chegada, me trouxe à realidade. Que qualquer um de nós poderia morrer, que para morrer basta estar vivo, que eu estava correndo perigo e pior: os meus melhores amigos também.

Naquele momento eu me preocupava mais com o presente, com o que ia acontecer no próximo minuto, no próximo segundo. As coisas estavam tão loucas, tão surreais! As forças das trevas me queriam... Alguma hora eu teria que descer e encarar o Draco. Para terminar nosso namoro. No dia do Natal. Depois de ter ganhado um anel caro dele. Depois de ter sido _salva_ por ele. E tendo uma certeza muito grande de que ele voltaria a me odiar. Como iria encará-lo?

Quando saí do banheiro, o bisbilhoscópio girava bastante em cima da minha cama. Ao lado dele, um embrulho que eu não tinha visto. Foi com receio que o desfiz.

Era uma boneca de pano muito feia, usando uniforme grifinório. Ao pegá-la nas mãos, senti um arrepio sinistro percorrer meu corpo. Quando me dei conta do que ela era, foi tarde. Uma lufada de vento entrou pela janela trazendo uma voz horrível que dizia: _"Morra, vagabunda, morra!" _

Minha barriga começou a doer loucamente. Como se algo estivesse explodindo dentro de mim. Gemi alto de dor e me apoiei na cama, mas minhas pernas cederam e caí. Contorcia-me no chão e a dor só fazia aumentar. A voz falhou de tanto gritar de dor e por socorro. Eu morreria se continuasse daquele jeito. O instinto me fez rastejar com dificuldade até a porta e a empurrar. Então, perdi os sentidos.

Acordei com o gosto de algo muito amargo descendo pela garganta. Tossi e abri os olhos. Vi o rosto de Madame Pomfrey na minha frente.

- Ah, que bom que a senhora voltou! – exclamei – Sinto muito por...

- A Srta. sabe o que é isso? – ela interrompeu séria, me mostrando a boneca. Eu afirmei com a cabeça ao lembrar do que tinha acontecido.

- Um vodu. Se não fosse uma menina te achar caída e me chamar, você passaria outra semana na ala hospitalar. Olha, srta. Granger, eu não quero nem saber quem te deu isso, mas se continuar mexendo com magia negra, você e seu namoradinho, não me responsabilizo mais. – ela disse rispidamente e saiu.

Continuei deitada em minha cama e respirei fundo. Como era difícil sofrer atentados de morte e ainda ouvir falsas acusações! Me afundei no lençol, com medo de sair daquele quarto. E ainda zonza e chorando, falei baixinho:

-_ Eu disse que ia acontecer algo de ruim! Mas ele não acreditou..._

* * *

Descia as escadas decididamente. Já estava melhor. Só um pouco fraca. Sentia-me esquisita, por não ter me assustado tanto com aquele vodu. O que me assustou mais, foi o fato de já saber que aquilo aconteceria. Era estranho...

Já era noite. Embrenhei-me por um corredor do sétimo andar. Carregava o anel fechado na palma da mão esquerda. Desejei coragem e que Draco estivesse lá.

Abri a porta. Ele estava.

No nosso lugar de sempre, no Ritual.

- Você está aqui... – eu disse, sentindo a coragem fugir.

- Acho que sim. – ele respondeu indo em minha direção.

- Só vim para devolver isto. – disse me afastando e mostrando o anel.

- Devolver? Não se devolve um presente! É falta de educação!

- Eu sei... Mas não posso aceitar e logo depois terminar com você. – disse num fio de voz.

Um silêncio terrível entre nós. Sentia-me como se tivesse aberto um buraco em algum lugar dentro de mim e sugado todas as minhas forças e vontade de viver. Ele parecia chocado. Não esperava que eu dissesse aquilo. 

- Porque? – perguntou depois de um tempo, olhando nos meus olhos.

- Porque você não me merece.

- Não vem com essa história de como eu sou legal e que mereço garota melhor! Nós dois sabemos que essa não é a verdade.

- Me desculpe, Draco. Mas eu te faria sofrer. E não gosto de mim desse jeito.

- Como se você fosse capaz de me fazer sofrer! Se enxerga, garota. Você não vale tanto assim. – ele disse com desdém.

- Não vou considerar isso que você falou. Sei que está com raiva...

- Pois é bom considerar. Eu falo sério. – ele interrompeu friamente, passando por mim. Eu engoli em seco.

- Draco! – chamei.

- O que?

- O anel...

Ele chegou mais perto, pegou o anel da minha mão e me beijou demoradamente. Eu permiti, pois entendi aquilo como um adeus.

Porém, ao trocar de roupa para dormir, achei o mesmo anel dentro do bolso da minha calça.

* * *

Draco foi embora para casa. Eu passava os dias na biblioteca.

Pensei que Rony iria também, mas ele ficou. Nos ignorávamos ao máximo. Era melhor assim. Eu ainda sentia necessidade de pedir desculpas a ele, mas não tinha tido coragem.

Estava sozinha novamente. Como no começo do ano. Vendo os casais se beijarem e sentindo uma imensa falta. Mas tendo consciência que aquilo não era para mim.

Quando sentia uma umidade nos olhos, ia procurar livros depressa. Não me permitia chorar novamente por aqueles dois. Eu era Hermione Granger. Estava muito acima daqueles seres infantis.

Amor? Sim, eu havia pensado nisso naquele fatídico dia da briga. Na possibilidade de amar os dois. Mas naquele momento, voltando a pensar nessa palavra, _amor, _a senti muito estranha.

Será que amar era aquilo? Um sentir falta enorme do Rony? Um medo grande de perder para sempre o Draco?

Ou era apenas egoísmo meu? Insegurança? Medo de ficar sozinha?

Eu não merecia nenhum dos dois.

Porque não tinha certeza de quem amava. Porque nem ao menos sabia o que era amor de verdade.

Devia ter morrido.

Se ao menos pudesse aprender isso nos livros! Se encontrasse uma definição para amor, saberia como agir, seria expert!

Porém, na matéria mais importante da vida, eu era uma simples aprendiz. A pior das piores, com as notas mais horríveis.

Uma tola completa. E infantil, assim como eles.

Afinal não estava tão acima assim.

* * *

As férias no castelo estavam sendo horríveis. Em apenas um dia, terminara todos os meus deveres e não tinha restado nada de realmente bom pra fazer. Nenhum amigo pra conversar. Passava os dias na cama, imaginando como seria minha morte. Às vezes até me divertia fazendo isso. A coisa mais interessante que eu fazia era contar estrelas à noite. E foi numa dessas noites mais quentes que o normal, que tive aquele sonho maluco. Rony estava ferido, quase morrendo, pedindo minha ajuda e ao mesmo tempo falando várias coisas gentis. Eu corria, corria, mas nunca conseguia alcançá-lo. Ele parecia se afastar cada vez mais. Acordei ainda sentindo a agonia do sonho, mas finalmente compreendi o que queria dizer meu coração.

Peguei pergaminho, pena, tinta e pus-me a escrever uma longa carta. Quando a terminei, levantei da cama e fui em direção à porta. Hesitei ao girar a maçaneta.

- Sabe qual é o seu problema, Hermione? Você pensa demais.

Estremeci ao lembrar dessa frase do Draco. E quando abri a porta, tremia mais ainda.

Bati no quarto de Rony. A essa altura, minhas pernas bambeavam tanto, que duvidei se conseguiria ficar mais tempo em pé. Já estava quase desistindo quando ele abriu.

Entreguei a carta sem dizer palavra e sem coragem de olhá-lo diretamente. Ao me virar para ir embora, ouvi o som do papel sendo rasgado.

- Por que você tem que ser tão difícil! – perguntei indignada ao ver os pedaços da minha carta no chão.

- Por que você não diz o que tem a dizer na minha cara!

- Porque sou melhor escrevendo do que falando. E porque tenho medo das suas reações.

- Eu não vou te bater! Não sou como você!

Perdi a fala.

- Se veio aqui pra não falar nada, me dá licença que eu preciso dormir.

- Não! Eu vou dizer. Posso entrar?

Ele me deu passagem. Olhava-me com um desprezo tão grande que pensei em sair correndo. Mas em vez de fazer isso, comecei a falar tudo o que veio na minha cabeça:

- Rony, eu gosto muito de você, mais do que como amigo. Você é muito especial pra mim, muito importante, embora não acredite. Eu só não queria que você soubesse disso, porque me magoou muito quando duvidou de mim, quando começou a namorar a Olívia. Eu não estava com o Draco naquela época, foi mentira daquela garota, mas admito que errei ao não te contar que ainda falava com ele. Acredito que agora você saiba os motivos de eu ter feito isso. Sendo assim comecei a querer me afastar, a procurar pretextos para ficar com mais raiva de você, pra você ficar com mais raiva de mim, e não querer acreditar nas coisas que você falava... Eu só não queria me iludir, não queria me apaixonar mais ainda por você, porque eu sabia que você não estaria disponível. Não queria que você soubesse que essas coisas estavam acontecendo comigo... Então acabei fazendo essa confusão. Por medo. Fui eu quem quis assim? Foi! As coisas foram assim por minha causa? Foram! Mas aconteceu, eu não posso mudar e sei que não seria diferente. Então, me desculpe por qualquer coisa. – disse muito rápido, olhando pro chão. _Nossa que pedido horrível de desculpas foi esse?_ - pensei

- O que você quis dizer com confusão? Malfoy?

- Também... Tudo foi uma grande confusão! Eu não sei!

- Você não pode me acordar no meio da noite, falar isso tudo e esperar que eu te perdoe!

- Eu não vim aqui pra isso. Se você quiser continuar sem falar comigo, a escolha é sua. Só não esqueça que eu não sou a única errada. Você também me deve desculpas e se nós formos voltar a nos falar, espero ouví-las. – disse tentando parecer muito sensata.

Ele conservou-se calado. Continuei:

- Vim aqui porque não gosto de incertezas na minha vida. Quando insinuou que eu falava mal de você, fiquei muito triste. Porque não era verdade mesmo, e eu prefiro que as coisas fiquem claras. Sabe, Rony, hoje sonhei que te perdia. Que tentava te alcançar, mas não conseguia – meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas – E isso dói, dói demais...

- Eu não te devo desculpas. – ele disse.

- O que? – perguntei zangada. Depois de tudo aquilo que falei, depois de quase chorar, ele dizia isso!

- Isso mesmo. _Eu não te devo desculpas_. Acho que depois de levar um _crucio_ por _você_, ficar aqui por _você_, me declarar pra _você_ e ainda levar um tapa na cara e te ouvir dizer que está namorando o Malfoy, estou mais que perdoado.

- Eu não estou mais com o Draco...

- Não interessa! – ele interrompeu – Você _esteve_ com ele! Sabe o quanto isso me doeu também? Sabe como me senti ao ouvir Olívia dizer que vocês dois estavam se agarrando? Não... Você nem liga! Está muito preocupada com o seu próprio umbigo pra olhar ao redor!

Abaixei a cabeça desejando desaparecer. Se o intuito era me deixar mal, ele tinha feito tudo muito bem.

_Tudo bem... eu mereço. Eu mereço. Não chore, Hermione. Não chore agora_ – pensava. Estava péssima, mas não podia chorar, não podia. Merecia aquilo, estava preparada praquilo. Eu fui a causadora de tudo e tinha que agüentar as conseqüências por mais duras que fossem.

Fui até a porta sem coragem de olhar para nenhum lugar que não fosse o chão. Estava quase saindo quando ele puxou meu braço...

- Não quis dizer isso.

- Então... por que disse? – perguntei ainda sem coragem de olhá-lo. Continuei a caminhar para a porta.

- Porque talvez... _Eu te deva desculpas_.

Eu o olhei sem entender. Ele foi ficando muito vermelho.

- Desculpe por tudo... Pelas coisas que disse, que não disse... Queria voltar no tempo e tentar pensar um pouco antes de fazer as coisas. É pena que seja impossível...

Perdi a fala novamente. _Que vergonha! O que estava acontecendo comigo?_

- Verdade mesmo que você e o Malfoy...

- Acabou. – completei.

- Então podemos tentar ser amigos de novo...

Abri um largo sorriso e lhe estendi a mão. Ele a pegou... e não soltou mais. Nossos olhos se encontraram depois de muito tempo. A secura na garganta voltou. As pernas ameaçaram bambear de novo.

- Não é impossível voltar no tempo. – falei na tentativa desesperada de ocultar todas aquelas sensações que ele provocava em mim – Tem um pequeno objeto que se chama _viratempo..._ Há uma sala no Departamento de Mistérios, a _sala do tempo... _E também... sempre vai existir um certo túnel do tempo no meu coração.

Ele sorriu.

- No meu também.

Ele se aproximou e tocou de leve meu cabelo. Tremi da cabeça aos pés. Ele se afastou rápido.Odiei perder aquele contato.

_O que eu estava fazendo? Tinha que sair rápido dali antes que... _

- Melhor a gente voltar a dormir. – ele disse.

- É... melhor.

Nenhum dos dois se moveu.

Sem ter muita consciência do que estava fazendo, me aproximei. Ele pôs uma mão em meu rosto e a outra, passeou devagar pelo meu corpo. Cerrei os olhos e suspirei, sentindo ondas de sensações me percorrerem. Peguei seus ombros, o puxando para perto. Então, seus lábios tocaram nos meus. E dessa vez sem medo, nos beijamos apaixonadamente. Nada mais importava. Só aquele momento, nós dois juntos novamente. Sem magoas, sem ninguém pra dar palpite.

- No dia da floresta, quando te vi caída no chão, o que eu mais queria era te abraçar e te tirar essa coisa de morrer pra não deixar ninguém te machucar... Nunca mais. – ele disse me apertando forte.

Então, esquecendo completamente do meu intuito de não me envolver mais com nenhum dos dois, falei:

- Assim que você começou a namorar Olívia, eu fui me consultar com a Sibila... – ele me olhou assustado – Tá, eu sei, foi uma besteira. Mas enfim, ela disse que você só estava me usando.

- Usando! E você acreditou nessa maluca?

- Não sei. Mas se ser usada for tão bom assim, eu quero que você continue.

* * *

N/A: ok, dessa vez a culpa foi minha. Não teve nada p/ me atrapalhar a escrever, soh minha extrema preguiça, passando o dia vendo chaves, control freak, rockgol, casos de família e América (ufa!). No telefone, no msn, no fórum do 3v e dormindo pra caramba. Desculpem! Naum deu pra evitar! Sei q mt gente vai me odiar dpois desse capt, mas tbm naum deu p evitar. Foi mal! Mas como eu sempre digo, esse triangulo soh se resolve no final. To precisando das opiniões de vcs, pq to confusa demais.

**Carolzinha... **oi, minina! Obrigada pelos elogios! Fico feliz d vc gostar dos dois shippers, pq assim soh vai fikr chateada se eu fizer um final porcaria!

**Maira...** nem queira estar no meu lugar! Eu entro em parafuso toda vez q penso no final dessa fic! Espero q vc tenha gostado desse capt! Brigadaum!

**Sthefanie Granger... **q bom q vc tah gostando! Mas ficou mais feliz com esse capt, naum? Rsrs... valeu pelo elogio e desculpa pela demora!

**Luks Gra7... **desculpe! Hihihih! Espero q vc tenha gostado desse final d capt! Mas naum acredito q tu leu essa fic num dia soh (e na véspera do simulado?)! Kra, vc eh super! Brigada pelo review!

**Thaty,Chris,Dudynha,Mary e Pri... **se empolgaram, vcs! ah, eu tbm to louk pra saber o final! rs... mas uma duvida... como vcs todas se reúnem pra ler fics? Eh na escola ou vcs saum irmãs? Solucionem essa minha curiosidade! (brigadaum!)

**Sra. Weasley... **vc como mãe do Rony devia torcer por ele! (hehehehe... to brinkandu!), se minha fic t faz rir, os seus coments, entaum... saum demais! Q bom q rolou com o seu "draco"! fiquei mt feliz msm... dava ateh pra fazer uma fic... aki nessa tbm tem coisas q já aconteceram cmg! Q bom q vc se identifik! Axo q eh a leitora q tah taum confusa qt eu! (em relação ao shipper) E a conclusaum q vc tirou da competição entre homens foi OTIMA! (valeu!) Humildes abraços!

**Dedessa Shermie... **ah, naum! Outra taum confusa quanto! o q vc ker, mulher! Tah pior do q a mione! Hehehe... – Valeu pelo review!

**Thiti Potter... **fofaaaaa! Fiz confusão msm! Fazendo todos sofrerem... ah, eu naum presto! (vc deve ter gostado desse capt!) – Brigada!

**Lulukah... **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Alma gêmea soh o du moscovis e a Priscila fantin! Hehe... de saca... obrigada pelos elogios! Ron e Mione saum fofos msm... fico lisonjeada d saber q t emocionei!

**Hermionejanegranger... **oh, mione! Me diz logo com kem vc quer fikr e para d querer tirar casquinha dos dois! Ahhhhhhhhh! Mente de ilusionista! morri mt a minha kra isso, uma mente louca q pensa coisas absurdas... e soh besteira neh... q bom q vc gostou do capt... espero q esse tenha o msm efeito! Ah, e eh claro q vc adora essa fic... EH SOBRE VC! Hehehe... Brigadaum!

**Larinhagranger... **esse capt teve beijo rh por sua causa, q encheu o saco em todos os sites! (brincandu) adorei seus coments em todos os lugares, obrigada msm por todos os elogios! (ateh fikei encabulada!)

**Mari Gracita... **mas q graça d menina! Q review mais td d bom! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Me emocionei...

Obrigada do fundo do coração (nooooooossaaaaa q profundo) pra todos q lêem, principalmente p/ kem acompanha desde o começo e atura minhas demoras imperdoáveis! Bjundas a todos! XD


	14. A Força

**Notas da autora**: esse foi um capt mt difícil de sair pq eu estava totalmente sem inspiração. A fic tava toda na minha kbça, mas pra passar pro Word, foi uma coisa! O escrevi todo ao som de Black Balloon - Goo Goo Dolls, a letra eh linda, aconselho baixar e ouvir lendo Ritual!

Bom, agora finalmente estamos na reta final. E mais do que nunca preciso dos reviews d vcs. Kd aquele povo q tava lendo no começo e nunk mais deu as caras? Assim, eu fico pensando q vcs pararam d ler, e isso eh desanimador... gente, comentem, nem q seja pra escrever "oi, eu ainda estou lendo" ou msm q seja pra criticar. Se vcs não gostarem, ou estiverem com preguiça de deixar reviews, não tem importância, mas me mandem um email, me adicionem no msn, mandem msgs pro meu cel, sinais de fumaça, código Morse, qqr coisa q me faça saber q vcs estaum lendo! Esse vai ser o maior incentivo q eu possa ter pra escrever o capt 15.

Muitos beijos para...

**Thaty,Chris,Dudynha,Mary e Pri** (meninas, mt obrigada msm por ler minha fic! Agora me respondam... vcs torcem pelo rony ou pelo draco?rs); **Hermionejanegranger** (mione, deixa d ser safada e escolhe soh um! rs); **Dedessa Shermie** (avaiana d pau no draquinho? rs coitado...num seria melhor um pedala robinho? rsrsrs); **Bibynha** (obrigada pelo review!); **lulukah** (valeu pelo review!fiquei mt feliz!); **Mari Gracita **(vou por lah no DH tbm... nem tinha pensado nisso! e pode me chamar d Ju, sim! obrigada pelo elogio!); **Nathie** (mais uma rony-maniaca!); **Bruna Granger Potter** (nossa, mt obrigada pelos elogios!); **Sthefanie Granger** (foi ao delirio com o capt 13, neh...? rs espero q tbm goste desse!); **Sra. Weasley** (brigada pelo coment! vc disse q naum dah pra fazer uma lovestory sem ter experiencia... mas qd escrevi minha 1a. fic, qs num tinha experiencia... rs deve ser por isso q ficou meio brega... poizeh, qd comecei a escrever, era certo q ela ficaria com o rony, mas agora naum estou taum certa assim...tbm me afeiçoei DEMAIS ao draco... e vc acha q eu tenho dominio de HP? HUAHUAHAUHAhHUAHUAUA...eu tbm pegava os livros emprestados! - q malandragem... - na verdade soh tenho dois, o Câmara secreta e o OdF, mas msm assim, soh os li uma vez - drama²²²² - poe seu msn qd deixar review pra eu t add! ); **Val** (q me inspirou nesse capt! T AMOOOOO! brigada por tds os coments e por me aturar nas conversas pelo msn! mas eu tenho certeza q vc eh meio doida!rs); **Pinky-obaachan/Manu **(obrigada pelos emails! Espero t ver mais no msn!); **aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe** (valeu pelo review fofo! Mas naum se liga, com kem ela fik eh soh no final!); **Daniel Diggory** (nossa, vc tinha q ver minha felicidad qd vi seus reviews! sou tua fan! espero um dia chegar a seus pés! rsrs... tomara q vc num se canse e consiga ler td...)

Obrigada a todos vcs q naum me deixaram desistir. (u.ú to emocionada!)

Agora, vamos ao capitulo 14... Desculpem pela demora!

* * *

**A Força**

_O que acontece quando você acorda e percebe que fez tudo errado?_

Não devia ter me deixado levar por impulsos. Não podia ter beijado o Rony.

Por que?

Porque a todo tempo tentavam me matar e não queria pô-lo em perigo. Só de pensar no dia da floresta, tudo doía dentro de mim.

E também, porque aquilo não foi certo... Por causa do Draco.

A imagem dele não me saía da cabeça. Seus olhos frios... seu corpo quente... Sua voz e seu sorriso. O modo estranho como ele me convencia a fazer coisas que nunca faria, como nos divertíamos juntos... Só nós dois num universo paralelo. E não importava que o mundo nos gritasse que éramos impossíveis e imperfeitos um para o outro. Nós estávamos vivos. Tentando. E eu imaginava o que ele faria se soubesse o quanto estava sendo injusta com ele ao me jogar nos braços de Rony novamente.

Porém, certas vezes as coisas caminham pro inevitável. Como minha garganta ardendo insistentemente. Como estar num quarto vazio, no meio da madrugada com o garoto que sempre amei. Como quando inúmeras lembranças de um namoro que se acabou vem à tona.

Juntando tudo isso, cheguei à conclusão que eu realmente amava o Rony. Amava brigar com ele. Amava fazer as pazes. Amava o seu olhar... quando era só pra mim. Não resistia quando ele demonstrava se importar. Nossa, quando ele pediu desculpas, quando me tocou, perdi a noção de tudo! Parecia que o tempo tinha realmente voltado. Foi libertador. Pus pra fora coisas há muito tempo adormecidas, sentimentos que não sabia possuir. Não pensei em conseqüências. Mas o grande problema era não ter certeza sobre o que sentia por Draco. Também gostava muito dele. Senão, não teria acordado com ele na cabeça. E não era por sentimento de culpa. Era por outra coisa... Só eu sei o quanto chorei naquela noite em que terminei com ele. Por causa disso tudo, dessa vez eu tinha que ser limpa com os dois. Deixar tudo às claras. Decifrar o que ia no meu coração, antes de me entregar totalmente.

Porém, isso era cruel demais. E dava uma imensa vontade de chorar. Como faria pra contar a Rony? E a Draco? Depois daquela noite... Como entenderiam que era justamente por gostar muito que eu não podia ficar com eles? Como entenderiam o que nem eu mesma entendia? A minha vontade era me enfiar nas cobertas e não descer, não sair nunca mais. Tinha a desculpa de estar meio que passando mal, era só evitar Rony... Mas aí, me dei conta que não agüentava mais evitar as coisas. E, além disso, uma força me impelia a descer... E eu não consegui ignorá-la.

O que acontece quando você percebe que fez tudo errado?

Você pensa. E volta atrás.

Acontece que pensar é fácil. Agir é algo totalmente diferente.

* * *

Eu estava com um aspecto horrível. Nariz e olhos incrivelmente vermelhos, além de um gosto esquisito na boca. Presságios de gripe.

Me arrumei o pior possível na esperança de Rony tomar aversão por mim e não querer me beijar. Uma blusa de capuz, cobrindo parte da minha cara e bermuda. Assassinei a moda.

Quando desci, ele estava sentado num sofá. Me esperando. Com o sorriso mais lindo no rosto repleto de sardas. Derretendo meu coração.

- Você demorou a acordar... Eu já tomei café. – ele disse levantando-se.

_"Olha, Rony, acho melhor a gente não ficar juntos por enquanto, porque apesar de gostar muito de você, preciso descobrir o que sinto pelo Draco, sabe? É que eu ainda penso nele."_

Quando eu iria ter coragem para falar aquilo? Nunca!

Então me limitei a desviar quando ele se aproximou de mim e fui sentar numa poltrona.

- Er... Tudo bem? – perguntou ligeiramente desconcertado. Eu assenti com a cabeça.

"Pois não parece. Você tá com uma cara terrível."

- Obrigada Rony. Você é tão gentil... – respondi sorrindo – Acho que é só gripe.

- Se você quiser a gente pode ficar no quarto. Pra você descansar um pouco. – ele disse, esperançoso.

O que esses garotos pensam que somos? Seres sem um pingo de inteligência? Será que ele achava que me convencia de estar realmente preocupado com a minha saúde, ao querer me carregar pro seu quarto?

_Eu me levantei e o olhei de um jeito provocante. Subi as escadas do dormitório masculino lentamente, sentindo a respiração quente de Rony logo atrás de mim. Entrei em seu quarto e sentei de pernas cruzadas sobre sua cama. Ele ficou parado na porta._

_- Você não esta com... calor? – perguntei com uma voz sexy, ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava o capuz da minha cabeça, revelando meus macios cabelos castanhos._

Balancei a cabeça com força para afastar aquele pensamento. Só podia ser um delírio mesmo. Onde é que eu tinha voz sexy e cabelos macios?

- Não, estou bem aqui. E além do mais, se quiser descansar, tenho uma cama em meu quarto. – respondi contendo minha vontade de me jogar em cima dele.

- Ah... Ok. – ele disse desapontado.

- Eu estava pensando em passar lá na biblioteca e pegar uns livros sobre rituais. Deve haver alguma forma de defesa... Nós podíamos pesquisar e aproveitar o ultimo dia de férias. – sugeri.

Ele me olhou surpreso. Devia estar pensando: "O que aconteceu com essa garota?"

- Tinha imaginado um jeito melhor de aproveitar, mas se você quer assim...

- Eu quero. – interrompi tentando parecer o mais séria possível.

- Então vamos – ele levantou igualmente sério, mas também, irritado – Você não vai comer?

- Sem fome.

Enquanto descíamos as escadas, comecei a pensar em como Draco agiria se eu lhe disse aquilo. Provavelmente diria que era o homem da relação e que nós passaríamos o dia do jeito que _ele _quisesse. E se por acaso eu tentasse protestar, ele me puxaria pro seu colo e me calaria com um beijo. Eu seria uma menina obediente pelo resto do dia. Aquele loiro sabia mesmo como me convencer.

Subitamente, coisas que ele disse vieram na minha cabeça...

"_O primeiro passo do plano, era conquistar a confiança de Hermione Granger, ser seu 'amigo'..."_

_"Foi mais fácil do que eu pensei. Te convenci rápido demais. Não sabia que o meu charme era tão irresistível. Mentira... eu sabia sim..."_

E aí, tudo fez sentido pra mim.

- Hei, Mione... – Rony chamou, me tirando de minha abstração – Onde você está indo? A biblioteca é pro outro lado.

- O Draco... – murmurei baixinho – Ele é falso quando quer. E orgulhoso também.

- Eu sei que ele é tudo isso, mas se você me chamou pra ficar falando dele... – disse Rony, ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

- Rony... É maravilhoso! – disse sorrindo – Nós já temos todas as peças! Agora só falta juntá-las!

Ele permaneceu de cara fechada. Eu ia começar a explicar, mas tive um grande acesso de tosse. Ele me amparou preocupado e eu só parei de tossir quando me dei conta do quanto estávamos próximos.

Afastei-me rapidamente e continuei a falar:

- Vamos voltar para a torre da Grifinória. Não há mais nada pra ver na biblioteca.

- Sempre sonhei com o dia em que você falasse isso – ele disse sorrindo e pegou na minha mão. PEGOU NA MINHA MÃO. Decididamente ele não tinha noção do que estava fazendo.

Quando chegamos na sala comunal, ainda estávamos de mãos dadas. Mas então, ao sentarmos, saí de perto meio envergonhada e voltei a falar para disfarçar:

- Acho que tem um modo de descobrir quem está por trás desse ritual.

- Mas nós já sabemos! É Você-sabe-quem!

- Será possível que você não prestou atenção em nada do que o diretor falou! Não foi Voldemort que preparou o ritual (e Rony fez uma careta ao ouvir esse nome), ele ordenou que alguém o fizesse! Seria um grande começo de guerra, ele faria com que Harry ficasse com raiva pela minha morte e metesse os pés pelas mãos! E com ele fora do caminho, mataria vários trouxas e impuros, com certeza! Seria uma grande emboscada. Seria... se eu não tivesse sobrevivido.

- Porque o ritual deu errado. Graças a Merlin!

- Aí é que está, rituais como esse raramente dão errado! Eu pensava que nunca iria descobrir a solução desse quebra-cabeça, mas agora, quando íamos para a biblioteca, lembrei do Draco e muitas coisas pareceram se encaixar! Percebi que essa pessoa que fez o ritual pode ser oposta a ele. Ele se esconde por trás de toda essa ironia e orgulho para se defender. Sei que ele pode ser emocional e que no fundo, não é tão cruel. Ele só precisa de atenção.

- Se você continuar falando dele, eu vou vomitar – Rony vociferou. E foi aí que percebi o quanto ele estava irritado.

- Bem, como dizia, essa 'pessoa' também se esconde. – continuei, sem-graça – Só que provavelmente por trás de uma mascara de bondade. Isso explica não termos noção de quem seja. É tão frio quanto o gelo e muito inteligente, pois ainda não se denunciou e não cometeu nenhum vacilo. Quer dizer, seu único erro foi perder aquele pergaminho. É bem possível que seja um aluno. Até suponho que o prof.º Snape já esteja desconfiado de alguém. E principalmente... deve estar morrendo de raiva de mim. Porque não admite falhas e seu ritual falhou por minha causa. Eu não sei se você já percebeu, Rony, mas sempre tentam me matar em datas de transição para os bruxos. 31 de outubro, Halloween. 21 de dezembro, solstício de inverno. E a primeira vez deve ter caído no equinócio de outono. Dias perfeitos para sacrifícios malignos. Minha morte tem que ser nesses dias para o ritual funcionar! Mas mesmo assim, recebi um vodu no Natal. Poderia ter morrido, mas acho que aquilo foi só para me enfraquecer. A 'pessoa' me odeia. – eu disse muito rápido. Minha cabeça começou a doer.

- Ok. Mas como você explica essa onda de calor e todas essas coisas estranhas acontecendo, se o ritual não deu errado?

- Isso não sei dizer. Mas primeiro precisamos descobrir por que eu não morri.

- Dumbledore disse que talvez você tenha um dom. Já pensou nisso? Acho que você faz chover.

- Francamente, Rony! Chover? – disse com um sorriso – Mas andei pensando nisso, em dons, quando estávamos sem nos falar. Dizem que dons se manifestam quando acontece uma coisa importante, ou um choque na vida da pessoa. Bom, a coisa mais chocante que presenciei na minha vida aconteceu na nossa primeira visita a Hogsmeade esse ano.

- E nada mudou depois disso?

- Acho que não. Eu vivo desmaiando e doente, mas creio que não tem a ver com isso.

Minha enxaqueca aumentou. Por um segundo pensei que fosse desmaiar.

- E se o ritual realmente deu errado?

- Você me acharia muito maluca se eu te afirmasse que não deu? Não sei porque, mas sinto isso. – disse passando a mão na testa, numa tentativa de diminuir a agonia da dor.

- E como você pretende descobrir que está por trás disso tudo se não temos nada de concreto, Hermione? Eu não consigo te entender!

- Penso que Dumbledore nos deu tudo o que precisamos. E quando Harry chegar com mais pistas, só teremos que decifrar. – disse com um sorriso animado, apesar da sensação de ter a cabeça prestes a explodir.

- Como se fosse pouca coisa pra decifrar...

- Temos tempo. Só tentará me matar novamente em março, equinócio de primavera. E podemos ter uma chance de pegar a pessoa até lá e desfazer o ritual. Talvez eu pense numa armadilha. Talvez... isso acabe mais cedo do que pensamos.

- É o que mais quero – ele disse pegando novamente em minha mão. Estremeci. A placa de perigo se acendeu. Ele ia me beijar. Eu sentia. E uma parte de mim ardia por isso. Mas a razão me dizia que eu tinha que impedir aquilo. Que antes eu devia resolver toda confusão que tinha se tornado minha vida. Antes, eu devia pensar no Draco. Não queria magoar ninguém novamente, nem me magoar mais uma vez. E pela primeira vez na minha vida, odiei ser tão racional.

- Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça. Melhor voltar para cama.

Ele não disse nada. Apenas levantou-se junto comigo e me acompanhou até a escada. Então me virei para ele e disse, fazendo força para não chorar:

- Me desculpe, Rony. Eu não tenho sido uma boa amiga... Nem mesmo uma boa pessoa.

- Não tem o que desculpar. Eu sempre te esperei, mesmo quando você não sabia. E vou te esperar agora.

Foi tão lindo o modo como ele disse isso, que me aproximei para abraçá-lo. Porém, no meio do caminho me arrependi e subi correndo as escadas.

Sem olhar para trás.

E eu dormi... como há muito tempo não dormia. Sonhei... como há muito tempo não sonhava... E acordei. Com um grande pressentimento.

Devia falar com Madame Pomfrey e com Draco urgentemente.

Pulei da cama e me arrumei o mais rápido que pude. Porém, quase não consegui chegar ao saguão de entrada. Andava me escorando nas paredes, estava muito fraca, talvez pela gripe. Não sei de onde tirei forças para continuar. Acho que foi porque minha vida dependia disso. E eu precisava descobrir. Precisava lutar.

O saguão estava apinhado de alunos que voltavam das férias. Mas tive sorte. Não precisei procurar muito, pois assim que cheguei, um garoto alto e loiro passava pela porta principal. E a simples visão dele, fez meu coração bater alucinadamente.

Você até pode ser a garota mais segura e confiante do mundo. Você pode ser esperta e durona. Mas sempre vai ter aquela pessoa que te tira do sério. Que te deixa zonza. Que te faz balançar. E aquela pessoa pra mim era Draco Malfoy.

Ele percebeu que eu o olhava e riu debochado, continuando a falar com seus amigos. Fui em direção a eles.

- Sai do caminho, sangue ruim – ele disse ao chegar perto de mim. Todos nos olharam, esperando ver briga. Daria uma grande fofoca ver o incomum casal de ex-namorados brigando no primeiro dia de aula. E aquele povo não tinha mais o que fazer.

- Não saio. E retire o que disse – respondi sem me alterar. Alguém soltou uma exclamação de apoio no meio da galera.

Ele olhou fundo nos meus olhos como se tentasse descobrir alguma coisa. Eu rebati o olhar e prendi a respiração. Então ele sorriu e disse:

- Vem cá, amor – e foi me puxando pra fora do castelo, pra longe da multidão, que se explodiu em risinhos e comentários.

"Sentiu minha falta? Veio me implorar pra voltar?"

- Draco! – exclamei em reprovação – Não! É uma coisa que quero saber sobre o ritual.

- Acontece, Granger, que eu peguei detenção por sua causa e por causa desse maldito ritual.

- Ritual, que você ajudou a fazer.

- Mero detalhe – ele disse, me fazendo sorrir.

- Mas você vai me ajudar... não vai? – perguntei incerta.

- Só se você me ajudar com a detenção. Hoje a noite, depois do jantar, estufa n.º 2.

- Hei, você não retirou o que disse! – exclamei ao ver que ele ia embora.

- Mais tarde eu retiro tudo o que você quiser.

E saiu sem ter minha resposta. Estava certo demais que eu iria. E eu odiava admitir que ele tinha razão.

Rumei então para a enfermaria. Estava confiante de que poderia esclarecer alguma coisa lá.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, garota? – Madame Pomfrey perguntou quando entrei. Podia jurar que ela tinha se assustado comigo.

- Só vim fazer uma pergunta.

- Então pergunte e vá.

- Por que a senhora ficou tão irritada comigo quando foi me salvar daquele vodu? Por que insinuou que eu mexia com magia negra?

- Não banque a esperta comigo menina! Eu só não falo com prof.º Dumbledore pra te expulsar porque não tenho provas suficientes. Somente um vodu... Hunpf!

- Mas...

- Sem 'mas'... Eu sei que você e seu namorado mexem com magia negra. Vodus, skeenis ou sei lá mais o quê. Eu sei.

- A senhora está enganada! Eu...

- Saia logo daqui menina! – ela interrompeu, me expulsando.

* * *

Voltei para a Grifinória me sentindo muito pior. Não tinha nem como pedir uma poção revigorante depois de ela ter me tratado daquele jeito. Além do que, aquela conversa me confundiu ainda mais. Porque ela parecia ter tanto medo de mim? Como afirmava com tanta certeza que eu mexia com magia negra? E o que eram os tais skeenis que ela mencionou?

Quando pensava que tinha conseguido encaixar alguma coisa, tudo se embaralhava novamente.

Ao entrar na sala comunal, logo avistei Gina conversando com um grupo de amigos. Ele parecia bem e feliz como sempre... Diferente daquela Gina triste, da carta que me mandou. Quando me viu, veio correndo me abraçar. Nós conversamos um pouco, contei do vodu, mas ela não pareceu se interessar. Deu mais importância ao meu beijo em seu irmão e ao término com Draco. Quando terminei de contar essas coisas, ela me deixou sozinha, dizendo que ia procurar Simas e que tinha um plano para voltar com ele.

Fiquei chocada com aquilo... Até a Gina estava agindo estranho como todos os outros! Isso tinha que acabar. Ela nem deu atenção quando disse que recebi um vodu! Então fui procurar Harry, perguntar pelas novidades, mas ao entrar no dormitório masculino só achei Rony e Dino.

- Bom dia – cumprimentei envergonhada – Vocês viram o Harry?

- Ele estava conversando com a prof.ª Tonks quando cheguei. Talvez ainda esteja com ela – disse Dino.

- Obrigada. Vou procurá-los.

- Não vai, não. – disse Rony.

Virei-me para ele com as mãos na cintura, como se pedisse uma explicação. Como ele se atrevia a ser tão autoritário?

- Desde quando você está sem comer, Hermione? – ele perguntou.

E foi aí que me dei conta do tempo que estava sem me alimentar. Mas minha garganta doía tanto, que parecia impossível alguma coisa descer por ela.

- Vamos tomar café. O Harry não vai fugir.

Detestei o Rony agindo como se fosse muito prudente. Fez-me sentir como uma garotinha, uma irresponsável. Mas também porque geralmente quem o fazia enxergar os erros era eu.

* * *

Quando vi aquela tigela de mingau na minha frente, uma imensa náusea me invadiu. Porém, ao pôr a primeira colher na boca, percebi o quanto estava faminta.

- Nós podíamos ir olhar as estrelas hoje à noite... – ele sugeriu depois de um tempo, sem coragem de me olhar.

Quase engasguei ao ouvir isso.

- Onde está meu amigo Rony e o que você fez com ele? – retruquei irônica ao me recuperar do choque. E surpresa. E sentindo borboletas voarem em meu estômago.

- Ele estava tentando ser romântico, mas você estragou tudo. Então ele está indo se afogar no lago – respondeu levantando-se. Sorrindo, mas ao mesmo tempo, muito vermelho.

- Pois diga a ele que não precisa...E também, que não vai dar pra ver estrelas, tenho muito que estudar. – respondi envergonhada, me odiando pela mentira.

- Ah... Hum... Ok – ele disse ainda sem me olhar e saiu.

Fiquei imaginando qual seria a reação do Draco se eu lhe desse um fora igual tinha acabado de dar em Rony. Ou ele me insultaria de alguma forma, ou daria um jeito de me obrigar a ficar com ele. Não tinha como comparar os dois. O Rony era um fofo. Mesmo não querendo ser. Mesmo não sabendo que era. Até o ciúme dele (quando não ultrapassava os limites) era fofo. Já o Draco tinha atitude de sobra. Ele sabia fazer, sabia _como_ fazer. Sabia me beijar, conversar, brigar nas horas certas... E me deixar querendo mais. Mas também sabia me aborrecer profundamente quando queria. E isso não era nem um pouco legal. Como eu podia ter me interessado ao mesmo tempo por caras tão diferentes um do outro?

Já estava quase terminando de comer, quando senti alguém esbarrar com força em mim. Era a Olívia. E eu só pude pensar que odiava o fato dela ser tão bonita. Aquele dia ia ser cheio. Mal amanhecera e eu já tinha levado uma bronca sem razão de Madame Pomfrey, tive que agüentar o Rony bancando meu pai e ainda dispensei passar a noite com ele pra ajudar Draco numa detenção. Mas nada daquilo se comparava a agonia de suportar aquela cretina.

- O que você quer, garota! – exclamei.

- Você sabe. Se afaste dele.

- Você me cansa de tão repetitiva, Jones.

- Eu ainda não desisti, Granger. Não pense que ganhou só porque ele terminou comigo e passou o natal contigo. Por que você não continua com Malfoy?

- Desde quando você virou conselheira amorosa?

- Desde quando você foi se agarrar com ele no jardim, hoje cedo.

- Sua mentirosa! – disse, me enfurecendo – Você sabe que isso não é verdade!

- Mas o Rony não sabe. Talvez eu conte a ele...

- Pois conte! Não sei o que você fez, querida, mas ele não confia mais em você.

- Você é tão inteligente e não enxerga o óbvio. Rony Weasley não é para você. Você não é bonita, não é interessante, não tem senso de humor e nem gosta de quadribol! Vocês não teriam assunto. Brigariam o tempo todo. Sabe como era nosso namoro, QUERIDA? Milhões de beijos suculentos depois do treino no vestiário vazio.

Fiquei mais furiosa ainda com aquilo de beijos suculentos. Além do mais, ouví-la me fez sentir terrivelmente insegura. Me imaginei namorando com Rony e percebi que tudo que ela disse era verdade. Porém, não deixei que ela percebesse isso. Não deixei ela me irritar como nas outras vezes. Uma força desconhecida crescia dentro de mim.

- Pois é, mas mesmo te tendo, bonita, interessante e bem-humorada, ele te deu um FORA para ficar COMIGO. _Querida._

Foi a vez dela ficar furiosa. Enrubesceu rapidamente, e estourou:

- VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER, GRANGER! EU VOU TE INFERNIZAR ATÉ VOCÊ ME IMPLORAR PRA PARAR!

E saiu batendo o pé. As poucas pessoas que ainda estavam no salão olhavam assustadas de mim para ela. Continuei comendo indiferente a todos. Não ia ficar me estressando por aquilo, afinal não adiantava tentar impedir o meu nome de rolar nas fofocas da escola por um tempo.

- Eu ouvi o que ela disse... Não ligue, Mione, lute pelo Rony – disse Parvati sentando ao meu lado.

- O que houve, Parvati? Você torcia tanto pelo Draco...

- Ah, talvez ele não seja o que eu pensei. Um rostinho bonito às vezes não é o bastante. Além do mais, o Rony é a sua cara... E no começo eu torcia pra vocês dois, lembra? – ela disse sorrindo.

Nós conversamos mais um tempo e eu pensei muito nesse assunto. Em Draco, Rony e em mim mesma. Percebi que tinha estranhado a Gina estar tão esquisita mais cedo, só pensando no Simas, mas eu também já estivera assim. Tão voltada pra esses dois garotos que tinha esquecido de coisas igualmente importantes como o estudo e o ritual.

* * *

Conversei com Harry. Ele disse que não o deixaram saber de muita coisa enquanto estava na Ordem (ao contrario do que ele imaginou), mas que eles pareciam estar bastante empenhados em descobrir quem tinha feito o ritual. Ele também ouvira a Sra. Weasley dizer que os membros da Ordem estavam muito preocupados com um possível ataque surpresa de Voldemort, e que já estavam estranhando o fato dele ainda não ter atacado desde sua volta a quase dois anos. Aquele ritual devia ser realmente uma coisa grande. E eu tinha frustrado tudo. Mas o que me deixou mais impressionada foi o Harry dizendo que não tinha sido a Tonks quem pegara os livros na biblioteca na noite de Halloween. Ele conversou com ela, que negou ter feito isso, e disse que não tinha porque pegar os livros. Então, chegamos a conclusão de que se não foi ela, só podia ter sido a mesma pessoa que roubou os livros do meu quarto, se passando pela Tonks. A mesma pessoa que Gina viu se aproximando da biblioteca. E ela não queria que eu visse algo que estava nos livros! Digo ela, porque provavelmente era uma mulher.

Uma garota. Entre as milhares que estudavam em Hogwarts. Como faríamos para descobri-la?

Depois do jantar, já estava me sentindo um pouco melhor. Dei uma desculpa de que ia estudar para Harry e Rony e saí a caminho das estufas. O momento do dia que eu mais esperara. Meu encontro com Draco.

A estufa n.º 2 era uma das maiores da escola. Era onde ficavam as plantas mais horrendas, perigosas e temperamentais. Fiquei imaginando qual seria a detenção de Draco. Seja lá qual fosse, devia ser bem ruim.

O lugar estava totalmente escuro e eu só ouvia uns sons estranhos, feitos pelas plantas. Quando empunhei a varinha para um _lumos, _senti a mão dele deslizar pela minha barriga. Parecia que meu corpo tinha descarregado uma corrente elétrica.

Ele afastou os cabelos do meu ombro e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Senti sua falta.

Eletricidade. Ação e reação. Química. Mágica. Alguma coisa que só Newton e Dumbledore poderiam explicar... Ou não.

Começou a beijar meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos ainda estavam sobre meu ventre. A placa de perigo se acendeu. Não podia deixá-lo ir além, depois de tê-lo traído. Eu me afastei.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e disse:

- Odeio quando você faz isso.

- Nós terminamos. – disse com a voz falha.

- Obrigado por me lembrar – disse ríspido – Limpar o lugar, colocar as plantas em ordem por espécie e tamanho e podar as que estão grandes demais. Tudo isso sem magia, McGonnagal me tirou a varinha. Eu demoraria uns dois dias pra fazer isso sozinho, mas como você está aqui com _sua_ varinha... pode me ajudar.

- Não está esquecendo de alguma coisa?

- Ok, eu retiro o que disse.

- E...

- Eu não vou pedir desculpas – ele disse beijando meu rosto. Então nós começamos a faxina. Quando terminamos, uma hora depois de muito trabalho, pudemos finalmente conversar:

- Então, Hermione. O que você quer de mim? Meu corpo? Minha boca?

- Seus conhecimentos.

- São seus. Pergunte.

- Aquele pergaminho... o que diz nele... É verdade?

- Sobre a pessoa ter sucesso em tudo? – ele perguntou sorrindo – Claro que não. Leva tempo para a pessoa se aprofundar em magia negra e obter confiança do Lord. Por que?

- Porque isso poderia ser uma pista pra encontrar 'a pessoa' que queremos.

- Hum... Eu andei perguntando do ritual para minha mãe. Ela relutou em falar, mas disse alguma coisa. Se soubesse que eu estava contigo não teria me dito nada.

- E o que ela disse?

- Esse ritual foi criado há muito tempo atrás. Com o poder do sangue da pessoa sacrificada, os espíritos matariam todos aqueles que fossem trouxas e impuros de sangue num raio de cinco quilômetros.

- Então o plano era atingir Hogwarts e Hogsmeade! Isso desmoralizaria Dumbledore, Hogwarts provavelmente seria fechada e o Harry seria presa fácil para Voldemort. Todos os coelhos de uma cajadada só.

- Exatamente. Mas como o ritual deu errado...

- Não deu. Eu sobrevivi por um outro motivo que ainda não sei qual foi.

- Um dom?

- Não sei! Acho que não possuo nenhum dom! – comecei. E o contei sobre todas as minhas teorias de como era 'a pessoa', e também sobre o que Harry descobriu sobre Tonks.

- Você pode estar enganada, meu bem – ele disse quando o contei que 'a pessoa' era uma garota – Pode realmente ter sido a prof.ª Tonks sob a influencia de uma _imperio._ E quem roubou os livros do seu quarto, também poderia estar sob essa maldição.

- É você tem razão...Você tem toda razão! – disse me repreendendo por não ter pensado antes nessa hipótese – Mas não creio que tenha sido a Tonks. Ela também é auror, caso você não saiba.

- Mas pode ter sido qualquer um. Não necessariamente 'a pessoa'. E você também pode estar errada quanto ao ritual. Até Dumbledore pensa que ele deu errado. Ele me perguntou se eu interferi em algo, pra te deixar viver. Ele acha que fui eu quem te salvou.

- O ritual deu certo. Eu tenho certeza. Uma certeza tão grande que me assusta. É como se fosse uma força...

- Se você tem tanta certeza, porque não conta logo a Dumbledore?

- Porque eu não tenho como provar nada! É só um forte pressentimento! – e subitamente, lembrei de uma coisa – Draco... você sabe o que é skeenis?

- Um concentrador de energia.

- Como óleo de almíscar?

- Só que mais poderoso. Os magos também usam quando querem aumentar um tipo especifico de poder. Como legilimência, por exemplo.

- Como eu não sei disso?

- Porque é proibido. E raro também. Eu conheço porque já vi meu pai usar para lançar maldições imperdoáveis. Mas por que você quer saber?

- Por nada... Eu devo ter visto em algum lugar e fiquei com isso na cabeça – respondi sem querer contar a ele que Madame Pomfrey nos tinha acusado de magia negra.

- Deve ter sido nos livros que te emprestei. Mas voltando... Se o ritual realmente deu certo, como você explica a onda de calor?

- Eu não explico – disse desanimada. Porém, de repente uma idéia louca surgiu na minha mente – Mas... você acha que poderia ser magia negra?

- Que tipo de idiota faria magia negra para termos calor no inverno?

- Não sei! Pode ter sido uma magia que não deu muito certo...

- Magia negra mal feita. Sempre tem conseqüências. Pode ser, por que não? E se ela foi pra te prejudicar, você pode reverter.

- Pode ter sido pra mim, sim! Explicaria meus desmaios e dores de cabeça... E até a minha má fase nos estudos!

- E se a onda de calor for conseqüência de magia negra, você tem como provar que o ritual deu errado.

- Naqueles livros tinham maneiras de reverter magias negras? Eles também traziam magias brancas?

- Em alguns, sim. Você está pensando...

- Que 'a pessoa' roubou os livros para eu não saber como reverter o feitiço!

- Claro!

- E se ela ou ele, me lançou essa magia, é porque não gosta de mim! Vai além do ritual. Essa 'pessoa' tem algo muito forte contra mim.

- Você é sangue ruim, metida, sabe-tudo e foi minha namorada. Muita gente não gosta de você. De graça.

- Mesmo assim. Isso limita as possibilidades. Você sabe de algum feitiço pra reverter?

- Sei de um pequeno ritual. Mas não sei se vai dar certo.

- Pois diga. Eu tentarei.

* * *

Um punhado de gloxínias anãs moídas, três folhas trituradas de andromiscus frescos e sete gotas de orvalho. Conseguimos tudo ali mesmo, na estufa, com um certo trabalho, pois as gloxínias anãs gostavam de morder. Fomos para perto da plantação de abóboras, onde a luz do luar parecia ter mais intensidade. Espalhamos os ingredientes pelo chão, na forma de um circulo e demos as mãos. Nós dois estávamos suando. Por causa do calor imenso, pelo trabalho que tivemos ou por nervoso mesmo.

Era estranho o modo como o meu mundo precisou revirar tanto pra eu ter a chance de percebê-lo. Lembrei das minhas férias, daquela calmaria incomum e de como eu a odiava. Então eu o conheci. E ele me fez sentir importante. Me instigou, me atraiu para uma armadilha e me livrou dela. E eu só podia me perguntar: será que foi o mundo que mudou? Ou fui eu mesma? Ou será que eu mudei e por isso, minha maneira de enxergar tudo estivesse tão diferente? Como achar normal estar preparando um ritual com o Draco, no meio da noite, sentindo a vontade de tentar descobrir mais sobre tudo aquilo, muito mais forte do que o medo de ser pega e levar uma detenção. Estranho às vezes agir como uma garotinha inexperiente e boba. E às vezes me sentir muito mais velha. Como naquele momento.

Foi a última coisa que pensei antes de começarmos o ritual. Ele sorriu como se me encorajasse, fechamos os olhos e eu comecei:

- Luz que tudo leva.

- Que seja para o bem – ele disse em seguida.

- Luz que tudo pode desfazer.

- Que seja para o bem.

- Afasta toda treva.

- Que seja para o bem.

- E o nó dessa magia, faça romper!

- Que seja para o bem de todos.

Após repetirmos sete vezes, abrimos os olhos, juntamos todos os ingredientes e os jogamos no lago. Uma paz reconfortante me envolveu e eu não soube explicá-la. Talvez fazer aquele ritual tivesse sido inútil. Talvez a onda quente não tivesse nada a ver com magia negra. Porém estar ali, com Draco ao meu lado, _fazendo_ alguma coisa parecia me tornar mais forte, mais segura. Ele _acreditava_ em mim. E isso me fazia acreditar também.

Já estava me virando na direção do castelo, quando ele tocou meu ombro.

- Fica – ele disse. Uma simples palavra. Mas foi quase como uma súplica.

_Fica._ Sem arrogância, sem ironias... _Fica._ Sincero, humilde, como se não acreditasse que eu o atenderia.

E eu fiquei.

_Baby, balões negros o fazem voar_

_Eu quase sinto aquele buraco em sua alma_

Conversamos muito. Coisas sérias, besteiras... Sobre a guerra, sobre a escola, sobre nós. Ele perguntou o motivo de eu ter terminado tudo. Eu não soube responder. E ele não insistiu.

"_Puxa, Draco, como eu queria que a gente parasse com essa coisa de jogar, de se esconder, de não revelar mais de nós mesmos... Como eu queria que você me visse frágil, que eu te visse frágil. E ai, podíamos nos consolar, nos ouvir, nos entender tão melhor! E não travar nunca mais. Ter uma briga de verdade, pôr tudo pra fora. Pra você saber tudo de mim, eu saber tudo de você. Pra compreender essa tristeza que vi no fundo dos seus olhos e tentar te alegrar, tentar fazer mais, muito mais por você. Retribuir pelo menos a metade do bem que você me trouxe. Eu queria tanto te abraçar, pra você perceber que eu ainda estou contigo, pra você não sentir medo, que a gente vai conseguir! Sim, nós vamos! Desculpe-me se eu fui rude, se fui até mesmo cruel contigo. Mas por favor, entende que foi pra te proteger, que foi pensando muito em você!"_

Mas eu não tinha coragem pra dizer aquilo. Eu, Hermione Granger, grifinória. Não tinha _coragem. _Começamos a falar do estranho alinhamento das estrelas naquela noite e eu continuei sentada ao lado dele, tentando parecer natural, mas com aquilo tudo preso na garganta. Sem poder colocar pra fora, totalmente travada. Era irônico estar ali com ele, quando era para estar com Rony. Talvez fosse por isso que me sentia tão confusa tão errada e tão culpada ao mesmo tempo.

Acho que assim que decidimos deitar na grama para olhar melhor as estrelas, adormeci. Meu corpo inteiro doía, desde cedo. Acordei, ou melhor, fui acordada pelo alvoroço de Draco, que me sacudia e gritava ao mesmo tempo:

- Olhe! Olhe!

Abri os olhos com dificuldade e me sentei. Pequenos flocos brancos pairavam acima do meu nariz.

- Não acredito – disse sentindo lagrimas de felicidade vindo em meus olhos. Nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver a neve – Nós estávamos certos! Deu tudo certo!

Ele me ofereceu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Eu o abracei num impulso e depois saí correndo, como uma criança feliz, sentindo o vento gelado bater com força no meu corpo. Ele também trazia um enorme sorriso no rosto. As nossas suspeitas eram verdadeiras! Nosso ritual tinha dado certo. A neve agora caia sobre Hogwarts. E nada mais importava.

_E você não está pensando no amanhã_

_Porque você era o mesmo que eu_

Ele me cobriu cuidadosamente com sua capa e depois fechou os olhos, sentindo os flocos úmidos tocarem seu rosto. O cabelo dele estava bagunçado pelo vento e eu nem queria imaginar como estava o meu. Mas nenhum dos dois parecia ligar muito para isso. Estávamos mudados, mais soltos, e naquele momento, mais felizes. E o mais legal disso tudo, é que tínhamos mudado juntos. Eu queria saber quando exatamente tinha acontecido aquilo. Quando Draco Malfoy deixou de ser um babaca desprezível e virou aquela pessoa tão formidável. Quando o sorriso sarcástico deu lugar ao sincero. Quando o olhar gélido mudou de repente para aquele olhar tão humano. E o mais incrível era saber que ele continuava o mesmo. Mas pra mim... _era_ _diferente. _

_Milhares de outras garotas nunca poderiam te alcançar _

_Como eu pude ter sido a única?_

_Eu vi o mundo girar por baixo de você_

_E derreter como gelo da colher_

Ainda com sorrisos nos lábios, nos entreolhamos calados. Não precisávamos de palavras. Os olhos falavam, o corpo falava, os sorrisos falavam. E a minha cabeça não queria pensar em nada. Só em viver aquele momento, mesmo sem saber onde ele ia dar. Era a vida que sorria pra mim novamente.

Ele se aproximou e me olhou intensamente nos olhos. Do mesmo modo que os sorrisos vieram, foram embora. Estava ficando muito frio. Dali a pouco teríamos que voltar para o castelo e nos agasalharmos. Mas eu não poderia sair naquele instante. Sentia que se quebrasse aquele contato, se quebrasse aquele silêncio, tudo aquilo acabaria, a neve iria embora e minha alegria também.

Uma alegria triste, se é que aquilo poderia existir. Alegre por termos conseguido descobrir alguma coisa e desfazer o feitiço. Mas triste, e com raiva e medo, tudo isso junto, misturado, por de repente me sentir mais sozinha do que nunca, ali olhando nos olhos dele.

_Vindo abaixo o mundo se revirou_

_E os anjos caem sem você ali_

_E eu continuo como você, fria_

_Ou você está rezando por alguém?_

E de novo veio a vontade de abraçá-lo, de sair correndo, o puxando para brincar novamente com o gelo e só rir tolamente da vida. Mas eu sabia que aquilo não era possível entre nós, que a gente não era mais criança e íamos acabar indo além da brincadeira se eu o abraçasse.

Mas eu queria tanto mostrar pra ele, pra mim mesma, a graça daquilo tudo. Queria contar uma piada pra fazê-lo sorrir novamente. Porém não pude, eu não soube.

_Você conhece as mentiras que eles sempre te contam_

_E o amor você nunca conheceu_

_Quais as coisas que eles nunca te mostraram?_

_Que engoliram a luz do sol_

_Por dentro de sua sala_

- Aqui está muito gelado. E você não tá bem. Vamos entrar – ele disse quebrando o contato dos nossos olhos. Mais gélido do que os flocos de neve que caiam em nossos rostos.

E assim, fui dormir. Com todos aqueles sentimentos contraditórios, ainda fortes no meu coração.

* * *

No dia seguinte, todos estavam assustados com a neve. Casacos, gorros e cachecóis foram rapidamente tirados do fundo dos malões. Muitas meninas comentavam a brusca mudança de tempo nos corredores do dormitório. Eu me sentia muito melhor, apesar do frio. A dor no corpo tinha passado, só estava um pouco fraca pelo resfriado. Descia para tomar café, quando Olívia apareceu do meu lado.

- Que surpresa essa neve toda de repente não é? – ela comentou comigo, como se fossemos muito amigas.

- É – respondi já mal-humorada.

- Preparada para mais surpresas, Mione? – ela perguntou com ironia e saiu. Fiquei apreensiva só de pensar no que ela teria aprontado. Continuei a descer as escadas e quando cheguei na entrada do salão principal ouvi em alto e bom som alguém falando:

- Você endoidou de vez, garota!

Era a Parvati com a Luna. Fui até lá.

- O que foi gente? – perguntei.

- Ah, oi Mione – cumprimentou Parvati – É a Luna, teimando comigo em uma coisa. Ela afirma que o tempo mudou por causa de magia negra.

Olhei intrigada para Luna. Ela trazia a mesma expressão sonhadora de sempre.

- Por que você acha isso? – perguntei a ela.

- Eu não acho. Eu sei. E você também sabe – ela disse me olhando com aqueles olhos enormes.

- Pronto! Todo mundo ficou louco! – Parvati exclamou, se afastando de nós.

- Como você sabe? – perguntei diminuindo o tom de voz.

- Eu sonhei. Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.

Fiquei incomodada com aquelas respostas vazias da Luna. Perguntaria mais, se não fosse o Draco chegar e puxar meu braço com brutalidade.

- Vamos conversar – ele disse parecendo muito chateado. Assustei-me tanto com essa atitude dele, que nem perguntei porque agia assim. Só o segui até uns corredores vazios próximos a Sonserina.

- Eu desisti de toda uma vida, toda uma reputação por sua causa – lançou-me um olhar frio – Eu acreditei em você... E você mentiu pra mim – e me passou um bilhete amassado. Estava escrito em letras disformes:

ELA TE DEIXOU PELO WEASLEY.

Então eu soube o que Olívia quis dizer com "mais surpresas". A estúpida tinha mandado aquilo pro Draco.

- E o pior é ainda ser humilhado por aquele verme, tudo isso por sua causa! Eu não sei como acreditei quando você disse que não ia voltar pra ele, que tinha raiva dele! - ele disse furioso.

- Você brigou com Rony? – consegui finalmente perguntar.

- O que você acha? – ele retrucou.

_Droga! – _pensei. Agora ele estava sabendo do beijo e da pior maneira possível. Sem contar que Rony também devia estar morrendo de raiva de mim.

- Draco, eu não planejei beijá-lo, só fui conversar e aconteceu! Eu sonhei com ele, foi horrível. Precisava saber como ele estava.

- Que lindo! Você sonhou com ele! Não espera que eu me comova com isso, espera? Chega de mentiras, Granger. Você podia ter me dito que era por causa dele, mas preferiu inventar que não me merecia. Realmente_... você não merece_.

- Me desculpe - foi a única coisa que consegui falar.

- Que se dane, Granger! Fique com o Weasley, eu não me importo. Só não espere que eu te perdoe. Nunca mais quero te ver. Mas sei que vou ver, e pior, com ele. E isso já me dá nojo só de imaginar. Então fique avisada de que vou me vingar. Quando você menos esperar. Ninguém brinca comigo assim.

- Draco...

- JAMAIS SE ATREVA A FALAR MEU NOME COM ESSA BOCA... – ele gritou, se aproximando de mim e segurando meu rosto fortemente com uma das mãos – Essa boca... – e se aproximou mais, olhando fixamente para meus lábios – _Essa boca..._ – sussurrou pegando em minha cintura. Nossos corpos estavam perigosamente próximos um do outro. A boca dele, vacilante, a um centímetro da minha. Uma chama se acendeu em mim. Fechei os olhos e entreabri os lábios. Então ele me soltou e foi embora.

Senti-me imunda, humilhada, e muitas outras coisas ruins enquanto lágrimas vinham em meus olhos. Eu tinha ferido o amor-próprio dele. Seria a coisa mais difícil conseguir seu perdão.

* * *

Cheguei atrasada na aula de transfiguração. Levei uma bronca da prof.ª McGonnagall e me sentei o mais longe possível de Rony. Eu não queria olhá-lo. Não conseguiria enfrentá-lo logo depois daquela briga com Draco. Se Olívia mandara um bilhete para ele também, eu teria que pensar muito bem no que dizer para não perder mais uma amizade.

Depois das aulas da manhã, fui direto para o dormitório feminino. Eu precisava falar com Harry, precisava falar com o diretor, precisava pensar sobre o ritual, mas não conseguia. Só pensava no Draco, no Rony e no que aquela maldita loira tinha feito. Eu precisava de um conselho. Precisava falar com a Gina.

Ela estava sentada na cama, lendo alguma coisa. Eu entrei totalmente abalada, tremendo.

- O que houve? – perguntou preocupada, quando me viu naquele estado.

- Sabe, Gina, eu achava que amar era uma coisa boa, que nos tornava pessoas melhores, mais felizes. Com todo mundo é assim. Mas comigo... Eu só tenho feito besteiras, e cada vez que penso estar no caminho certo, acontece uma coisa! – disse já com lágrimas nos olhos. E lhe contei tudo o que aconteceu.

"... E eu que já estava tão certa dos meus sentimentos por seu irmão, me senti totalmente atraída pelo Draco. Realmente queria que ele me beijasse, eu cheguei a fechar os olhos! Posso sentir ainda nesse instante o rosto dele perto do meu, as suas mãos, o hálito dele e a sensação de vazio e frustração que ele me deixou ao ir embora. Então me diz, Gina... O que está acontecendo comigo? Será que estou louca?" – perguntei ao terminar de despejar todas as minhas inseguranças.

Ela suspirou fundo e olhou para a janela, depois de ter ouvido tudo num silencio muito estranho. Lá fora a neve continuava a cair, agora com violência. Seu semblante pareceu triste por um instante, mas logo voltou ao normal.

- Talvez seja melhor mesmo você e o Rony ficarem afastados por um tempo – ela disse com indiferença.

Eu não pude acreditar... _Era mesmo a minha melhor amiga que estava falando aquilo? _

- Por que?

_- _Acho que você gosta do Draco. É difícil admitir isso, mas eu não quero te ver brincando com meu irmão. Ele sofreu demais com essa história. Você nem imagina quanto.

- Jamais faria isso. Você devia saber – falei com sinceridade.

- Desculpa, mas eu não acredito nisso.

- Gina...

- Não estou te reconhecendo mais, Mione.

- Estou muito confusa...

- Ora, Mione! Deixe disso! Você nunca foi assim. Você nunca precisou pedir conselhos a mim, pelo contrário, eu que os pedia pra você! Cadê a garota decidida que eu conheci?

Então lá estava eu, sentada na cama da minha amiga, confidente. E eu só pedia pra ela conversar, me dar uma luz, me incentivar, tentar descobrir junto comigo uma solução para meus problemas, ou até mesmo mentir pra me animar um pouco. E ela só soube dizer: _"Ora, Mione! Deixe disso". _Me senti um lixo.

Tentei evitar, mas lágrimas vieram em mês olhos quando me levantei pra sair dali. Talvez eu fosse me jogar da janela, ou então cortar os pulsos. Foi quando ela disse:

- Faça o que tem de fazer, mas antes vá falar com Rony. Diga qualquer coisa, não o deixe ficar pensando em besteiras sozinho. Se ele recebeu mesmo esse bilhete, deve estar ferido, pode até estar te odiando, mas corra atrás dele antes que ele transforme isso numa avalanche de ódio e faça alguma burrada. E por favor, se afaste dele.

A própria irmã dele estava dizendo para me afastar. Minha própria amiga agindo com tanta frieza comigo. Eu só precisava de um abraço. Mas estava sozinha. E ia permanecer assim.

- Rony – chamei trêmula, quando o achei na sala comunal.

- Fala – ele disse.

- Sobre o bilhete que você recebeu...

- Aquela coisa ridícula que a Olívia mandou? Não acreditei em uma palavra – ele disse, me interrompendo.

Minha garganta começou a arder. _Ele acreditou em mim!_ Ao contrario do que pensei, ele realmente confiava em mim!

- Sei que você não está mais com o Malfoy. Eu já o coloquei em seu devido lugar hoje de manhã. Não se preocupe com isso.

- Sério? – perguntei emocionada.

- Eu realmente quero fazer as coisas certas dessa vez, Mione. Às vezes fico pensando em como tudo seria diferente se a gente fosse verdadeiro um com o outro desde o inicio.

- Seria tudo diferente – concordei cabisbaixa.

- Mas a gente ainda pode mudar isso.

- Receio que não.

- Claro que sim! Se você parasse de me evitar... É por causa da Olívia?

- Não – balbuciei, sentindo minha garganta queimar mais ainda.

- Porque se for, não tem mais nada a ver!

- Não é por causa dela.

- Por... por minha causa então? Eu fiz alguma coisa?

- Não.

_Rony, você é perfeito! – _me deu vontade de dizer.

- Então a gente continua de onde parou! Vamos continuar?

- Continuar o que? – perguntei inutilmente, já que sabia muito bem o que ele queria continuar.

- Nós dois! – ele disse impaciente – V- você... quer namorar comigo?

A pergunta que eu sempre quis ouvir. Por que certas coisas na vida acontecem nas piores horas?

- Não dá...– respondi num sussurro, mal podendo conter o choro.

Ele sorriu, nervoso. Perguntou mais uma vez:

- Vo- você q- quer, não quer, Mione?

- Não.

Pude ver que nos olhos dele também dançavam lagrimas. Ele insistiu:

- M- mas... Por que!

Eu não respondi.

- Vamos, Mione... Vamos... con- continuar...

- Não, Rony!

- Por que não? – ele perguntou num fio de voz.

- Porque eu não quero, ouviu? Eu não quero!

* * *

Pra mim Hogwarts nunca deixou de ser aquele lugar mágico e impressionante, mesmo depois de tantos anos vivendo entre aquelas paredes. A escola presenciou os momentos mais importantes da minha vida. Minhas descobertas, aventuras e também minhas desventuras. O que mais me seduzia naquele castelo era o fato dele nunca ser o mesmo. A cada dia um novo achado, uma passagem secreta, uma sala escondida. O passado se misturando com o presente, tanto conhecimento a ser desvendado em cada cantinho, no livro mais feio e velho da biblioteca. Adultos, crianças, jovens, fantasmas interagindo uns com os outros. Por vezes em harmonia, por vezes não. Há pouco tempo eu tinha me dado conta do quanto eu era parecida com aquele castelo. A cada dia desvendava mais sobre mim. E no momento em que considerei que Hogwarts talvez não fosse o meu lugar, comecei a me sentir incomodada dentro de mim mesma.

Mas eu desisti? Não. Eu fraquejei? Muito menos. Descobri em mim uma força. E mesmo que estivesse sozinha, mesmo que estivesse perdida, eu ainda a tinha por dentro.

Cada um foi pro seu lado. Draco passou a me odiar. Já não implicava, nem me chamava de sangue ruim como antigamente. O que ele fazia era bem pior: me desprezava. Olhava através de mim, virava o rosto quando eu passava, me ignorava totalmente. Rony tentava parecer normal e também não falava comigo. Depois daquele dia em que o recusei, ele andava mais carrancudo do que nunca, distribuindo detenções a todos que lhe cruzavam o caminho, brigando com os alunos mais novos sem motivo, pegando pesado demais com o time. O único que ainda conversava comigo era Harry, pois também me afastei de Gina. Ela me magoou demais depois de me tratar com tanta frieza no momento em que mais precisei. Eu estava triste, claro que estava. Seria desumana se não estivesse. Mas não ia me deixar abater como nas outras vezes. Eu já tinha ido longe demais pra ficar me sentindo a coitadinha e parar com as minhas investigações sobre o ritual. Eu não estava nem começando. E pretendia chegar até o fim.

Disse tudo o que sabia ao diretor. Virava noites conversando com Harry ou lendo o maior numero de livros que eu conseguisse. Voltei toda a minha vida para aquilo. E acabamos chegando num plano. Seria perfeito se tudo desse certo e nos estávamos confiantes que daria.

Descobrimos uma sexta-feira, 13 em janeiro. Também era possível fazer rituais nesse dia e deduzimos que 'a pessoa' tentasse me matar novamente nessa data. Então bolamos a seguinte armadilha: Dumbledore liberaria um passeio a Hogsmeade para todos os alunos, mas eu não iria, pois daria uma desculpa de estar doente para ficar no castelo. Como essa 'pessoa' devia estar de olho em mim, também ficaria no castelo para me matar. Acontece que em vez de me enfrentar, enfrentaria Tonks, que tomaria poção polissuco para ficar com a minha aparência. Eu estaria no meio de todos em Hogsmede, disfarçada e escondida. Uma ótima idéia.

Então a sexta-feira chegou. Mudei a cor dos meus cabelos e dos meus olhos com um feitiço, me arrumei de um jeito diferente e fui pra Hogsmeade com o coração aos saltos. Todos iam felizes e risonhos pelo caminho, mas eu e Harry estávamos mais apreensivos do que nunca. Rony também sabia do plano (apesar de ainda não falar comigo) e parecia igualmente preocupado. Olhava-me furtivamente de vez em quando, como se a qualquer momento fosse explodir alguma coisa na minha cabeça. Uma pontinha de felicidade cresceu em mim ao perceber que ele ainda se importava apesar de tudo. Ainda poderia haver esperança pra gente?

Eu, ele e Harry fomos para o Três Vassouras e sentamos numa mesa bem escondida. Alguns intrometidos nos olhavam com insistência, talvez tentando descobrir quem era a garota de cabelos e olhos negros que estava sentada com Harry Potter e Rony Weasley. Mas nós não estávamos muito incomodados com isso. Bebíamos nossas cervejas amanteigadas em silencio mortal, quase não sentindo o gosto, com todos nossos pensamentos voltados para o que estava acontecendo dentro da escola.

- Acho que há essa hora já deve ter acontecido tudo o que era pra acontecer – disse ao olhar meu relógio e constatar que nos já estávamos lá há três exatas horas.

Harry concordou silenciosamente com a cabeça. Quando olhei para Rony, ele desviou o olhar rapidamente para a janela.

Eles foram pagar e eu saí para a rua. Uma densa neblina cobria a cidadezinha. Um vento frio passou por mim, fazendo voar meu chapéu. Corri para apanhá-lo e quando levantei o rosto, me deparei com uma pessoa estranha me observando ao longe. Não dava pra ver quem era por causa da neblina, mas deu pra perceber que ela empunhava sua varinha. De repente, todas as peças se encaixaram, eu soube todas as respostas. Porém, era tarde demais. Uma luz verde avançava rapidamente em minha direção.

* * *

Ju – email -na bio

msn -(agoraeusoufeliz)

reviews - botaozinho ae embaixo! rs


	15. Sobrevivente

**Sobrevivente**

Não é como dizem. A vida não passa pela cabeça em um segundo. Você não pensa em sua família, nem amigos. Você nem tenta se salvar... Nenhum plano, nem idéia. Na verdade, você não pensa em nada. E nesse instante, nesse mínimo instante em que você se encontra entre a vida e a morte, seu corpo congela e um ponto distante de sua mente lhe diz: Acabou. Já era.

A luz verde estava a uma mínima distancia de me atingir. Eu sabia que tinha que desviar, que correr, que fazer alguma coisa. Mas estava congelada. Atônita.

Foi quando algo bateu forte contra meu corpo, me fazendo ir ao chão um instante antes do jorro do feitiço passar por onde estava. Quando me recuperei da tontura que a queda tinha causado, percebi que Rony estava sobre mim.

O que se seguiu ficou muito confuso na minha cabeça, pois foi muito rápido. O jato verde explodindo a vidraça do Três Vassouras. Uma gritaria enorme. Harry saindo correndo em nossa direção. Os olhos de Rony ainda nos meus... Então foi como se nos comunicássemos apenas com o olhar. Nos levantamos rápido e desajeitadamente.

- Vamos atrás do desgraçado! – Rony gritou enfurecido, sua voz se sobrepondo ao caos que a cidade tinha se tornado. Só então olhamos em volta e percebemos que aquele jato verde foi seguido de muitos de todas as cores, cortando a densa neblina. Era um ataque. Estávamos no meio de um ataque!

Por algum motivo desconhecido, o vulto que me atingira, em vez de proferir outro feitiço, se pôs a correr. Sem pensar em mais nada, Harry, Rony e eu seguimos em seu encalço.

Ainda estava em choque, mas não podia me dar ao luxo de parar meu corpo e muito menos minha mente. Nunca gostei tanto de um nevoeiro como naquele momento. Aquilo dificultava os comensais nos enxergarem e era mais fácil escapar dos feitiços em meio à bruma. Nós corríamos o máximo que nossas pernas agüentavam, divisando apenas a ponta da capa negra de meu agressor. Meu pior inimigo. Ou seria melhor _minha_?

Lançávamos inúmeros feitiços, mas nenhum parecia a atingir. Mas não importava, já estávamos próximos o suficiente para acertá-la na cara. Porém, foi nesse momento, justo nesse momento, quando nós estávamos quase a alcançando, que Parvati surgiu na nossa frente, com o lábio cortado e parte do braço esquerdo coberta de sangue. Ao lado dela estava Luna, que tinha a cara completamente suja de algo que parecia ser lama. Elas pareciam bem desesperadas e gritaram ao nos ver.

- Harry! Por favor, você tem que nos ajudar! Devem ter uns cinco ou mais comensais na porta da Dedosdemel – Parvati disse, ofegante.

Ele me olhou como se pedisse desculpas e disse:

- Nós temos que ir...

- Vocês podem ir, mas eu não vou desistir agora! – exclamei decidida, apontando na direção para onde a pessoa tinha corrido.

- Eu não vou te deixar sozinha, Hermione – Rony declarou.

- Vocês me esperam? – perguntou Harry.

- Tá maluco? – disse Rony.

- Vai lá, Harry – eu disse sem conter a irritação na voz. Rony olhou de mim para ele como se nós realmente tivéssemos problemas mentais.

- Volto assim que der – ele disse ao sumir com ela. Eu e Rony nos entreolhamos assustados, sem conseguir nos encarar ainda.

- Acho que foi por ali – eu disse já me adiantando. Porém, ele me impediu com o braço.

- Olha, eu realmente não me sinto confortável andando por aí sem o Harry por perto e com um monte de comensais a solta querendo te matar. Qual é, ele é nosso amigo! E nós devíamos ter ido com ele.

Gritos podiam ser ouvidos ao longe.

- Oh sim, esse dia será um grande marco na história do mundo mágico. Realmente será – uma conhecida voz sonhadora falou e só então nós percebemos que a Luna ainda estava ali.

- Luna, por que _você_ não foi com o Harry? – perguntei.

- Pra ajudar vocês dois, ora! – ela disse como se fosse muito evidente.

Soltei um muxoxo de impaciência e revirei os olhos um momento antes de desviar de Rony e sair andando sozinha. Nervos. Nervosa. Trêmula. Quente. Gelada. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. _Como tudo havia dado errado? Como sabiam que eu estaria em Hogsmeade e não no castelo? Como aconteceu aquele ataque surpresa? Como?_ Eu estava irritada. Frustrada. Eu queria pegar quem tinha feito aquilo comigo, estava com ódio dela. Mas ninguém parecia disposto a me ajudar.

- Ok, se você quer morrer, vá em frente! – Rony gritou em algum ponto atrás de mim – Mas tem pessoas precisando de nossa ajuda lá no centro!

Então eu percebi o quanto estava sendo austera. E repentinamente, um pensamento bastante lógico passou pela minha cabeça.

- Espera... Você tem razão – comecei intrigada, parando de andar – Por que _ela_ fugiria? Podia me matar ali mesmo no Três Vassouras, tentar lançar um _Avada _novamente. E se... – disse baixando o tom de voz – E se ela _quisesse_ que nós a seguíssemos? E se está nos atraindo para uma emboscada?

- Ela? – Rony indagou com uma expressão confusa.

- Acho melhor mesmo voltar e ajudar o Harry – disse olhando em volta. De repente, tudo ficou nebuloso e silencioso demais.

- Isso Mione! – ele exclamou e logo retomamos o caminho de volta à rua principal.

_Mione? Ele me chamou de Mione de novo?_

- Eu concordo – Luna disse – Você está correndo muito risco...

- Risco? Como você sabe que corro riscos, Luna? – ouvi minha voz esganiçada perguntar. Parei de andar.

- Alô! Tem um ataque de Comensais aqui, se é que vocês não perceberam! – Rony protestou.

- Eu sei por causa do ritual. Ou achou que eu não percebi o que você fez? Agora você é especial... Isso é bom, mas eles não gostam dessas pessoas, não mesmo. Tudo começou com o ritual. E tudo deve terminar com ele.

- Ritual? O que você sabe sobre ele? – disse me sentindo congelar por dentro.

- Hermione, por favor... – Rony gemeu.

- Eu sei que você fez um. Você não parava de falar em rituais! Mas não se preocupe, eu não conto pra ninguém, tá! – ela exclamou parecendo muito ofendida.

- Não! Você entendeu errado! – exclamei com um sorriso nervoso – Eu não fiz nenhum ritual, ao contrário, fizeram um pra mim. E não tem nada de especial nisso. Mas não fale por enigmas, Luna! Isso é importante! O que você realmente sabe?

- Mas eu não estou falando enigmas! – ela afirmou balançando freneticamente os cabelos.

- Vocês não querem bater papo em um lugar menos perigoso? – Rony perguntou com a voz falha.

- E quanto àquele dia que você disse que sonhou? – perguntei a ela, ignorando o comentário do Rony.

- Que dia?

- Como que dia! – perguntei beirando a histeria – Aquele dia em que você estava discutindo com a Parvati e eu cheguei! Você disse que sonhou com magia negra – expliquei, ansiosa. Então, Luna virou-se para mim com aqueles extraordinários olhos azuis e simplesmente disse:

- Você deve estar ficando maluca, Hermione. Eu nunquinha na vida disse isso e tampouco sonhei com magia negra.

_Não. Não. NÃO. Eu decididamente não estava ficando maluca. Se havia alguma maluca ali era ela. Certo?_

- Acho que vocês deviam conversar em outra ocasião. E em outro lugar – Rony falou com uma voz fina e apavorada.

- Mas me esconder não vai resolver nada, Rony! – explodi. Raiva dele. Da Luna. RAIVA. E num instante depois, uma voz suave de mulher nos fez gelar:

- Engraçado... Eu sempre tive a mesma opinião, Srta. Granger.

Então, vimos surgir no meio do nada, Belatriz Lestrange.

- Acredito que nunca fomos devidamente apresentadas – e aproximou-se fazendo meu coração bater com violência contra o peito. Rony, igualmente assombrado, segurou minha mão com força. Na outra mão, eu contraía a varinha entre os dedos, preparada para desarmá-la ao mínimo movimento suspeito.

- Nós sabemos exatamente quem você é. E o que pretende também – disse com firmeza, tentando ocultar o medo em minha voz.

- Ora, vejam! – disse abrindo os braços, como se ali houvesse um grande público – Parece que temos uma nova mestra em legilimência! – e se aproximou ainda mais, olhando em meus olhos. Outras pessoas trajando capas negras surgiram ao redor. Uma emboscada. E eu caíra. _Eu._

Um grito. Um corpo indo ao chão. Longos cachos loiros se espalhando pela terra. Um olhar. Um sinal. Um ataque. Outro ataque. Jatos vermelhos cruzando o ar. Outro corpo caindo. Uma lágrima. Uma força. Um feitiço... A chance era mínima. Mas era uma chance.

Belatriz Lestrange estuporada no chão, assim como Rony e Luna.

Mas no fim, me dei mal de qualquer jeito.

Quase no mesmo instante em que a estuporei, senti uma dor imensa invadir meu corpo. Alguém tinha me atingido pelas costas. Com a maldição _cruciatus_.

- Pode ler pensamentos agora, Granger? – foi a última coisa que ouvi. E dessa vez, a voz não tinha nada de suave.

Raiva de mim mesma.

* * *

_Sonhei que estava morta..._

Você abre os olhos. Eles ardem fortemente com a luz branca que parece emanar de todos os cantos. Pensa que o céu deve ser branco. Branco como a neve, como as nuvens... E não azul como nós o vemos todos os dias. Mesmo sabendo que se morresse, estaria no inferno.

_Jogada numa maca do St. Mungus._

Quando se acostuma com a intensa luz, uma cena que a aterroriza se abre diante de seus olhos. Você está deitada. Com uma camisola de hospital.

_Meu pai consolava mamãe..._

Levanta-se com esforço, sentindo a cabeça latejar e a dor se espalhar pelas costas até atingir cada parte de seu corpo. Parece correr em suas veias um ardor que te consome e angustia. As imagens são desfocadas, e com dificuldade, você distingue seus pais, correndo apressados na sua direção.

_Harry parecia estar em estado de choque._

Ao longe, vê a figura de Harry, olhando para você. Não pode saber se é real ou sonho. Mas de uma coisa tem certeza. Se fosse sonho, você já tinha o sonhado noites atrás.

_E Gina soluçava._

O longo cabelo vermelho de Gina balança no outro lado da sala, chamando seus olhos, enquanto sente a dor se espalhar no instante que mamãe te abraça. Então percebe que aquilo é real. Olha em volta e lágrimas brotam abundantes ao constatar que nem Rony, nem Draco estão lá. E eles estavam no sonho. Naquele sonho. Em todos os sonhos. Você começa a gritar desesperadamente ao sentir que seu corpo desfalece. Logo _você_, que tinha chegado tão perto da verdade... Logo _você_, que podia ter resolvido tudo naquela sexta feira em Hogsmeade... Porém _você_ falhou. E agora eles podiam estar mortos. Eles não estavam lá!

Rony trazia rosas vermelhas. Draco chorava lágrimas de sangue.

Vermelho. Sangue.

Sangue...

"_Com o poder do **sangue** da pessoa sacrificada, os espíritos matariam todos aqueles que fossem trouxas e impuros"_

Era tudo sobre sangue...

Você. Sangue.

Ainda gritando enquanto sua mente adormece e perde todos seus sentidos.

_Você._

* * *

As vozes ressoavam de vez em quando no meu ouvido. Elas vinham de longe, mas há alguns instantes, estavam nítidas demais:

- São tempos difíceis... Foi um milagre ela ter sobrevivido. Sua filha é espantosamente forte. Poucos bruxos resistem a um feitiço tão potente como esse.

- Mas... Esse _feitiço_... Ele pode lhe causar alguma seqüela? – ouvi a voz hesitante de meu pai perguntar.

- Acredito que não. O pior já passou. Mas fique tranqüilo, eu farei o possível para a Srta. Granger ficar bem novamente.

- Obrigado Doutor.

- Obrigada – mamãe falou.

Ouvi os passos se afastarem pelo corredor. Abri os olhos e sentei-me na cama rapidamente, sentindo as costelas protestarem por isso. Gina, que estava numa cadeira pouco longe do meu leito, levantou os olhos assombrados na minha direção. Eu a chamei com um aceno de mão.

- Eles já sabem do ritual? – perguntei num sussurro quase inaudível.

- Seus pais? Não. Mas eles querem te levar pra casa, quando receber alta aqui – ela disse num sussurro também – Ai, Mione que bom que você está bem, eu nem sei o que... – ela começou a falar descontroladamente.

- Gina. Quanto tempo? – eu disse num tom mais alto.

- Algumas horas, Mione. Mas fica calma...

- E seu irmão, como ele está? – a interrompi sentindo os olhos marejarem. Quem podia pensar em tranqüilidade ao sentir a vida por um fio, daquele jeito?

- Ah, ele está bem – ela disse sorrindo e provocando um imenso alívio e ânimo em mim – Ele está no quarto ao lado – mas ela parou de falar quando notou a apreensão estampada na minha cara.

- Ele está bem mesmo, Mione, vai voltar para Hogwarts amanhã – afirmou veementemente. Porém toda a minha aflição estava em não poder perguntar a ela sobre Draco e como ele estava. Então, repentinamente e de modo inexplicável, lembrei de outra pessoa:

- Você sabe da Luna Lovegood? – perguntei com certo temor. Porém nesse momento meus pais entraram e nós não pudemos falar mais nada.

Foi uma seção de mimos e agrados o resto do dia. Meus pais me olhavam como se eu fosse um bebê ou como uma boneca que corresse o risco de quebrar a qualquer momento. Eles tentavam falar de amenidades e coisas alegres, ocultando por trás do sorriso a preocupação em ter me visto ali, inconsciente mesmo que tivesse sido por poucas horas. Devia ser difícil pra eles, saber que fui atingida por uma coisa tão absurda a seus olhos e tão medonha que nem a medicina trouxa poderia curar. Eles queriam me levar de volta para casa... Eu até entendia isso. Eu precisava disso. Mas não poderia fugir de tudo. Não mais. E embora a razão me dissesse que o mais certo seria esperar me recuperar totalmente, ainda havia aquela força me impulsionava a armar qualquer coisa para sair dali o mais rápido possível. Eu não podia ficar no leito de um hospital, presa, enquanto o responsável por tudo de ruim que já tinha acontecido comigo continuava a solta.

Todo o tempo em que sorria e os abraçava, minha mente fervilhava de planos para escapar dali. E a vontade de levantar e correr para o quarto ao lado, pra falar com Rony, abraçá-lo ou apenas vê-lo por um segundo pelo vidro da porta, só alimentava mais e mais projetos de sair daquele quarto do St. Mungus.

A noite caiu e meus pais se foram após muita relutância deles e insistência minha para que fossem comer algo. Era a minha oportunidade.

Havia apenas uma enfermeira no corredor mal iluminado. Fui até a porta com dificuldade e a chamei para meu quarto. Precisava pegar o nôitibus andante de qualquer jeito. Se chegasse ainda naquela noite em Hogwarts, o ritual poderia ser desfeito antes do nascer do sol. E foi por isso, só por isso que a estuporei.

O ritual podia ser desfeito naquela noite. Mas eu também poderia morrer. Corria esse risco. Precisava ver o Rony nem que fosse pela última vez. E foi por isso, só por isso, que entrei rapidamente em seu quarto.

Foi como se meu coração tivesse parado de bater e como se todo o ar de repente abandonasse meus pulmões. Ele ressonava tranqüilo, o cabelo ruivo levemente despenteado caindo sobre seus olhos. O braço enorme quase pendendo pra fora da cama e a boca...

A boca estava meio aberta, pedindo beijo.

Não pude resistir a tocá-lo de leve, e tomada por grande emoção, percebi que não tinha nada de realmente importante para dizer a ponto de acordá-lo.

- Eu realmente nunca fui boa o bastante pra você, sabe? Não mesmo – murmurei baixinho, quase para mim mesma, ao alcançar a porta – Estou indo agora, Rony... Adeus.

Então todo o ar voltou a circular e o meu coração batia tão forte que chegava a apertar e doer tudo dentro de mim. Uma dor diferente, em algum lugar que eu não sabia bem onde era. Se já era difícil vê-lo assim, num leito de hospital, eu nem poderia imaginá-lo morto e pensar que a gente chegou bem perto disso. Eu só queria abraçá-lo e ficar pra sempre ali ao lado dele, sem falar mais nada, só sentir e fingir que o nosso amor ainda não tinha acabado. Fazer de conta que tinha uma certeza de que numa noite dessas a gente ainda ia se beijar de novo e dançar sem música e rir e chorar junto. Que um dia ele ia sentir ciúmes outra vez. E eu ia ajudá-lo nos deveres. Que ele ia me tocar de propósito ou não. E eu sorriria para ele, vendo suas orelhas se avermelharem cada vez mais, sentindo um estranho prazer nisso apesar do meu rosto queimar também. Que ele ia chorar no meu ombro e eu beijá-lo no rosto. E ele diria que me ama, mesmo não sendo o tipo de amor que eu sempre senti. Ele diria que sou linda de novo... E eu o chamaria de imbecil muitas e muitas vezes, mesmo que fosse em silêncio. E a vontade era forte de que toda aquela gostosa expectativa entre a gente voltasse. Mas naquele momento, apesar de sentir e querer isso tudo, eu sabia que era impossível. Que o nosso amor tinha acabado sim, se é que um dia ele chegou a existir pra nós dois.

Aceitando isso, eu avançava lentamente pelo corredor tentando não fazer muito barulho, quando ouvi passos logo atrás de mim. Assustada, me virei para ver quem era antes de principiar a gritar. Quase caí no chão ao ver Rony andando rápido na minha direção.

- Você é cheia de gracinha, não é? – ele disse com uma careta engraçada.

- Po-por que? – foi a única frase que meu cérebro conseguiu formular.

- Que negócio é esse de 'adeus'? – ele perguntou pegando no meu braço e entrando por outro corredor. Um misto de dor e prazer envolveu meu corpo ao ser puxada por ele.

- V-você ouviu? – balbuciei envergonhada. Porém logo emendei ao me dar conta que ele continuava puxando meu braço – Quer dizer... Você não vai me impedir de sair daqui, Rony! Eu vou embora de qualquer jeito e...

- Mas por que você disse adeus! – ele interrompeu aborrecido, parando de andar, me deixando encurralada entre ele e a parede, sem poder correr, nem fugir, nem nada.

- E o que você queria que eu dissesse, droga!

Ele olhou tão profundamente nos meus olhos, que foi quase como se pudesse me tocar. Senti meus joelhos cedendo à medida que nossas respirações cada vez mais intensas se misturavam. Eu achava que ele queria que eu voltasse e que seria difícil escapar, quase impossível. Já estava com todos os argumentos para convencê-lo a deixar-me ir, para brigar, para qualquer coisa. Pensei até em estuporá-lo também. Mas então, ele olhou pro chão e murmurou duas palavras que fizeram meu estomago revirar:

- Vem comigo.

Engoli em seco. Os seus olhos azuis procuraram os meus novamente, como se me desafiassem, como se não tivessem medo de levar um fora mais uma vez. Então por mais vontade que eu tivesse de dizer: "Ronald Weasley, volte já para o seu quarto!", eu amoleci.

- Vem comigo? – perguntei totalmente envergonhada.

Ele deu um sorriso mínimo e continuou me puxando, correndo pelos cantos e lugares mais escuros. Eu fazia um esforço sobre-humano para acompanhá-lo, pois tudo doía em mim. Já estávamos quase no térreo, quando pedi para parar.

- Isso é loucura – ele disse exasperado ao me ver respirar com dificuldade, apoiada na parede. Uma tontura havia me invadido e eu tentava mover minhas pernas novamente, sem sucesso. A dor foi subindo até minha cabeça, que me repetia diversas vezes a mensagem: "Por favor, não desmaie".

- Se eu voltar praquele quarto, vou dar um jeito de fugir amanhã, ou depois. E você... não vai estar aqui – disse com uma voz débil.

- Você – ele começou com um tom ameaçador, mas parou ao ouvir o som de alguém avançando pelo corredor. Puxou-me depressa para um quarto um segundo antes de um curandeiro passar.

- Nós vamos de vassoura – ele declarou entre dentes.

- Não! Você está doido? Até Hogwarts? Voando? – protestei.

- Hei, vocês! – uma mulher gritou ao nos ver. Tinha uma enfermeira dentro do quarto!

Saímos depressa dali, deixando para trás os berros da mulher.

- Vamos de nôitibus! – exigi enquanto tentava correr.

- Não, vai demorar demais! Porque você acha que tem camas nele?

Abri a boca para retrucar, mas não saiu voz alguma. Eu não sabia quanto tempo resistiria a ser puxada pelos corredores daquela maneira. A dor era tão forte que até minha visão embaçou.

Alcançamos as escadas. Logo surgiram três bruxos atrás de nós. Eu só pude ver seus vultos.

- Eu não vou voando! – consegui exclamar enquanto Rony derrubava uma maca na frente deles. Mas ele não me respondeu, nem tentou me demover da idéia de ir de ônibus. Apenas me agarrou pela cintura e desceu as escadas rapidamente. Os bruxos estavam a poucos passos de distância. Nos escondemos num vão da parede sem sermos vistos por eles.

Ele me pôs de novo no chão e sacou sua varinha, gesto que eu imitei. Porém ele me empurrou para longe quase com violência e gritou apontando para uma porta branca:

- Corre pra fora!

- Mas, Rony... – foi o que tencionei falar, mas da minha boca só saiu algo parecido com um gemido.

- Você nem consegue falar direito! Como vai lançar um feitiço?

- Eu não vou te deixar sozinho! – disse com dificuldade, enfatizando cada palavra.

Ele me empurrou na direção da porta novamente, fazendo a dor voltar mais forte. Sem escolha, me arrastei lentamente para fora.

Instantes depois ele apareceu com uma vassoura do meu lado.

- Rony! Por favor... – tentei implorar.

- Sobe Mione – ele disse no mesmo tom autoritário que usou dentro do hospital.

- Ok – eu disse, vencida, me acomodando atrás dele – Mas você poderia ir na menor velocidaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Não tive tempo de terminar a frase. Ele ganhou altitude tão rápido que só pensei em gritar.

- F-ficou louco? – balbuciei assustada com as manobras arriscadas e abraçando cada vez mais sua cintura.

- Você viu quem eram aqueles homens que nos seguiram?

- Não – respondi apertando fortemente os olhos.

- Eles eram Comensais.

- Como você se livrou deles? – perguntei ligeiramente trêmula depois de uns minutos.

- Você acha que eu tenho capacidade pra enfrentar três Comensais da Morte? – pelo tom de voz dele percebi que tinha sorrido – Ser irmão dos gêmeos até que serve pra alguma coisa. Eles devem estar tentando se levantar do chão até agora com aquele feitiço que...

- Você... você salvou minha vida, Rony – constatei admirada, o interrompendo e tomando coragem para abrir os olhos.

Pude ver as orelhas dele ficando cada vez mais vermelhas. Durante alguns minutos nós não falamos nada. Até que ele quebrou o silêncio, com um certo rancor na voz:

- Não foi grande coisa. E eu não fui o único. Aliás, não fui o único em outras coisas também.

Preferi continuar em silêncio. Não seria nada bom começar uma briga com ele enquanto estava em cima daquela coisa, há quilômetros da terra firme. A cada sacolejada da vassoura, ondas de dor me percorriam e elas pareciam bem piores ajudadas pelo vento gelado que também fustigava meu corpo. Amaldiçoei-me por ter posto somente um suéter. Nós estávamos em janeiro, fazia muito frio à noite. Senti pena do Rony, ele vestia apenas um pijama de tecido fino. A dor estava ficando insuportável. Eu precisava me distrair dela.

Quebrei o silêncio.

- O que aconteceu com a gente?

- Ham?

- Depois do que aconteceu em Hogsmeade... Como nos salvamos?

- Ah... Foi o Harry. E outras pessoas – ele respondeu depois de um tempo.

- Mas como foi?

- Como sempre. Vários feitiços e duelos e fugas. Mas não vamos falar disso agora, ok?

- Muita gente ficou ferida? – perguntei num fio de voz.

Ele não respondeu. Esperei alguns instantes para insistir:

- Muita gente ficou ferida, Rony?

Mais alguns instantes se passaram até eu ouvir sua voz meio trêmula e fraca responder:

- Uma pessoa até desapareceu, Mione. Alguns acham que morreu.

Meu coração acelerou.

- Quem?

_Que não seja o Draco, que não seja!_ – implorava silenciosamente.

- Foi a...

- Diga!

- Foi a Luna Lovegood.

Eu entrei em choque. Acho que não acreditei inicialmente. Pessoas tão jovens não morrem! E não desaparecem assim... Num momento ela estava lá, me chamando de maluca e no seguinte ela simplesmente havia desaparecido? Como imaginar estar em Hogwarts sem ela? E o que eu fazia com todas aquelas dúvidas que ela plantara na minha cabeça? O que eu fazia com tudo aquilo? Fiquei esperando o Rony dizer que era brincadeira ou algo do tipo. Mas ele não disse. Então eu pensei: _Hermione, esse é o mundo real. Esse é seu mundo. Pessoas morrem nele. Pessoas não tem respostas fáceis. Pessoas sofrem. Se machucam._

- Ah, não... Não... – murmurei sentindo meu estômago revirar – Por favor, desce com isso agora, eu não estou passando bem!

- Mas, Mione...

- Desce! – ordenei, e ele não teve remédio senão obedecer.

Pensei que fosse vomitar, mas só saiu um pouco de liquido grosso e quente da minha boca. Sangue.

- Era pra ser eu, Rony. Eu vou morrer – balbuciei atarantada ao tossir um pouco mais de sangue.

- Não diga isso – Rony disse com um tom de voz doce e andou um pouco na minha direção – Mas se nós ficarmos aqui, corremos risco de vida mesmo – ele disse lívido, olhando em volta.

Estávamos num campo aberto, com poucas árvores em volta. Nunca tinha visto aquele lugar na minha vida. Realmente não era sensato permanecermos mais tempo ali. Já ia enfrentar o medo de subir naquela vassoura velha novamente quando minha cabeça enfim voltou a agir e eu percebi que havia algo de estranho no que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

- Claro! Ela é uma isca! – exclamei, externando meu pensamento – O Harry vai querer ir atrás dela, com certeza!

- Você acha? – ele perguntou intrigado.

- Você duvida?

- Vamos – ele disse. Sua voz rouca denunciava um grande temor.

Eu concordei com um aceno e logo nós subíamos rumo ao céu novamente.

* * *

_Por que seus olhos lacrimejam contra sua vontade?_

_Por que sua melhor amiga havia te deixado tão mal?_

_Por que seu corpo inteiro dói?_

_Por que sua cabeça pesa?_

_Por que aquela tortura, sensação pulsante de solidão? Por que aquele abismo entre duas pessoas tão próximas fisicamente?_

_Por que um ritual?_

_Por que essa sensação de todas as suas escolhas tão certas, parecerem tão erradas?_

_Por que você se sente tão patética, pequena, gelada, frágil?_

_Por que toda aquela gente querendo te matar?_

_Por que? _

À medida que os contornos de Hogwarts foram se desenhando e aumentando cada vez mais às nossas vistas, eu notei o quanto o castelo parecia sombrio naquela noite gelada e triste. Nós não tínhamos trocado mais nenhuma palavra. Eu ruminava minhas dores e agonias calada.

Sentimentos bons já não tinham mais lugar no meu coração.

Assim que descemos da vassoura, Rony não me deixou dar nenhum passo. Segurou forte em meus ombros. Tão forte que até doeu um pouco. O olhei surpresa, me perguntando o que ele pretendia com aquilo.

- Mione, eu preciso muito te contar uma coisa, e se não for agora...

- Melhor deixar pra depois, Ron – disse meio assustada ao tentar imaginar o que ele queria me dizer.

- Não, eu... – ele começou sem jeito.

- Nós precisamos entrar logo no castelo... – minha voz saiu alta e aguda ao tentar me livrar de suas mãos.

- Hermione, eu...

- Será que a porta lateral está aberta? – perguntei inutilmente, andando rápido e só fazendo a dor piorar.

- Mione!

- Rony – disse enfim tomando coragem para o encarar – O Harry precisa de nós. Não há tempo para conversas. Não agora.

_Covarde! – _era o que uma vozinha dentro de mim gritava.

Ele concordou silenciosamente, meneando a cabeça. E nós mergulhamos em silêncio outra vez.

Entramos na escola e logo seguimos para as escadas. A simples visão delas me deixou atordoada.

- Você quer... hum... Que eu te ajude? – ele perguntou num sussurro.

- Não, tudo bem – respondi pondo o pé no primeiro degrau. Ironicamente, foi o que bastou para meu corpo pender para trás e minha visão perder o foco novamente.

Senti suas mãos me amparando quase no mesmo instante e me levantando do chão. Tudo estava girando, girando...

- Rony, eu também tenho uma coisa pra te contar... – disse quando estava quase passando à inconsciência. Minha voz era distante e fraca quando encostei a cabeça no ombro dele.

- O quê?

- O quê, Mione? – ele insistiu.

Mas eu já não conseguia emitir nenhum som. E aos poucos, as imagens difusas foram se apagando.

* * *

Despertei deitada no maior sofá da sala comunal. Harry e Rony discutiam em voz baixa, e pelas expressões deles, percebi que estavam falando de mim.

- _Você não devia mesmo ter voltado com ela._

_- Ela estava com aquele jeito mandão, você sabe que quando ela fica assim..._

- Eu precisava vir porque sei de uma coisa. Se fosse de outra forma, não me arriscaria – falei interrompendo os dois.

- E o que você sabe, Hermione? – Harry perguntou parecendo irritado.

- Eu sei quem foi – respondi sentando no sofá – Quem invocou o ritual. Bem, eu não tenho certeza absoluta, mas é uma forte suspeita.

- E quem é?

- Se a minha suspeita estiver certa, vocês saberão em um instante – e com isso, me levantei e subi as escadas do dormitório feminino, ouvindo os protestos de ambos atrás de mim.

Sentia-me um pouco melhor. Já não havia mais tonturas e isso me dava um pouco mais de força pra continuar subindo e entrar num quarto de meninas do quinto ano. Existe algo de mágico na coragem. Existe algo de poderoso na vida. Existe algo de saboroso na vingança. Eu já estava ali. E eu já tinha perdido coisa demais por causa de tudo aquilo. Existe uma força naqueles que buscam a justiça. E não importa o quanto te afastem dela, a força só faz aumentar.

- O que foi? Quer ser minha melhor amiga? – um sorriso sarcástico e perfeito me saudou ao ver que eu estava parada junto a sua cama.

- Não, eu quero saber sobre o ritual, Olívia.

- Mas eu quero continuar a dormir, então se você não se importa... – a loira disse apontando para a porta.

- Sim, eu me importo – disse mirando a varinha no rosto dela.

- O que é isso, Granger? Eu nunca te ameacei fisicamente!

- Confessa que foi você, vai ser bem mais simples. Tudo aponta pra você, garota. As suas ameaças, a sua raiva de mim... Você me perseguiu na biblioteca! Você roubou os livros!

- Eu não sei como deixam uma louca sair do St. Mungus!

As outras garotas do quarto principiavam a acordar e nos olhavam curiosas. Impaciente, eu puxei seu braço direito com brutalidade e o virei para olhar seu pulso. Nada. Esfreguei meus dedos com força nele. Nada. Apontando minha varinha, proferi quase gritando um "aparecium". Nada.

Não tive como ocultar a minha perturbação. Todas me olhavam assustadas e eu lá, parada, sem nenhuma reação. Eu tinha certeza que era ela! Mas como não havia nenhuma marca como a de Draco no seu pulso? Como?

- Mudei de idéia, Granger. Não quero mais ser sua amiga. Agora, FORA! – ela exclamou, sendo apoiada pelas colegas de quarto, que também se queixavam do barulho.

Desci para a sala comunal ainda meio aérea. Se não era a Olívia, quem poderia ser?

- Então, você vai nos dizer quem é? – Harry perguntou assim que me sentei em uma poltrona perto deles.

- Não.

- Por que? – eles perguntaram em uníssono.

- Porque eu não sei quem é.

- Mas você disse que sabia! – Rony disse.

- Eu pensei que fosse a Olívia. Quando isso me passou pela cabeça, em Hogsmeade, me pareceu tão lógico! Mas ao que tudo indica, não foi ela.

- Mas por que logo ela? – Rony perguntou.

- Porque ela se encaixava perfeitamente! Ela me odeia, vive me ameaçando, já me perseguiu, poderia ter fácil acesso aos livros... E também pelo que o pergaminho dizia... Bem ela é linda e... te dominou totalmente, Rony! – disse olhando pra ele.

- Ela nunca me dominou, Mione. O que me dominou foi a raiva. Por você ter mentido pra mim.

- Vocês vão começar a brigar agora? – foi a vez de Harry perguntar.

Nós dois permanecemos em silêncio. Mas ainda nos olhávamos.

- Não adiantou em nada fugir do hospital – enfim disse, desanimada – Me sinto uma idiota, uma irresponsável. Meus pais devem estar malucos! E tudo isso por causa de uma simples suposição.

- Bem talvez não tenha sido tudo em vão. Hermione pode falar com Malfoy e tentar descobrir onde a Luna está – Harry sugeriu.

- Não gostei dessa idéia, Harry – Rony opinou, amargo.

- Eu também não gosto da idéia, ainda mais depois do que ele fez, mas...

- Ei, eu também estou aqui, sabiam? O que o Draco fez, afinal? – perguntei.

- É, o que ele fez? – Rony indagou também.

- Bem... Ele espalhou pra toda escola que foi sua culpa o ataque em Hogsmeade.

- O quê! Eu acabo com ele! – Rony exclamou, afundando os dedos no sofá.

- Não acredito que ele fez isso... – me limitei a murmurar, incrédula.

- Pois o verme fez, e como ele conseguiu espalhar isso estando na enfermaria, eu não sei.

- Na enfermaria? – murmurei engolindo em seco. Então ele estava ferido. Mas ainda assim seria o Draco capaz de fazer isso comigo?

É claro que seria. E só de ter consciência disso, minha cabeça recomeçou a doer.

- Eu vou falar com ele – decidi – Se tem alguém capaz de arrancar algo dele, acho que sou eu, não é?

- Você não vai – Rony disse.

- Ah, eu vou sim... Mas não agora... – disse fechando os olhos por causa da dor.

- Ok, nós vamos contigo. Nada de falar com o Malfoy sozinha, a gente não sabe do que esse cara é capaz – Harry disse e nós dois concordamos com acenos de cabeça – Então... Vocês já sabem onde vão dormir? – ele perguntou.

Claro! E tinha mais aquela. Nós tínhamos fugido do hospital, não poderíamos ser vistos por um monitor ou professor. Não podíamos dormir em nossos quartos.

- Eu sei de um lugar – falei.

_Você. Fugindo de um hospital na calada da noite._

_Você. Voando de vassoura pelos céus da Inglaterra._

_Você. Ameaçando uma garota._

_Você. Desmaiando de dor e não por causa de magia negra._

_Você. Quebrando regras da escola._

_Você. Hermione Granger._

_Você... Quase correndo... _

Fomos o mais rápido que pudemos até a sala precisa. Um silêncio incômodo nos acompanhou durante todo o caminho. Era assim que nós estávamos. Distantes. Constrangidos. Formais. Tirando o momento em que ele segurou na minha mão em Hogsmeade e quando quase me encostou na parede do hospital, todo o resto tinha sido daquele jeito. Impessoal. Parecia que aquela antiga amizade onde nós não perdíamos um minuto juntos para discutir já não existia mais. Ela já não era mais nossa. Era como se nosso passado pertencesse a outras pessoas. Havia algo entre nós. Um vazio incomodante. E eu só desejava que algum dia nós pudéssemos superar tudo aquilo.

- Era pra ter duas camas! – eu disse ao entrar na sala e ver apenas uma. Arrependi-me quase automaticamente de ter dito isso. Ele me olhou e eu virei o rosto para outro lado rapidamente, tentando esconder o quanto estava corada.

- Tudo bem, eu fico com o chão.

Soltei um muxoxo de agradecimento e me sentei não sem antes de dar uma boa olhada nele. Eu queria dizer alguma coisa, mas todas as palavras me pareceram tão insuficientes! Mas foi bom, pois pude parar de representar que estava bem, quando na verdade a dor havia voltado com força total, assim como a tontura e a náusea. Joguei-me na cama e me entreguei ao sono... Sonhei com Draco. Com aquela noite na estufa e com toda a verdade que vi no fundo dos olhos dele. Ele tentava me beijar... Então ele já não era mais o Draco, aparecia outra pessoa, uma pessoa má. Uma pessoa com duas faces. Acordei assustada, mas gritei alto ao abrir os olhos e dar de cara com o próprio, sentado na cama e olhando pra mim.

- Não faça escândalos, Granger.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar na enfermaria?

- Soube que você fugiu do St. Mungus. Achei que estivesse aqui.

- Soube que você contou a todos que foi por minha culpa o ataque em Hogsmeade. O que você quer? Que eu seja apedrejada por toda a escola?

- Eu disse que ia me vingar. E costumo cumprir minhas promessas.

- Você é muito sujo... – disse com desprezo, me encolhendo na cama – Onde está o Rony?

- Ah, então você dormiu com ele, srta. Só-depois-do-casamento!

- Isso não é da sua conta.

Ele sorriu, me lançou um daqueles olhares indecifráveis e perguntou:

- Por que você fugiu?

Eu levantei rapidamente e apontei a varinha no peito dele, entre ondas incessantes de dor.

- QUEM é você Draco Malfoy? VOCÊ foi realmente pra casa no fim do ano? Ou foi a alguma reunião de comensais? POR QUE você estava na enfermaria?

- Eu não acredito em você... – ele disse com um meio sorriso – Ainda duvida de mim, não é? Pois então vá em frente! Me amaldiçoe! Me lança alguma azaração! Vai Granger! – ele exclamou.

Abaixei a varinha.

- Não posso evitar duvidar de você! Eu poderia ter morrido e você faz isso comigo! O que aconteceu com a nossa amizade? – perguntei num sussurro.

Mas ele não pode falar mais nada, pois Rony entrara na sala.

- Se afaste dela agora mesmo, Malfoy! – ele disse apontando a varinha.

- Weasley... Você me cansa. Sabia que como monitor, meu dever é entregar os dois? Bem, talvez eu faça isso agora... Ou talvez mais tarde, quem sabe? – ele disse indo na direção da porta – Ah, Granger... Respondendo à sua pergunta... Você perdeu enquanto sonhava.

Então ele saiu.

- Ele te fez algum mal? – Rony perguntou.

- Não, ele... Só queria me ver – respondi distraidamente, com a cabeça ainda no que o Draco tinha acabado de falar e no sonho do qual eu tinha acabado de despertar.

- Ah, te ver? Que gesto bonito!

- Onde você estava, Rony? – perguntei para fugir do assunto.

- Pegando algo pra gente comer. E não, não me viram, antes que você pergunte – ele disse aborrecido tirando pãezinhos e biscoitos dos bolsos da capa – Você pelo menos perguntou algo da Luna? – ele indagou em seguida.

- Não. Mas não creio que ele saiba.

- Você continua o defendendo!

- Ele não age certo, Rony. Mas não quer dizer que seja cruel a esse ponto. E ele não é. Acredite.

- Você lembra do que me disse há um tempo atrás? Sobre como as pessoas se escondem por trás de máscaras de bondade?

- E Draco Malfoy é bonzinho desde quando? – retruquei sorrindo e após uns instantes pensando, explodi – Mas... Rony! Você é um gênio! Claro que não poderia ser a Olívia! Nós devíamos procurar por alguém que finge ser bom! Comigo! Alguém que teve oportunidades de saber do plano que eu tinha armado com o diretor. Alguém que pudesse roubar os livros. Alguém... Oh! Alguém que teve a chance de me fazer ingerir um concentrador de energia... – disse assustada – Merlin... De repente eu me senti mais fria do que a temperatura deve estar lá fora.

- Por que?

- Porque acho que sei pode ter sido. E o pior é que eu realmente gosto dela – disse respirando com dificuldade – Rony... Você acha que consegue sair sem ser visto de novo?

- Talvez... As aulas devem ter começado quase agora. Mas pra que?

- A capa de invisibilidade do Harry. Eu preciso muito dela.

- Você vai me deixar curioso assim? – ele perguntou.

- Pegue a capa. Se eu estiver certa, em no máximo 10 minutos você saberá quem é.

Esperei por mais de uma hora. Já estava arrancando os cabelos, morrendo de ansiedade, quase me arriscando a sair quando Harry entrou pela porta da sala precisa.

- Filch pegou o Rony! – ele exclamou – Madame Pomfrey o forçou a ficar na ala hospitalar e daqui a alguns minutos ele provavelmente vai receber dezenas de berradores da Sra. Weasley.

- Eu imagino como meus pais devem estar.

- Acho que isso responde sua pergunta – ele disse me passando o Pasquim aberto numa manchete que dizia: **Casal de trouxas ameaça processar o Hospital St. Mungus.**

- Essa provavelmente é a matéria mais verdadeira que essa revista já fez depois da entrevista contigo! – disse com um sorriso nervoso. Lembrei-me da Luna – Harry, você trouxe...?

- A capa? Claro, o Rony me falou. Mas posso saber aonde você vai com ela?

- No meu quarto. Me espere nas escadas – disse pondo a capa por cima da cabeça.

Foi bem antes de 10 minutos que eu achei a prova de que minhas conclusões estavam certas. Mas ao contrário do que imaginei, eu não estava nem um pouco feliz.

- O que é isso? – Harry perguntou apontando para as minhas mãos enquanto eu descia as escadas. Já não havia mais necessidade de usar a capa.

- Esses são os livros que furtaram de mim. E advinha onde eles estavam? Embaixo da cama de Parvati Patil.

* * *

Harry e eu contamos tudo ao diretor e depois ele me fez ir para a ala hospitalar também. Faltavam algumas peças do quebra-cabeça, mas o principal eu já sabia. Ela roubara os livros de mim. Ela havia me dado bombons recheados no Natal. Recheados de veneno! Ela estava brigando com a Luna naquele dia e elas falavam sobre magia negra! Ela me convencera a ir até Sibila Trelawney, só pra ouví-la dizer que Rony estava me usando. Ela praticamente incitou toda a confusão que aconteceu na minha vida! Ela fez magia negra pra mim. E eu era amiga dela. Eu era amiga de verdade.

Parvati também estava na enfermaria da escola. Ela estava com queimaduras graves e inconsciente por causa do efeito das poções administradas por Madame Pomfrey. Ela estava a uma cama da minha e eu não agüentava olhar para o lado.

Eu fiquei bem com a Gina novamente. Meus pais brigaram muito comigo, mas passou. Luna Lovegood continuava desaparecida. E no dia seguinte, três garotos foram me visitar. O primeiro era ruivo e tinha belos olhos azuis. Ele me trouxe rosas vermelhas do jardim e nós conversamos um bocado antes dele tomar coragem e falar:

- Agora que tudo acabou, eu ainda tenho uma coisa pra te contar – ele começou hesitante, tocando o topo da minha cabeça de leve – Eu... eu me apaixonei por você, Mione. Eu acho que sempre foi isso mesmo, mas foi só te perdendo que eu percebi isso.

O sol preguiçoso de inverno batia no rosto dele enquanto dizia isso e eu me lembro de quase chorar.

- Rony. Por favor...

- Só me diz que eu não senti isso tudo sozinho. Me diz que agora a gente pode ficar junto. Me diz que foi de verdade quando você entrou no meu quarto e me beijou. Me diz que você também desejou dormir comigo no dia da sala precisa. Me xinga, briga comigo. Me diz alguma coisa... Ou não diz nada. Só não me diga pra eu parar de te amar.

Um bolo foi se formando na minha garganta e eu duvidei que um dia pudesse falar de novo.

_Mas foi de verdade! Foi a coisa mais certa, mais linda e mais maravilhosa que me aconteceu. E não importa que tenha ficado um caos depois. Eu nunca mudaria o que houve entre a gente._

Por dentro eu gritava isso. Mas não poderia externar meus pensamentos. Eu o fazia mal. Ele me fazia mal. O nosso amor tinha acabado. Nos estávamos distantes, vazios. Não era pra dar certo. Tudo ficou muito claro depois das palavras da Gina.

"_Eu não quero te ver brincando com meu irmão. Ele sofreu demais com essa história. Você nem imagina quanto"._

- Aquela noite em seu quarto, foi um deslize. Não era pra ter acontecido, me desculpe. Mas eu ainda quero muito ser sua amiga, Rony! Eu não quero perder a sua amizade!

- Bem... Eu esperava um pouco mais que isso. Tudo bem... Tudo bem – ele disse sem me olhar

E Rony se foi.

O garoto loiro chegou quando a noite estava prestes a cair. Eu tinha pensado muito durante o dia todo. Coisas que me deixaram muito confusa. Coisas que me fizeram duvidar. Ele fingiu ter ido à enfermaria por causa de uma dor no ombro. Mas eu sabia que era por mim. Eu estava esperando por ele desde o momento que entrei ali. E meu coração acelerou quando eu o vi.

- Malfoy. Tem um momento? – Perguntei assim que ele passou por mim. Ele parou ao meu lado – Aquela pequena marca que você tem no pulso? Tem algum jeito de escondê-la? Um jeito de ninguém descobrir?

- Não. Na verdade ela aparece com qualquer feitiço simples.

- Oh... – me limitei a dizer.

- Então...?

- Então... Acho que te devo desculpas.

- Acha?

- Dr-... Malfoy, eu realmente gostaria de ter algo bonito pra falar nesse momento, mas a verdade é que eu sou uma grande idiota. Eu sinto muito por ter duvidado de você, se eu pudesse voltar atrás...

- Você faria a mesma coisa. Porque nunca confiou totalmente em mim. E o engraçado é que eu não a culpo por isso. Nunca ninguém confiou em mim mesmo... Sabe Granger, sempre quando acho que a minha vida está dando certo, acontece algo ruim. E quando já está tudo bem ruim, piora mais ainda. Mas mesmo assim, eu ainda insisto em tentar achar algo de bom. Só que não há nada. Você costumava ser algo de bom na minha vida. Mas agora... – ele disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu ainda estou aqui, Draco.

- Não, você não está – ele disse com um sorriso irônico – Ah, e pra você, é Malfoy.

E Draco se foi.

O garoto moreno entrou logo depois que o loiro saiu. Mas eu nem dei chance pra ele falar, pois logo que se aproximou de mim, eu disse convicta:

- Harry, não foi a Parvati que armou o ritual.

* * *

N/A: Bem, como eu prometi a fic de presente de natal e já já minha mãe vai me expulsar daqui, infelizmente eu não vou poder responder os coments como sempre faço. Bem o que dizer sobre eles? VOCÊS ME DEIXARAM MUITO FELIZ! Acho que nunca comentaram tanto assim uma fic minha! Tudo bem que grande parte foi quase me xingando por demorar a atualizar, mas... ah, pula essa parte! Bem quero deixar um beijo especial e dedicar esse capítulo à Carol, Bruninha, Miss Granger, Brine e Val, pq se não fossem elas pedindo e enchendo o saco, talvez esse capt demorasse mais a sair! Hauhauhaua! Eu não existo! Eu não mereço que pessoas tão legais como todos vcs que comentaram leiam Ritual, cara... não mesmo! Se vcs não quiserem mais ler ou comentar eu vou entender, pq sou mt mala msm! Onde já se viu deixar vcs com o suspense e demorar pra postar? se mata Mas, se vcs forem bonzinhos e me deixarem feliz ao ver os coments ao voltar de viagem, eu posto o último rapidinho! (prometo, dessa vez não tem desculpa de prova final, vou estar de férias!) sou brasileira, né!

Bem e sobre o último... revelações finais, explicações, vingança e beijo na bocaaaa! Agora quem vai beijar eu não revelo mesmo!

Bjosssss e feliz ano novo pra vcs! Ju.


End file.
